Love is around us
by Elizabeth Mary Evans
Summary: Hola a todos!Jenny, Lily, Sirius, James, Emma y Remus están en mitad de una guerra y eso no va a quedar así! Mil disculpas, leed please el capi 23 donde explico por qué me he ausentado. Y mil gracias a todos aquellos que me pedisteis que continuase, OKM!
1. Reencuentro con Potter

REENCUENTRO CON POTTER.

Era 1 de septiembre. Una muchacha se encontraba en la estación de King Cross, Londres, junto a un carrito en el que había colado su baúl. Era alta, delgada y tenía el cabello negro y ondulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran muy expresivos y de un color azul intenso. Parecía desesperada, a cada momento miraba su reloj de muñeca y buscaba con la vista por toda la estación.

De repente suspiró, cogió su carrito y tirando de él gritó:

-¡Lily!-dirigiéndose hacia una chica pelirroja. Tenía el pelo liso y pelirrojo, sus ojos castaños inundaban a la gente de su alrededor de confianza y su sonrisa era la única que indicaba que todo estaba en orden.

- ¡Ya creí que no venías, llegas muy tarde! Quedan dos minutos para que salga el tren.-dijo con voz chillona.

La otra joven se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-¿Irte sin mí a Hogwarts?-dijo la chica.-Eso sí que es imposible, no he viajado nunca sin ti, Jennifer, no hacia mi segunda casa.-dijo la joven pelirroja sonriendo.

Jennifer, la chica morena, sonrió y la abrazó.

Un pito procedente del tren se hizo oír por encima de todas las voces.

-¡Lily, va a salir el tren y estamos aquí aún con nuestros baúles!-dijo la morena poniendo cara de pánico y cogiendo el asa de su baúl desesperadamente.

-Vale, vale…-dijo su amiga imitándola y cogiendo su gato color marfil grisáceo.

Entre las dos subieron el baúl de Jennifer con gran esfuerzo. Después hicieron lo mismo con el de Lily. Mientras tanto el tren se puso en movimiento.

La morena saltó al tren agarrándose con fuerza y le tendió la mano a su amiga para que subiera:

-¡Vamos, Lily! ¡Todavía no va deprisa!

La pelirroja corría al lado del tren pero estaba indecisa, se sentía angustiada en ese tipo de cosas que se encontraban en movimiento y no veía que lo mejor fuese subirse a un tren en marcha. En ese momento James Potter apareció junto a Jennifer.

-Dame la mano.-le dijo amablemente aunque su voz mostraba preocupación.

-Oh, no. ¡Ni hablar! No voy a consentir que tú, Potter, me ayudes.-dijo sin parar de correr.

-¡No seas orgullosa, Lils!-gritó Elizabeth que estaba al borde de la desesperación viendo que el tren comenzaba a ir deprisa.

La morena iba a sugerir que se quedase abajo que sería peligroso cuando por fin la chica aceptó la mano del merodeador. James la agarró con fuerza y la atrajo hacia sí para que no pudiese caer. Tras ellos se cerró la puerta. La pelirroja se quedó unos segundos pegada a él respirando entrecortadamente. Jennifer se apoyó en la pared y suspiró hondo.

Cuando se recuperó, se apartó rápidamente de él y asió su baúl.

-Vamos a buscar un compartimiento.-dijo la morena cogiendo su baúl y su jaula con una bonita lechuza blanca con algunos plumas violetas muy claras y echando a andar.

-Después de esto, tendremos una cita el sábado para celebrarlo, ¿verdad, princesa?-dijo James con una sonrisa seductora.

Lily que ya había echado a andar se paró bruscamente y, por el contrario, se giró lentamente.

-En primer lugar yo soy Evans para ti, no princesa, y en segundo lugar ¡no tendremos nunca ninguna cita! James se quedó mirando a la pelirroja mientras ella se iba con una sonrisa. Él era alto, moreno, llevaba unas gafas redondas que lo hacían parecer más maduro, firme, serio, no expresaba sus sentimientos ni tan siquiera a su mejor amigo y tenía una sonrisa que ponía nervioso a más de uno.

Junto a él, se apoyó en la puerta un joven de diecisiete años también, moreno, alto pero con ojos azules. Él y James eran dos de los merodeadores, el grupo de chicos más conocidos de todo el colegio y que tenían tanto muchos amigos, como enemigos, ya que eran adictos a gastar bromas. Se llamaba Sirius Black.

-¿Qué le has hecho esta vez, prongs?-dijo con una sonrisa.

James lo miró y sonrió.

Ambos echaron a andar en busca de otro compartimiento.

-Deberías buscarte otro amor prohibido.-dijo irónico Sirius.

-Sabes que no puedo…

-Creo que te has pasado un poco con Potter.-le dijo la morena sentándose en un compartimiento que sólo estaba ocupado por una chica con el pelo rubio que dormitaba.

La pelirroja ignoró el último comentario.

-¿Y qué tal el verano, Jenny?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Fantástico, Lily. Aún no te he hablado de Fran…

-¿Fran?-preguntó la pelirroja escéptica.

-Sí, es mi novio muggle…-dijo sonriendo la morena.

Lily se echó a reír.

-¿Y desde cuando?

-Desde julio. Es un encanto. Lo malo ha sido tener que decirle todos los días alguna excusa para que no fuésemos a mi casa. Imagínate si ve el coche volador de mi padre.-Jennifer rió.

-Bueno, pero si es muggle, no puedes decirle ni cual es tu colegio y tendrás que llevar siempre mucho cuidado….-dijo la pelirroja pensando que era una locura.

-Lo sé, pero mientras que no me lo pregunte, no me preocuparé por eso.

-Pues me lo tienes que presentar…-dijo Lily.- ¡Yo soy hija de muggles!

Jennifer rió.

-Todo a su tiempo…

La chica del cabello rubio que estaba junto a Jennifer se despertó.

-Hola.-la saludó la morena mientras se levantaba a comprar algo del carrito de dulces que pasaba por la puerta.

La chica se apartó el pelo de la cara y las saludó:

-Soy Emma, de Ravenclaw. Estoy en sexto curso. ¿Y vosotras?

-Ella es Jenny y yo Lily, de Griffindor. Estamos en séptimo.-dijo la pelirroja cogiendo los dulces que la morena le tendía.- ¡Jenny! ¿Realmente crees que podemos comernos esto?-dijo viendo la cantidad de cosas que había comprado.

-Claro. Además podemos guardarlas, este año no estoy dispuesta a pasar sin estos dulces antes de ir a Hosgmeade.-dijo sonriendo como una niña. Era increíble que aún así estuviese tan delgada.- ¿Quieres, Emma?

La chica cogió agradecida una rana de chocolate.

-¿Habéis oído lo que está pasando?-preguntó Emma bajando la voz.

-¿Sobre qué?-inquirió Jennifer.

-Hay un mago tenebroso.

Lily y Jenny se miraron como evaluando la salud mental de la chica.

Ella se dio cuenta y las miró un poco molesta.

-¿Cómo que un mago tenebroso?-preguntó Lily para que no pareciese que desconfiaba demasiado de ella.

La chica se levantó, abrió su baúl y sacó una carta del interior. Tenía aspecto de haber pasado por numerosas manos.

Jennifer la cogió indecisa. En ella sólo había unas cuantas palabras escritas con letra aparentemente presurosa:

"Mago tenebroso, ponte a salvo junto con Emma."

Jennifer tenía el ceño fruncido, al igual que Lily que había leído la carta por encima del hombro de ésta.

-¿Qué se supone que pasa?-preguntó Lily.

-No lo sé, pero he oído a varios padres comentar en el andén que el único lugar seguro en los próximos meses sería Hogwarts. Esa carta se la envió mi padre a mi madre al principio de las vacaciones. Mi padre trabaja para el ministerio.

Después de eso no volvieron a sacar el tema y siguieron hablando de cosas menos transcendentales.

James y Sirius se encontraban junto al último de los merodeadores: Remus Lupin. Era más bajo que los otros pero no en exceso, tenía el cabello castaño claro y unos bonitos ojos miel. Era el más serio de los tres.

Sirius se encontraba mirando por la ventana.

-Eh, chicos, creo que va a llover.-dijo mirando los grandes nubarrones que se acercaban.

Justo al decir eso empezó a llover copiosamente.

-Deberías ser el hombre del tiempo.-rió James asombrado de ver como la lluvia había comenzado tan rápido.

-Sí, pero deberías perfeccionar un poco tu técnica, porque así no da tiempo a coger ni un paraguas antes.-terminó Remus.

Todos rieron.

-Será mejor que nos pongamos las túnicas.-dijo Remus.-Estamos llegando.

Cuando el tren se detuvo seguía lloviendo aunque con menos intensidad. Se pusieron las capas y bajaron del tren, directos a los carruajes para llegar al castillo. Hacía bastante frío.

En el castillo la entrada estaba rebosante de gente, pues al final todos habían querido quedar a salvo de la lluvia que estaba cayendo.

Lily y Jennifer se quitaron la capucha al entrar al vestíbulo chocándose con todo el mundo y sonrieron al encontrarse de nuevo en Hogwarts. Lily se giró y quedó mirando de frente a James que la miró con una sonrisa. Él llevaba el pelo mojado pero no parecía preocupado en absoluto.

-Mantén las distancias, Potter.-dijo Lily seria apartándose de él.

Él la siguió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros caminando junto a ella:

-No te enfades, princesa.-dijo susurrándole al oído.

-No me enfado, pero mantente alejado de mí.-dijo ella quitándole el brazo e intentando mantener la compostura tras ese susurro en el oído.

Vio como James sacaba su varita y al igual que muchos alumnos hacía un hechizo para secarse.

Se fueron adentrando poco a poco en el gran comedor donde los alumnos de primer año comenzaban a ser seleccionados para sus casas. Lily y Jennifer se sentaron junto a algunas compañeras de dormitorio en la mesa de Griffindor.

Mientras cenaban la morena se quedó mirando a Lily embobada.

La pelirroja tras beber agua se dio cuenta de que su amiga la miraba.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó extrañada.

-¿Eres premio anual?-preguntó su amiga con una expresión que no se sabía si era de enfado o de asombro.

Lily enrojeció y bajó la mirada.

-Sí…, se me olvidó decírtelo…-murmuró entre dientes.

-¡Lils! Tú siempre tan tonta, ¡es genial! Sabía que serías tú, pero como no me dijiste nada pensaba que no te habían nombrado y…-fue interrumpida por James, que acaba de ocupar el sitio donde antes se encontraba Kate Lewis junto a Lily.

-¿Premio anual, princesa?-dijo con esa voz seductora que hacía estremecer a todas las chicas que se encontraban en el comedor.-Eso te hace más atractiva aún.

Jennifer rió y siguió cenando. Sabía que pronto Lily le diría algo.

La pelirroja intentó ignorar al chico, pero él no hacía más que mirarla mientras cenaba y eso acabó con su paciencia.

-¡Potter!-exclamó.- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

James apoyó un codo en la mesa, como ayudándose a encontrarse mejor para contemplarla y sin quitar la encantadora sonrisa le respondió que no.

-Potter, tú y tu cabeza de chorlito estáis invitados a iros a otra parte.

El chico hizo un gesto con la mano y dijo:

-No te tomes molestias, princesa. Contigo estamos bien.

-Te lo diré más claro para ver si lo entiendes.-dijo ella que ya estaba muy irritada.-Estás perturbando mi intimidad y si no quieres que me haga una túnica nueva contigo lárgate de aquí.

James no dejó de sonreír.

-Vaya, este año estás más agresiva que ninguno, Lils….

-¿Más agresiva? ¿No te acuerdas en quinto cuando…?-ella misma cortó su frase horrorizada ante lo que iba a decir.

James borró su sonrisa y la miró extrañado, igual que hacía su amiga.

Lily parecía confusa. Se levantó y se sentó algunos asientos a la izquierda para no estar cerca de él.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Qué iba a decir?-le preguntó Jennifer a James.

James negó con la cabeza, se había quedado sumido en sus pensamientos.

Holaaaaa! Aquí está el primer capítulo de Love is aoround us. Y es que este curso es muy importante para todos los merodeadores. El amor siempre nos rodea! Aunque no nos demos cuenta :P jejeje. Porfis manden reviews que soy nueva me encantarían!

Pronto el próximo capítulo: Dertllino.

**James le sonrió pícaramente. Ella se mostró tan altanera como siempre. Comenzaron a girar sin dejar de mirarse, no era algo que tuviesen preparado pero a los dos les pareció que querían recrear un duelo de verdad. Lily apretó con fuerza la varita...**


	2. Dertllino

Wolaaa! 2º capi UP! ¿Lily y James en un duelo? ¿Tendrá razón Emma y es verdad que Lily echa de menos a James? Un capítulo intenso que precede a otro más intenso todavía. La emoción aumenta! Manden reviews.

2. DERTLLINO

Cuando Jennifer despertó, Lily ya estaba vestida y estaba cogiendo su mochila para bajar a desayunar.

-Espera, Lily.-dijo con voz adormilada.-Me arreglo rápido y voy contigo.

Unos minutos después ambas bajaron a desayunar.

-Cuidado de criaturas mágicas a primera hora.-dijo Lily contemplando su horario.

-Pues vámonos ya.-dijo la morena cargando su mochila al hombro y echando a andar seguida de Lily.

Caminaban deprisa, como solían hacer ellas.

-Evans.-dijo una voz tras ellas.

Ambas se giraron. Era la profesora McGonagall.

-Evans, quiero hablar sobre tu trabajo como premio anual. ¿Puedes seguirme un momento? No llegarás tarde a clase.

Lily asintió e hizo un gesto a su amiga indicando que en clase se veían.

Jennifer siguió andando hacia su clase, junto a la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Mey.-dijo una voz masculina tras ella cuando aún no había salido del castillo.

Era Sirius.

-Hola.-dijo ella sin entusiasmo caminando al lado de él. Realmente nunca habían hablado.

-Me he dado cuenta de que a penas hemos cruzado unas palabras tú y yo.-le dijo él con una sonrisa.

Ella rió:

-Muy buena observación…

-La verdad es que sólo sé que eres la amiga del amor de James…

La chica lo miró ceñuda.

-¿Así se me conoce? ¿Cómo la amiga del amor de James?

Sirius se quedó callado, dándose cuenta de que no era una chica como las de su club de fans.

-Por cierto, ¿y tu amiga?

Jennifer levantó una ceja.

-Está ocupada ¿quieres información sobre ella? Porque para eso ya está tu amigo Potter…

No sabía por qué, pero aquel chico le resultaba un poco irritante.

-No quería ofenderte.-le dijo.

Ella se paró.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó él deteniéndose también.

-Eres Sirius Black, se supone que eres menos amable…

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?-dijo él molesto avanzando hacia ella. Al ponerse en frente se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que era alta, él lo era mucho más.

-Perdona.-dijo ella echando a andar otra vez un poco extrañada.

-Y dime… ¿podría invitarte a salir?

La chica no podía creer lo que oía. Cualquier chica de Hogwarts estaría encantada de que Sirius se lo pidiese pero ella realmente no le veía nada del otro mundo.

-Tengo novio.-dijo tajante.

Sirius permaneció callado hasta que casi llegaron a la cabaña.

-¿Es de Hogwarts?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Es muggle.

Llegaron allí y se separaron sin decir nada más.

Sirius se fue con James y Remus y ella llegó hasta donde estaban dos de sus compañeras de habitación, para esperar a Lily que llegó poco antes de que empezara la clase.

Tras esa clase tenían defensa contra las artes oscuras, así que se encaminaron hacia el aula.

-¿Qué te ha dicho McGonagall?-le preguntó la morena.

-Me ha dicho que los prefectos de Griffindor me obedecen a mí y que ellos me traerán el recuento de los puntos que pierda y gane Griffindor cada semana. Ya lo sabía porque lo hacía antes. Y que tengo que ser responsable, organizada…

-Sí, lo que ya eres.-dijo su amiga riendo.

Lily le sonrió.

-Es una lástima que no tengas poder también sobre los prefectos como Malfoy, así ese rubio impertinente no se lo creería tanto.-dijo la morena soñadora.

Entraron en la clase. Nada estaba en su sitio. Todas las mesas y sillas se habían colocado en las esquinas y se había dejado un gran espacio en el centro.

-Hoy aprenderemos a defendernos del hechizo "Dertllino". Y también aprenderemos a utilizarlo.-dijo el profesor Teams. No es nada complicado de hacer, el problema está en qué hacer cuando te alcanza. Si te alcanza y eres débil lo único que conseguirás es exponerte a las órdenes de quien te lo haya lanzado, exactamente como el "imperio", pero este no está prohibido ya que sus efectos también son menores. Para quitaros el hechizo debéis pensar en un hechizo de los que hayáis aprendido que os resulte válido para como os sintáis en ese momento.

Todos lo miraban sin comprenderlo del todo.

-Bien, para realizarlo sólo hay que agitar la varita como si de un "expelliarmus" se tratase, pero diciendo "dertllino". Os enseño a hacerlo porque si no aprendéis a realizarlo realmente no sabréis como evitarlo. Os pondré por parejas.

Lily miro a su amiga y le susurró:

-Estoy segura de que como pondrá con Potter, siempre hacen lo mismo…

-James Potter y Lily Evans…-dijo el profesor al instante.

La pelirroja hizo un gesto de resentimiento y se fue con el chico al otro lado del aula.

-Remus Lupin y Jennifer Meys.-continuó el profesor. -Richard Dowman y Kate Lewis. Bob Texaen y Laura Roquits…-y cuando acabó solamente les dijo:- Comenzad.

Ninguno estaba muy seguro de lo que tenía que hacer, pero estaban ansiosos por empezar.

Lily y James estaban uno enfrente del otro, separados dos o tres metros. Ambos con las varitas preparadas. James le sonrió pícaramente. Ella se mostró tan altanera como siempre. Comenzaron a girar sin dejar de mirarse, no era algo que tuviesen preparado pero a los dos les pareció que querían recrear un duelo de verdad. Lily apretó con fuerza la varita, lo que hizo que James se pusiera en guardia. Desde todos los lugares se oía a los alumnos gritar los hechizos. Ellos separaron un poco su distancia, sin dejar de tener contacto visual. Lily estaba a punto de sonreír como James, pero se contuvo y lanzó su hechizo:

-¡Dertllino!

James se agachó y el rayo de luz púrpura que salió de la varita de Lily no lo alcanzó.

-No te tenías que haber apartado.-dijo ella sonriendo maliciosamente.-Sino la clase acabará y no habremos aprendido nada.

James acentuó su sonrisa.

-No te preocupes princesa, esta clase está siendo muy productiva...

Al decirle eso había desviado su atención y pudo alcanzar a la pelirroja, que al recibir el impacto del hechizo cayó de rodillas al suelo como vio que a muchos alumnos les pasaba. Lily no parecía tener signos de dolor y James pensó que tendría que decirle algo para que obedeciese y así comprobar que el hechizo estaba bien hecho.

-Lily, di que James Potter es el ser más guapo que ha pisado la Tierra.

La pelirroja al contrario que muchos compañeros parecía resistirse. A James no le enfadaba que se resistiese porque sabía que ella era muy buena bruja.

El profesor se acercó.

-Vaya, se resiste.-comentó el profesor.-Lily, piensa en como te sientes y sabrás que hechizo debes utilizar.

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron desmesuradamente y acto seguido murmuró lo que James le había pedido:

-James Potter es el ser más guapo que ha pisado la Tierra.

El hechizo se desvaneció.

James le tendió una mano para levantar a la pelirroja.

-Vaya, Lily. Por unos momentos creí que lo conseguirías. ¿Qué pasó? ¿No sabías como te sentías?-le dijo el profesor mientras que ella se levantaba ignorando la mano de James.

-No exactamente.-contestó la pelirroja.

El profesor se fue hacia otro lado de la clase y ellos volvieron a enfrentarse. Lily parecía molesta y en seguida le lanzó el hechizo a James, que no se lo esperaba y cayó al suelo.

Lily se acercó a él.

-Di que no volverás a seguirme por lo menos hasta el viernes.-le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa de triunfo.

James también parecía querer resistirse y en ese momento lanzó un hechizo:

-Petrificus totalus.

La pelirroja pensó que el hechizo le daría y James dejaría de estar bajo el efecto del suyo, pero no fue así y James al final dijo lo que ella le pidió:

-No volveré a seguirte por lo menos hasta el viernes.

El profesor se acercó a ellos.

-James, elegiste un buen hechizo pero no lo hiciste con demasiada fuerza.

-¿Por qué me lanzó ese?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-Sólo él lo sabe, pero normalmente va asociado a frustración. Tal vez James se sentía frustrado al ver que hay algo que quiere y que no puede conseguir.-diciendo eso el profesor dio por terminada la clase y todos comenzaron a recoger.

Lily le sonrió a James con superioridad.

-Ya sabes, hasta el viernes no te puedes acercar a mí.

-De acuerdo, Lils. Preparé una fiesta para el viernes.-dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

-¡Potter!

Pero el chico ya se marchaba junto con Sirius.

Jennifer y Lily salieron del aula.

-Anda que tú y James…-murmuró la morena.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Habéis sido los que más en serio os lo habéis tomado.-rió.

-Para aprender hay que tomárselo en serio, Jenny.

-Claro…

-¿Qué tal con Remus?

-Bien, es bastante simpático y no es tan salvaje como tú.

-¡Jenny!

-Es broma, es broma…, anda vamos a comer.

El miércoles por la tarde, tras salir de una reunión con los prefectos, Lily se dirigió al lago. Bajo un árbol estaba Jennifer hablando con Emma.

-Hola.-las saludó la pelirroja sentándose junto a ellas y dejando sus cosas a un lado.-Cuando tiempo, Emma.-añadió.

-Sí, estaba diciéndole a Jennifer que me encanta los hechizos que estamos haciendo en sexto, son mucho más avanzados.

Lily asintió y se quedó pensativa. Realmente el día anterior tampoco había estado muy animada.

-Lily, podríamos ir esta noche a las cocinas…-dijo Jenny.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la morena apesadumbrada.

-Porque ahora soy premio anual.

-¿Y qué? Aunque seas premio anual siguen habiendo animalitos en Hogwarts que necesitan nuestra ayuda para comer.

-Pues coges los dulces que compraste en el tren y se los das.-dijo la pelirroja sacando un libro.

-¿Le dais de comer a los animales?-preguntó Emma.

La morena mirando de reojo a Lily un poco resentida asintió con la cabeza.

-Lily desde ayer estás un poco rara ¿te ocurre algo?-le preguntó Jennifer.

-No me ocurre nada, Jenny.-dijo sin mirarla.

-A lo mejor se ha dado cuenta de que le gusta que James esté siempre con ella.-aventuró Emma, que ya estaba al corriente de lo que había pasado en defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Lily dejó de leer y abrió los ojos como platos.

-No digas tonterías, Emma.-se levantó, cogió sus cosas y les dijo: -Me voy a la sala común.

-¿Se ha enfadado?-preguntó Emma cuando Lily se fue.

Jenny negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que le pasa.

Lily caminaba enfadada a la sala común, se topó con Potter que sólo la miró. Lily pasó por delante de él y sacudió la cabeza. "Es una tontería, Lily"se dijo "¿Cómo voy a echar de menos sus acosos?" Todavía más enfadada por las tonterías que estaba pensando, llegó a la sala común.

-¡Ey, enana!-dijo una voz masculina detrás de Emma y Jennifer.

-¡Jack!-dijo la morena sonriendo a su hermano. Era alto y corpulento, tan moreno como ella pero con los ojos marrones. Tenía tan sólo unos meses más pero iba a Ravenclaw.

-¿Qué tal?-dijo el chico sonriendo y saludando a Emma.

-Bien, no te había visto aún, ¿dónde te metes?

-¿Yo? Eres tú la que deambula por extraños lugares…-dijo de broma.-Por cierto ¿dónde está Lily?

-En la sala común.

-¿Os habéis enfadado?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero está pasando un momento raro. Ya volverá a ser la misma de siempre.

Jack sonrió.

-Hay reunión en nuestra sala común de sexto y séptimo, ¿vienes, Emma?

-Ah, claro.

Se despidieron de Jennifer y se dirigieron a su sala común.

Por la noche en los dormitorios, Jennifer le preguntó a Lily si le ocurría algo que no le hubiese contado.

-No me pasa nada, perdóname por haberme mostrado así Jenny.-dijo Lily desde su cama.

-A mí no me tienes que pedir disculpas Lily, soy tu amiga.

Ambas rieron.

Lily soñó que se encontraba en una carrera a caballo y que competía como finalista contra James. Se veía a ella misma parando su caballo enfadada porque él no le cediese el paso. James se iba a acercar y la iba a besar…, pero despertó.

Se incorporó en la cama y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

"Creo que estoy demasiado acostumbrada a lo bien que me trata y a que sea mi protector" pensó antes de volver a dormirse.

Wolaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Qué os ha parecido este chap? ¿Lily echando de menos a James? ¡Esto no ha hecho más que comenzar!

**Muchas gracias a Lamister, porque ha sido el primer review que he recibido y me han dado muchas ganas de continuar. También a Inuyami: me encantó tu comentario! Por favor, siguid haciéndolo y quien quiera también:D**

El próximo capítulo:

¿EN LAS COCINAS?

**-No voy a luchar contra ti.-dijo James serio sin mover ningún músculo.**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que me puedes hacer daño? ¡Soy tan buena bruja como tú!**

**-Lo sé, Lily.-dijo él que estaba nervioso pensando que de un momento a otro los descubrirían.-Vámonos de aquí.-dijo cogiéndola del brazo.**


	3. ¿En las cocinas?

Hello! Tercer capi UP! James y Lily cada vez más tirantes. ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentren los dos en el interior de un armario de la limpieza? Sirius tiene una "proposición" para Jennifer… Una capítulo que ya se encuentra metido en la trama de la historia. Manden rewiews please! Manden reviews!

3. ¿EN LAS COCINAS?

-Jenny, despierta.-murmuró la pelirroja zarandeando a la morena.

-No, Fran… ¡No te vayas!

Lily dejó de moverla al instante.

-¿Qué?-dijo asombrada.- ¿Jenny sueñas con Fran?

La chica despertó sobresalta. Al ver que Lily la miraba, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y bajó la cabeza. Sólo quedaban ellas en la habitación.

-Lily… lo echo de menos.

Lily se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

-Pero si hace muy poco que no lo ves.

-No se trata sólo de eso.-dijo Jennifer.-Se trata de que no puedo comunicarme con él ni tan siquiera por carta, ¡es muggle! Y esto será así durante muchos meses…, no creo que pueda aguantar.

-Si antes de venir aquí tomaste esa decisión es porque preferías esperar siempre que luego pudieses estar con él.-dijo Lily cariñosamente.

-Lo sé, pero no me di cuenta de que si en una semana lo echo de menos, en dos meses no quiero ni pensarlo…

-Si decidiste eso fue porque pensaste mientras estabas con él que valía la pena esperar. Así que no te desesperes Jenny, que las navidades están aquí al lado.

Jennifer se levantó.

-Tienes razón, Lily. Voy a cambiarme que no llegamos a clase.

-¿Te importa si bajo yo a desayunar? Es que anoche no cene.-dijo Lily con una sonrisa de niña buena.

Jennifer le tiró un cojín que la pelirroja pudo parar antes de que le diese.

-¡Vete anda!-se rió la morena entrando en el baño.

Lily cogió su mochila y abrió la puerta de la habitación y lanzó un grito.

-¡Potter! ¡¿Qué narices haces aquí! Menudo susto me has dado. ¡Largo! Recuerda el hechizo.-dijo la morena que respiraba asustada.

-¿Crees que si el hechizo no hubiese acabado yo podría estar aquí?-dijo con una sonrisa.-Hoy es viernes, princesa.

Lily se quedó mirándolo con una ceja levantada. Realmente tenía razón.

Le apartó con una mano y echó a andar.

-He preparado una fiesta.-murmuró él cogiéndole la mano.

-¡¿Qué!-dijo ella abriendo mucho sus ojos.

-Es broma.-dijo él seductor.-No hace falta que abras tanto los ojos, hasta entornados los tienes preciosos.-dijo sin soltarle la mano.

-Potter, como no te largues de aquí te ato esta noche al sauce boxeador.-dijo sin gritar pero con odio.

-Pues tendrás que atarnos juntos porque no me sueltas la mano.-dijo James convirtiendo su sonrisa en una pícara.

Lily miró sus manos entrelazadas y ahogó un grito.

Lo soltó y echó a andar otra vez deprisa haciendo que su capa hondease tras ella.

Él iba detrás, no le costaba seguirla ya que era más alto y sus zancadas más grandes. Ella se paró en seco provocando que él chocase contra ella. Se giró y le dijo:

-¿Cómo has conseguido subir aquí, Potter?

-Digamos que Kate, me hizo un favor.

-¿Kate te dio la mano para que pudieses subir?-preguntó atónita.- ¿De verdad hacen cosas así las chicas sólo por darte la mano?-dijo ella exasperada.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al gran comedor.

Cuando bajaron a comer al mediodía se encontraron con Jack que cogió a Jennifer, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se la llevó a los jardines a hablar con ella.

-Jack…-dijo la morena.- ¿Qué quieres? Iba a comer.-dijo un poco molesta todavía agarrada al chico.

-Ayer Emma y algunos de mi curso me dijeron que algo raro está pasando.

-¿Mago tenebroso?-dijo como si estuviese cansada de una tontería como esa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha dicho Emma?

Ella asintió.

-¿Realmente crees que es para preocuparse, Jack?

Él la miró a los ojos azules.

-Pues no lo sé. Pero ya había oído hablar a nuestros padres de eso este verano.

La chica se separó de él.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué dijeron?

-Eso, que hay un mago tenebroso que está cogiendo fuerzas y seguidores.

-Emma dijo que el único lugar seguro era Hogwarts.-murmuró Jennifer que al decirle lo de sus padres le daba más importancia al asunto.

-No lo sé, sea lo que sea Dumbledore lo sabrá ¿no? Si no ha dicho nada es porque no ocurre nada…

-A lo mejor no quiere preocuparnos, Jack.

-Creí que eras tú la que no creía esos rumores, Jenny.

La chica miró hacia otro lado.

-Y no los creo, pero no hay que desecharlos por completo.

Jack la besó en la mejilla y le dijo:

-Si te enteras de algo me lo dices, yo haré lo mismo contigo.

Ella asintió.

-Adiós.

Lo saludó con la mano y se fue a comer.

A las ocho de la tarde ya habían terminado las clases y los deberes.

-Lily, ¿podemos ir hoy a las cocinas?-dijo Jennifer con una sonrisa suplicante.

Lily sonrió.

-Anda, vamos ahora.

Subieron por las escaleras que dirigían al tercer piso, no debían ser vistas cuando entrasen a la cocina. Le hicieron cosquillas a la pera de un cuadro y entraron a través de él a las cocinas. Lo que vieron las dejó heladas. Sirius y James se encontraban allí.

Habían visitado las cocinas para dar de comer a los animales desde que iban a tercero y nunca las habían visto. Pero ya las habían descubierto, no podían marcharse de allí.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó Sirius.

Ambos estaban hablando con un elfo.

-Señoritas Griffindor, ya creímos que no vendrían.-dijo un elfo que se encontraba al lado del que estaba junto a James y Sirius.

-¿Soléis venir por aquí?-preguntó James atónito.

Lily avanzó hacia el elfo haciendo caso omiso de James.

-Gregor.-dijo Lily agachándose y mirando cariñosamente al elfo.- ¿Nos puedes dar comida, como siempre, para los animales?

Él asintió sonriente y de inmediato unos elfos les trajeron comida.

-Oye Lils, ¿por qué eres más simpática con el elfo que conmigo?-le dijo James.

Lily se levantó y se volvió hacia James con una sonrisa peligrosa.

-Porque él no es un ser poco inteligente, creído y presumido.

-Puede que según tú no sea inteligente.-dijo acercándose a ella.-Pero sé por qué te callaste de repente cuando estabas enfadada conmigo en el banquete de inicio de curso.

James se acercó más a ella que lo miraba sorprendida.

-Y también sé porque no hiciste un hechizo contra mi "Dartllino".

Estaban a escasos centímetros.

Lily no quería creer que él supiese lo que había pensado la noche del banquete. Y le asustaba que James se diese cuenta de lo que le había pasado en aquella aula, era algo que ni ella se explicaba.

-No creo yo que lo sepas.-dijo con voz temblorosa.

Jennifer y Sirius los miraba sin entender nada.

De repente oyeron un maullido. La gata de Filch se encontraba en la puerta y se dirigía a avisar a Filch.

-¡Oh, no!-exclamó Jennifer desesperada.- ¿Cómo ha entrado ese gato aquí?

-Salgamos de aquí.-dijo Sirius echando a correr precediéndolos a todos.

Salieron de allí y oyeron los pasos de Filch que cada vez se acercaban más.

-Dejaré de ser premio anual si nos encuentran.-dijo Lily que estaba pálida.

James la cogió de la mano y en un susurro le dijo:

-Sígueme.

Ella no tenía otra opción que seguirlo, no sabía donde esconderse. James fue corriendo tirando de ella hasta llegar a un armario de la limpieza muy bien disimulado. Se metieron dentro. Era un espacio muy pequeño.

-¿Y Jennifer y Sirius?-preguntó Lily. -¿Qué pasará si los cogen?

Ambos estaban en cuclillas pegados uno al otro sin moverse para no hacer ruido en la oscuridad del armario.

-No los cogerán. Sirius es rápido.-susurró pidiéndole a ella que también se callase.

Cinco minutos después ya no se oían los pasos.

-Creo que podemos salir.-dijo James incorporándose, pero Lily lo cogió de la túnica y lo obligó a agacharse otra vez ante el asombro del chico.

-¿De verdad sabes de que me acordé en el banquete?-le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

James no quería contestar a eso, sabía que ella se enfadaría, pero su mirada la obligó a decirlo.

-Te acordaste de cuando nos besamos en quinto.

Lily abrió y cerró la boca sin emitir sonido. Seguía mirándolo a los ojos y de repente pareció reaccionar:

-¿Cómo que nos besamos? ¡Tú me besaste a mí!-dijo incorporándose bruscamente y pegándose un golpe contra el techo.

Abrió la puerta y salió del armario acariciándose la cabeza en el lugar donde se había golpeado.

James salió tras ella.

-¡Potter eres odioso!

James la cogió de la túnica.

-Lily.-dijo intentando tranquilizarla.

-¡Evans! ¡Para ti soy Evans!-gritó.

James le puso una mano en la boca para evitar que gritara:

-Filch regresará si nos oye.

Lily parecía fuera de control.

-Oh, Potter. Ahora me dirás que en clase no te lancé el hechizo porque mis sentimientos eran de amor ¿no?

-Eso lo has dicho tú, no yo.-dijo él.

-¡Te equivocas Potter! ¡Yo nunca llegaré a quererte! Comencemos un duelo ahora, a ver si soy capaz de encontrar mis sentimientos.-dijo Lily.

-Lily, te estás tomando esto muy en serio.-le dijo James suavemente renunciando a callarla.

Lily sacó su varita.

-Comprobémoslo.-dijo incitándolo.

-No voy a luchar contra ti.-dijo James serio sin mover ningún músculo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que me puedes hacer daño? ¡Soy tan buena bruja como tú!

-Lo sé, Lily.-dijo él que estaba nervioso pensando que de un momento a otro los descubrirían.-Vámonos de aquí.-dijo cogiéndola del brazo.

Ella se soltó.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto, Lily?-le preguntó James que estaba harto de la situación.

Ella lo miró.

-Sólo quiero que dejes de perseguirme.-dijo sin mirarlo mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

James apretó los puños, eso le dolía más de lo que ella creía.

-¡James! ¡Lily!-se oyó la voz agitada de Jennifer no muy lejos de ellos.

Los dos chicos se volvieron para mirar el lugar de donde provenía la voz de la chica.

Sirius y Jennifer llegaban corriendo hasta ellos, pero al mismo tiempo apareció Filch por el otro lado con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Jennifer y Sirius quedaron horrorizados al ver allí a Filch y se escondieron para que no los viese también a ellos.

-Castigada.-murmuró Lily al entrar en su cuarto. Sus compañeras de dormitorio estaban durmiendo, excepto Jennifer que la había esperado despierta.

-¿De qué manera te han castigado?-preguntó.

-Mañana tendré que limpiar todos los baños con Potter.

Jennifer hizo un gesto que daba a entender que no era lo que más le gustaría hacer.

-Al menos no nos encontraron en las cocinas.-murmuró Lily.-Eso hubiese sido peor. Por cierto ¿por qué llegasteis corriendo tú y Sirius?

-Lily, se te oía mucho y nos dimos cuenta de que Filch había descubierto vuestro paradero. Así que intentamos avisaros para que os fueseis de allí. Pero él llegó antes.

Lily no dijo nada.

-Lily, ¿qué te pasa? El castigo no es para tanto…-dijo la morena al ver su cara de abatimiento.

-He discutido con Potter.-la pelirroja se sentó en la cama.

-Siempre discutes con Potter.-la contradijo su amiga.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-No. Él nunca se queja. Hoy creo que he acabado con su paciencia.

-Entonces ya no te perseguirá más ¿no?

Lily asintió, se cambió y se metió en su cama.

-Buenas noches, Jennifer.

-Buenas noches.

Pero Lily seguía pensando. Era verdad que el que la había besado en quinto había sido Potter, pero ella no se había apartado. También era verdad que en aquella clase no hubiese podido quitarse el hechizo porque en esos momentos sus sentimientos eran de agradecimiento hacia él por todo lo que se había preocupado por ella. Lily comenzó a llorar. Sabía que lo que más le dolía era que él ya no le hiciese caso. "Intentaré quitármelo de la cabeza" se dijo "Es James Potter, un merodeador cuyo carácter nunca me ha gustado"

Aquí está el tercer capítulo! Las cosas entre James y Lily se complican. Y tienen un besado del pasado en su memoria que ninguno pudo olvidar. Pero Lily es muy testaruda...

**Muchas gracias a Lamister, lo de los anónimos creo que ya funciona, no me había dado cuenta:D Gracias por decírmelo. **

**Gracias también a Paddy-ta por tu comentario. Porfis manden reviews! **

**Me encantan. Me dan muchas ganas de continuar el fic! **

**Weno os dejo con el adelanto del próximo capítulo.**

**Próximo capítulo:**

4. CASTIGO CON POTTER

El chico se giró y la vio apoyada en el marco de la puerta del retrete sin decir nada, mirando lo que hacía.

-Potter.-dijo ella con voz más suave de lo habitual.

Él seguía agachado y miraba hacia arriba sin saber que quería aquella pelirroja que tanto amaba.


	4. Castigo con Potter

_Hola! Lo primero decidles que los personajes que pertenecen a la saga Harry Potter, obviamente, no son míos. Debería haber puesto esto en el primer capítulo pero tuve un fallo técnico (más bien fue un olvido xD) y no lo hice. _

_También perdonen los problemas que haya tenido al subir los capis, debido a mi inexperiencia, pero ya creo que lo tengo todo controlado y esto va a funcionar muy bien. Ahora les dejo con el cuarto capítulo:_

4. CASTIGO CON POTTER

El sábado por la mañana todos se despertaron tarde. Jennifer vio que su amiga se encontraba todavía dormida. Debía de haber conciliado el sueño muy tarde, ya que la morena la oyó dar vueltas en su cama hasta muy tarde. Sin despertarla se vistió y bajó al gran comedor. Allí no había casi nadie, de modo que cogió unas tostadas y salió fuera del castillo. Alguien le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¡Emma!-dijo asustada.-Podrías ser menos silenciosa.

Ella rió.

-¿Y Lily?

-Durmiendo, anoche no se encontraba muy bien.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-preguntando andando junto a la morena.

-Está castigada con Potter.

-¿En serio? ¡¿Lily!-dijo totalmente extrañada.

Jennifer asintió y se sentó en un porche dejando sitio a Emma.

-¿Y por qué los castigaron?

Jennifer quedó pensativa hasta que finalmente contestó:

-Una de sus peleas, nada importante.

Emma asintió.

-¡Ey, Correcaminos!-se oyó la voz de Sirius a unos metros de ellas. El chico se acercaba hacia el lugar donde se encontraban. Se detuvo frente a Jennifer.

-¿Lo de "Correcaminos" iba por mí, Black?-preguntó la morena.

-Desde luego, me sorprendiste ayer corriendo tan rápido o más que yo.

Jennifer sonrió.

-¿Y a qué se debe tu visita? ¿O era para halagarme?

-Tengo que hacerte una proposición.-dijo el chico sentándose a su lado.

-Ya te dije que tengo novio.-dijo ella directamente, como solía hacer con ese chico.

-No me refería a eso.-dijo él haciendo un gesto negativo.

-¿Qué proposición, entonces?

-Se trata de que si vuelas igual de rápido que corres serás la nueva cazadora del equipo de quidditch de Griffindor.-hizo una pausa y la miró.- ¿Te interesa?

Jennifer estaba emocionada:

-Siempre había querido serlo.-dijo.-Pero siempre estaban ocupados los puestos.

Sirius asintió.

-Sólo hay ahora un puesto vacante, la que tenía un año más que nosotros terminó el año pasado, los otros dos tienen nuestra edad. Te espero a las seis en el campo de quidditch ¿no?

-Espera un momento.-dijo ella olvidándose unos momentos de su emoción.- El capitán de Griffindor es Potter, no tú.

-Ya.-dijo él.-Pero las pruebas son esta tarde y Potter tiene una cita con tu amiga ¿no?

"¿Cita? Ay, sí. El castigo. Sirius tiene razón" se dijo la morena.

-De acuerdo.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Emma había estado mirando la conversación atónita.

-¿Qué líos llevas con Sirius Black?-preguntó asombrada.

Jennifer la miró.

-¿Líos? Ninguno. Lo que sabes es todo lo que hay.-dijo comiéndose las tostadas que en esos momentos se encontraban completamente frías.

Cuando volvieron a entrar al castillo se encontraron a Remus.

-Jenny.-dijo.-Me ha dicho Sirius que te vas a presentar a la prueba de quidditch esta tarde.

-Así es.-dijo ella sonriente.

-Suerte.

-Gracias.

Cuando entraron al castillo, Emma visiblemente emocionada dijo:

-Te envidio por poder hablar con los merodeadores.

Jennifer se quedó mirándola asombrada.

-Emma, creía que eras más…

-¿Más qué?

-Como más seria.-dijo Jennifer divertida.

-No puedo serlo sabiendo que tú puedes hablar con Remus Lupin…

-Veo que le sigues de cerca la pista.-dijo la morena riendo.

-¿Bromeas? Todas las de Ravenclaw están locas por él.

-¿En serio? No conocía esa faceta de galán de Remus.-dijo Jennifer.

-Tiene que ser un encanto.

-Realmente sí lo es. Es el merodeador con el que más he hablado siempre.

-¿Con Potter no?

-A veces, pero sabiendo lo mal que se lleva Lily con él no nos da muchas oportunidades de hablar.-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y Sirius?-dijo Emma con una sonrisa pícara poco usual en ella.

-¿Black? Por favor, Emma. Black sólo se acercó a mí porque soy una de las pocas que aún siguen en su lista de: "no conseguidas". Y puede seguir esperando…

A las seis de la tarde Lily y Jennifer salieron de la sala común, se despidieron y se fueron cada una para un lado. Jennifer a su prueba de quidditch, Lily al castigo con Potter.

La pelirroja había tomado una decisión y era no preocuparse más por él. Si había aguantado así durante seis años podía continuar haciéndolo. "Si él ya no me persigue será mucho mejor" se dijo auto convenciéndose. Llegó a los primeros aseos que les tocaba limpiar y entró. James aún no había llegado. "Querrá que limpie yo más que él" pensó molesta. Con su varita hizo aparecer un cubo, unos guantes y algunos trapos y se remangó la camisa. Comenzó por el lavabo de la esquina y sin más, empezó a limpiar todo el grifo.

-Hola.-saludó James desde la puerta.

Lily se giró y lo saludó con la cabeza.

"Primera señal: no me ha llamado princesa"dijo Lily intentando por todos los medios alegrarse.

James que sólo llevaba la camisa de Griffindor cogió también su varita e hizo aparecer los utensilios. Se dirigió a uno de los retretes.

Lily pensó que al menos no se portaba tan mal, ya que no le estaba dejando lo peor a ella.

Sin quererlo su cabeza se desvió a pensar en todas las veces que él la había halagado, ayudado… En eso estaba pensando cuando oyó la voz del chico tras ella pidiéndole su opinión. Ella estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos y no se había dado cuenta de que se había acercado, de modo que pegó un ligero respingo que hizo que una pulsera que llevaba se enganchara en una tuerca. La pulsera se rompió porque ella no se dio cuenta y tiró, provocando también que la tuerca saliera y el agua empezara a salir en un pequeño chorro del lavabo mojándole el pelo. Puso la mano en la tuerca para que no saliera más agua pero no parecía detenerse.

-Déjame un momento.-dijo James agachándose al lado de ella para intentar solucionarlo.-Cierra la llave de paso.-le pidió.

Ella se dio la vuelta y giró una llave hasta el final. El chorro se hizo mucho mayor mojando a los dos completamente.

-¡Hacia el otro lado!-gritó James presionando el agujero para que saliese menos agua.

Lily intentó girar la llave, pero salía demasiada agua y le impedía cerrarla.

-Se me resbala, no puedo.-le dijo al chico que no dejaba de ser mojado continuamente.

-Presiona tú aquí.-dijo James llevándole a Lily la mano rápidamente hacia el lugar que era y corriendo él a cerrar la llave.

Finalmente bajó los esfuerzos de James, la llave giró y el agua dejó de salir.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y suspiraron. Sus varitas flotaban en el agua. Al verlas, los dos, se sintieron estúpidos.

-Hacemos magia.-dijo Lily. -¿Cómo hemos sido tan tontos de no parar el agua con nuestras varitas?

James no dijo nada, se fue al retrete a continuar su trabajo. Él sabía porque no se había dado cuenta de lo que había que hacer. Estaba demasiado absorto ese día para pensar. Lo que le chica le había dicho el día anterior lo había dejado un poco entristecido.

Al ver que James reanudaba su trabajo, arregló su pulsera y continuó. James estaba empapado. Se preguntó que hubiese pasado si hubiese sido al revés "tal vez lo hubiese dejado que se las apañase o me hubiese reído de él". Se estaba mareando. Que James estuviese enfadado con ella no le gustaba. Había acudido al castigo con el propósito de olvidarse de él y sus continuas insistencias pero en esos momentos no estaba obedeciendo a sus decisiones, ya que dejó lo que hacía y se colocó detrás de James.

El chico se giró y la vio apoyada en el marco de la puerta del retrete sin decir nada, mirando lo que hacía.

-Potter.-dijo ella con voz más suave de lo habitual.

Él seguía agachado y miraba hacia arriba sin saber que quería aquella pelirroja que tanto amaba.

La pelirroja le quitó el trapo que llevaba en la mano y lo tiró al suelo. Le cogió la mano y le hizo levantarse. Unas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de ella. James no pudo aguantarse y la abrazó. No importaba que estuviese empapado, ella también lo estaba. Aunque James tuvo miedo de que la chica lo rechazase, ella se dejó llevar y lo abrazó con fuerza llorando sobre él. James le acarició el pelo mojado. No sabía exactamente que le ocurría a la chica, pero no era el momento de preguntárselo.

En ese momento apareció el profesor Rouef, de pociones en la puerta del aseo.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-dijo con odio mirando a los dos chicos abrazados.

Los dos se separaron completamente sonrojados.

-Les recuerdo que son más de un baño los que tienen que limpiar. No les preguntaré porque están empapados.-diciendo eso salió malhumorado de allí.

James le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Lily y se secó con su varita al igual que ella. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar mientras que limpiaron los otros dos baños.

-Vaya un sábado.-dijo Lily apoyándose en la pared cuando finalizó con su trabajo.-Estoy agotada.

James hizo desaparecer sus utensilios y asintió.

-Son las ocho y media. ¿A qué hora suelen acabar las pruebas para el quidditch?-preguntó la pelirroja

-Seguramente ya habrán finalizado. A lo mejor están en la sala común.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia ella. James miraba de reojo a Lily de vez en cuando. Le parecía increíble estar caminado a su lado sin que lo amenazase.

Cuando entraron en la sala común encontraron a Remus y a Jennifer charlando animadamente en unos sofás.

-Lily ¡soy cazadora!-dijo Jennifer sonriente dándole un abrazo a la chica.

Lily la abrazó sonriente.

-Me alegro de que seas tú.-dijo James detrás de Lily sonriendo.

Jennifer también le abrazó a él.

Cuando se separó dijo extrañada:

-¿A qué oléis?

Lily y James rieron.

-A todo tipo de detergentes de baño.-dijo ella.-Me voy a ducharme.

-Sí mejor.-dijo Jennifer riendo.

-¡Jenny!

La morena le sacó la lengua.

-Yo también me voy a la ducha.-dijo James.

Y cada uno se fue hacia un lado.

Media hora después, Jennifer subió al dormitorio. Lily salía en ese momento del baño con una toalla y el pelo mojado. La morena se quedó apoyada en la puerta mirando a la pelirroja.

Lily advirtió que la miraba:

-¿Qué pasa, Jenny?

La morena tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Viniste con Potter a la sala común.

Lily se dio la vuelta y cogió un peine.

-Sí, ¿y?-dijo sin mirarla.

Jenny se acercó y se puso en frente de la pelirroja.

-Lily... ¿qué pasa? Sé que algo te preocupa, conozco tu mirada.

-Pues estás equivocada, Jenny. No me pasa nada.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró Kate.

Ninguna de las dos le hizo demasiado caso. Kate se metió al baño sin tan siquiera saludarlas.

-¿Por qué todas hacen lo que sea por estar un segundo con Potter?-preguntó Lily de improviso.

Jennifer levantó una ceja.

-¿Lily?

-No, lo digo en serio. ¿Qué tiene Potter?

Lily parecía desesperada.

-A ver…-dijo Jennifer con el ceño fruncido.-Potter y Sirius son los dos tíos más guapos de Hogwarts y quien sabe del mundo.-Jennifer rió tras eso.-Pero nosotras no buscamos solo eso ¿no? Por eso yo nunca he estado interesada en ninguno de ellos (y esperemos que no lo haga) y tú siempre has rechazado a Potter…

-Hoy me he abrazado a Potter.-la interrumpió Lily que no la había escuchado mucho.

Jennifer se calló completamente aturdida.

-Yo estaba llorando.-añadió Lily apesadumbrada.

Jennifer abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin emitir sonido alguno.

-¿Por qué, Lily? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Se rompió el grifo, él me ayudo, acabamos empapados, empecé a pensar que él me ayudaba mucho más de lo que yo a él y me sentí fatal. Pensé que lo estaba tratando injustamente.-Lily se sentó en su cama.-Y unas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por mis mejillas.

-Y él te abrazo…

Lily asintió. Estaba tentada de decir que fue realmente reconfortante pero se calló.

Jennifer no lo comprendía.

-Pero tú… ¿tú quieres algo con Potter?-preguntó atónita.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no, Jenny!-dijo Lily.

-Pues a lo mejor así le has dado falsas esperanzas…

-Lo sé, yo sólo me sentía mal porque lo había tratado mal, pero sigue siendo el mismo Potter.

-Él creído, egocéntrico…

Lily asintió.

-Pues tendrás que seguir como hasta ahora para que no se haga falsas esperanzas ¿no?

Lily la miró.

-Claro…-murmuró sin mucha convicción.

-¿Ves? Solucionado, has estado seis años huyendo de él, podrás continuar.

Ambas sonrieron. Aunque algo le decía a Lily que Potter no era el mismo de antes, pero no quiso escucharlo.

Hola! 4º capi ya! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Lily sigue igual de empeñada en negar… ¿qué niega? Supongo que todos lo imaginan, todos nos damos cuenta menos los personajes…, estos chicos… jejeje.

**Paddy-ta, muchas gracias por el review de este capítulo. Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible siempre.**

**Jamie Black, muchísimas gracias a ti también! **

**Y muchos besicos para todas! Sois estupendas.**

El próximo capítulo más emoción:P

5. ¿Qué piensa Lily de James?

-¿Qué quiere esta tía?-dijo Jennifer en voz alta una vez que la chica salió de la habitación.

-Ligarse a James.-murmuró Lily.

-¿En serio?-preguntó la morena.

-¿Y quién no?

Jennifer abrió mucho los ojos ante el comentario de la pelirroja.


	5. ¿Qué piensa Lily de James?

_Holaaaa! Quinto capi aquí ya! Espero que os esté gustando la historia y que sigáis leyéndola porfis:D Lily y James siguen intentado aclarar la situación, aunque más bien parece todo lo contrario…, bueno, juzgad vosotros mismos. Y dejad reviews, sean cortos o largos siempre se agradecen! Graciar por leer!_

5. ¿QUÉ PIENSA LILY DE JAMES?

Durante las dos semanas siguientes Lily estuvo evitando a James continuamente. En dos ocasiones había tratado de actuar como antes, insultándolo para que la dejase tranquila, pero las dos veces su voz había sonado insegura.

Así que finalmente el viernes por la tarde se metió en la biblioteca para hacer los deberes. Jennifer se encontraba en el entrenamiento de quidditch, ya había asistido en dos ocasiones y le había ido muy bien. Sin darse cuenta se hicieron las diez y media. Ya no quedaba nadie en la biblioteca, tan sólo ella, a quien la señora Pince había confiado la llave.

Mientras estaba absorta escribiendo y buscando en sus libros, alguien entró. Era James vestido todavía con el uniforme de quidditch. Lily hizo como que no se había dado cuenta, aunque sabía perfectamente que él se dirigiría hacia donde estaba. Se colocó delante de ella en silencio. Lily pensó que ya no podía disimular más por lo que lo miró a los ojos. Parecía entristecido.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó ella sin el menor deje de cariño en la voz.

-Lily, me estás evitando continuamente, ¿por qué lo haces?

Que la llamase Lily en esos momentos la complació más que si le hubiese llamado princesa.

-No lo hago.-dijo ella removiéndose inquieta en su asiento.

James se sentó en la silla de al lado.

-Ni tan siquiera antes lo hacías..., sólo me soltabas algún comentario y ya está. Ahora cada vez que me ves…

-Lo único que quiero es que no me sigas, que me dejes tranquila.

Lily no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, odiaba tener esa sensación de culpabilidad.

-Pero después de lo que pasó en la tarde de castigo...

Lily se levantó de su asiento y le dio la espalda.

-Olvídate de lo que pasó aquella tarde.-dijo apretando los puños.

-¿Qué me olvide? Si ni siquiera sé por qué llorabas…

-Fue un momento de debilidad, James.

-¿James?

"Oh, mierda" pensó cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre.

De repente sintió que James la rodeaba por la cintura.

-Lily…

-James, no…-dijo ella intentando separarlo, pero sin desearlo.

-Te quiero, Lily. Y se me parte el alma cada vez que te veo llorar.

Por primera vez las piernas le temblaron mientras la tenía abrazada con sus fuertes brazos. Lily cerró los ojos. "Necesito quitarme a Potter de la cabeza. ¿Qué te pasa Lily?"

-Sabía que en algún momento sentirías algo por mí.-murmuró James.-Tanta insistencia por mi parte ha conseguido…

Lily reaccionó y sintió un renovado enfado hacia él.

-¿Sentir algo hacia ti? ¡Potter, no te quiero! ¡Ni tan siquiera me gustás! ¡Nada!-dijo separándose de él. Se sintió aliviada al ver que retomaba el dominio sobre su cuerpo.

James permanecía en silencio, sabía que había hecho mal sintiéndose tan seguro de si mismo.

-No estés tan seguro de que todas vamos a ir detrás de ti, señor perfecto.-dijo ella avanzando hacia él amenazadoramente.

-¿Señor perfecto? Eres tú la que cree que puede ir insultando a la gente porque se cree superior.-dijo James sin poder contenerse.

-Yo sólo me meto contigo, Potter. Eres tú el que se mete con Severus, por ejemplo.

-¿Severus? Él te llamó…-James iba a seguir peró apretó los dientes y se calló.

-Me llamó sangre sucia, pero eso es problema mío, no es razón para que...

Inexplicablemente James sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo ella molesta.

-Conseguiré que confíes en mí. Tal vez no me quieras nunca, pero lograré que te des cuenta de que no soy como tú crees.

Lily más calmada, cogió las llaves y sus libros y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Creído.-murmuró sin mirarlo.

James sonrió y salió detrás de ella de la biblioteca, yéndose cada uno hacia un lado.

De camino a su dormitorio, Lily no podía creer que hubiese sido James quien hubiese acabado con la discusión.

Por la mañana Lily y Jennifer fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid a visitarlo. El problema de ir allí era que los merodeadores también eran amigos de Hagrid por lo que podían encontrárselos. Lily no había mencionado nada a Jennifer de su charla con James.

Mientras tomaban té, Jennifer le preguntó a Hagrid sobre si había oído algo de un mago tenebroso.

-Lo cierto es que lo poco que sé me lo ha dicho tu hermano.-dijo dirigiéndose a Jenny.-Está especialmente nervioso con todo ese asunto.

Jennifer asintió.

-¿Dumbledore no te ha comentado nada?

Hagrid negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que sea motivo de preocupación por el momento.

Tocaron a la puerta.

Lily y Jennifer suspiraron, pensaron que eran los merodeadores.

-Jack.-dijo cordialmente Hagrid tras abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos sigues el rastro, Jack?-preguntó Jenny de broma a su hermano.

Este le revolvió el pelo.

-¡Jack!

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-les preguntó sentándose junto a Hagrid.

-Nos tratas como a las nuevas.-dijo molesta Jennifer.

-No te lo tomes a mal, hermanita.-dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Estábamos hablando del mago tenebroso.-intervino Lily.

Jack se interesó por completo.

-¿Sin mí?-dijo molesto.

Lily y Jennifer rieron, sabían que esa sería su reacción.

-Malas chicas…-dijo distraído.-Hagrid, ¿puedo servirme té?

Hagrid asintió.

-Te he visto volar, Jenny.-dijo el semigigante cariñosamente.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo crees que lo hago?

-Fatal.

-Cállate, Jack.

-Bien.-dijo Hagrid.-En realidad, genial. No esperaba que volases tan rápido.

Jennifer sonrió halagada mientras Jack reía en silencio.

Ella le sacó la lengua.

-¿No veis alboroto?-preguntó Lily mirando a través de la ventana.

-Ah, es que hay visita a Hogsmeade el sábado que viene.-dijo Jack.-Están así porque es una visita con una noche.

Lily y Jennifer lo miraron atónitas.

-¿En serio?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-Sí. Dumbledore nos deja tiendas de campaña. Iremos en grupos de ocho.

Las dos chicas se miraron y sonrieron encantadas.

-Vamos a verlo, Jenny.

Ella asintió.

-Ya vendremos a verte más tarde, Hagrid.-se excusó la morena.

-Yo también me voy.-dijo Jack saliendo tras ellas.

-¿Para qué has venido, entonces?-le preguntó Jennifer caminando a su lado.

Jack esbozó una sonrisa.

-Sabía que estábais aquí…

-Cotilla.

Jack abrazó a su hermana mientras andaban precedidos por la pelirroja.

En ese momento vieron a los merodeadores. Sirius iba directo hacia ellos.

-Meys.-dijo en tono serio.-Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Ahora? Mejor luego…

-Ahora es mejor.

Jennifer levantó una ceja y se separó de su hermano.

-Ahora os veo.-les dijo a Lily y a Jack.

Sirius se la llevó un poco aparte y nervioso miró como Jack y Lily se iban.

-¿Qué pasa, Black?

-¿Qué hacías con Jack, el cazador de Ravenclaw?

Jennifer iba a hablar pero él la interrumpió.

-No es buena gente. Creo que intenta sonsacarte información sobre nuestras nuevas tácticas.

Jennifer se quedó en silencio. Tenía el ceño completamente fruncido.

-Ya te he visto en otra ocasión con él, La verdad es que no entiendo como puedes salir con ese imbécil, creído y…

-Sirius…-dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos.

-No, escucha…

-¡Sirius!-gritó viendo que el chico no tenía intención de callarse.-Ese imbécil y creído es mi hermano.

La cara de Sirius era un poema, no se sabía si expresaba vergüenza, asombro o enfado.

-¿Tu hermano?-murmuró al fin.

-Sí.-asintió la morena quien estaba a punto de comenzar a reírse.

-En realidad no es tan malo, es solo que…

Pero la morena se fue sin hacerle caso.

-¡Jenny!

La morena se giró irritada para ver quien la llamaba otra vez. Por suerte era Emma.

-¿Has visto el cartel?-dijo emocionada al llegar junto a ella

-Me lo han contado, iba a verlo ahora.

Pero no tuvo ocasión porque Lily llegaba completamente emocionada.

-¡Es genial!-y abrazó a las dos chicas.

-Qué efusiva estás, Lils…-dijo Jennifer riendo.

-Tú vienes en nuestro grupo ¿verdad, Emma?

-Si se puede…

-¡Claro!-dijeron las otras dos chicas a la vez.

-Bueno ¿y con quién más iremos? Tenemos que ser ocho.-inquirió la pelirroja mirando a las dos. Jennifer se encogió de hombros pero Emma parecía afligida.

-Emma ¿te ocurre algo?

Tras unos instantes titubeó:

-Yo ya había pensado en alguien que pudiese ir con nosotras…

-¿En quién?

Emma miró desesperada a la morena que no se daba cuenta de lo que intentaba decir.

-Los merodeadores.-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible finalmente la rubia.

Jennifer no pudo evitar reírse.

-Perdona, Emma. Si que te ha dado fuerte lo de Remus…

-¿Remus?-preguntó Lily sin ningún intento por disimular su asombro.

-Por favor…-dijo Emma que una vez que lo había dicho ya no le daba vergüenza.

-¿Con los merodeadores?-preguntó Lily con el ceño fruncido.

-Me encantaría hacer una excursión con Remus y…

-¿Con los merodeadores?-volvió a decir Lily.

-Sí, Lily, con ellos. A mí me da igual.-dijo la morena. Con el único que no me llevo es con Black y lo ignoro deliberadamente.-dijo omitiendo una risa.

-Muy bien. Pero yo con Potter no tengo la misma relación… ¡Potter es una lapa!-dijo Lily desesperada.

-¡Ey!-el chico la había oído cuando pasaba no muy lejos de ellas.

-¡Encuentra una roca y pégate a ella, Potter!-le gritó Lily.

Pero los merodeadores se acercaban a ellas.

James apoyó su mano en el hombro de Lily.

-¿Qué os parece si formamos un grupo todos juntos?

-De acuerdo.-dijeron Emma y Jennifer a la vez.

Lily se quitó la mano de James del hombro y les echó una mirada fulminante a sus amigas.

-Nos faltan dos…-dijo Remus.

-Podrían ser mi hermano y su novia.-al decir eso Jennifer, miró significativamente a Sirius, dejando a los demás desconcertados y a un Sirius enfadado.

No pusieron ningún problema ante la proposición de Jennifer y así quedaron. Los merodeadores se fueron hacia un lado y ellas hacia el otro.

-No puedo creer que me hagáis esto...-empezó Lily.

-Venga, Lils. Si tú misma dijiste que te daba lástima Potter…

-¿En serio dijo eso?-intervino Emma emocionada.

-Y quedamos en que todo volvería a la normalidad.

-Lo sé, Lils. Pero es una buena ocasión para darte cuenta de si Potter ha cambiado o no. ¿No te parece?

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-No ha cambiado. Anoche lo comprobé.

-¿Anoche?-dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

-Emma…-dijo exasperada la pelirroja.

-¿Qué paso anoche, Lils?-dijo Jennifer.

-Estuvimos hablando y me di cuenta de que es el mismo idiota de siempre. Y dejemos ya el tema.

Jennifer y Emma decidieron callarse. La pelirroja tenía que ir con ellos de excursión a pesar de que no quería, no era lo mejor seguir molestándola.

El viernes por la noche, todos estaban preparando lo que tendrían que llevarse para ir a Hogsmeade al día siguiente. La habitación de las griffindor estaba completamente patas arriba.

-Lily ¿dónde está mi chaqueta azul?-le preguntaba la morena desesperadamente rebolicándolo todo.

Pero la pelirroja estaba concentrada en intentar cerrar su saco dormir, pues ni con un hechizo conseguía que corriese la cremallera.

-¡Lily!

-Ya voy, Jenny, ya voy.

La morena estaba apoyada en la puerta sudando.

-¿Por qué siempre lo dejamos todo para última hora?

-Yo no lo dejo todo para última hora.-dijo Lily encontrando la chaqueta que buscaba su amiga y tirándosela.

Jennifer rió.

-¿Qué no? Pero si te subiste al tren en marcha, Lily.

Lily también se rió.

Kate entró la habitación con aires de superioridad y se tumbó en su cama.

Jennifer y Lily intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Sabéis que iremos en autobús a Hogsmeade?-dijo Kate mientras ojeaba la revista"corazón de bruja"

-¿En autobús?-preguntó la morena extrañada.

-Sí, hay un cartel en el gran comedor indicándolo.

Tras unos segundos Kate les preguntó:

-¿Con quienes formáis vuestro grupo?

Jennifer y Lily se pusieron tensas. Sabían que no podían ocultarlo, pero si se enteraba todo el mundo, las fans de los merodeadores no los dejarían tranquilos.

-Con mi hermana, su novia y algunos más…-murmuró Jenny como quitándole importancia.

-¿Los merodeadores?-dijo Kate con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Lily levantó una ceja.

-Sí, con ellos también.-siguió Jennifer en su tono de indiferencia.

Kate rió y salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué quiere esta tía?-dijo Jennifer en voz alta una vez que la chica salió de la habitación.

-Ligarse a James.-murmuró Lily.

-¿En serio?-preguntó la morena.

-¿Y quién no?

Jennifer abrió mucho los ojos ante el comentario de la pelirroja.

-Me refiero a que todas van detrás de él, Jenny, no empieces a pensar mal…-dijo la chica agachándose expresamente a intentar cerrar su saco de nuevo, para que no viese sus mejillas sonrosadas.

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? En el siguiente capítulo conoceremos lo que pasa en la excursión en Hosmeade… :p

**Javiera, muchas gracias por tu review, me encantaría verte más por aquí, jejeje. A mí también me gusta mucho la relación Lily-James. **

**Andruchypotter, me encantó tu review :D**

**Saruinelf: no voy a ser mala, intentaré actualizar siempre pronto como ya he dicho, y gracias a ti también eh. **

**Muchos besicos a tods!**

De momento aquí tenéis un adelanto:

**6. Noche en Hogsmeade**

**-No me fío de ti, Potter. Mejor me quedo aquí, es más seguro.-dijo soltándose.**

**-Anda, Lily, que estás deseando venir conmigo.-dijo él sólo por enfadarla.**

**Lily se enfureció y cogió de la túnica a James. Tirando de él le dijo:**

**-Vamos.**

**-Tranquila fiera…-dijo James sonriendo.**


	6. Noche en Hogsmeade I

Holaaaa! Ya estoy de nuevo aquí! Mil perdones por mi retraso, intentaré que no se vuelva a repetir, pero es que no he podido actualizar antes. Aquí está ya el capítulo seis! Por fin la esperada noche en Hogsmeade…, mandad reviews please! Quiero saber vuestra opinión. :D

6. NOCHE EN HOGSMEADE

-¡Jennifer!-intentaba despertar Lily a la morena, pero la chica se daba la vuelta en cada intento murmurando cosas incoherentes. -Yo no sé que hacer con esta chica eh…

Laura, una chica algo baja, con el pelo castaño y rizado sonrió. Era otra compañera de dormitorio, que al contrario de Kate era muy cariñosa.

-Prueba a echarle agua fría.-dijo Laura divertida.

Lily asintió, cogió su varita, murmuró un hechizo y de la punta salió agua fría.

Jennifer se incorporó de golpe, lanzando un pequeño grito. Abrió los ojos y vio a la pelirroja sonreír.

-De verdad, Lily ¿no hay manera de que seas más… fina?

Lily la dejó por caso perdido, cogió su mochila que ya tenía enganchado el saco de dormir y se puso la capa.

-Yo me bajo al comedor, Jenny.

-¿Ya?-dijo su amiga mirando el reloj.

-¡Y no me digas que te tenía que haber despertado antes!-dijo la pelirroja advirtiéndola.

Jennifer se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

-Ahora bajaré yo.-murmuró.

-Date prisa que si llega el autobús no te esperamos.

-¿Autobús?-se extrañó Laura.

-Kate nos dijo que traerían uno.-dijo Lily a modo de respuesta.

Laura frunció el ceño.

-¿De verdad os lo creísteis?

Lily se apoyó en la puerta. Sabía que Laura tenía toda la razón.

-Realmente Kate quiere algo…-murmuró pensativa.

-Ligarse a uno de los merodeadores…-dijo Laura.

-¡¿A qué sí! ¡Te lo dije Jennifer!

Jennifer salió del baño para coger su ropa.

-Realmente no dijiste merodeadores, Lils. Dijiste Potter.-Jennifer sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Qué ideas te está metiendo Emma en la cabeza, Jenny?

-¿Emma? Ninguna…

Lily hizo un gesto con la mano y salió de la habitación.

Media hora después Jennifer llegó a los jardines, donde se encontraban ya Emma, Lily, Jack y la novia de éste, Martha.

-Menuda cara de cansada tienes…-dijo Jack dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro a su hermana.

-No es cansancio, es sueño.-se limitó a aclarar ella.

Lily sintió como alguien la agarraba de la cintura y le susurraba un "hola" un tanto seductor.

-Ya han llegado los carruajes.- se limitó a decir ella apartándose de él.

-Sólo cabemos cuatro en cada carruaje.-dijo Remus.

-Lily conmigo, quien quiera venirse que venga.-dijo James agarrando a la pelirroja de la mano y tirando de ella.

-¡No, no! Ya es bastante que vayamos en el mismo grupo para que hagamos el viaje juntos…

-Considéralo un anticipo de luna de miel.-dijo él sonriente.

-Potter no subas al mismo carruaje que yo si no quieres quedarte imposibilitado para traer un nuevo merodeador al mundo.-dijo ella consiguiendo soltase.

-Ey, nuestros hijos no molestan, princesa.-dijo él pronunciando más su sonrisa.

-Realmente creo que con esa sonrisa eres cada día más idiota.-dijo ella dándose la vuelta.

-Pues yo creo que te pone nerviosa.-dijo él en un susurro que paso inadvertido para todos, excepto para Lily que quedó impactada.

-¡Parejita!-gritó Sirius.-Cuando dejéis de discutir nos vamos…

Jennifer se acercó a Lily y se la llevó a un carruaje, al igual que hizo con Emma.

-¡Remus, vente con nosotras!-le gritó la morena. El merodeador aceptó sin réplica.

Resultó que en el poco tiempo que duró el viaje, Remus y Emma pudieron descubrir que tenían muchos gustos comunes y estuvieron charlando animadamente, aunque tuvieron que soportar las miradas de burla de las dos chicas que estaban muy graciosas ese día.

Cuando llegaron, Lily y Jennifer se bajaron las primeras para dejarlos a ellos que siguieran hablando.

-Hacen buena pareja…-murmuró Jennifer divertida andando al lado de Lily para encontrarse con sus compañeros de carruaje que bajaban en ese momento.

-Tenemos que dirigirnos al campo que no está muy lejos de la casa de los gritos ¿no?-preguntó Sirius.

Jennifer asintió.

-Eso es lo que dijo Dumbledore.

Todos echaron a andar con sus bolsas a la espalda y se fueron encontrando todo el rato con compañeros de Hogwarts.

-Meys.-dijo Sirius a la morena poniéndose a su lado mientras caminaban.-Tu hermano no es tan malo como creía, en el carruaje he comprobado que es un tío…

-¿Has comprobado que es un tío?-dijo ella seria aunque en realidad le hacía mucha gracia meterse con él.

-¡Pues claro que no!-dijo él indignado.-Vamos, un buen chaval.-dijo él molesto.

Jennifer asintió.

-¿Cuándo jugamos contra él?

-Dentro de dos semanas.-dijo él.-Será tu primer partido.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella también sonrió con tono soñador.

-Sí que lo será.

-¿Tienes ya una escoba adecuada?

-No. Había pensado en comprármela hoy, ya que estamos en Hogsmeade.

-Si quieres te acompaño, no me importa ir a tiendas siempre que sean de escobas o quiiditch.

-Vale. Lily también se viene.

Ya no volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron al campo. Desde que entrenaban juntos conversaban mucho más, pero era una relación extraña, no llegaba a ser una amistad.

Descargaron sus cosas. Al momento Sirius y Lily sacaron sus varitas e intentaron montar la tienda entre los dos con magia, pero no ocurrió nada. Ambos se quedaron desconcertados.

-¿Qué le ocurre a vuestras varitas?-preguntó Jennifer acercándose a ellos.

-No funciona, estoy probando cualquier hechizo sencillo y no puedo…-dijo Lily extrañada.

De la punta de la varita de Sirius salió un papel diminuto.

-¡No podemos hacer magia hasta las once de la noche!-exclamó Sirius enojado tras leer el papel.

-Pero ¿por qué?-preguntó Jennifer también agobiada.

Ambos eran magos y no estaban acostumbrados a no tener nada de magia dónde se encontraban.

-Formará parte de la excursión.-dijo Lily.

Nadie se tomó muy bien la noticia, excepto la pelirroja y Martha, ya que ambas tenían padres muggles.

-Tendremos que repartirnos las tareas.-dijo Remus.-De esta manera vamos a tardar mucho más, así que no podemos ir todo el rato juntos.

Todos asintieron.

-Yo puedo montar la tienda con ayuda de alguien.-dijo Lily.

-Muy bien, princesa, aquí nos quedamos nosotros.-dijo James acercándose a ella.

Lily levantó una ceja e iba a protestar, pero Remus la interrumpió.

-Lily, necesitarás a alguien con fuerza para que la tienda quede firme, será mejor que James se quede.

-¿No puede ser Sirius?-preguntó la chica con usa sonrisa traviesa sabiendo que eso Aunque el chico se limitó a tumbarse en la hierba suspirando, para sorpresa de todos.

-Habrá que hacer un fuego.-dijo Martha.-Yo sé dónde encontrar leña buena para ello. Jack podría venir conmigo.

Remus asintió.

-Iros ya, mejor, para que no perdamos más tiempo.-les aconsejó Lily.

Jack y Martha se adentraron en el bosque que se acercaba a la casa de los gritos.

-Yo tenía que ir a las tiendas, tengo que comprarme una escoba. Podría traer la comida.-dijo Jennifer.

-Es verdad, no puedo ir contigo.-dijo Lily.

-Que vaya Sirius con ella.-dijo Remus.

Sirius y Jennifer se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Ambos echaron a andar hacia las tiendas.

-Bueno y Emma y yo…-murmuró Remus.

Lily y James le dirigieron una mirada picarona, como queriendo decir: "que preparado lo tenías todo"

-Ya no queda nada por hacer, vosotros podéis divertiros.-dijo James con una sonrisa.

Lily asintió.

-Podríamos ir a pescar, el río está aquí al lado.-dijo Emma.

Remus asintió y ambos se fueron.

Lily se quedó mirando a James evaluadoramente.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo él sonriendo.-Sé que soy guapo pero no hace falta que me mires constantemente Lils.

-No seas tan bravucón.-dijo la chica.-Estaba pensando que no debes tener idea de cómo montar una tienda de campaña.

James enrojeció.

-Lo cierto es que no.

Ella se dio la vuelta y sonrió. Por una vez él sabía menos que ella.

Jennifer y Sirius caminaban juntos pero sin mediar palabra. Hacía buen día, así que no llevaban las capas puestas.

-Malfoy.-murmuró Sirius entre dientes.

Jennifer hizo también un gesto de desagrado. Lucius Malfoy se acercaba hacia ellos con otros dos.

Jennifer y Sirius tuvieron la intención de dirigirle tan sólo una mirada asesina y pasar por su lado, pero Malfoy cogió a Jennifer del brazo sin que la chica lo esperase.

-Meys, ¿por qué no tenemos tú y yo una cita más tarde?-dijo Malfoy con una extraña sonrisa.

Jennifer se soltó.

-Piérdete, Malfoy.-le dijo ella echando a andar seguida por Sirius.

-¡Meys!-gritó Malfoy que no se daba por vencido.- Me he propuesto que seas mía y ya sabes cómo soy.

La morena no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, el Slytherin le agobiaba.

-¡Te aseguro que conmigo puedes ir despidiéndote!

A Malfoy no le gustaba que le llevasen la contraria, por lo que se acercó a la chica y la cogió por la manga de la túnica, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de ella. Mientras Jennifer forcejeaba, Malfoy se apartó bruscamente. Sirius le había dado un puñetazo.

-Malfoy, búscate algo que hacer y no vuelvas a poner una mano sobre ella.

Malfoy se quedó mirando a Sirius que se había colocado al lado de Jennifer, un poco por delante.

-Recuerda, Black. Has sido tú el que se ha metido en esto.-dijo Malfoy siguiendo su camino y haciendo un gesto a los otros dos para que lo siguiesen.

Sirius y Jennifer se quedaron mirando cómo se iba.

La morena echó a andar delante de Sirius, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó él.

-No tenías por qué pegarle.-murmuró.

-¡Te iba a besar!

-No lo habría conseguido. No es la primera vez que lo intenta y siempre he sabido cuidarme yo solita.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Sirius asombrado y enfadado.

-Malfoy tiene obsesión conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

Jennifer parecía reacia a hablar, pero continuó:

-Su familia y la mía son completamente "sangre limpia" como ellos llaman.

-Pero tú eres Griffindor.

Jennifer se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que mientras que sea guapa e hija de magos para Malfoy es suficiente.-dijo Sirius pensativo.

La morena enrojeció.

-Pero ahora tendrás problemas por haberle pegado.

-No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.-dijo Sirius todavía irritado con el rubio.

-Gracias.-murmuró la chica tras unos minutos de silencio.

Sirius la miró y sonrió.

Se detuvieron ante la tienda de escobas.

-Me gusta la roper 500.-murmuró la chica mirando el escaparate.- ¿Cuál tenías tú?

-La constellation 600.

-¿Y cuál es mejor?-la chica siempre había practicado quidditch con su hermano en su casa, pero nunca se había preocupado de las escobas.

-La roper es más bonita y rápida, creo que te irá mejor a ti.-dijo Sirius evaluando las dos.-La constellation realiza mejor los giros. Vamos a entrar.

La tienda era muy grande, repleta de estanterías con todo tipo de escobas.

-¿Cuál es la de James?-preguntó observando una que había en oferta.

-La de James es la beurith. Es la mejor para un buscador, capaz de adaptarse a todos los movientos…

-Creo que me voy a comprar la roper 500, al fin y al cabo, es la última en su serie.

Finalmente salieron de la tienda con la escoba. La chica parecía emocionada.

-Nunca había tenido una escoba.-dijo.-Siempre tenía que utilizar las de mis hermanos.

-¿Hermanos?-preguntó Sirius extrañado.

-Tengo tres hermanos. Jack; Tom, que tiene dos años más que nosotros…

-¿El guardián?

Jennifer asintió.

-Me caía bien. Te lo pasabas muy bien con él en los entrenamientos…-dijo Sirius.

La chica levantó una ceja.

-No intentes arreglar el fallo que tuviste con Jack, Black.-dijo ella.

-No lo hago, es de verdad. ¿Y quién es tu otro hermano?

-Rafe, de veintitrés años. Estudia en Bélgica para ser profesor de pociones.

-Otro Snape…

-Confío en que es más simpático.-dijo ella resentida.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…

Jennifer rió.

James y Lily se estaban complementando muy bien. Lily dirigía por completo lo que había que hacer, colocando todo menos aquello en lo que había que hacer una fuerza innata. James se encontraba sudoroso y cansado, pero a pesar de eso seguía haciendo comentarios que turbaban a la pelirroja.

Finalmente terminaron. Ambos se levantaron y contemplaron la tienda. Había quedado muy bien, por dentro era mucho más espaciosa, una cosa era que la construyesen sin magia y otra que la tienda no fuese mágica de por sí.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-Las tres. A este paso comeremos a las ocho.

Lily asintió.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora, princesa?

-Potter, no-me-lla-mes-prin-ce-sa. ¿Entiendes?-dijo ella desesperada.

-Sí. Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta, preciosa.-dijo James cogiéndola de la mano.

-No me fío de ti, Potter. Mejor me quedo aquí, es más seguro.-dijo soltándose.

-Anda, Lily, que estás deseando venir conmigo.-dijo él sólo por enfadarla.

Lily se enfureció y cogió de la túnica a James. Tirando de él le dijo:

-Vamos.

-Tranquila fiera…-dijo James sonriendo.

Lily le lanzó una mirada de odio, lo soltó y echó a andar altanera delante de él.

"¿Realmente pude pensar que me daba lástima?" se preguntó ignorando las veces que le temblaban las piernas cuando él le dirigía una sonrisa o la rodeaba por la cintura.

-Están apareciendo nubes.-dijo Lily por delante del chico diez minutos después.

James miró. Tenía razón, parecía que iba a llover de un momento a otro.

-¿A dónde vamos, Lily?-preguntó el chico.

-¡Evans!

-Vale, ¿dónde se dirige, Evans?

Lily sonrió complacida.

-Me apetecía ir al río. Allí están Remus y Emma.

-Mujer, yo preferiría algo más íntimo…

-¡Potter!-tras decir eso una gota le cayó en la mano.-Está lloviendo.-murmuró.

-Me he dado cuenta.-dijo James que se había quitado las gafas y estaba limpiando la gota de agua que había caído en ella.-Demos media vuelta.-dijo.

-Espera.-murmuró la chica con un hilo de voz.

-Pero Lily ¡llueve cada vez más! Y estamos lejos de la tienda…

Lily se acercó a él y le tapó la boca. Le susurró que se callase y le señaló a alguien al lado del río. Eran Remus y Emma, se estaban besando y no parecían darse cuenta de que llovía.

Pues hasta ahí la primera parte de noche en hogsmeade. Remus y Emma… ohhh, que bonito…jejeje.

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

7. NOCHE EN HOGSMEADE II

-Black.-dijo Jennifer zarandeándolo suavemente al mismo tiempo.

Sirius ronroneó pero no se despertó.

Los gemidos de Remus eran cada vez más fuertes.

-Black, despierta.-dijo ella comenzando a asustarse.


	7. Noche en Hosgmeade II

_Hola! Ante todo, lo primero, MIL PERDONES POR NO CONTESTAR A LOS REVIEVS DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR. Al final de este capítulo están todos contestados, no volverá a ocurrir, porque os lo agradezco un montón, me animan a seguir y me gusta saber qué pensáis de cada capítulo. _

_Esta es la segunda parte de la noche en Hogsmeade. Espero que os guste y no os desesperéis que la acción va a llegar, de verdad :D Muchas gracias por leer :D_

7. NOCHE EN HOGSMEADE II

-Dejémoslos.-dijo James.-Volvamos.

Lily asintió. Las gotas cada vez eran más grandes, así que cogió la capucha y se tapó con ella. Andaban a paso rápido.

-Menos mal que cogí mi túnica.-murmuró.

James aún estaba asombrado por lo que había visto.

-¿Yo llevo más de seis años detrás de ti y ellos en un día ya se están besando?-dijo él afligido poniéndose la capucha también.

Lily paró unos momentos y le dio un beso en la mejilla, continuando su camino rápidamente.

-Lily…-consiguió decir James unos momentos después.-Ya que estabas, podías haberlo hecho en…

-No digas nada, Potter.

Lily al contrario que las otras veces que se había sentido afligida por lo que pasaba, en esos momentos no tenía ningún remordimiento por haberle besado la mejilla. "Tampoco es para tanto" se dijo "Al fin y al cabo ha sido un beso de niños, es una tontería" y lo miró de reojo. Se notaba que se encontraba ensimismado y perdido en sus pensamientos. Lily sonrió, le encantaba que fuese tan cariñoso.

Entre las calles comerciales y ante la cantidad de lluvia que caía, Jennifer y Sirius se habían olvidado de mantener la compostura y ambos había echado a correr, ya que se les había olvidado la capa.

-¡Podríamos quedarnos bajo los balcones!-dijo la chica sin dejar de correr al lado de Sirius.

-¡Esto es más emocionante!-dijo él sonriendo sin parar de correr.

Los dos sabían que ambos corrían rápido, así que no pararon en ningún momento hasta que llegaron a la tienda de campaña totalmente calados, al igual que todo lo que habían comprado. Desesperadamente entraron en la tienda, que contenía muebles incluídos. James y Lily también estaban mojados, pero al contrario que ellos, su pelo estaba seco.

-¡Estáis locos! ¡Estáis empapados!-les reprendió Lily.

-¡Vosotros también!-se defendió Sirius.

-Pero nosotros estábamos al aire libre, no podíamos meternos en ningún sitio.-argumentó la pelirroja.

James le dio la razón.

-Da igual, ha sido fascinante.-dijo Jennifer encantada.

En ese momento llegaron Martha y Jack, con la leña y un paraguas.

-Menos mal.-dijo Lily.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Sirius señalando el paraguas.

-Es bueno que Martha sea muggle.-dijo Jack apretando contra sí a Martha.

Entre Martha y Lily encendieron un fuego, ya que eran las únicas que sabían.

-¿No han venido Remus y Emma todavía?-preguntó Sirius.

James y Lily intercambiaron una mirada que no pasó desapercibida para Jennifer.

-¿Se han líado?-preguntó directamente la morena.

Lily sonrió.

Ante esa gesto todos lo comprendieron.

En camisa y la falda o pantalón de Hogwarts se encontraban junto al fuego, desde que había comenzado a llover había aumentado el frío considerablemente. Sus prenda se estaban secando expuestas en las sillas.

Minutos después llegaron Emma y Remus totalmente empapados.

Todos se quedaron mirándolos expectantes. Remus y Emma se miraron y se encogieron de hombros extrañados.

-¿Qué… qué pasa?-preguntó temeroso Remus.

Todos se hicieron los desentendidos.

-¿Quién se acerco al río?-preguntó Emma, ya que los dos se imaginaban que los habían visto.

Lily y James levantaron la mano reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Vale.-dijeron Remus y Emma dando el tema por zanjado.

Comieron, jugaron a los naipes explosivos, bromearon… Se lo estaban pasando muy bien, incluso "sin magia."

A las ocho de la tarde muchos de ellos descansaban tumbados en los sofá.

Jennifer cogió su escoba nueva y se acercó a un sofá donde James y Sirius conversaban. Se sentó en frente de ellos.

-Tiene que ser emocionante jugar al quidditch bajo la lluvia. Os he visto muchas veces y lo hacéis igual de bien.-dijo la morena.

-Así somos los héroes.-murmuró Sirius.

James y Jennifer se rieron.

Sirius se quedó mirando a la chica. Le encantaba el espíritu aventurero que tenía. Cada día lo sorprendía con sus ganas de experimentar cosas nuevas.

-Ha parado de llover.-dijo James mirando por una pequeña ventana que tenía la tienda.

-Pero está todo encharcado. No podemos hacer nada fuera.-argumentó la morena.

Lily se acercó a ellos.

-Dumbledore debería realizar estas excursiones más a menudo.-dijo sentándose junto a su amiga.

-Pero con magia.-coincidieron los otros tres. Aunque se lo pasasen bien sin la magia, estaban demasiado acostumbrados a tenerla.

Jack se sentó junto a su hermana y le tendió una carta con mirada seria.

Jennifer lo miró por unos momentos intentando descifrar la mirada y leyó la carta.

-Es de nuestros padres.-dijo asombrada.

-Lee.

Cuando terminó no podía creérselo.

-Es cierto.-murmuró ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó James.

-¿Habéis oído algo de un mago tenebroso?-les preguntó Jack a James y Sirius.

Ambos asintieron.

-Nuestro hermano Tom es auror.-aclaró Jennifer-Les ha comunicado a nuestros padres que le están siguiendo la pista y que cada vez tiene más seguidores y fuerzas.

-Deberíamos hablar con Dumbledore cuando regresemos a Hogwarts.-propuso James.

-Tal vez Dumbledore no quiera contarnos nada.-dijo la morena.

Sirius y James se miraron.

-Pues esperemos entonces, si ocurre algo extraño entonces ya tendremos que preguntarle obligatoriamente.-dijo James.

Para Lily y para Jennifer ese "puede que sí" sonó extraño pero prefirieron no preguntar, y quedaron en preguntarle a Dumbledore cuando regresasen.

A la una de la mañana ya no quedaba nadie despierto. Dormían en literas.

Se empezaron a oír unos quejidos, que cada vez aumentaban más hasta que consiguieron despertar a Jennifer. Asombrada ella misma por haberse despertado, ya que tenía un sueño muy pesado, buscó lo que la había despertado. Remus, que dormía en una litera encima de Jack, se veía a través de la luz de la luna que entraba por la pequeña ventana de la tienda de campaña y se retorcía. Parecía que era él el que gemía. Jennifer iba a acercarse a él y preguntárle que le pasaba pero se asustó al oír un aullido. Poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa y pensando si estaría siendo paranoica se acercó hasta la litera de James y Sirius y subió la pequeña escalera hasta llegar a Virus que dormía arriba.

-Black.-susurró.

Sirius no se movió, dormía profundamente.

-Black.-dijo Jennifer zarandeándolo suavemente al mismo tiempo.

Sirius ronroneó pero no se despertó.

Los gemidos de Remus eran cada vez más fuertes.

-Black, despierta.-dijo ella dejando la paciencia a un lado.

De repente volvió a mirar a Remus y se dio cuenta de que Remus tenía patas en lugar de piernas. Ahogó un grito y movió desesperadamente a Sirius consiguiendo que, por fin, despertase.

Ante el susto Sirius se incorporó brucamente casi haciendo perder a la chica el equilibrio.

Jennifer se agarró a la cama para no caer y dijo con voz entrecortada rápidamente.

-Remus.

Sirius lo vio y de inmediato saltó desde su cama al suelo.

Por su expresión Jennifer intuía que Sirius sabía que de qué se trataba pero que la situación no estaba controlada.

-¡James! ¡Jack!-gritó Sirius.- ¡Sacarlas de aquí!

Sirius buscó su varita, ya que desde las once de la noche podían hacer magia.

-¿Qué haces?-le dijo la morena nerviosa bajando de la litera, pero Sirius se estaba apuntando con la varita y se transformó en un gran perro negro delante de ella.

Por otra parte Remus ya se había transformado en un hombre lobo por completo. Jennifer retrocedió asustada y Sirius se lanzó contra él intentando hacerlo salir de la cabaña.

James que ya había despertado les gritó que saliesen de la tienda hacia un lugar apartado del bosque. Jack se llevó a Martha y a Emma. La rubia temblaba, se había quedado muy asombrada al ver la transformación de Remus

-Jennifer, ¡vamos!-le dijo su hermano.

-¡Ya voy!

James había cogido a Lily de la mano y la estaba sacando de la tienda. Jennifer corrió tras ellos. James les señaló un gran árbol a todos para que se escondiesen allí. Se aseguró de que Jennifer que era la última estuviese ocultada también y les dijo que se iba a ayudar a Sirius, quien había hecho retroceder a Remus hasta el bosque.

-James…-dijo Jack.

-No pasa nada. Recordad que sigue siendo Remus.-y diciendo eso se transformó en un ciervo y salió trotando.

Ninguno se atrevió a comentar nada hasta que tras unos diez minutos James y Sirius regresaron.

Jennifer se acercó a Sirius, quien tenía la camisa desgarrada a la altura del hombro y tenía un pequeño corte en esa zona.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó.

Sirius asintió. Tanto él como James estaban serios.

-¿Y Remus?-preguntó Lily.

-En la casa de los gritos, allí está bien.-dijo James sin dejar que preguntasen porque era seguro ese lugar.-Pero vamos a regresar a la tienda y os lo aclaramos todo allí.

-Menos mal que te has dado cuenta.-dijo Sirius andando al lado de la morena.

-Tenía que haber actuado más deprisa, pero no tenía ni idea de qué pasaba.-dijo ella.

-¿Estás asustada?-le preguntó.

Jennifer lo miró.

-Lo estoy, pero no por mí, sino por Remus, si es un licántropo…

Sirius negó con la cabeza indicándole que callase.

-Mejor os lo contamos a todos a la vez.

Se sentaron y Emma, todavía pálida preguntó:

-Remus es un licántropo ¿no?

-Sí. Desde que era pequeño.-contestó James.

Como allí no estaba Pomfrey para ayudarles, entre Lily y Martha estaban curando a Sirius al estilo muggle.

-Remus se toma una poción para no ser salvaje.-dijo Sirius.-Se trasforma pero pacíficamente, entonces James y yo podemos estar con él en forma de animales. Esta vez se nos ha olvidado a todos prepararla. Dumbledore está enterado de todo.

-¿También sabe que sois animagos?-dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido.

-No, eso no.-negaron los dos chicos queriendo cambiar de tema lo antes posible.

-Ante todo no le tengáis miedo a Remus por esto.-les pidió James.-Él siempre será una buena persona y con esa poción es completamente inofensivo.-dijo mirando a Emma especialmente.

Un rato después Jack, Martha y Emma regresaron a sus sacos.

-¿No os ha visto nadie?-preguntó Lily que como Jennifer y los merodeadores no se había acostado.

James y Sirius negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Os dais cuenta de que es peligroso ser un animago ilegal?-inquirió Jennifer.

-¿Qué otra cosa podíamos hacer?-preguntó Sirius sentándose en el sofá.

-Es nuestro amigo.-aclaró James.-No podíamos dejarlo solo.

Jennifer también se sentó en el sofá.

-Menos mal que ya podíais hacer magia. Si no llega Sirius a hacer retroceder a Remus, éste se habría sentido fatal.-comentó.

-Al menos ya no le guarda ningún secreto a Emma.-comentó Sirius.

-¿Creéis que Emma no querrá estar con él por esto?-les preguntó James preocupado.

-No lo creo. Emma es una chica estupenda y se dará cuenta de que Remus es el mismo.-aclaró Lily.

-Puede que al principio esté indecisa pero ella lo quiere igual, creo yo.-corroboró la morena.

Por la mañana subieron temprano a los carruajes y regresaron al castillo. Todos habían prometido no contarle a nadie lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Lo que quedaba de domingo lo pasaron descansando, la mayoría en sus habitaciones, pues casi nadie había dormido mucho la noche anterior.

Por la noche mientras las dos griffindors cenaban, James y Sirius se acercaron a ellas.

-¿Qué tal, princesa? ¿Has descansado?-dijo James sirviéndose pollo.

-No soy princesa, Potter.-dijo ella concentrada en su plato.

-En la excursión estabas más simpática…-dijo él frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Los veinte minutos de viaje sin ti me vinieron bien.

-¿No dejarás de estar borde conmigo nunca?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser tú.

James suspiró.

-Pues bien que me diste un beso.

Jennifer y Sirius los miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Lily… ¿le diste un beso?-preguntó la morena asombrada.

Lily había enrojecido y seguía concentrada en su plato.

-En la mejilla. Y porque me daba lástima.

James y Sirius se miraron y sonrieron.

-No pongáis esas sonrisitas.-dijo la pelirroja.-No tiene nada de especial, es una tontería de niños pequeños. Ahí se ve como la mentalidad infantil tuya, Potter…

-No es de más edad que la tuya, Evans.-siguió él con una sonrisa.-Pues fuiste tú la que me diste el "besito".-dijo poniéndo mucho énfasis en la palabra "besito".

Jennifer y Sirius rieron.

-Últimamente tenéis una relación extraña. A ratos bien, a ratos mal…-insinuó Jennifer.

-Sí, vais prosperando.-dijo Sirius poniendo las manos tras la cabeza.

-¡No prosperamos en nada!-dijo Lily.-Es un amor imposible.

-Cierto.-dijo James.-Pero sí correspondido.

Lily levantó una ceja.

-¿De verdad crees que es correspondido?

James asintió.

-Infantil.-dijo ella levantándose de la mesa.

-Preescolar.

-Pues prefiero preescolar…

Sirius y Jennifer se miraron y rieron.

-Lils, pero no te vayas, que no he terminado de cenar.

-Te espero mañana en clase.-contestó ella como queriendo dar por zanjado e imposible el tema.

-¡De acuerdo! Nuestra primera cita.-rió James.

Lily siguió caminado hasta salir del gran comedor. Se estaba enamorando de él y lo sabía.

_Holaaaaaaaa! 7º capi ya! Que guay. Y pobre Remus…, pero bueno…, parece que Lily va dejando un margen más pequeño entre James y ella…_

_Próximo capítulo:_

_8. Griffindor vs Ravenclaw._

_-¿Sales conmigo?-dijo James como si viniese a cuento en la conversación._

_-¡Potter!_

_-¿Qué pasa? La gente que nos esté viendo ahora puede pensar que estamos juntos._

_Lily se levantó._

_-No me hagas reír…, yo jamás saldría con alguien que incumple las leyes._

_-¿No?-dijo James serio._

_Lily lo miro extrañada._

**-ShIvErInG sMiLe-: Muchas gracias por tu review de los dos capítulos! Claro que lo voy a seguir, con vuestro apoyo espero :D jejeje**

**Saruinelf: me encantan tus reviews, apoyas mucho! Tensión en el aire, claro que sí, jejeje. Gracias por seguirme también en los últimos capítulos.**

**Paddy-tanto, de verdad.**

**Inuyami: gracias por decirme eso! Seguid leyendo tods, please, que hace mucha ilusión!**


	8. Griffindor vs Ravenclaw

Holaaaa! Aquí un nuevo capítulo :D Ya no están de excursión pero se celebra el primer partido de quidditch, se inaugura la temporada. Weno, les dejo leer:P

8. Griffindor vs. Ravenclaw.

El lunes por la mañana, Jennifer y Lily salieron presurosas de su habitación, casi siempre se les hacía tarde. Pero en la puerta encontraron a Emma.

-Buenos días.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Emma?-preguntó la pelirroja cerrando la puerta tras ella.-Tenemos clases.

-Sólo era para preguntaros si podemos quedar en las gradas después de las clases esta tarde. Necesito hablar con vosotras.

Ambas asintieron.

-Meys.-dijo tras ellas la voz de Sirius.

-No puedo parar, llego tarde a clase. Lo que tengas que decirme hazlo caminando.-le contestó la morena por encima del hombro.

-Realmente soy yo el que te quiere comunicar algo.-explicó James andando a la par con las dos chicas.-Tenemos entrenamientos todos los días de esta semana, dos horas.

-¡¿Qué!

-La semana que viene es el partido contra Ravenclaw.

-Pero…

-Jennifer, es necesario. No hemos entrenado casi nada.

-Pero toda la semana…

-¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?-intervino Sirius molesto.

Jennifer prefirió callarse.

Por la tarde, tras finalizar las clases, se dirigieron a las gradas. Emma ya se encontraba allí.

-Iré al grano.-les dijo la rubia.-No sé si salir con Remus o no.

Jennifer y Lily se sentaron, asombradas ante lo directa que era su amiga.

-¿Lo dices por lo de que es licántropo?-preguntó la morena.

Emma asintió.

-Pero a ver, ¿realmente habéis llegado a salir o sólo fue un beso?-inquirió la morena.

-Tras besarnos, me pidió que si salía con él, y le dije que sí. Pero yo no sabía lo que era…

-No importa lo que sea, es Remus.

-Pero no confió en mí…

-Porque se temería un rechazo como el que te estás planteando hacerle.-intervino Lily.

-Lily, no quiero rechazarlo.

-No estoy diciendo que seas tú la mala, Emma. Sé que este asunto es complicado, pero ¿realmente te importa que sea un licántropo?

Emma se quedó pensativa.

-En ese momento, cuando me enteré, creí que no podría soportarlo. Pero lo he estado pensando y…, no me importa tanto. Al fin y al cabo, llevamos siete años sin enterarnos, no debe ser un problema.

-En todo caso el problema lo tiene él.-argumentó Jennifer, que siempre había sido muy amiga de Remus.

-Bueno ya…, claro.

-Emma, creo que no necesitas nuestro consejo, tú ya lo tienes claro.-le dijo Lily cariñosamente.

Emma se levantó y las miró.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la morena.

-Voy a hablar con él.-dijo la Ravenclaw echando a andar rápidamente,

Lily todavía miraba el lugar por donde se había ido su amiga cuando alguien, por detrás de ella, le sujetó los hombros y comenzó a darle un masaje.

-Potter, aparta tus manos de mí.-dijo conociendo el aroma del chico.

-Rélajate, princesa, estás muy tensa con tanto estudio…

-Repito, Potter, aparta tus manos de mí porque sino…

En esos momentos Jennifer se levantó y echó a andar.

-Jenny.-dijo Lily levantándose bruscamente.- ¿Dónde vas?

-A la sala común.

-Espera, voy contigo.-dijo Lily siguiéndola.

-Lils.-dijo la morena girándose.-Prefiero estar sola, tengo que pensar.

-¿Pensar? Pero… ¿sobre qué? ¿Sobre lo de Remus?

-No, claro que no.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Ya te contaré.-diciendo eso la morena echó a andar hacia el interior del castillo.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó James tras la pelirroja.

-No seas cotilla.

-No lo soy.

-¿A qué hora entrenáis?-dijo volviéndose hacia él.

-Dentro de una hora.

Lily suspiró y se sentó en las gradas de nuevo.

James se sentó junto a ella.

-Mantén las distancias, Potter.

-No recuerdo ningún hechizo "Dertllino" esta vez…-dijo él sonriente.

-No sé de que me hablas.

James frunció el ceño.

-¿No te gustó nuestro duelo?

-Oh sí, me encantó…

-Qué irónica…

Lily sonrió maliciosamente.

Estuvieron unos instantes en silencio hasta que Lily lo asaltó.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-No, y por lo que veo tú tampoco…

-Por supuesto que tengo cosas mejores que hacer que estar aquí contigo…

-¿Cómo cuales?

Lily lo miró.

-No valen los deberes.-dijo James divertido.

-Estoy aquí porque quiero darte el capricho de estar conmigo.

-Además de irónica, modesta…

-Claro.

-¿Sales conmigo?-dijo James como si viniese a cuento en la conversación.

-¡Potter!

-¿Qué pasa? La gente que nos esté viendo ahora puede pensar que estamos juntos.

Lily se levantó.

-No me hagas reír…, yo jamás saldría con alguien que incumple las leyes.

-¿No?-dijo James serio.

Lily lo miro extrañada.

-Jeremy Freit, tu novio de quinto.-dijo James con rabia al pronunciar el nombre.

-Él no incumplió ninguna regla.

-Hizo algo peor.

-Cállate, Potter-dijo ella muy tensa.

-¿Cómo es posible que no quieras salir conmigo y sí salieses con él?

-Porque él me gustaba, y tú no.

-¡Él te llamaba sangre sucia!

-Creí que había cambiado.

-Sólo tú no te diste cuenta de que las intenciones de ese imbécil eran las de…

-Matarme.-terminó Lily.-No me imaginaba que Jeremy realmente odiase tanto a los hijos de muggles.

Ambos se habían quedado callados mirándose intensamente. Era verdad que aquel chico odiaba a los hijos de muggles, y aunque no había intentado matarla, sabían que no le hubiese importado acabar con todos los que ellos llamaban sangre sucia.

-Jeremy ya no está en el colegio. Déjame que me olvide de él.-dijo Lily igual de seria.

-Lily, quieres ir defiendo a todos, y no te proteges tú…

Lily se quedó mirándolo perpleja.

-¿Por eso me proteges tú? ¿Qué pasa? A lo mejor no me quieres, sólo me persigues para protegerme, por satisfacción personal de sentirte útil.

-¿Qué dices, Lily?

-Lo que oyes. Pues que sepas que no te necesito para que me protejas.

-Sabes que lo que estás diciendo es una tontería. Sabes que te quiero.

Lily le dio la espalda.

-Me gustaría que te olvidases de mí.

-Pues yo no estoy tan seguro de que quieras eso.-dijo James que estaba muy serio.

-¡No empecemos, Potter!

-Creo que aquel beso significó algo para ti, a pesar de que ya te hubiesen besado otros.

Lily se dio la vuelta y se quedó unos instantes mirándolo.

-¿Quieres saber algo?-dijo al fin.

-¿Qué?-dijo cautelosamente.

Lily se debatía en una lucha interna sobre si contárselo o no, pero no pudo callárselo por más tiempo:

-La primera persona que me besó fuiste tú.

James se quedó de piedra.

-Eso no es lo que me dijiste.

-No quería darte la satisfacción de saber que mi primer beso había sido contigo.

-Supongo que no te haría ninguna gracia.-dijo James molesto.

-Realmente nunca me he arrepentido de que así fuese.-dijo acercándose a él.

James no daba crédito a lo que oía.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio, hasta que Lily le dio la espalda y echó a andar diciéndole:

-Pero no te hagas ilusiones, no siento nada por ti.

Su tono no era convincente, pero James estaba demasiado asombrado como para fijarse en eso.

-¿Y por qué nunca te has arrepentido de que te besase? Tú me odias, no deberías estar orgullosa.-dijo sin moverse de su sitio.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-No me preguntes cosas que ni yo entiendo, Potter. Pero sé que no te quiero, dejémoslo ahí.-diciendo eso cogió su mochila y se fue.

James se quedó de pie, en el mismo lugar donde la había escuchado a ella decirle que no lo quería. En cambio, él no la creía. El beso que le había dado en quinto, que para él fue una confirmación de que estaba enamorado de ella, había significado realmente algo para ella, había sido su primer beso.

En la sala común, Jennifer se encontraba sentada en un sillón trenzándose el pelo. Solía hacerlo cuando se ponía a pensar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó la voz de Sirius tras ella.

-Aún no empieza el entrenamiento ¿no?

Sirius negó con la cabeza y se sentó en un sillón al lado suyo.

-Pareces preocupada.

-No lo estoy.

-¿Por qué estás preocupada?

-No estoy preocupada, Black.

-¿Qué te preocupa, Meys?

La morena lo miró exasperada.

-Te conozco, sé que algo te preocupa.

Jennifer rió irónicamente.

-Tú que me vas a conocer…, si hace dos meses que tuvimos nuestra primera conversación.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-dijo él molesto.

-¿Qué me pasa de qué?

-Me lo pasé muy bien contigo en Hogsmeade para que ahora estés tan estúpida conmigo.

Jennifer se quedó callada mirándolo.

-Perdona.-dijo.-Es por lo del primer partido de quidditch…

-¿Es por eso? Pero si lo vas a hacer muy bien.

Jennifer sonrió sin mirarlo.

-Hay algo más que te preocupa.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Es Fran?

Jennifer se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Ahora eres psicólogo, Black?-dijo enfadada.

-¿Qué dices?

-Déjame un rato a solas, por favor.

-Meys…

-Por favor.-dijo mirándolo.

Sirius le sostuvo la mirada hasta que asintió a desgana.

Los pocos días que faltaban para el primer partido de la temporada se agotaron. El sábado en el que se jugaría el partido amaneció soleado.

James y Sirius se habían levantad temprano y se habían puesto sus uniformes de quidditch. Cuando bajaron a desayunar tan solo Jennifer y algunos de Hufflepuff se encontraban desayunando.

-Meys.-dijo con voz de dormido Sirius.-Que temprano te levantas.-bostezó y se sentó al lado de la chica.

-Los nervios.-dijo ella.

-Ya verás que buen partido vas a hacer.-le dijo James.

Jennifer sonrió.

-Pues claro.-afirmó Sirius poniéndose mantequilla en las tostadas.-Le he dado yo consejos personalmente todo este tiempo. Es un privilegio.-dijo haciéndose el importante.

-A veces resultabas cansino.

Sirius levantó una ceja.

-Es broma.-dijo ella dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-¡Mi querida enana!-gritó Jack divertido con la túnica de quidditch puesta acercándose a ella.

-¡Fuera! ¡No queremos jugadores adversos!-dijo ella riendo.

Jack la abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Será divertido competir contigo.

-Eso dices ahora, Jack.-dijo ella altiva.

James y Sirius prefiría mantenerse al margen, tenían por norma no confraternizar con nadie que jugase al quidditch en otro equipo que no fuese el de Griffindor.

Lily se acercaba bastante abrigada hacia ellos.

-Menudo resfriado tengo encima.-dijo con voz ronca.

-Que voz más agradable, Evans.-dijo Sirius de broma.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada mientras pudo, ya que en seguida estaba estornudando.

-Necesitarás que te cuide, princesa.-dijo James con una sonrisa.-Te puedo acompañar al salir de clase esta semana y…

-Tú, Potter, límitate a encontrar la snitch y olvídate de mí.-dijo sacando más pañuelos de su mochila.

-¡Vamos! A todo el mundo le gusta que le mimen cuando está resfriado…-aventuró James emocionado.

Lily suspiró.

-Dejémoslo en que no quiero que TÚ me mimes.

-Pero ¿vendrás al partido, Lils?-le preguntó la morena.

-Claro que sí.

-Pues queda poco para que empiece…

-Te encuentro nerviosa, Meys…-dijo Sirius intentado picarla.

-No lo estoy.

-No habías dicho lo mismo al principio de la conversación...-la contradijo él divertido.

-Me refería a los nervios de que tú juegues mal.-le contradijo a su vez ella.

-Yo nunca he jugado mal.-dijo Sirius molesto al ver que Lily y James se reían.

Diez minutos después se dirigían a los vestuarios.

-Podían cerrar las ventanas ¡qué frío que hace hoy!-dijo Jennifer cruzándose de brazos mientras andaba.

-Nos vendría bastante bien el abrigo de Lily.-dijo Sirius riendo.

Lily subió a las gradas buscando a Emma. Al fin la encontró sentada junto a Remus.

-¿Molesto si me quedo con vosotros?-preguntó con segundas.

-No, no.-dijo Emma un poco nerviosa.

-¿Estás resfriada, Lily?

Ella asintió volviendo a estornudar.

Emma se acercó a Lily para murmurarle en voz baja:

-Estamos juntos.

-¿Quiénes?-dijo Lily entretenida mientras se emparejaba una bufanda en el cuello. Era noviembre todavía, pero ese día era muy frío.

-Ya sabes.-dijo la Ravenclaw señalándose a ella y a Remus con la mirada.

-¿Qué sé?

-¡Lily!-dijo la rubia molesta, ya que al final se enteraría Remus.

-¡¿Qué!

-Da igual, déjalo.

Lily se quedó mirándola.

Cuando anunciaron a los componentes del equipo de Ravenclaw, Lily, hasta entonces más preocupada de su resfriado que de su amiga, cayó en la cuenta.

-¡Emma! ¿Estáis juntos?

-Lily...-murmuró entre dientes la chica para que bajase la voz, ya que algunos las habían mirado.

-Perdón.-susurró Lily.-Es que con el resfriado no controlo la voz…

-Sí, lo estamos.-la interrumpió.

-¡Qué bien!-dijo emocionada la pelirroja.

Emma sonrió.

-Mira, ahí sale Jenny.

Ya habían presentado a todos los jugadores, y se habían colocado en sus respectivas posiciones para comenzar a jugar. El partido comenzó.

Ambos equipos eran muy buenos, e iban prácticamente empatados todo el tiempo, 30-40 ganando griffindor, 50-60,60-60,60-70… los marcadores cambiaban constantemente. Jennifer estaba jugando muy bien, no se dejaba influir por los comentarios que le hacía su hermano intentando intimidarla cada vez que se acercaba a ella, y Sirius se pasaba el rato mandando las bludgers hacia él, por si acaso.

Los espectadores estaban todo el rato gritando, animando cada uno a su equipo, los de Hufflepuff animaban a los dos, y los Slytherin reían ante los fallos de los griffindors.

Llevaban ya mucho rato jugando, y parecían estar cansados, hasta que James hizo que el partido finalizase: atrapó la snitch, dando la victoria a Griffindor.

Todos los Griffindors se levantaron y prorrumpieron en aplausos. James alzó en alto la snitch mirando la gran masa de gente vestida de granate y dorado. Sirius, Jennifer y el resto del equipo se abalanzaron sobre él para abrazarlo.

Cuando descendieron de las escobas, Lily ya se había tirado a abrazar a su amiga y a decirle que no sabía que jugase tan bien.

-¡Estábamos muy nerviosos! Estábamos todo el rato empatados…-decía la pelirroja gritando ya que nada se oía por los gritos de la multitud.

-¡Es genial, Lils! Me encanta esto.-decía la morena.

-¡Jennifer!-gritó Sirius acercándose a las dos chicas, seguido de sus fans. -¡Has estado genial!-dijo llegando hasta ella y levantándola mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Tú también!-dijo ella sonriente.

Lily miraba un poco desconcertada la escena, pero sonrió. Había sido un gran partido.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a James rodeado de gente que le aplaudía, la mayoría era de admiradoras. Cuando James vio que la pelirroja lo miraba, dejó de sonreír y se acercó a ella.

Lily sonrió.

-Un gran partido.

-Ha sido emocionante.-dijo James sin saber muy bien que actitud tenía la chica.

Lily vio como las admiradoras de James la miraban con cara de pocos amigos y empezaban a correr hacia ellos.

-Nunca había visto a nadie volar tan bien.-dijo sonriendo y cogiendo a James de la mano para llevárselo de allí.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-dijo James con una sonrisa pícara.

-A la sala común, están preparando una fiesta.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¿El qué?-dijo tirando todavía de él.- ¿Que vuelas bien?

-Sí.

-Claro. Y también porque quería poner celosas a tus fans.-dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

James le sonrió.

-¡Ey, morena!-gritó Jack abriéndose paso entra la multitud.

-¡Tú!-dijo ella de broma.-Has intentado desviar mi concentración.

-Pero me he dado cuenta de que eres una gran jugadora.-dijo Jack riendo.

En la sala común de Griffindor el ruido era casi tan grande como el que había en el campo de quidditch minutos después de que terminase el partido. Lily estaba junto a una ventana, pensativa. Estaba empezando a nublarse, tal vez lloviese.

Lily no podía creer que minutos antes al llegar a la sala común, cuando la mayoría de las Griffindor se acercaron a James, y ella tuvo que soltarlo, (lo llevaba todo el camino enganchado de la mano), se hubiese sentido tan mal.

No sabía que pensar, cada vez le gustaba más estar a su lado.

-Lils.-dijo Jennifer acercándose a la morena.- ¿Te ocurre algo?

-No, que va.-dijo sonriendo.

Había sido el primer partido de su amiga y le había ido bien, no quería fastidiárselo. Así que desde ese momento se decidió a pasárselo bien y a olvidarse de Potter, al menos por esa noche.

-Vente con nosotros, Lils.

-Ya me quedo yo con ella.-dijo la voz de James detrás de Jennifer.

La morena le guiñó un ojo, cogió una bebida y se fue.

Lily suspiró, no era tan posible olvidarse de él.

James se apoyó en la mesa.

-¿Qué tal el resfriado?-preguntó.

-Mejor.

-La victoria de Griffindor hace milagros.-dijo James riendo.

-Por supuesto.-dijo ella riendo también.

Sin saber por qué, ambos se sintieron embargados por un sentimiento común. Un sentimiento de orgullo hacia ser Griffindor, como si fuesen más cercanos porque ambos pertenecían a la misma casa.

-Está empezando a llover.-comentó James tras salir de sus pensamientos provocando que la chica también volviese a la realidad.

Lily asintió.

_Holaaaaa otra vez! ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Sé que soy mala al no avanzar más con James y con Lily…, pero así son ellos!xD (desde mi punto de vista claro, jejeje)._

_En el próximo capítulo:_

_9. Días de lluvia._

_Tras quince minutos más caminando, empezaron a oír unas voces no muy lejos de ellos._

_James obligó a Lily a pegarse contra él en la esquina de una pared. Apagaron sus varitas y se quedaron en silencio. Las voces se acercaban._

**Weno, porfis manden reviews que alegran mucho y dan ganas de continuar la historia. De verdad!**

▲**Paddy-ta, muchas gracias por seguirme! Espero que lo hagas siempre, y me alegro de que te gustase el chap.**

▲**-ShIvErInG sMiLe- Ya lo creo que tienes razón, esta Lily…jajja, muchas gracias por tu rr!**

▲**Saruinelf: gracias por seguir aquí! Espero que me leas siempre y que me dejes reviews, porque se agradecen eh:p**


	9. Días de lluvia

Hola! Aquí está el capítulo 9, no voy a hacer comentarios, solo que ya estamos casi en navidad y aunque aun falta un poco, ahora mismo es navidad en Hogwarts también…jejeje.

9. Días de lluvia.

Estuvo todo el domingo lloviendo y cuando el despertador sonó el lunes por la mañana a las siete, todavía continuaba. En consecuencia, las temperaturas habían bajado hasta dos y tres grados, todos pensaban que pronto nevaría. Esa mañana, casi todos se levantaron con menos ganas de trabajar, se arreglaron y bajaron a desayunar. Las caras de la gente, estaban como el tiempo que se veía a través del techo.

Todos los que tenían que salir fuera del castillo iban provistos de bufandas y capas.

-Por cierto.-comentó Lily con voz picarona poniéndose mantequilla en las tostadas- ¿Desde cuando os llamáis por los nombres de pila?

Sirius y Jennifer vieron que los miraba a ellos. Ambos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?-siguió la pelirroja.

-En esos momentos, tras el partido y la euforia, le llamé "Jennifer" porque fue lo primero que me vino a la mente.-repuso Sirius despreocupado.

-No le des tanta importancia, Lily.-pidió la morena-

-Tienen razón, Lily. Tú deberías empezar a llamarme James.-dijo el moreno de gafas.

-Tú no te aproveches.-dijo ella comiendo gachas de avena.-Para mí eres Potter.

-Para ti…-dijo James con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sí. Imagina que es algo único entre nosotros, por eso tienes que llamarme Evans.-dijo la pelirroja sonriente intentando que por fin el chico la llamase por el apellido.

-Me gusta tu nombre y quiero utilizarlo.-aclaró James sonriente también.

Ambos estaban exagerando sus sonrisas.

-Podrías darme una oportunidad.-dijo James.

-Ya te la estoy dando. Estás sentado al lado mío y no te he amenazado.

James sonrió.

-Entonces dentro de poco te besaré sin que me amenaces, o pensándolo bien, eso ya me suena…, sólo que te enfadaste al día siguiente.

-¡Potter! Cállate, no vuelvas a decir que…

Pero no pudo continuar porque James le puso una mano en la boca.

-Captado, princesa.-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Pero ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta de que Sirius y Jennifer estaban allí. Y tras ese comentario ambos estaban estupefactos.

-A ver, a ver…-empezó la morena.

-¿Os habéis besado?-preguntó Sirius atónito.

Lily se quedó blanca al darse cuenta de que ellos no lo sabían.

James también se sobresaltó. No se había dado cuenta de que era de las pocas cosas que no le había contado a Sirius.

-¡No nos hemos besado!-exclamó Lily.

-James acaba de decir…

-Cállate Sirius.-le aconsejó James.

-¡Vamos chicos!-dijo Jennifer desesperada.-Algo pasa entre vosotros, ¿os habéis besado o no? ¿Fue el día del partido?

Lily la miró incrédula.

-¿Realmente crees que lo he besado hace dos días?-le preguntó a su amiga.-Fue en quinto. Y olvidad el tema.

Sirius y Jennifer seguían a cuadros.

-¿Me estás diciendo que besaste a Potter, el que tanto odias, en quinto?

-Gracias por las aclaraciones, Jenny.-dijo James molesto.

-Él me besó a mí.-rectificó ella.

-¿Por qué no sabíamos nada?-preguntó Sirius.

-Es obvio por qué.-contestó Lily tajante.-No quiero que nadie se entere, y mucho menos que le deis importancia o que penséis que algo pasa entre nosotros.

-Me voy ya a clase.-dijo James levantándose serio.

-¡Ah no, Pottter!-dijo Lily levantándose también.- ¡No te vayas tú ahora enfadado! La culpa la tuviste tú, no esperes que te ría la gracia.

-No he dicho nada, Evans.-dijo dándose la vuelta y echando a andar hacia su clase.

-¡Espérate Potter!-dijo la chica.

James no la esperaba.

-¡Potter!

-¿A que molesta perseguir?-dijo James mirándola de reojo.

-¿Ya se te ha pasado el enfado?-dijo ella molesta.-Pues para eso me voy.-dijo dándose la vuelta.

James paró y la cogió de la muñeca para que no se fuese.

-Vente conmigo a clase, Lils.-dijo muy cerca de ella.

Lily se quedó embelesada mirándolo a los ojos.

-Anda, vamos.-dijo tomando la delantera.

Tras las clases se encontraron en los pasillos con Jack y Martha. Jack y Jennifer no dejaban de meterse entre ellos y Martha y Lily se reían de las tonterías que decían, interviniendo de vez en cuando.

-Jenny.-dijo James al pasar por su lado junto con Sirius y Remus.-Entrenamiento a las ocho mañana por la tarde.

-Vale.-dijo ella continuando peleándose con su hermano.

Lily miró a James, quien se encontró con los ojos verdes de la chica sin esperárselo.

Lily se quedó mirando por donde James se iba sin ni siquiera hacer ningún comentario. No sabía qué la obligaba a dirigirse a él.

-¡Potter!-lo llamó.

James se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Te ha gustado perseguirme?-dijo sonriente.

Lily se acercó a él y se detuvo enfrente.

Lily no podía dejar de pensar que se estaba enamorando de él, mientras que James la miraba nervioso.

-¡Jamie!-dijo una voz aguda y agitada desde detrás de Lily. Era una de las chicas que admiraban a James, que se abalanzó sobre él empujando a Lily-¡Cuánto tiempo sin estar juntos!

Lily pensó que no podría ocultar la rabia que sentía por mucho tiempo. Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar sintiéndose como una estúpida.

James intentaba quitarse a la chica de encima, pero Sirius y Remus se habían ido hacia el campo de quiiditch y no podían ayudarlo.

-¡Evans!-gritó.

Lily no se giró, siguió andando intentando que su paso fuese lo más firme posible.

Jennifer que lo había presenciado todo intentó llamar su atención, pero la chica no estaba dispuesta a hacer caso a nadie.

-¡Lily!-siguió gritando James.

La chica giró la esquina del pasillo y desapareció de su vista.

James consiguió deshacerse de la chica y echó a correr por donde se había ido Lily.

-¡Lily!-dijo alcanzándola en un pasillo vacío y cogiéndola por los hombros para que se detuvise.

Lily ni tan siquiera se lo impidió.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué?-dijo él extrañado.

-¿Por qué sigues esperándome? Tienes a muchas chicas detrás, yo te trato demasiado mal como para que sigas siendo tan bueno conmigo.

James se puso de cara a ella.

-Lils.-dijo sin soltarle los hombros.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

Lily volvió a sentirse reconfortada por James, levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. Él tenía una mirada dulce. Ella quería volver a abrazarlo, como aquella vez en el castigo, pero no podía hacerlo, no debía darle falsas esperanzas.

-Por favor, Lily. Estás mucho más guapa cuando estás contenta o cuando me amenazas.-dijo sonriendo.

Lily no podía seguir escuchándolo. Ya no le encontraba ningún defecto. Todo lo hacía bien, en todo la ayudaba, en todo la defendía, sabía que la quería. Empezó a marearse al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

Se soltó de sus brazos y se apoyó contra la pared.

De repente y sin esperarlo ninguno de los dos, la pared cedió tras ella, que tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no perder el equilibrio.

Se separó de la pared asustada acercándose a James.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó.

James negó con la cabeza. Ambos miraron el hueco que dejaba ver una gran oscuridad.

Tras unos instantes en silencio la pared volvió a cerrarse.

James se quedó pensativo y sacó un mapa del bolsillo.

-¡¿Qué es eso!-preguntó la chica al ver el mapa del merodeador en el que aparecía su nombre y el de James en un cartel justo en la posición en la que estaban.

James le tapó la boca para que no gritase.

-Necesito que no digas nada de esto, Lily. Es un mapa que sólo conocemos Remus, Sirius y yo. Contiene todos los lugares de Hogwarts, incluídos los pasadizos y a todo aquel que se haya en Hogwarts.

Lily miraba atónita como se movían los cartelitos de los profesores.

-¡Soy prefecta! No debería permitir esto.

-Lily.-dijo James nervioso acercándose a la pared-Eso no es lo importante ahora. Lo que importa es que antes este pasadizo no existía.

-Que no lo conocieses tú no quiere decir que no existiese.-dijo Lily retomando su "simpatía" habitual.

-Muy graciosa…

-No pretendo…

-¿Qué pasaría si fuese un pasadizo utilizado por el mago tenebroso?-interrumpió James poniéndose serio.

-¿Qué dices?-dijo Lily desechando la idea al mismo tiempo que le daba un golpe flojo en el pecho a James.

-Lo digo en serio, Lils.

James se acercó a la pared y se apoyó en ella. Pero nada sucedió.

-Vale.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Vamos ahora al despacho de Dumbledore o qué?

-Son ya las siete, no creo que...

-Son las siete, es lunes, está muy oscuro y está lloviendo, ¿qué más quieres saber?

-Muy irónica.-dijo James.-Aunque yo creo que lo que te pasa es que te has asustado cuando se ha movido la pared.

-¿Qué dices, Potter? Yo no me he asustado.

-Pues bien que te has pegado a mí…

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella, terca, acercándose a la pared. Apoyó las manos con suavidad y al contrario de lo que ella esperaba, ya que esperaba que hubiese sido una coincidencia, la pared volvió a ceder.

-Vale, Potter.-dijo apartándose con las manos en alto.-Ahora ya sí que empiezo a asustarme. ¿Sólo se abre conmigo o qué?

James también se mostraba preocupado.

-Lily, voy a entrar. No digas nada y ve a la sala común.

-Ni hablar, yo voy contigo.

-Esto es peligroso, Lily. No voy a dejar que vengas.

-Quieras o no voy a ir contigo.

James no podía contrariarla. Ella era muy tozuda.

-En tal caso no iremos ninguno.

-James.-dijo avanzando hacia él.-No sabes lo que te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, no quiero que dejes de hacerlo si te soy sincera, pero si quieres ir, no te detengas por mí. Soy una buena bruja.-dijo sonriendo.

James que no se había esperado para nada esas palabras, estuvo tentado de volver a besarla, pero se limitó a mirarla y a cogerla de la mano. Se metieron por el hueco que había dejado la pared. Tras ellos se cerró la puerta al instante.

-¿Podremos abrirla cuando regresemos?-preguntó Lily.

-Esperemos que sí.-dijo James serio.-Prefiero no comprobarlo aún.

-Lumus.-dijeron los dos para que saliese luz de sus varitas.

Ambos comenzaron a andar por el único camino que había, un camino bastante retorcido que daba la impresión de que se estuviesen adentrando cada vez más en el interior de la Tierra. Estuvieron diez minutos caminando y el camino no terminaba, ni tampoco se veía nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir a parar?-preguntó Lily.

-La verdad es que no lo sé.-susurró James.

Lily estaba medio tiritando, la temperatura había disminuido mucho.

-Toma.-dijo James quitándose su capa.-Póntela.

-Ni hablar, te resfriarás.

-Ponte la capa, Lily.-dijo él siguiendo caminando.

-Que no, James que no te hagas el caballero…-pero volvió a tiritar y acabó poniéndosela.

James sonrió sin que ella lo viese.

Tras quince minutos más caminando, empezaron a oír unas voces no muy lejos de ellos.

James obligó a Lily a pegarse contra él en la esquina de una pared. Apagaron sus varitas y se quedaron en silencio. Las voces se acercaban.

James estaba tentado de decirle a la chica que saliesen corriendo, pero probablemente sería peor. Estaba debatiendo con el mismo sobre cómo salir de ahí cuando Lily, encogida entre los brazos de James, dijo con voz grave:

-Es Snape.

La mirada inquieta de la chica se encontró con la de James, que no daba crédito a lo que oía. James intentó escuchar mejor.

-Tienes razón.-dijo preocupado.-Es Snape.

-Hay alguien más.-apuntó Lily.- ¿Pero quién es?

Las voces se habían detenido, pero no lograban entender lo que decían.

-Desconozco esa voz.-susurró James.

De repente las voces cesaron repentinamente. Ambos temieron que los hubiesen escuchado, pero en realidad las dos voces se alejaron.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Lily señalando el lugar del que provenían las voces.

James la miró con el ceño fruncido, quería averiguarlo, pero tenía miedo de ponerla en peligro.

-Anda, vamos.-dijo Lily cogiendo su mano y tomando la última decisión.

Empezaban a estar cansados, ya hacía una hora que se habían metido en ese pasadizo.

De repente empezaron a ver una sala un poco iluminada, se encontraba unos metros por debajo de ellos. Se acercaron hasta el borde, se agacharon y miraron hacia abajo. Era una sala de piedra, prácticamente vacía, excepto por algunas mesas con libros que no pudieron distinguir. Allí se encontraba Snape y junto a él un hombre de mediana estatura.

-¿Sabes quién es?-preguntó James.

-No, ¿y tú?

James negó con la cabeza.

Snape y el otro no parecían hacer nada en concreto. Más bien parecían esperar algo o a alguien.

Snape levantó la vista hacia donde ellos estaban.

James y Lily rodaron hacia atrás para que no los viese. En el suelo, quietos completamente, esperaron oír a Snape que se acercase hacia ellos, pero el Slytherin no parecía haberlos visto.

-Vámonos ya de aquí.-pidió Lily.

-De acuerdo.-asintió James levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a la chica.

Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, incluso James pudo abrir la puerta desde dentro.

-Vamos a la sala común.-dijo James.-Ahora estará todo el mundo cenando y podremos hablar de esto.

Lily asintió.

James tenía razón, en la sala común no había nadie.

Se dejaron caer en un sofá, ambos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué significaba eso?-preguntó Lily.

-Algo trama Snape.

-¿Se lo vamos a decir a Dumbledore?

James se quedó pensativo.

-Pues…, todavía no.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo ella incrédula.

-Realmente no estamos seguros de que Snape esté haciendo algo malo.

-Decir eso es más propio de mí.

-Puede ser. Pero la verdad es que no tenemos ninguna prueba, ni tan siquiera sabemos exactamente qué estaba haciendo.

James miró a Lily y le preguntó:

-¿Estás asustada?

Lily vio que en la mirada de James se reflejaba demasiado la incertidumbre, el desasosiego…, sabía que si le confesaba que muy tranquila no estaba, él se preocuparía más, y no quería que así fuese.

-Soy Lily Evans, Potter. No lo estoy.-tras eso le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el chico también sonriese.

-Ah, te tengo que devolver tu capa.-dijo la pelirroja intentando levantarse para quitársela.

Pero James la paró, le hizo sentarse de nuevo.

-Lily, prométeme que no entrarás sola ahí.-dijo acercándose a ella.

-¿Tienes envidia de que yo pueda entrar sin ti y tú no, sin mí?-dijo ella riendo, aunque un poco nerviosa por la proximidad del merodeador.

-Por favor…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

-Bueno, voy a darte la capa.-dijo ella volviéndose a levantar.

James se levantó y cogió la túnica.

-Tienes la cara helada.-dijo James acariciando su mejillas, las cuales estaban sonrosadas por el frío.

-Pero al estar en la sala común entro en calor.-dijo ella nerviosa.

James pasaba la mirada de los ojos de Lily a sus labios, alternativamente. Y sin darse cuenta, ambos se acercaban hasta estar a escasos centímetros de distancia.

En esos momentos oyeron que el retrato de la sala común se abría.

Se separaron bruscamente, quedando uno sentado y el otro de pie.

Eran Jennifer y Sirius. Ambos se quedaron plantados en la puerta mirándolos extrañados.

-¿Se puede saber dónde habéis estado?-preguntó Jennifer.

Lily y James se miraron, pero no supieron qué decir. No habían acordado no decirles nada de lo de Snape a sus amigos, pero ni James ni Lily tuvieron intención de hacerlo.

-¿La habéis oído?-preguntó Sirius acercándose a ellos seguido de la morena, al ver que no contestaban.

-Pues, hablando con la profesora de Herbología.-dijo Lily.

Ni Jennifer ni Sirius se lo creyeron.

-Es más.-dijo Jennifer.- ¿Qué hacíais vosotros dos juntos? Se supone que estabais enfadados como de costumbre. O al menos Lily se había ido cuando la admiradora de James llegó como si de un pulpo se tratase.-dijo siempre dispuesta a no ver correcto el comportamiento de esas admiradoras.

-Yo tengo hambre.-dijo James intentando cambiar de tema.- ¿Alguien se viene a cenar?

-Nosotros ya hemos cenado.-dijeron Jennifer y Sirius molestos.

-Yo te acompaño.-dijo la pelirroja siguiendo al chico.

Los otros dos se quedaron sin entender nada en la sala común.

-¿Crees que están liados?-preguntó la morena.

Sirius la miró.

-Ni idea, ellos cada día cuentan menos.

La morena, se sentó en la alfombra junto al fuego.

-Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu novio?

-¿Y eso a que viene?-dijo ella asombrada ante la pregunta del chico.

-¿No puedo preguntar?

Ella levantó una ceja.

-Pues como siempre. Es muggle y no sabe que soy bruja, así que…

-¿No lo sabe? Pues Jenny, la confianza es la base de toda relación…

-¡Tú cállate, Black!-dijo ella entre molesta y divertida.-Que tú sales con tres al día.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Con dos.

Sirius rió.

-Bueno, dejémoslo.

Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo? Que será ese pasadizo? Por qué sólo puede abrirlo Lily? Un poco más en el último capítulo, jejeje. (Ya me emociono y todoxD).

**Inuyami: me alegro de que hayas vuelto! Tienes razón…, porque a estas admiradoras de James no hay que ponérselo todo tan fácil:Pjejeje**

**-ShIvErInG sMiLe-: Gracias por tu review!**

**-Saruin-elf: a mi también me gustan los días de lluvia…:p Gracias por tu rr:P**

**-Inu Kary: por qué no leerás lo que pasa en el próximo capítulo:P:P jejeje. Muchas gracias!**

**-Hermy: Hola! Estoy muy bien gracias a vuestros reviews:P jejeje. Thanks you!**

**-MaFe: Me alegro de que me leas tú tb:P**

En el próximo capítulo…:

10. Cuestión de principios.

-¿De verdad quieres que me vaya, Jennifer?

-Sí.-dijo volviendo su mirada a su plato otra vez.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Por favor, Sirius!

-Si es porque Lily no te cuenta nada de lo que le pasa con James, estamos igual.


	10. Cuestión de principios

_Holaaaa! Capítulo 10! Este capítulo es trascendental! Después de tantos años en Hogwarts…, Lily y James….leed vosotros mismos:P_

10. Cuestión de principios.

Por la mañana, Lily seguía hecha un ovillo bajo sus sábanas, estaba despierta y oía a sus compañeras de habitación que ya se habían levantado y se estaban arreglando, pero ella no tenía ganas. De repente todo lo que había pasado el día anterior con James le parecía precipitado. No tenía ganas de encontrarse cara a cara con él en las clases.

-Lils.-murmuró la morena tras pasar diez minutos de que se había levantado.- ¿Es que no piensas despertarte?

Lily pensó que por primera vez en su vida, tenía que simular estar mala.

-No me encuentro bien, Jenny. Creo que no voy a ir.

Jennifer levantó un poco la sábana para dejar ver el rostro de su amiga.

-A ver.-dijo poniéndole la mano en la frente en plan madre.-Pues yo te encuentro perfectamente.

-¡¿Quién te ha dicho que tenga fiebre!-dijo Lily indignada volviendo a taparse.-Lo que me duele es la espalda, creo que me he enfriado.

-Será la primera vez que veo que no vas a clase.-murmuró Jennifer.- ¿Qué les digo a los profesores? ¿Qué te duele la espalda o que has cogido frío?-dijo sin creérselo todavía.

-Diles que cogió frío estando ayer con Potter.-dijo Kate desde la puerta del baño.

Lily se quedó impactada ante aquel comentario, y sin más se levantó de la cama.

-¿Qué dices, Kate?-dijo intentando controlar su enfado.

-Lo que has oído.-dijo la aludida cogiendo su mochila y saliendo de la habitación con aires de superioridad.

Las otras dos que quedaban en el dormitorio quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

-¿Se puede saber a qué se refería?-preguntó la morena mirando a su amiga como pidiéndole que no le ocultase más cosas.

-No lo sé.-fingió Lily. Le dolía ocultarle cosas a su amiga, pero si ella misma estaba arrepentida no le convenía seguir hablando de ello.

-¿Y tu dolor de espalda?-le preguntó la morena viendo la naturalidad con que se movía.

Lily dudó, y sabiendo que no tenía ninguna excusa, se entró al baño sin decirle nada, y después salió de la habitación La morena, asombrada ante el comportamiento de su amiga, tiró con fuerza el pijama sobre la cama. Se apoyó contra la pared y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Tenía miedo de perder a su amiga.

Lily llegó al aula de historia de la magia cuando quedaban diez minutos para que empezase la clase. Así que como los demás alumnos se quedó esperando en los pasillos. No se acercó para hablar con nadie, quería estar sola y pensar. Pero eso no iba a ser así, James se acercaba a ella, por lo que Lily rápidamente fue hasta Laura y Rebecca, sus compañeras de cuarto, y las saludó. James la vio y con el ceño fruncido se apoyó en una pared.

Sirius se acercó a él.

-¿Qué pasa, cornamenta?-murmuró apoyándose también en la pared.

James lo miró y sonrió.

-Como siempre.

-Venga, James. Que tú y Lily no tenéis la misma relación ni por asomo. Algo ha pasado entre vosotros dos este curso, lo niegues o no.

-Eso creía yo.

Sirius lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Prefiero no hablar de eso ahora.

James prefería realmente no comentar nada. El día anterior habían estado a punto de besarse y en esos momentos aquella mañana había huido de él, ya no sabía qué pensar.

En esos momentos llegó Jennifer y poco después el profesor.

La morena no se dirigió a su amiga en ningún momento. Lily la miraba sintiéndose culpable, pero sin decidirse a contarle nada.

A la salida Jennifer se fue rápidamente hacia la siguiente clase. Y así estuvo toda la mañana.

A la hora de la comida Sirius se acercó a ella.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa con Lily?-le dijo el chico sentándose junto a ella en la mesa.

-A mí nada.

-Llevas todo el día evitándola.

-Ella también lo hace con James y nadie le reprocha nada.-dijo sin mirarlo mientras se servía la comida.

-Jennifer…

-Sirius…

-No te hagas la graciosa.

-¿Me ves con cara de estar haciendo gracia?-dijo mirándolo.

Sin poder contenerse, Sirius empezó a reírse.

La chica lo miraba incrédula.

-¿Qué te hace a ti ahora tanta gracia?

-Tu cara de enfadada.

-No es la primera vez que la ves.

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Me vas a contar qué te pasa o no?

-No.

-Tienes demasiado carácter.

-Y tú eres demasiado pesado.

-La otra vez te dejé en la sala común pensando en tus cosas sin molestarte más.

-¿Podrías volver a hacerlo?-dijo ella siguiendo en su tono borde.

-¿De verdad quieres que me vaya, Jennifer?

-Sí.-dijo volviendo su mirada a su plato otra vez.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Por favor, Sirius!

-Si es porque Lily no te cuenta nada de lo que le pasa con James, estamos igual.

La chica lo miró.

-No es que no me lo cuente, realmente eso me da igual, cada uno tiene sus momentos en los que tiene que tener secretos, pero es que intenta mentirme.

-Dale tiempo para que aclare sus ideas con Potter y volverá a ser la de antes.

La chica frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Se puede saber desde cuando eres tan comprensivo, Black?

Sirius rió y se calló.

-No, en serio.-continuó ella.-Antes de conocerte pensaba que lo único que te preocupaban eran tus citas.

-Y así es.-dijo sonriendo y levantándose.

-¡Anda ya!-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Me voy.-dijo el chico haciendo un gesto con la mano y andando hacia la salida del gran comedor.

Jennifer seguía comiendo, pensando, que tal vez, Sirius tuviese razón y Lily sólo estuviese agobiada.

-Jenny.-dijo James acercándose a ella.- ¿Sabes dónde está Lily?

-Lo cierto es que no.

James notó que la chica parecía resentida, pero antes de comentar nada más su mirada se desvió hacia las puertas que conducían a los jardines y vio a Lily saliendo por ellas.

Jennifer también la vio.

-Ahora vuelvo.-le dijo James echándose una pequeña carrera para alcanzarla.

-¡Lily!-la llamó.

La pelirroja aceleró el paso para no tener que hablar con él. No había nadie en los jardines, casi todos estaban comiendo. Por suerte, había parado de llover.

-¡Espera un momento, Lils!

Consiguió alcanzarla cerca del lago.

-Evans.-dijo viendo que lo ignoraba.

Lily se detuvo y sin girarse suspiró.

-Lily…-dijo el chico llegando hasta ella.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-¿Ha pasado algo con lo del pasadizo?-preguntó con preocupación.

-Claro que no.-dijo ella girándose y poniéndose de cara a él.-Te dije que no me iba a acercar sin ti.

James sonrió.

-No sonrías.-dijo ella en tono seco.-No voy a ir sin ti, pero tampoco voy a ir contigo. Quiero que olvides todo lo que ha pasado este curso, es más, quiero que me olvides.

James no comprendía nada. Se estaba quedando helado.

-No es la primera vez que te lo digo, James, te lo advertí, te dije que te olvidases de mí…-la chica comenzó a andar de nuevo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tienes que cambiar tanto de opinión?-preguntó completamente harto. -¡Estuvimos a punto de besarnos ayer!

-Olvida eso también.-dijo deteniéndose.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó intentando controlar el dolor que le estaba consumiendo.

Lily lo miró a los ojos. Pudo ver el dolor de James, cosa que nunca hubiese esperado ver reflejada en su tierna mirada y ella…, ella sólo sentía confianza en él. "Pero tengo que olvidarle"pensó "Son mis principios, los que siempre he tenido".

-Tengo novio.-dijo la pelirroja finalmente sin mirarlo a la cara y echando a andar.

-Espera.-dijo él.-Mírame a los ojos y dime que tienes novio.

James sabía perfectamente que sólo era una excusa más.

La pelirroja lo miró a los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada.

"¿Principios? ¿Qué principios te quedan, Lily? ¡Tus principios han resultado erróneos! ¡Potter es el mejor hombre que hay en la Tierra!" se encontraba estúpida al comprobar que ella misma tenía las ideas tan claras pero quería ocultarlas.

-Lily, dímelo.-pedía James sin creerla.

-Olvídame, Potter.-se acercó al lago y se quedó en la orilla, contemplando el agua mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas. Se daba cuenta de que su orgullo estaba acabando con ella.

-Lily.-dijo cogiéndole la muñeca.

Ella se intentó soltar bruscamente.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¡No voy a hacerte daño!-le gritó James.

-¡Ya lo sé!

Ambos se quedaron mirándose de nuevo. En esos momentos ambos estaban enfadados y ninguno tenía la menor intención de ceder.

-Potter, eres tan…-dijo acercándose a él mirándolo con decisión. Pero pisó el barro mojado de la lluvia anterior y se resbaló. James en su intento por sujetarla lo único que consiguió fue que ambos cayesen al interior del lago.

Tras unos instantes, James salió a la superficie. Buscó a Lily con desesperación hasta que la vio salir del agua.

-¡Toda la culpa es tuya!-gritó ella enfadada nadando la corta distancia que quedaba para llegar a la orilla. James la siguió y salieron del agua.

-¿Que toda la culpa es mía?-dijo él incrédulo.- ¡Eres tú la que está jugando conmigo!

-¡Yo no estoy jugando con nadie!-aunque eso le dolía, porque sabía que era verdad y que nunca había pretendido hacerlo.

Ambos estaban completamente empapados. Lily se escurrió un poco la túnica, al igual que James. Lily echó a andar a grandes zancadas hacia el castillo. Recordó la otra ocasión en la que los dos habían acabado completamente empapados, aquella vez en el castigo…, cuando ella lo abrazó y se sintió tan reconfortada.

-¡Necesito que te olvides de mí!-le gritó.

-¡Eso me gustaría a mí!-gritó James.- Pero ¿acaso tienes idea de lo que cuesta olvidarse de una persona de la que estás enamorado?-James estaba completamente furioso y la seguía también rápidamente.- ¡Tú no lo puedes saber!

Cuando esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Lily no pudo aguantarse y dejó a un lado todo su orgullo, todas sus dudas, todos sus estúpidos pensamientos y principios.

-¡Sé perfectamente lo que cuesta!-gritó dándose la vuelta y avanzando hacia él.- ¡Porque es exactamente lo que me pasa a mí contigo!

Uno enfrente del otro ambos se quedaron callados. La furia de ambos había desaparecido tras esas palabras. James no podía reaccionar, no quería creerla, no estaba dispuesto a volver a creerse que tenía alguna esperanza, pero... ¿acaba de oírle decir que estaba enamorada de él?

-James.-dijo la pelirroja eliminando el poco espacio que quedaba para llegar hasta él.

James seguía impasible, con el pulso acelerado sin entender realmente lo que estaba pasando. Puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica, con delicadeza, como si pensase que era un sueño del que iba a despertar en breve.

Seguían mirándose a los ojos.

-James, perdóname por…

Pero la pelirroja no pudo terminar su frase porque el chico le había atraído hacia así y la estaba besando. Lily, aunque un poco alterada al principio se dejó llevar, y durante esos instantes tuvo la sensación de que sus verdaderos principios debían estar con James.

Se separaron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. James no había podido resistirse, no podía olvidarse de ella. Pero al menos ahora sabía que ella también sentía algo por él, por mucho que hubiese intentado ocultárselo todo ese tiempo, sabía que eso no era un sueño.

Lily estaba nerviosa, no sabía que decirle, por primera vez se estaba quedando sin palabras frente a Potter. Pero al parecer él se encontraba en la misma situación.

Sin dejarse de mirarse, Lily se puso a reírse por las pintas que llevaban ya que ambos estaban completamente mojados y llenos de barro.

-Será mejor que vayamos a ducharnos, estamos hechos un asco.-dijo

-Pues yo creo que te sienta muy bien esa mancha en la nariz.-dijo James riendo y rozando la nariz de la pelirroja con un dedo.

-¿También llevo manchada la cara?-dijo poniéndose las palmas de la mano en las mejillas.

-Anda, vamos.-dijo James pasándole un brazo por los hombros y echando a andar.

-Por cierto, James, Kate nos vio…-dijo la pelirroja un poco avergonzada.

James levantó una ceja.

-Nos vio ayer en la sala común cuando estuvimos…, ya sabes…

-¿A punto de besarnos?-preguntó James pícaramente.

-Sí…

-¿Y?

Lily lo miró.

-Y nada.-dijo viendo su cara de decisión.

James no la miró pero sonrió. Tenía la impresión de que entre él y Lily había pasado algo más que un beso.

Lily entró a su dormitorio. Jennifer estaba allí tumbada en la cama boca abajo escribiendo en un cuaderno.

-Lily ¿se puede saber qué has hecho? -dijo asombrada cuando vio que la chica iba totalmente mojada y manchada de barro. -¿Es bueno dejarse el pelo mojado y con cremas naturales?-dijo riendo observándola desde su cama.

Lily le tiró la almohada.

-¡Ey!-dijo Jennifer que estando tumbada no pudo evitarla.

Lily se metió en el baño.

-En serio, ¿qué has hecho, Lils?-dijo la morena tocando a la puerta del baño con aire divertido.- ¿Te has peleado con Potter? ¿O ha sido con una de sus admiradoras?-dijo poniendo énfasis en la última frase.

La morena oyó el grifo al otro lado de la puerta: Lily solía hacerlo cuando la ignoraba. Además la pelirroja no podía hablarle en esos momentos, estaba demasiado absorta y emocionada pensando en lo que había pasado. Cómo se había enamorado de él, cuando ella nunca pensó que eso ocurriría, no podía saberlo, pero realmente no le importaba.

Quince minutos después, Lily salió vestida de nuevo con el uniforme pero totalmente limpia. Jennifer seguía escribiendo.

-¿Y tú?-dijo Lily acercándose a su amiga.- ¿Qué escribes?

La morena giró el libro para enseñárselo.

-Técnicas de juego. Deberes de mi entrenador, James.-dijo pronunciando mucho el nombre del chico.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Jenny? Estás rara…

-Yo he preguntando primero y hace mucho tiempo ya. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Pues…

-¿Pelea con Potter sí o no?

-No.

-¿No?-dijo la morena extrañada.

-Bueno, sí.

-¿Y como ha acabado esta vez? ¿Cuántos puntos a favor?

Lily levantó una ceja.

-Demasiado graciosa estás tú hoy eh…-y se colgó la mochila al hombro.- ¿No vienes a clase?

-Sí.-dijo la morena levantándose de la cama y cogiendo su mochila.-Pero cuéntame por el camino qué ha pasado.

-Digamos que he perdido mis principios.-dijo la pelirroja una vez que salieron de la habitación.

-¿Qué principios?

-Los míos.

-No seas tan explícita, Lily…-dijo la morena irónica.

-¿Qué pasa cuando los pierdes?

-Bueno, yo no los perdería, es algo propio y algo de tu personalidad.

-¿Tú también tienes principios?

La morena asintió.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente con haberlos perdido?-le preguntó a la de ojos verdes.

Lily dudó unos momentos.

-Supongo…, que me refiero a que mis principios han resultado erróneos.

Jennifer se paró y se giró para quedar cara a cara con Lily.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?-preguntó sin entender nada.

-¡Nada, olvídalo!-dijo la pelirroja echando a andar más rápido.

-¡Oye Lily! Que la que estaba enfadada era yo.

"Esto tiene que estar relacionado con Potter"pensó la morena que seguía asombrada.

_Holaaaaaaa! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Manera peculiar de quedar juntos… jejeje, pero creo que Lily y James son así y que ese beso tenía que ocurrir cuando sus amigos ni tan siquiera se imaginan lo que pasa entre ellos "exactamente". Bueno aquí están las contestaciones a los reviews. Por favor seguid mandando! De verdad que dan ganas de escribir. Y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO A TODOS. _

**Mafe: Muchas gracias! Espero tener vuestro apoyo para seguir escribiendo! Jejeje.**

**-ShIvErInG sMiLe- Tendrás que esperar un poco para saber quien es el hombre que está con Snape, pero tampoco mucho…, en el próximo capi:D Gracias por tu review!**

**Saruinelf: parece que en este capi ya se han puesto de acuerdo…, pero no se van a llevar bien siempre eh! Son Lily y James:P Aunque juntos están eh, eso sí…**

**Karipotter: Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Me encantó, espero que sigas leyéndolo por favor:P y espero que haya gustado este capítulo también!**

**Hermy:¿qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que también te haya gustado:P**

_Próximo capítulo:_

_11. ¿Qué hace él aquí?_

_Lily le tapó la boca desesperada a James tras que el chico pronunciase ese nombre._

_-¿Qué narices está haciendo aquí?-dijo James enfadado en un susurro._

_Lily negó con la cabeza._


	11. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

_Holaaaaaaaaa! Ya estoy aquí con el capítulo 11, bueno, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten como yo disfruto cada vez que ilustro una letra en este papel :p (q bonito xD, imaginemos que no es ordenador…xD) Les veo al final del capítulo :p_

11. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Jennifer estaba sentada bajo un árbol en los jardines cuando Sirius se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó el chico apoyando una mano en el árbol.

La morena lo miró.

-¿Te refieres a lo de Lily? ¿O te refieres a esta mierda de ejercicio de transformaciones?-dijo tirando la pluma al suelo de malos modos.

-Veo que no te va muy bien.-dijo el chico sentándose a su lado.- ¿Has hablado, entonces, con Lily?

-Sí. He hecho como si no hubiese pasado nada y después ha sido ella la que se ha permitido irse con aires de grandeza.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-dijo Sirius poniendo cara de inocente.

Ella lo miró y levantó una ceja.

-Nada, mejor que no te cuente nada.

-Vamos, Jenny, sabes que puedes contármelo todo.

-Puedo, pero no quiero.-dijo ella.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con lo de trasformaciones?

-¿Yo? ¿Rebajarme a ser ayudada por un merodeador?-dijo viendo la cara de enfado de Sirius, pero terminó su frase diciendo-Empieza por ahí.-dándole las hojas y la pluma desesperadamente.

Sirius sonrió.

Emma se acercó a ellos.

-¿Dónde te has dejado a tu siamés: Remus?-preguntó Jenny a la rubia mientras practicaba con la varita el ejercicio que Sirius le indicaba.

-Muy graciosa.-dijo Emma sentándose con ellos.-Está en una reunión de prefectos con Lily.

Jennifer empezó a mover la varita nerviosamente.

-Ni tan siquiera me había dicho que tenía una reunión de prefectos…-murmuró entre dientes.

-¿Te pones así por eso?-preguntó Sirius.-James tampoco me ha dicho que iba a hacer esta tarde.

-Vaya dos…

-A lo mejor quieren dejarnos solos.-dijo Sirius sonriendo a la morena.

-Black, no insistas, tengo…

-Ya sé que tienes novio, era una broma, Jennifer. Nunca he insistido tanto con una tía y no ibas a ser…

La morena lo miró enfadada.

-¡¿Y no iba a ser yo la excepción! ¡¿Era eso lo que ibas a decir!-dijo levantándose rápidamente y cogiendo sus cosas.-No puedo perder el tiempo oyendo semejantes tonterías.

-¡Jennifer!-dijo el moreno levantándose.-No te lo tomes así…

Pero la morena ya se iba muy decidida hacia el interior del castillo.

-¿Por qué se ha enfadado?

Emma se hacía la disimulada, pero ante la mirada insistente del chico tubo que contestar.

-No es muy bonito decirle a una chica que solo la invitarías una sola vez a salir. Es como decir: o me tomas o me dejas, tengo muchas más oportunidades.

-Emma.

-¿Qué?

-Las mujeres tenéis la mente demasiado compleja.-dijo despidiéndose de ella con la mano y dirigiéndose también al castillo.

Emma negó con la cabeza y se fue hacia su sala común.

Mientras tanto, Lily salió a los jardines en busca de James. Se había hecho ya de noche y no lo veía por ningún lado. "Podíamos haber quedado en la sala común o en algún otro sitio"pensó. De repente vio algo que la hizo sobresaltarse y aumentar sus pulsaciones en gran cantidad, desesperadamente se escondió tras un árbol asomando la cabeza para poder ver.

-¿Lily?

Al oír la voz de James a sus espaldas la pelirroja dio un pequeño salto asustada. Lo cogió por la camisa y lo obligó a esconderse con ella tras el árbol.

-Lily, no hace falta que te desesperes…-dijo mirándola con una sonrisa pícara.

-Shhhh.-dijo la pelirroja poniéndose un dedo en los labios.-Mira y cállate.-y le señaló unos metros a la derecha dónde pudo ver la sombra de dos personas.

Eran Kate y…

-¡Jeremy!

Lily le tapó la boca desesperada a James tras que el chico pronunciase ese nombre.

-¿Qué narices está haciendo aquí?-dijo James enfadado en un susurro cuando la chica lo soltó.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-La entraba le estaba prohibida.-siguió James.-Esto es ilegal, voy a decírselo a Dumbledore.-dijo incorporándose un poco, ya que estaba encogido para que no lo descubriesen.

Pero Lily lo cogió de la manga de la camisa y lo obligó a quedarse allí.

-No hagas locuras.-le recriminó.

James la miró con una ceja levantada.

Poco después, Kate se despidió con un apasionado beso de Jeremy, quien se fue disimuladamente hacia las gradas.

-¿A dónde va?-preguntó James.

Pero la pelirroja se había quedado absorta ante esa despedida.

-Lily…

-…

-¡Lily!-dijo elevando la voz ligeramente.

La chica lo miró confusa.

-Vámonos de aquí.

-Yo voy a seguirlo, quiero saber cómo ha conseguido entrar.

-Ni hablar.-negó Lily.-No quiero saber qué se trae entre manos. Vamos a la sala común.

-Mejor vamos a mi dormitorio. Tenemos que hablar.

Lily puso cara de desconfiada, pero lo siguió.

James cerró la puerta tras ellos. No había nadie más.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-preguntó la pelirroja.

James no sabía ni qué decirle, pero después de lo del día anterior le parecía obvio que tenían que hablar.

-Pues…

-¿Pues qué?

-Lily, que ya sabes…

Pero la pelirroja seguía cruzada de brazos impasible.

-Ayer nos besamos, Evans.-dijo empleando su apellido para ver si así conseguía que fuese más comprensiva.

-¿Y que pasa, Potter?-dijo ella de malos modos.

James la miró como si pensase que estaba loca.

Lily se sentó en una cama.

-No tiene nada que ver.-dijo ella mirando al suelo.

James permanecía en silencio.

Lily tenía las manos temblorosas ¿por qué se había sentido insegura desde que había visto a Jeremy?

-¿Es por Jeremy?

La pelirroja se sobresaltó. Se sintió estúpida, James no era ningún tonto y se había dado cuenta.

-James, yo…

-Déjalo, Lily. No tienes que darme explicaciones.-dijo en tono duro.

Lily lo miró a los ojos.

-No, James, no es Jeremy. Lo que pasa es que me ha impactado que estuviese aquí, pero no porque sienta nada por él, sería una ridiculez, él me odia.-dijo levantándose.

-Y yo a él.-sentenció el chico.

Lily sonrió.

-Perdona, esto es muy poco romántico ¿sabes? Pero toda la culpa es mía, porque…

James le cogió una mano y la acercó hasta él. Le rodeo la cintura con los brazos.

-Realmente…-empezó el chico, pero en esos momentos la puerta del dormitorio se abrió. Era Sirius, quien se quedó enganchado al pomo de la puerta petrificado.

Lily y James se habían separado bruscamente, mirando cada uno hacia un lado.

-Perdón.-carraspeó Sirius.-Iba a coger…-dijo mirando alternativamente a los dos pero sin moverse del sitio.

-Cógelo, canuto.-dijo James instándole a que saliese de la habitación.

-Sí, sí…-le había pillado tan desprevenido que no había podido reaccionar.

Cogió su mochila y salió de la habitación.

Sirius se dirigió a la sala común, donde la morena se encontraba haciendo deberes.

-Jenny.-dijo sentándose en la silla de al lado.

La morena lo ignoró deliberadamente.

-Jennifer…

La chica pasaba hojas sin parar, demostrando su enfado.

-Está bien, tengo algo que contarte pero si no me quieres escuchar…

La morena seguía en sus trece pero escuchando en todo momento por si acaso lo contaba.

-¡Me rindo! ¡Eres imposible!-dijo el moreno levantándose de la silla.

Jennifer siguió con sus deberes. "Este tío se lo tiene muy creído" pensó.

Sirius se fue al gran comedor y encontró a Remus y a Emma cenando. Se sentó con ellos y se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Remus y Emma intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Te pasa algo, canuto?-preguntó el chico de ojos miel.

Sirius lo miró, por extraño que pareciese, sólo tenía ganas de contar lo que había visto a Jennifer.

-Nada.-dijo sonriendo y sirviéndose su cena.

-¿Alguna cita para el sábado?-le dijo Remus al moreno.

Sirius dejó caer su cuchara.

-No me encuentro bien, me voy a la cama.-dijo levantándose.

Ni Emma ni Remus entendían el rápido cambio de opinión y de ánimo del chico.

Sirius dio una vuelta por los jardines y cuando ya eran cerca de las doce de la noche regresó a su habitación, esperando que Lily ya no se encontrase allí.

Abrió la puerta y encontró a James tumbado en la cama todavía vestido. Sirius entró, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

-Canuto…-dijo James incorporándose.-Sobre lo de antes…

-No necesito que me des explicaciones, ya lo sabes.-dijo dirigiéndose a su baúl.

-Ya, pero aún así, quiero contártelo.

Sirius lo miró.

-De verdad, James, prefiero enterarme cuando ya sea más que evidente.-y diciendo eso se puso el pijama y se acostó.

-Oye, Sirius, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-¿A mí?

-Estás molesto, preocupado y harto. Muy bien no estás.

-¿Ahora sois todos psicólogos?-dijo dándose la vuelta en su cama.

James lo miró ceñudo, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

-¿Es por Jennifer?-preguntó transcurridos veinte minutos.

-Estaba durmiendo…

-¡Sirius, te estoy oyendo moverte! Estás preocupado.

-No, no es por Jennifer.

-¿Entonces?

Sirius se incorporó y se quedó sentado en la cama.

-Se trata de mí. No tengo ganas de tener ninguna cita con ninguna de las chicas de mi club de fans.

James abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Déjalo, no lo vas a entender.-y se volvió a meter en sus sábanas.

-Cuando quieras contármelo te escucharé.

Hasta el sábado, James y Lily no tuvieron oportunidad de verse, salvo en las clases, debido a la cantidad de trabajos que tenían por hacer. Y Jennifer seguía enfadada con Sirius.

Lily fue hasta el tercer piso, donde había quedado con James y lo encontró allí, esperándola apoyado en una pared.

-Hola.-dijo ella acercándose y dándole un beso en los labios.

-Veo que no has cambiado todavía de opinión.-dijo él.

-¿Siempre tienes que soltar la gracia de turno?

James rió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Anda, vamos a Hogsmeade.

-Espera, espera, espera…-dijo la pelirroja rápidamente apartándose de él.- ¿Hogsmeade? Desde luego eso va a ser ilegal, porque hoy…

-¿Te acuerdas del mapa del merodeador?-dijo él sonriente.

-James, soy premio anual. Sabes que no puedo…

-Ya me asombré yo cuando te vi en las cocinas, creí que nunca quebrantabas ninguna norma.

-Y así es.-dijo ella dándole la espalda.

-¿Así es?-James se acercó por detrás y la rodeó con sus brazos.-Este curso ya hemos quebrantado varias.

Lily se sonrojó.

-James…

Al oír unos pasos tras ellos, ambos se giraron sobresaltados. Ninguno de los dos supo que hacer cuando vieron a la persona que tenían delante.

Sirius estaba en el campo de quidditch practicando. Estaba solo pero se dedicó a hechizar las pelotas e ir bateándolas. Estaba intranquilo todavía, por lo que descargaba sus nervios pegando con fuerza a las pelotas. Con su bate fue a darle a la siguiente pelota cuando tras él oyó un zumbido y la pelota que iba a golpear desapareció. Sirius se giró, tras él estaba Jennifer con otro bate en la mano, ella había golpeado la pelita. Se quedó mirándola.

-Es un poco aburrido entrenar sólo ¿no?-le preguntó ella con los ojos un poco llorosos por el fuerte viento que se notaba a esa altura. Su pelo negro hondeaba tras ella.

Sirius asintió.

-Pero es lo único que podía hacer.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Quieres que juguemos nosotros?-aventuró la chica.

Sirius la miró.

-¿Nosotros solos? ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Pases de pelota?-dijo sonriendo.

-Por ejemplo.

Sirius rió.

-De acuerdo.

James y Lily permanecían delante de Jeremy Freit, el ex novio de la pelirroja sin saber qué hacer.

-Vaya, vaya.-se adelantó él.-Así que Potter y Evans juntos…-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tanto James como Lily tenían los puños apretados.

-Como un consejo te diré, James, que Lily no merece la pena…

James se movió hacia delante, pero Lily lo detuvo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Freit?-dijo ella con desprecio.- ¿No te quedó claro que no podías estar aquí?

-No se trata de eso. Quiero que vayáis a Dumbledore y le digáis que me habéis visto. No ha sido un descuido por mi parte dejarme ver.

James y Lily sabían que intentaba confundirlos.

-Iréis a avisarlo y, mientras, yo me iré y Dumbledore estará preocupado por mi presencia aquí.

-¿De verdad crees que somos tan estúpidos como para irnos los dos a la vez a avisarlo mientras tú estás aquí?-dijo Lily metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo y cogiendo con fuerza su varita en el interior de él.

-Lilian…, veo que todavía no me conoces.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-dijo James con voz firme.

-Puede que sólo divertirme un poco.-dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

-Lárgate ya de aquí, Jeremy. Y no esperes a que avisemos a Dumbledore.-dijo Lily con furia.

-¿Y como estás tan segura de que me voy a ir?

-Porque tú lo acabas de…-Lily se detuvo antes de terminar la frase, se quedó unos instantes callada y dijo:- Jeremy no intentes tomarnos el pelo porque no lo vas a conseguir.

-No estoy yo tan seguro, sois dos niños indefensos y…

Lily parecía fuera de control.

-Por si no lo sabes, tienes nuestra edad y, además, tanto James como yo siempre hemos sido mejores magos que tú.-dijo avanzando hacia él con la varita ya fuera del bolsillo.

-La diferencia, querida.-dijo moviendo la varita entre sus dedos.-Es que mientras vosotros estáis aquí correteando y jugueteando a ser novios, yo he aprendido mucho más.

James se estaba hartando de Jeremy y sabía que si Lily conseguía controlarse, cosa que dudaba, acabaría él lanzando algún hechizo contra Jeremy.

-A lo mejor no necesitamos aprender, Freit. Muchas veces la capacidad es algo con lo que se nace, y siento decírtelo pero no es tu caso.

Jeremy estalló en carcajadas.

-Ya basta, deja de hacer el imbécil Freit.-dijo James sacando su varita también y poniéndose a la altura de Lily.

Jeremy los apuntó a los dos con su varita.

-No juguéis conmigo.

-¿Pero que narices es esto? ¡Eres idiota Freit! ¡Y lo sabes! Te habías propuesto asaltarnos y lo único que estás consiguiendo es que el odio que ambos tenemos hacia ti se manifieste. ¿Realmente era esto lo que habías planeado? ¿Acaso esperabas que huyésemos de ti? ¡No te tenemos miedo!

James sujetó a Lily por un brazo, en esos momentos estaba viendo la expresión del chico y se había dado cuenta que era mejor que siguiesen en estado pacífico.

-Vayamos al grano.-dijo Freit. Y en un movimiento que ni James ni Lily pudieron prever, agarró a la chica quedando él detrás de ella apuntándola con la varita y sujetándole fuertemente las manos para que no pudiese utilizar su varita.

-Suéltala.-dijo James apuntando nervioso a Freit sin dejar de mirar a la chica que parecía sentirse más que temerosa, impotente.

Sirius y Jennifer se inventaron todas las reglas y prácticamente todo el juego, pero se lo pasaron muy bien y casi entrenaron más que nunca. Al final, los dos acabaron agotados. Sirius esperó a que la chica saliese del vestuario y ambos regresaron al castillo.

Iban caminando ya cerca de sus habitaciones cuando Sirius se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Jennifer.

Pero él no le contestó, sino que echó a correr hacia el otro lado. Jennifer no se lo pensó y lo siguió, intentando seguir su ritmo.

Jeremy seguía sujetando a Lily, y James estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos, continuaba apuntándolo con la varita.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-irrumpió una voz fuerte en el pasillo. Era Sirius con la varita en la mano. Tras él iba Jennifer, con la varita en la mano también.

Jeremy se giró hacia ellos.

-Pero ¿qué es lo que veo? ¡Habéis formado dos parejitas!-dijo Jeremy riendo socarronamente.

Jennifer lo miró con excesivo disgusto.

-Escogiste bien.-le dijo Jeremy a Sirius echando una mirada rápida a Jennifer.

Sirius no le hizo caso.

-Suelta a Lily.-dijo apuntándolo con la varita. Jennifer se había puesto al otro lado. Entre los tres lo tenían acorralado.

-¿Sabéis?-dijo Jeremy en su mismo tono impasible.-Conseguiré lo que me he propuesto, de eso estad seguros.-y diciendo eso le dio un brusco empujón a Lily mandándola hacia James y en unos segundos había echado a correr tan rápidamente que lo perdieron de vista.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo James abrazando a Lily.

La pelirroja se separó de él.

-Sí. Ese Jeremy…

-¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿No estaba prohibida su entrada?-preguntó Jennifer visiblemente molesta.

James y Lily negaron con la cabeza.

-Pero ¿qué quería?-preguntó Sirius.

-Dice que quiere que Dumbledore lo busque aquí en Hogwarts.-explicó James.

-Pero… ¿para qué?-dijo Jennifer.- Algo tiene que traer entre manos…

-No lo sabemos.-dijo Lily con pesadumbre.

Durante la cena estuvieron comentando el tema, pero no encontraron ninguna solución, aunque no dijeron nada a Dumbledore.

-¿Cómo supiste lo que estaba pasando?-le preguntó la morena a Sirius.

James y él se miraron.

-James me avisó.-dijo finalmente Sirius.

-¿Qué?-dijeron las dos chicas a la vez.

-Tenemos un sistema que…-empezó Sirius pero se calló.-Secretos de merodeadores.-dijo sonriendo.

Jennifer estuvo bastante rato intentando que se lo dijese, pero el chico no cedió.

Tras dos o tres semanas de intenso trabajo, en el que no pudieron prácticamente ni relacionarse entre ellos, llegaron las navidades. El día 19 de diciembre algunos alumnos abandonaron el colegio para dirigirse a pasar las navidades en sus casas.

-Se está muy a gusto así.-dijo Sirius estirándose.-Estamos más anchos.

Él, James, Lily y Jennifer estaban en la cabaña de Hagrid tomando el té. Los cristales estaban empañados y fuera estaba nevando copiosamente.

-Pues mañana estarás un poco más ancho.-dijo Jennifer.-Porque yo me voy mañana.

Sirius la miró incrédulo.

-¿Qué?

La chica no entendía de qué se extrañaba.

-Que me voy mañana a…

-Ya, ya te he entendido.-dijo él cortándola.-Pero ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Se supone que lo sabéis desde principio de curso.-dijo girándose hacia Lily para que le diese su apoyo. Jennifer todavía no sabía nada de la relación de James y Lily, sólo sabía que éstos ya no se llevaban a matar. Pero aparentemente ellos no tenían ninguna intención de contárselo a nadie, ya que Sirius hacía como si no lo supiese.

-Lo suponíamos.-dijo Lily.-Sabiendo que no has visto a Fran desde septiembre.

Sirius levantó una ceja.

-¿Y te perderás las navidades en Hogwarts? Pero si son las mejores que hay…

Jennifer asintió con la cabeza.

-Es una pena, porque he oído que van a organizar un baile para la noche antes de navidad.-comentó. Hagrid.

-¿En serio?-gritaron Lily y Jennifer, a la vez, emocionadas.

James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas de desaprobación.

-Entonces debería quedarme…-rió Jennifer.

-Tráete a Fran.-bromeó Lily.

-Claro, sería lo más normal…

Las dos chicas se reían, pero Sirius tenía el ceño fruncido.

Salieron de la cabaña, completamente cargados de bufandas y gorros.

-Eh. Vamos a jugar con la nieve hoy que todavía está Jennifer.-propuso James.

Pero Sirius avanzaba enfadado hacia el interior del castillo.

-¿Se puede saber qué le pasa?-le preguntó la morena a James.

James negó con la cabeza.

-¡Eh, Black!-dijo la morena echando a correr detrás de él.

Él hacía caso omiso de ella.

Jennifer se agachó, cogió un puñado de nieve y lo hizo una bola, acto seguido se la lanzó al chico, a quien le dio en el hombro.

Sirius se detuvo en el sitio. Y se giró viendo la cara traviesa de la chica.

-¡Meys!-dijo agachándose y haciendo él una bola de nieve.- ¿Cómo te atreves?

La chica salió corriendo riendo hacia el otro lado.

James y Lily se reían, hasta que una de las bolas que los otros dos se lanzaron les dio. Fue en ese momento cuando se unieron a la guerra de nieve.

Cuando James iba corriendo tras Lily, se resbaló y se deslizó en la nieve. Pero no le importó, todo el mundo había empezado a jugar al verlos a ellos, así que no llamaba mucho la atención. Jennifer fue ayudarlo mientras reía, pero resbaló y cayó también al suelo.

Lily y Sirius se acercaron triunfantes y chocaron sus manos en señal de victoria.

-Entre nuestros propios entrenamientos y la nieve estamos haciendo ejercicio ¿a que sí?-le dijo la morena sonriendo mientras cogía la mano que Sirius le tendía para levantarse.

Sirius asintió riendo.

Llegaron a las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios. Jennifer empezó a subir por las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de las chicas cuando se dio cuenta de que Lily no la seguía. Volvió sobre sus pasos y vio a Sirius apoyado en el marco de la puerta sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella.

Sirius señaló con la cabeza hacia las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de los chicos, por donde Lily y James subían cogidos de la mano.

Jennifer abrió unos ojos como platos.

-¡Lily!

La pelirroja se detuvo. Cuando se dio cuenta de a dónde se dirigía se sonrojó. Hablando, no se había dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado allí. Miró a James quien intentaba aguantarse la risa al ver a la chica tan sonrojada. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

Lily bajó hasta donde estaban Jennifer y Sirius y se plantó en medio de ellos.

-¿Dónde ibas?-dijo Jennifer con una sonrisa pícara pero, al mismo tiempo, asombrada.

-Pues…a…

-¡Vaya un premio anual!-dijo la morena para picarla subiendo por las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio.

-¡Jenny!-dijo intentando alcanzarla.

Por la noche, mientras estaba en la cama, Lily no podía parar de darle vueltas al asunto de Jeremy. Llevaba unos días sin acordarse, pero durante ese día una idea había comenzado a rondar por su mente. Sin poder esperar cogió su varita y murmuró:

-Lumus.

Se puso las zapatillas y se levantó de la cama. Con cuidado de no despertar a Jennifer ni a Laura, que eran las que quedaban en el dormitorio, salió de allí. A oscuras y despacio, llegó hasta la habitación de los merodeadores. Abrió la puerta con la varita murmurando "alohomora" y entró. Buscó a James con la mirada, intentando encontrarlo a la luz de su varita. Finalmente lo encontró en la cama más cercana a la ventana. Se acercó hasta él y le movió ligeramente el brazo. No tardó en despertarlo.

-¿Pasa algo, Lily?-preguntó incorporándose bruscamente.

-No, no tranquilo. Solo quiero hablar contigo…-dijo ella poniéndole una mano sobre la mejilla.

-Podéis hablar más fuerte, ya me voy fuera yo.-dijo Sirius levantándose.

Lily se sobresaltó.

-No, Sirius no…

-No, si da igual, prefiero salirme antes que escucharos a hablar en silencio.

-Siento haberte despertado…-dijo Lily con cara de remordimiento.

-No me has despertado, no podía dormir.-dijo Sirius riendo. Y salió de la habitación.

James salió de su cama y encendió la luz.

-¿No hay nadie más?-preguntó ella al ver que estaban solos.

-Se han ido a sus casas. Y Remus está en la casa de los gritos.

-Ah.-dijo con mirada de compasión la chica.

-¿Qué pasa, Lily?-dijo él indicándole que se sentara en alguna cama.

-Es sobre lo de Jeremy.-dijo ella sentándose.

James frunció el entrecejo y se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

- ¿Has pensando que puede que tenga algo que ver con el pasadizo al que entramos?-le preguntó la pelirroja.

James la miró.

-Sí.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

-El hecho de que sólo yo pudiese abrir esa puerta...-comenzó Lily.-Tiene que tener un sentido.

-Crees que está relacionado con que seas hija de muggles ¿verdad?

Lily asintió.

James miró para otro lado.

-James… ¿tú que piensas?

La volvió a mirar unos instantes en silencio y finalmente dijo:

-Supongo que lo mismo.

Tras una pausa James siguió:

-Lily…, el hombre que no reconocimos allí dentro en un principio… era Jeremy ¿no?

Lily asintió.

-Estoy casi segura. Lo que pasa es que no pudimos verlo bien por culpa del reflejo de la luz, además de que era la última persona que pensé que estaría allí. Creí que me había librado ya de él.

-Yo también.-dijo James muy serio.

-Pues al parecer ahora está aliado con Snape.

James asintió.

- Lo que no sé es que papel juega Kate aquí.-continuó Lily.

-Yo creo que Jeremy la está utilizando para poder entrar a Hogwarts y, en realidad, ella no sabe nada de ese pasadizo, ni de que está aliado con Snape.

-Me parece normal que no le cuenta nada a Kate.

James sonrió.

-Celosa…

-¡¿Yo!-dijo la chica enfadada.

Mientras tanto, Jennifer también se había levantado, asustada por la desaparición de su amiga,se dirigía hacia la habitación de los merodeadores. Subió los escalones y llegó hasta el pasillo. Avanzó sigilosamente y con la varita iluminada, aunque realmente no le servía de mucho. Avanzó unos metros más hasta que sin esperárselo tropezó contra algo y cayó al suelo.

Una luz se iluminó a su izquierda.

-¿Jennifer?-dijo Sirius apuntándola con su varita encendida para ver quien era.

-¿Sirius?

_Holaaaaaaa! Que os ha parecido el capítulo? Jeremy Freit…,¿qué planes tiene:P _

**-ShIvErInG sMiLe-: aquí si que estaba el nombre del otro hombre, jejeje, espero que no te haya decepcionado mucho. Y gracias por tu review :P**

**-Paddy-ta: me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo **

**-Saruinelf: con que no quieres que se lleven bien siempre eh…, jajaja, bueno ya veremos lo q pasa…:P**

**-Inu Kary: feliz año nuevo a ti también, espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo:D**

**-MaryGin: muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que me cuentes que te ha parecido este, un beso para ti tb!**

**-enamoradadesirius: me alegro de que te guste mi fic, de verdad! Sobre lo de Sirius y Jenny, sí, es cierto, pero es que ese capítulo tenía que dedicarlo a Lily y a James, pero no te preocupes que a partir de ahora van a pasar más cosas entre ellos, no los voy a dejar de lado nunca xD jejeje**

**-Lamister: me alegro de que hayas vuelto y me hayas dejado un review! Gracias!**

**-karipotter: me alegro de que te haya gustado **

**-Hermy: tienes que dormir más, a las cuatro de la mañana leyendo…jajaja, pero me alegro de que me leas muchísimo! Sea a la hora que sea xD**

_Adeu a todos!_

_12. Sentimientos en un tren._

_Y aquí un poco del próximo capítulo:_

_-¿Entre los mejores del colegio no estaba yo?_

_-Sí, sí estabas pero no aparecías en los mejores…-dijo ella con cara pensativa._

_-¿Y dónde entonces?-dijo él con una sonrisa.- ¿En el grupo de sex-symbol?_

_-No, creo que era…-Lily continuó haciendo como que intentaba recordar.-en el de idiotas por naturaleza._

_James rió._


	12. Sentimientos en un tren

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo de Love is around us. Espero que os guste y me mandéis un review! Please!_

12. Sentimientos en un tren.

Ambos asintieron.

-¿Se puede saber qué forma tienes de andar?-preguntó el moreno ya que Jennifer había tropezado con él, que estaba sentado en el suelo.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?-preguntó ella quitándose de encima de él y poniéndose a su lado.

-No hacía falta que te quitases.-dijo Sirius con voz seductora.

-¡Black!

-Vale, vale…-dijo el chico riendo.-James y Lily están dentro.

-¡¿Qué!

-Lily quería comentarle algo a James.

La morena lo miraba confundida.

-¿Tú sabes algo sobre ellos dos? Están liados ¿verdad?

-No sé más que tú.

-Pero… ¿por qué no te has quedado dentro? ¿O por qué no has bajado a la sala común que al menos estarías más caliente?-la chica parecía un poco atolondrada.

-Jennifer… ¿te pasa algo?

-¿Te vas a pasar toda la vida preguntándome lo mismo, Sirius?

-Es que…, eres tan rara…-dijo él excusándose. Ambos hablaban en la oscuridad, sentados en el suelo apoyados contra la pared, ninguno se había molestado en dejar su varita encendida.

-¿Rara? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Para empezar... ¿por qué te vas?

La chica negó con la cabeza y se quedó en silencio.

-Jenny…

-Sirius, no me lo hagas más difícil.

Sirius encendió su varita y la miró.

-¿Entonces te resulta difícil irte?-le preguntó serio.

Ella también encendió su varita.

-¿Crees que no me cuesta separarme de Lily en navidad y dejar el colegio cuando van a celebrar un baile?

-¿Y de nosotros qué? ¿No te cuesta separarte?

-¿De quienes?-dijo ella con una sonrisa sabiendo perfectamente a quien se refería.

-De los merodeadores.

-"Nunca insisto más de una vez" con los merodeadores.-dijo ella riendo.-Bueno, me voy a ir a dormir…-encendió su varita y se levantó, pero en seguida Sirius también se levantó y la cogió de la muñeca. La chica se giró y lo miró a los ojos. Ambos mantenían sus varitas encendidas.

-Sé que sigues rencorosa por que te dije que nunca insistiría con la misma chica pero… ¿y si te dijese que sí lo haría contigo?

Jennifer se sobresaltó, se quedó mirándolo a los ojos hasta que haciendo un gran esfuerzo cortó el contacto visual.

-Sirius, yo…

-Tienes novio.-dijo él en tono aburrido y apoyándose en una pared.-Lo sé.

Ella asintió.

-Buenas noches, Sirius.

-Buenas noches.

Sirius se dejó caer hacia el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Estaba enfadado, no sabía por qué le había dicho eso, estaba dejando de ser el Sirius de siempre y él no quería que eso pasase. No sabía qué le estaba pasando, o al menos no quería saberlo, pero llevaba un tiempo en el que sólo quería estar con ella.

James y Lily llevaban un buen rato mostrando diferentes alternativas a las intenciones de Jeremy, pero la idea de que estaba relacionado con el pasadizo les parecía siempre la más válida.

-Me voy.-dijo Lily apoyando una rodilla en la cama preparada para levantarse-Pobre Sirius, estará helado.

Pero James la cogió de la cintura y la hizo agacharse hacia él, que estaba sentado.

-¿No me das un beso?-le preguntó sonriendo.

-¿Me ves con intención de dártelo?-dijo ella sonriendo también.

James atrajo a Lily hacia sí dándole un apasionado beso.

Lily se separó.

-Me voy, James.

-Por cierto.-dijo él levantándose también.- ¿No le has contado nada a Jennifer de lo nuestro?

-No, nuestra relación no durará tanto como para que lo sepa.-dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, con una media sonrisa y sólo para asustarlo, ya que sabía que no podría volver a estar sin él.

Pero James se adelantó y la cerró por detrás de ella.

-¿Qué?-dijo serio.

Lily se giró y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Tan machito y tan inocente…-y diciendo eso se fue de la habitación.

James estaba todavía con la sonrisa tonta cuando entró Sirius en la habitación. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, Sirius no comentó nada sobre lo de Lily y se metió enfurruñado en la cama.

James estaba un poco preocupado por el comportamiento de su amigo los últimos días pero decidió no preguntar nada.

Al día siguiente, cuando eran las siete de la tarde, Lily y Jennifer se dirigieron hacia el tren con todas las maletas de la morena. Había estado nevando durante todo el día y todavía continuaba.

-Escríbeme cartas, Lils.-dijo la chica.-Necesitaré que me informes sobre quien va con quien al baile y sobretodo con quien vas tú…-dijo poniendo una sonrisa pícara.

-Claro.-dijo Lily sonriendo.

-No puedo creer que me vaya a perder el baile de navidad.-dijo la morena abrazándose a su amiga.

-Pues quédate.-dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Ambas se separaron y se giraron.

Sirius y James estaban frente a ellas. Jennifer se dirigió a James y lo abrazó.

James también la abrazó con fuerza, nunca se había llevado mal con ella, pero ese año, gracias a su mejor relación con Lily podían tratar más.

Jennifer se separó de él y se abrazó con fuerza a Sirius.

-Sí que echaré de menos a los merodeadores.-dijo ella mientras estaba abrazada al chico, de modo que sólo él la oyó.

Sirius le besó la mejilla y se separaron. Jennifer le miró unos instantes a los ojos, hasta que se dio la vuelta.

-¡Jenny!

La morena se giró enseguida para ver quien la llamaba.

Era Emma que iba corriendo hacia ella.

-Anda que has tenido interés en despedirte de mí.-le reprochó la rubia.

Jenny se abrazó a ella.

-Perdona.-dijo cuando se separó sonriendo.-Pero es que estabas tan ocupada con…

-Bueno, Remus está… ya sabes…-dijo la rubia dándole a entender que Remus se encontraba en la casa de los gritos.

-Ah.-dijo Jennifer arrepentida.-Perdona, no me di cuenta de que…

-No importa.-dijo Emma sonriendo.

Jennifer sonrió y la volvió a abrazar.

Todos se giraron al oír correr a alguien rápidamente hacia ellos.

-¿Jack?-dijo la morena que en seguida se vio cubierta por el gran abrazo de su hermano.

-¿Por qué te vas?

La morena se quedó callada.

-¿No lo sabías? Pero si te dije que me iba…

-¡Sí, sí lo sabía! Pero no entiendo por qué.

-Ya somos dos.-dijo Sirius en voz baja, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo vosotros dos?-dijo señalando a su hermano y a Sirius. Jennifer parecía incómoda.

-Jack, ya sabes porque es…, me voy.-dijo poniéndose de puntillas y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Poco después Jennifer y el tren eran un punto que se veía a la lejanía.

-¿Con quién irás el baile?-le preguntó Emma a Lily entrando hacia el castillo.

-Todavía no me lo han pedido.-dijo mirando de reojo a James, que iba junto a Sirius tras ellas.

-Pues es dentro de tres días…-comentó la rubia intentado sacarle algo.

-Emma, lo sé.

-Ya, ya…

En el gran comedor se despidieron de Emma y se fueron a su sala común.

Lily y James se sentaron en el sofá, pero Sirius se dirigió hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios.

-¿Canuto? ¿Dónde vas?-le preguntó James.

-Voy a…, limpiar mi escoba…-dijo no muy convencido subiendo por las escaleras.

James y Lily se quedaron mirando por donde se había marchado el chico y después se miraron extrañados.

-Voy a hablar con él.-dijo James levantándose.

Lily asintió.

-Nos vemos en la cena ¿vale?-dijo acercándose a la pelirroja para darle un beso.

Lily se puso colorada y se apartó.

James sonrió pícaramente observando como la chica se había puesto colorada al ver que algunos alumnos los miraban.

-Sí, sí, de acuerdo, Potter.-dijo sin mirarlo.

James subió hacia su dormitorio. Le había hecho gracia como Lily se había puesto colorada. Sabía que ella aún no era capaz de admitir que estaban juntos, pero eso a él no le importaba, él sabía que lo quería.

Entró al dormitorio y vio a Sirius tumbado en la cama.

-Suele ser una costumbre nuestra pensar mirando al techo.-dijo cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Cornamenta… ¿te acuerdas lo que te dije de que no me apetecía salir con ninguna chica?

James asintió sentándose en su cama.

-Me sigue pasando, no sé que me pasa…

-Canuto… ¿con ninguna chica?

-Ya te lo he dicho.

-¿Ni tan siquiera Jennifer?-dijo haciendo hincapié en el nombre.

Sirius se incorporó bruscamente para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Jennifer en esto?

-Bueno… ¿es una chica no¿?-dijo James sonriente.

Sirius le tiró un cojín.

-Tengo ganas de acabar con esta sensación.-dijo Sirius levantándose y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Soy Sirius Black! La gente ya empieza a murmurar porque últimamente rechazo a todas las chicas de mi club de fans…, no puedo seguir así, James.

-¿Salir con alguna de ellas te hará sentir mejor?

Sirius lo miró.

-Te estás volviendo muy cursi, cornamenta…-dijo riendo.

-No pensarías lo mismo si hiciésemos un duelo de varitas.-dijo el aludido sacando la varita de su túnica como si de una espada se tratase.

Sirius estalló en carcajadas.

Lily había salido a dar una vuelta por los jardines. Cuando vio a Snape se quedó congelada, pensando si realmente Snape estaba aliado con Jeremy. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Lily rápidamente desvió la suya. "¿Qué estarán tramando?" pensó desesperada.

Anduvo un rato más sumida en sus pensamientos cuando a su lado llegó Emma corriendo.

-¿Podemos hablar?-le preguntó la rubia.

Como estaba concentrada en Snape, Lily no se había dado cuenta de que la chica tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Claro. ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo asustada cuando se dio cuenta.

Se acercaron hasta un porche y se sentaron.

Emma mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Remus ha roto conmigo.

Lily abrió sus ojos verdes asombrada.

-¿Cómo que Remus ha roto contigo? Pero si él está en el sauce boxeador…

Emma negó con la cabeza.

-Ya ha salido, ahora ha ido a la enfermería. Me lo he encontrado hace una media hora. Hemos estado hablando y me ha dicho que lo mejor sería que rompiésemos.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Porque es licántropo. He insistido mil veces en que a mi no me importaba, que sólo quería que lo estaba diciendo no fuese en serio. Pero él me ha dicho que ni siquiera podrá asistir al baile de navidad, que por su culpa voy a estar sin pareja y no será la única vez, dice que es mejor para mí…pero Lily…-diciendo eso la rubia se echó a llorar.

Lily se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Lily…, dice que sólo va a darme problemas y soy joven para estar atada a alguien como él…

Lily la miraba, el día en que Jennifer y ella la conocieron, al principio de ese curso, a ambas les había parecido una persona más dura…, en esos momentos no hubiese esperado que ella hubiese tenido que consolarla. "Todo el mundo tiene sentimientos" pensó. Pero no sabía que decirle.

-Emma, yo…, no puedo obligar a Remus a que cambie de decisión, pero puedo ayudarle a entrar en razón…-dijo la pelirroja.

La rubia negó mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Remus es muy cabezota, lo conozco poco tiempo pero…-diciendo eso volvieron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Escúchame, Emma.-dijo la pelirroja obligándola a que la mirase a la cara.-No llores porque sé que Remus te quiere. Sólo dame tiempo para que lo convenza.

La chica no contestó, pero Lily interpretó su silencio como un sí.

-Anda, ¿por qué no entramos a ver como terminan de decorar para navidad?

-No, mejor me voy a mi sala común. Gracias Lily.-dijo la chica levantándose.

-De nada.-dijo Lily sonriendo.

Cuando la rubia se fue, Lily se levantó y entró al castillo. Ya estaba todo prácticamente adornado, tan sólo algunos alumnos estaban terminando de decorar con sus toques particulares. Quedaba muy bonito en contraste también con el techo de Hogwarts, a través del cual se podía ver la nieve que caía fuera.

Lily se dirigió a la enfermería.

-Hola, Poppy.-saludó a la enfermera, una mujer bajita, cuando llegó.

-Hola, Lily ¿qué haces aquí?

-He venido a ver a Remus.

La mujer frunció el entrecejo.

-Remus está…, es mejor que descanse por órdenes de Dumbledore, Lily…

-Poppy.-la interrumpió amablemente la pelirroja.-Sé lo que le pasa a Remus.

Poppy se quedó unos instantes callada, pero finalmente la dejó pasar, conocía a Lily y confiaba en ella.

La pelirroja pasó y encontró a Remus tumbado en una cama.

-Hola.-lo saludó la chica quitándose la capa que tenía algunos copos de nieve en ella.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor…, Lily… ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo Remus que estaba un poco cohibido.

La chica lo miró y decidió ir al grano.

-Emma me ha contado que has…

Remus miró hacia otro lado.

-Lily, yo ya se lo he explicado a ella.-la interrumpió.

-Lo sé, pero Remus, no tienes razón. Ella te quiere y…

-Y yo a ella, por eso quiero que tenga una vida normal y que no dependa de cuando yo me encuentre bien.

-Pero es que a ella le da igual que…

-Eso es porque ahora estamos juntos, pero si consiguiese olvidarse de mí se daría cuenta de que yo sólo soy una carga para ella.

-No digas eso, Remus…

-Es lo que pienso y es la realidad, Lily. No trato de hacerme la víctima ni nada así.

-No lo estaba insinuando.-dijo Lily tajante. Estuvo unos instantes en silencio hasta que dijo:

-Prométeme al menos que te lo pensarás.-le pidió ella.

Remus no contestó en seguida, pero finalmente le dijo que se lo pensaría.

Lily sonrió.

-Me alegro.

Lily se giró al oír a alguien carraspear tras ella. Era James.

-Hola. Poppy no me dejaba pasar. Dijo que interrumpiría un romance si entraba.-dijo James con una sonrisa pícara avanzando hacia ellos.

-No iba desencaminada.-dijo Lily mirándolo de reojo con una sonrisa traviesa.

James pronunció su sonrisa.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y con quién irás al baile, Evans?-dijo avanzando hacia ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros.

Lily le sostuvo la mirada.

-Con un chico.

James rió.

-Y… ese chico ¿es encantador, irresistible, guapo, perfecto, simpático…?

-¿Y patético?-le interrumpió ella.

-Muy graciosa…

Lily sonrió y se dio la vuelta para coger su capa dispuesta a irse de allí.

-Adiós Remus.-se despidió ella.

-Adiós.-dijo él confundido ante la escenita que estaban montando sus dos amigos.

-¿Vas a buscar el nombre del chico en algún libro?-le dijo él sólo para picarla.

-Cómo lo sabes…-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Entonces busca mi nombre.

-No creo que seas lo suficientemente importante como para aparecer en alguno, Potter.-dijo la chica saliendo de la enfermería.

James se quedó mirando por dónde se había ido con una sonrisa pícara.

Remus miró a James asombrado.

-¿Me he perdido algo?

James negó con la cabeza pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Al día siguiente casi todos los alumnos habían recibido propuestas para ir al baile de navidad. Algunos ya empezaban a desesperarse, pues el baile era en tres días. A la hora de la comida Lily había rechazado ya a cuatro chicos y James a todo su club de fans.

Mientras Lily comía, James llegó y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Encontraste el nombre en algún libro?-preguntó.

-Encontré a Sirius.-contestó ella sin mirarlo.

-¿Entre los mejores del colegio no estaba yo?

-Sí, sí estabas pero no aparecías en los mejores…-dijo ella con cara pensativa.

-¿Y dónde entonces?-dijo él con una sonrisa.- ¿En el grupo de sex-symbol?

-No, creo que era…-Lily continuó haciendo como que intentaba recordar.-en el de idiotas por naturaleza.

James rió.

-Hablando de idiotas por naturaleza…-dijo James.- ¿Qué hacías hablando con Tim?

-La gente suele hablar…, no se si sabes que la comunicación se produce entre dos personas, cuando sólo hay una es conveniente ir al médico.

-Veo que conservas tu ironía. Yo creo que en realidad te gusta que hablemos así…

-No es exactamente ironía. ¿Acaso alguna vez pensaste que mis amenazas no iban en serio?-dijo ella haciéndose la ofendida.

-Hubieses sido incapaz de hacerme daño.-dijo él acercándose a ella.

Lily viendo las intenciones del chico se levantó diciendo que ya había terminado de comer.

James la cogió de la muñeca obligándola a girarse.

-Entonces ¿irás conmigo al baile?-dijo en un cálido susurro que la hizo estremecerse.

-Sí.-dijo soltándose y marchándose sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

James sonrió y se volvió a sentar. Al instante Sirius se sentó junto a él.

-He quedado con Paty.-le dijo el moreno de ojos azules.

-¿Ya te has recuperado, Canuto?

Sirius asintió con orgullo.

-Sí. Aunque no sé con quién iré al baile.

-¿Con Paty?

-No, con ella he quedado esta tarde…

James frunció el entrecejo. No sabía si era bueno o malo pero Sirius volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

_Holaaaaaa! Bueno, tras el final del capítulo, aquí estoy. Qué os ha parecido? Bien? Mal? Fantástico? Penoso? No merece la pena comentarlo?Bueno, ya xD Mandad reviews pleaseeeee, hacen mucha ilusión y como siempre digo, MOTIVAN SIEMPRE, AUNQUE SOLO SEA UN "HOLA" xD. _

_Adeu!_

**-ShIvErInG sMiLe-****: muchísimas gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que no te decepcionase, y no te preocupes que aunque tengo secretos que desvelar xD**

**Gerulita Evans****: bueno, en este capi sobre jeremy no hay mucho…(casi nada xD), pero todo tiene su tiempo, me alegro de que te haya gustado el chap, y muchísimas gracias!**

**MaFe: graciassss una vez mas! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!  
Romina: thanks you very much, Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! **

**Cataelbereth: bueno, primero: muchas gracias por hacer el esfuerzo de leerme a esas altas horas de la madrugada, segundo: me halagas de verdad, mil gracias:p**

**Saruinelf: bueno, saruin, ya sabes: muchas gracias como siempre:D. Espero que te guste este capítulo, que como tú dices, os tenía preparadoxD jajaja Adeu!**

**Kirhava****: muchas gracias, de verdad, por mandarme un review! Tu historia de verdad merecía el review, y espero que te salga muy bien todo lo que escribas. Gracias de nuevo!**

**Hermivir12****: de verdad te gusta? Pues muchísisimas gracias! Espero que te siga gustando:D**

**Hermy: tienes razón, Lily y James no se comunican mucho con sus amigos, pero siempre, son épocas por las que todos pasan y les cuesta comunicarse o aceptar las cosas. :D Gracias por tu review!**

**Inu Kary: qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que bien, pero ante todo, gracias por tu review!**

Próximo capítulo:

13. Beso inesperado.

-Pero…Jenny, ¿estás celosa?

Jennifer la miró.

-¡No!

-¿No?-preguntó Lily incrédula.


	13. Beso inesperado

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Nuevo capítulo, espero que os siga gustando!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

13. Beso inesperado.

A la hora de la cena, encontraron un cartel que anunciaba que el día 23 habría una salida a Hosgmeade para hacer las compras anteriores al baile de navidad.

-Iremos ¿no?-preguntó James a la pelirroja cogiéndola por la cintura mientras ella contemplaba el anuncio.

Lily lo miró sin intentar soltarse.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres lo más parecido a un pulpo?

James rió.

-No, pero ahora sí.

-Mira a ver si ahora consigues entenderlo.-le dijo la chica desembarazándose de él.

-Vamos, princesa…, algún día tendrás que admitir en público que te gusto…

Sin poder evitarlo, Lily se estremeció al oír que la volvía a llamar "princesa" e intentando disimular fue a sentarse con Emma que estaba ojeando la revista corazón de bruja sentada en las escaleras. Que la llamase así le traía tantos recuerdos que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Has leído el anuncio?-le dijo a Emma.

-He oído algo…-comentó la rubia.

-¿Aún estás así, Emma? Tienes que animarte…, dentro de nada es el baile de navidad y…

-Remus…

-Ya, ya sé que Remus no puede ir, pero Emma, ¿por qué no vas con otro?

-Lily, creo que no entendiste que sólo quiero a Remus.

Lo había dicho tan brusco que la pelirroja se quedó parada.

-Lo sé, lo sé, me refiero a que vayas con otro, pero sólo para pasarlo bien y no estar amargada.-dijo como intentando disculparse.

-¿Tú crees?-dijo nada convencida y casi con ironía.

Lily asintió.

-No sé...

Lily se quedó pensativa.

-Podrías ir con Sirius, él creo que no tiene pareja.

-¡¿Qué! ¿Me estás diciendo que el chico más codiciado de Hogwarts junto con tu James no tiene pareja?

-¿Mi James?-preguntó la pelirroja con el entrecejo fruncido.

Emma rió.

-Pues, no lo sé…, podría comentárselo a James para que se lo diga a Sirius y…-dijo Lily ignorando la risa de la chica.

-Ni hablar, Lily. No quiero que Sirius me haga ningún favor.-dijo la chica levantándose.

-No es un favor, Emma. Tú ya debes de saber que Sirius hubiese querido ir con Jennifer y que como ella no está es por eso que aún no tiene pareja.-dijo Lily levantándose también.

Emma la miró asombrada.

-¿Tú te también te has dado cuenta de que Sirius quería que ella se quedase? Creí que era yo la única.

Lily sonrió.

-Bueno, mañana a las diez en las puertas del gran comedor para ir a Hosgmeade, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.-dijo Emma sonriendo un poco más animada.

Lily se dirigió a su sala común y nada más entrar vio a la lechuza de Jennifer en la ventana. Corrió hasta la ventana y la abrió, dejando pasar al animal. Le quitó una carta que llevaba y le dio unos golpecitos cariñosos.

Querida Lily:

Espero que estéis bien, aquí hace mucho menos frío y hay menos ambiente navideño… ¡Quiero volver con vosotros! ¿Con quién vas a ir al baile al final? Contéstame, por favor, que me hace ilusión saberlo, ya sabes que en estas cosas soy como una niña. Feliz navidad a todos y dales muchos recuerdos y besos a Sirius, a James y a Remus, de mi parte. A Emma le he mandado también una carta, a lo mejor mañana puedo escribir también a Sirius, si las treinta y cinco personas de mi misma sangre que hay en esta casa, ahora, me dejan.

P.D. Sácame unas cuantas fotos del baile.

Jennifer.

Lily sonrió y se fijó en la gente que había en la sala común. James y Sirius estaban jugando al ajedrez junto a la chimenea.

-Chicos.-dijo la pelirroja acercándose a ellos.

Pero ambos estaban demasiado concentrados en el juego como para darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Chicos.-repitió.

Tras varios intentos, y ninguno reacción por parte de ellos, Lily, exasperada dijo:

-He recibido una carta de Jennifer, yo ya la he leído, ¿queréis verla o la tiro al fuego?

Al instante los dos la miraron y Sirius cogió la carta.

-Que agresiva estás, Evans…

-No me tientes, Black…

Como no había ningún motivo para que no la leyesen, Lily se la dejo.

-¿Lo véis? Tiene ganas de volver…voy a ir a por ella.-dijo Sirius leyendo la carta rápidamente.

James y Lily se miraron.

-¿Qué?-preguntó James.

-Nada, era una broma. ¿No tenéis sentido del humor?

Lily hizo una cara que delataba que estaba pensando: "hombres".

-¿Con quién irás al baile, Sirius?-le preguntó la chica acercándose una silla.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Esta tarde había quedado con Paty, de Ravenclaw, y al final le dijo que no tenía ganas de ir.-comentó James.

Sirius ni tan siquiera se quejó porque lo hubiese contado, todavía estaba él enfadado por su propio comportamiento. Antes jamás había rechazo una cita.

-Podías ir con Emma.-le dijo Lily directamente.

Sirius se quedó pensativo. Remus ya les había contado a él y a James que había roto con la chica.

-Ella no querrá, ella querría ir con Remus.

-Bueno, le estuve comentando que podríais ir juntos tan sólo para divertiros y me dijo que no era mala idea.

-De acuerdo, luego se lo pediré.-dijo Sirius distraído.

James los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

Por la mañana, cuando Sirius despertó, James ya estaba arreglado.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó todavía medio dormido.

-Las nueve y media. En media hora nos vamos a Hogsmeade.

Sirius seguía en la cama.

-Me dan ganas de quedarme aquí durmiendo e ir después por uno de los pasadizos…-comentó Sirius con voz somnolienta.

-No puedes, tienes que pedirle a Emma que vaya contigo al baile y si tardas mucho a lo mejor le dice que sí a otro.

-James…, no me gusta Emma, tampoco pasa nada porque no vaya con ella.

-¿Con quién irás entonces? Porque ninguna de ellas te gusta últimamente…

Sirius se incorporó.

-Lo sé. Creo que en parte quiero ir con Emma porque la veo sólo como amiga.

-A ver si te estás volviendo…

Sirius lo amenazó con la mirada.

-No seas idiota.-dijo levantándose.

-Pues entonces admite que estás colado por Meys.-le dijo James mirándolo.

Sirius lo miró bruscamente.

-¿Qué?

-Joder, Sirius. Se te nota demasiado…

Sirius comenzó a coger su ropa de malos modos y se metió en el aseo. Cuando salió James continuaba allí esperando una respuesta.

-James, no estoy colado por Meys. Nunca he estado enamorado. Y vamos ya a desayunar.-dijo poniéndose la capa y precediendo a James en la salida de la habitación.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar se dirigieron a la entrada del gran comedor, donde la gente ya estaba esperando a que llegase la hora de ir a Hogsmeade.

-Emma.-dijo Sirius que se había adelantado para hablar con la chica.- ¿Quieres venir…?

-De acuerdo.-dijo ella nerviosa interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Qué?-dijo él, a quien había pillado desprevenido.

-Perdona, no te he dejado terminar…

-No…, no pasa nada. Decía que si querías ir al baile conmigo.

-Claro.-dijo ella sonriendo.

Pasaron todo el día en Hosgmeade. Lily y Emma estuvieron comprando todo tipo de cosas, y James y Sirius aprovecharon para pasarse casi todo el día en honeydukes.

Acabaron tan agotados que decidieron irse pronto a la cama.

Por la mañana cuando Lily despertó volvía a nevar abundantemente. Era temprano pero no tenía sueño, así que se levantó y se fue a desayunar. Mientras desayunaba se dio cuenta de que muchos de los alumnos que se habían ido para pasar las navidades en casa habían regresado. "Seguramente para el baile" pensó. No mucho después, Sirius, con cara de dormido, bajó también a desayunar.

-Buenos días.-lo saludó el chico desplomándose en la silla.

Lily frunció el ceño.

-¿Cansado?-preguntó.

Sirius la miró.

-Sí…

-¿Sí…?

-Sí… es sí.

-¿Ah sí?

Sirius empezó a reírse.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Lily sonriendo.

-Este tipo de conversaciones las suelo tener con Meys.

Lily rió.

De repente Sirius sin tan siquiera volverse, levantó una mano y cogió una snitch que había sido tirada con fuerza. Lily, un poco asustada, y él se giraron. Era James quien la había tirado y quien se acercaba hasta ellos. Sirius dejó la snitch encima de la mesa y sonrió.

-No eres nada silencioso, James.

El aludido sonrió y se sentó con ellos.

-¿Cómo sabías que te iba a tirar, ese bruto, la snicth?-le preguntó la pelirroja al moreno sin mirar a James.

James rió.

-La costumbre.-dijo Sirius riendo.

Por la tarde Sirius estuvo practicando un poco de quiiditch con James, mientras Lily y Emma los miraban desde las gradas. Cuando se hizo de noche descendieron y bajaron de las escobas.

-Está empezando otra vez a nevar.-comentó Lily.- ¿Os venís a la sala común?

-Yo me voy a quedar un rato.-dijo Emma.-Me gusta ver como nieva.

-De acuerdo ¿se viene alguien?

-Claro que sí… no pensarás que te ibas a librar de mí, ¿verdad?-dijo James pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-¡No tardéis mucho en venir, chicos!-dijo ella riendo.

Sirius y Emma se sentaron en un banco.

-Bueno, mañana es el "gran baile"-dijo Emma sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Vaya, no parece que te haga ilusión venir conmigo…-dijo Sirius de broma.

Emma rió.

-Sé que te hubiese gustado ir con Jenny.-dijo la rubia sin mirarlo.

Sirius se giró rápidamente para verla. Tras unos instantes lo admitió.

-Supongo que sí.-contestó. Por una extraña razón pensó que podía confiar en ella.

-A mí me hubiese gustado ir con Remus, supongo que ya lo sabrás.

Sirius asintió.

-Pero al final vamos a ir los dos juntos.-dijo Emma riéndose.

Sirius rió.

Los copos de nieve caían suavemente posándose sobre sus capas y sobre su pelo.

-¿Quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve?-le preguntó Emma de improvisto.

Sirius la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que piensen que eres un crío?

-Claro que no.

Así que Emma se fue acercando un poco al castillo, donde había más nieve acumulada, para comenzar a hacer su muñeco de nieve.

Sirius se acercó a ella con las manos en los bolsillos. Se la veía contenta. Y él, en cierto modo, se alegraba de haber conseguido que la chica se animara tras haber roto con Remus. Ella se giró para ponerle un puñado de nieve en las manos para que la ayudara. Sin saber cómo, los dos se quedaron mirándose. Tan sólo se veían reflejados por la luz de la luna y sin darse cuenta ambos se estaban acercando hasta casi rozar sus labios. Sirius no creía estar haciendo lo correcto pero en seguida vio sus labios alcanzados por los de Emma y se dejó llevar. Unos pasos comenzaron a oírse mientras se besaban hasta que a su altura se detuvieron. Se separaron bruscamente y se giraron para ver quien era. Los dos se quedaron helados al ver a Jennifer frente a ellos. La chica los miraba completamente atónita y sin moverse del sitio. Sirius no se atrevía a decir nada y Emma no sabía el qué. Jennifer echó a andar sin tan quiera mirarlos, pasando por su lado y dirigiéndose al interior del castillo sin pronunciar palabra. Sólo Sirius vio que sus ojos brillaban.

Emma se puso una mano en la cabeza.

-No puedo creerlo.-murmuró.-Soy una estúpida…

Sirius no dijo nada y echó a andar detrás de Jennifer. Pero la chica había comenzado a andar muy deprisa y ya le sacaba mucha distancia.

Cuando Jennifer entró en la sala común, bruscamente y sin saludar a nadie, James y Lily se quedaron completamente confundidos.

-Jenny.-dijo Lily totalmente confusa.

Pero la morena no la miró, queriendo ocultar unas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Subió por las escaleras que llevaban hasta su dormitorio.

-Voy a ver que le pasa.-dijo Lily despidiéndose de James y subiendo tras la chica.

Tras marcharse Lily, apareció Sirius en la sala común.

-Sirius.-lo llamó James.- ¿Qué le pasa a Jennifer?

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Sirius en tono de voz preocupada.

-En su dormitorio, Lily ha ido a hablar con ella, parecía nerviosa…

Sirius se sentó en una silla y pegó un golpe con el puño en la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó James serio.

-Jennifer nos ha visto besarnos a mí y a Emma.-dijo sin mirarlo.

James se quedó observando unos instantes mirando a Sirius.

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó casi en un susurro.

-Ahora mismo.

James viendo el estado de su amigo prefirió no decir nada.

Lily entró a la habitación. La morena estaba sentada en su cama con las manos sobre las rodillas mientras unas finas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Iba vestida con ropa muggle, unos pantalones vaqueros, un jersey de cuello alto blanco, unas botas negras y un abrigo negro encima.

-Jenny…-dijo la pelirroja cerrando la puerta.- ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo sentándose en la cama junto a ella.

Tras unos instantes en silencio, Jennifer dijo:

-He roto con Fran.

Lily se quedó unos instantes sin saber qué decir.

-Pero no me preocupa eso, Lils. He sido yo la que ha roto con él.

-¿Por qué, Jenny?

-Cuando iba en el tren…-Jennifer levantó la mirada como queriendo impedir que saliesen más lágrimas.

Flash Back

Jennifer acababa de dejar a sus amigos en Hogwarts y ella se dirigía sola su casa, a ver a su novio, pero no estaba contenta. No fue hasta que se sentó en uno de los compartimientos cuando se sintió sola. Sin proponérselo comenzó a recordar cada momento que había vivido ese trimestre con Sirius: la primera vez que hablaron, cuando ambos se escondían de Filch, cuando Sirius la nombró cazadora del equipo de gryffindor, cuando la defendió de Malfoy, cuando corrieron bajo la lluvia, cuando practicaron juntos y sin nadie más quidditch…

Se asustó de comprobar que todos eran buenos recuerdos y que era algo que jamás hubiese esperado compartir con Sirius Black.

Fin Flash Back

Durante esos instantes en los que había recordado lo que pensó en el tren, la morena había estado callada.

-¿Cuándo ibas en el tren…? ¿Qué?-preguntó Lily sin entender nada.

La morena se secó las lágrimas y apoyó la espalda en la pared a la cual estaba pegada la cama.

-Nada.

-Jenny, pero…

-Sirius estaba besando a Emma cuando he llegado.

Lily se quedó de piedra.

-¿Qué? ¿Sirius y Emma?

Jennifer asintió.

-Bueno.-Lily comenzó dubitativa.-Emma y Remus han roto.

-¡¿Qué! ¿Me voy tres días y todo cambia?-preguntó la morena enfadada.

-En realidad Remus cortó con ella, yo fui a hablar con él para que se diese cuenta de que a ella no le importaba que fuese un licántropo. Así que más bien estaban en un periodo de prueba.

Jennifer asintió.

-Pero…Jenny, ¿estás celosa?

Jennifer la miró.

-¡No!

-¿No?-preguntó Lily incrédula.- ¿Entonces por qué estás tan afectada?

Jennifer se quedó callada unos instantes.

-Por lo de Fran, Lily…-dijo la morena sabiendo que se engañaba a sí misma.

Lily no podía creer que su amiga realmente no estuviese celosa, pero prefirió no seguir preguntándole.

-Jenny tengo que bajar, los prefectos me están esperando, luego subo ¿de acuerdo?

La morena asintió.

Lily salió de la habitación, encontrándose cara a cara con Sirius al bajar las escaleras.

-Lily, necesito hablar con ella.

-Sirius, no creo que quiera…

-Lily, de verdad, es la primera vez que veo a Meys así. Necesito hablar con ella.

Lily levantó una ceja, pero dijo:

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado con lo que dices.-diciendo eso lo cogió de la mano hasta llegar al dormitorio. Lily se despidió de él y Sirius tocó a la puerta.

-Pasa.-se oyó la voz de la morena al otro lado de la puerta. Jennifer ya no lloraba, pero seguía sentada en el mismo sitio.-Pensaba que eras Lily.-dijo cuando vio al chico. Lo dijo en un tono que no dejaba claro si estaba enfadada o simplemente molesta.

Sirius cerró la puerta tras él.

-Jennifer, lo siento.

-¿Qué sientes?

-Que Emma y yo nos besáramos.-dijo él sin moverse de al lado de la puerta.

-¿Sientes haberte besado con Emma?-dijo ella a modo de incredulidad.-No digas bobadas, por favor, Sirius, no tienes ninguna necesidad. Tú y yo no somos novios ni nada.

Sirius se calló ante ese comentario.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me tienes que explicar?-dijo ella levantándose. Ahora Sirius sí sabía que estaba enfadada. Había aprendido a conocerla a través de sus miradas.

-Que entre Emma y yo no hay nada.-dijo él serio.

-No te he preguntado. Y ya me ha contado que Remus y ella han roto, así que, en realidad, no has hecho nada malo.-dijo aún sabiendo que estaba actuando sólo por celos.

-¿Por qué has regresado?

-¿Me tienes que dar tu permiso para hacerlo?-preguntó ella de malos modos.

-Ya sabes que no.-dijo Sirius también de malos modos, molesto.

-Mira Sirius, me da igual con quien te beses ¿entiendes?-dijo ella mirando hacia la ventana.

-Si te diese igual no estarías enfadada conmigo.

Jennifer lo miró.

-He roto con mi novio.

Se quedaron mirándose hasta que la chica, se dio la vuelta al ver que él no tenía intención de decir nada.

Sirius había querido contestarle que no le había preguntado, como ella también había hecho, pero no pudo. Se sentía mal, sabía que era egoísta, pero en el fondo albergaba la esperanza de que ella estuviese celosa y esa fuese la causa de su enfado.

-¿Estás enfadada por que has roto con él?-dijo

-Sí, pero veo que tú estás ocupado besando…-dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Jennifer no quiero a Emma, ni a ninguna…-dijo avanzando hacia ella.

-Eso no es ninguna novedad, tú sólo quieres rollos.-dijo interrumpiéndolo.- Pero Sirius, esta vez te has pasado, ¡te has liado con la que hasta hace "nada" era novia de uno de tus mejores amigos y…!-

-¿Y qué?-dijo él que se encontraba justo detrás de ella.

-Pues…-la morena se giró hasta quedar mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, levantando un poco la vista. El chico la miraba fijamente. Jennifer sintió que esa mirada se le clavaba en el alma.-Que te daba igual que yo no estuviese aquí.-terminó en un susurro.

-¡Sabes perfectamente que no me daba igual!-dijo él dándole la espalda enfadado.

-¿Ah no? ¡Pues mientras que tú has estado conquistando a mi amiga, yo he viajado en el expreso pensando en…!-la chica se quedó callada.

Sirius la miró esperando que continuara.

-¿Pensando en qué? ¡¿Pensando en quién!

-Mira, debí darme cuenta al principio de este curso de que eres un mujeriego, al fin y al cabo es lo que siempre había pensando de ti.

-¿Esa era la única imagen que tenías de mí?

-¿Cuál querías que tuviese? ¡Tú te encargas de dejarlo bien claro! El típico tío que se ha liado con todas las chicas menos con dos: mi mejor amiga y yo. ¡Creo que nunca debí cortar con Fran!-dijo la chica gritando.

-¿Acaso también tengo yo la culpa de eso?-dijo él enfadado.

Jennifer apretó los puños, tentada de decirle que sí, que toda la culpa era de él, que ella era una idiota que había acabado cayendo en las redes de el hombre más creído de la tierra, pero más guapo y encantador, cuando se lo proponía, que nadie.

-Déjame, Black.-dijo acercándose a la ventana.

-Es lo que voy a hacer.-dijo Sirius mirándola.-Mañana iré al baile con Emma.

Jennifer se giró y lo miró a los ojos por unos instantes hasta que cambió su mirada por una de indiferencia.

-Espero que disfrutes.-le dijo cruzándose de brazos.-Yo también iré.

-De acuerdo.

-Vale.

-Bien.

-Lárgate.

-No necesito que me lo digas.-dijo el moreno abriendo la puerta.

-Pues entonces no haber entrado, directamente.-pero las últimas palabras de la chica quedaron ahogadas por el fuerte golpe que dio Sirius al cerrar la puerta.

Jennifer se miró en el espejo, se puso las manos sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas, a causa del enfado, se quitó el abrigo y bajó a la sala común. Allí no había nadie, casi todos estaban cenando. Cuando iba a salir de allí, alguien entró por el retrato. Era Lily.

-¿Qué tal?-le preguntó la pelirroja acercándose a ella.

-Necesito una pareja para el baile, Lily.-dijo la morena a modo de respuesta.

Lily suspiró.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hasta aquí este capítulo! Supongo que os habríais imaginado que Jenny volvía. Sobre lo de Sirius y Emma, bueno, ahí queda eso xD. Ya sé que todavía no era el baile, pero esto era necesario! Jennifer tenía que estar realmente celosa... y tenía que cortar con Fran. Para Jennifer, ese chico había quedado desbancado por Sirius desde hacía tiempo jejeje. Espero que os haya gustado y en el próximo capítulo de verdad que ya tendremos baile! Jejeje. Adeuuu_

_yo: bueno, pues muchas gracias por tu review! Jejeje_

_MaFe: bueno si me he retrasado un poco lo siento, (me siento amenazada xD), es broma jejeje). Y muchísimas gracias por leerme y por tus reviews, no dejes de hacerlo por favor!_

_Gerulita Evans: gracias! Sobre lo de Jenny, por lo menos ya está dentro del colegio otra vez xD para controlar… jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!_

_Hermy: ya, Remus siempre se cree inferior, aunque eso a los demás no les importe, pero demuestra lo maduro y la gran persona que es ¿no? Espero que este también te haya gustado, aunque Remus haya sido dejado un poco de lado, no me olvido de él. Gracias por tu review!_

_cataelbereth: una hora más normal para leer esa, jejeje. Gracias por tu review!_

_klau: muchísimas gracias por tu review! Si has leído este espero que también te guste:p_

_Magicson: bueno muchas gracias, este capítulo ha tratado bastante (casi todoxD) sobre Jennifer y Sirius, espero que te haya gustado. _

_Lianss: en el próximo capítulo el baile, de verdad. Jejeje. Gracias por tu review!_

_Inu Kary: si he tardado en actualizar, sorry, pero bueno, espero que al menos te haya gustado esta anticipación xD. Thanks you!_

_Mary: holaaaaa! No pasa nada, siempre eres bien recibida, aunque sea en el último capítulo! Jajaja. Muchísimas gracias guapaa! _

_Saruinelf: pues sí, sí volvía xD. Sentimiento por todas partes? Por algo el título es "Love is around us"! jajaja Gracias por tu review!_

_-ShIvErInG sMiLe-: Muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado este también! Adeu!_

_-Lala Kortez-: Muchísimas gracias, espero que te hayas leído el review que te mandé, tu historia está tan interesante como siempre! Adeu_

_Adelanto próximo capítulo:_

_14. Bajo la estrellas._

_-¿Tienes algo con Black?-le preguntó a bocajarro._

_-¿Qué?-dijo la chica, que la había pillado de improviso._

_-Que si tienes algo con Black.-dijo el chico amablemente._

_Jennifer lo miró._


	14. Bajo las estrellas

_Holaaaaaaaaa! Siento haber tardado en subir este capítulo, pero bueno aquí está, por fin el baile! Aunque quizás no sea lo más importantes, bueno ya lo leeréis (espero, jejeje_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

14. Bajo las estrellas.

Cuando Sirius llegó a su dormitorio, James se encontraba en él. El moreno de ojos azules cerró la puerta de un portazo.

James lo miraba expectante.

-He descubierto que Jennifer siempre ha pensando que soy un mujeriego que no vale la pena y que también piensa que no me importaba que se fuese de aquí por navidad.

James se quedó extrañado.

-Pero ella sabía que tú no querías que se fuese…

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero está empeñada en echarme a mí las culpas. Ha roto con su novio y dice que lloraba por eso.

-¿Y tú no la crees?

-No.-dijo Sirius tajante.-No quiero ser creído James, pero con el único que parece que está enfadada es conmigo, así que no creo que sea por lo de Fran. Pero ¿qué quería que hiciera? ¿Qué la esperara? ¡Yo ya estaba bastante mal pensando que ella iba a estar junto a su novio!

James lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tú estabas celoso?

-No, James no…

-Es lo que acabas de decir, canuto.-dijo James levantándose de la cama en la que estaba sentado.

-Es sólo que nos habíamos convertido en amigos para que ella ahora me vuelva a llamar "Black" y siga pensando que sólo soy un mujeriego.

-¿Me vas a decir alguna vez que te gusta Jenny o no?-dijo James serio.

Su amigo lo miró.

-Cornamenta, no me gusta Jennifer, eso es… no es posible.

-¿Ah no? Ella es guapa, inteligente, compartís muchos gustos, incluso el carácter… y estoy seguro de que es la primera chica que ha empezado a sentir algo por ti que no se base sólo en tu aspecto físico.-dijo James hablando sensatamente.

Sirius se dejó caer en una cama.

-James, olvida eso. Me da igual lo que haga, la culpa la tiene ella.

-Si no lo habláis…

-No pienso hablar nada con ella.

James negó con la cabeza.

Lily y Jenny se sentaron en un porche en los jardines. Era ya bastante tarde, alrededor de las once de la noche.

-Vaya, vaya…-dijo una voz arrogante tras ellas.-Has vuelto, Meys.

Ambas miraron hacia atrás y encontraron a Malfoy y a dos amigos allí.

Lily y Jennifer hicieron evidentes gestos de molestia ante su presencia.

Malfoy pasó por delante de ellas, y cuando ya llevaba unos pocos metros se giró y le dijo a Jennifer.

-Vendrás conmigo al baile ¿verdad, Meys?

Lily abrió los ojos pasmada. En cambio, Jenny se levantó completamente tranquila y se acercó hasta él. Lily se levantó intentando detener a su amiga, pero la morena le susurró algo al chico y éste se fue con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¿Qué le has dicho?-le preguntó la pelirroja asustada.

-Que sí.-dijo indiferente.

-¡¿Qué! ¿Pero por qué?

-Es broma, Lils-dijo Jenny sonriendo.-Le he dicho que se vaya a la mierda.

Lily suspiró aliviada.

-Creí que por Sirius serías capaz de hacer eso.

La morena levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso, Lils? Oye, no me gusta Sirius, Lily.

-Pero Jenny…

-¡No Lily, no! No quiero que lo pienses, porque no es verdad. Me parece muy bien que tú hayas acabado soportando a James, pero yo no puedo con Black ¿de acuerdo?

Lily enrojeció.

-¿Soportando a James? ¿Quién ha dicho que…?

-Lily.-la interrumpió.- ¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta de que estáis juntos?

Lily enrojeció un poco más, pero sonrió.

-No lo cuentes ¿vale?

-Claro que no.-dijo Jennifer sonriendo.-Aunque no entiendo por qué…, James es admirado por todas y…

-Por eso mismo.-sentenció Lily.

Jennifer rió.

Por la mañana continuaba nevando. Jennifer se revolvió inquieta en sus sábanas. La noche anterior había conseguido una pareja para el baile: Tony Drunstom, era un chico de Ravenclaw, compañero de su hermano. De hecho se lo había presentado él. Se trataba de un chico bastante alto, de mirada agradable, y muy simpático. A pesar de que no le hacía ilusión ir con él, no pensaba dejar que Sirius fuese con alguien al baile y ella no. Había decidido no pensar en que sería lo que debía hacer con el asunto de Sirius. En su dormitorio volvían a estar todas las chicas de Gryffindor. Laura, Rebecca y Kate ya se habían levantado.

-¿Ya vais a empezar a arreglaros?-preguntó Lily con voz de dormida desde la cama.

-No exactamente.-dijo Laura riendo.

-Rebecca no tardará mucho…-dijo Jennifer también desde su cama riendo.

La aludida le tiró una almohada.

-Por cierto, Jenny, tú no fuiste a Hogsmeade… ¿sabes lo que te vas a poner esta noche?-preguntó Lily incorporándose.

-Sí…-dijo la morena dándose la vuelta en su cama.

Kate salió del baño y las miró altaneramente hasta que salió del dormitorio.

-No la soporto…-murmuró Rebecca.

-No eres la única.-dijo Jennifer levantándose, al fin.

Lily se quedó callada. Ninguna de sus compañeras sabía que Kate estaba saliendo con Jeremy.

Durante todo el día, la mayoría de las chicas se encontraban en sus habitaciones preparándolo todo para la noche. A las siete y media, Lily y Jennifer, que a petición de la morena habían estado todo el día sin ninguno de los merodeadores, subieron a arreglarse.

-Aún no puedo creer que vayas con James…-murmuró Jennifer mientras se quitaba la túnica y la dejaba sobre la cama.

-¿Vas con James?-dijo Laura emocionada.-Lo veía venir…

Lily se sonrojó.

-No pienses cosas raras, Laura…, sólo es un baile.

Jennifer rió.

-Yo estaba segura de que acabaríais así.-dijo Jennifer cuando Laura salió unos instantes de su habitación-Hace tantos años que os queríais…

-Jenny…

Pero la morena seguía hablando completamente emocionada.

-¡Jenny!

-¿Qué?

-Sólo lo sabéis tú y Sirius, así que baja la voz…

-¿Ese lo sabe?-dijo con desprecio.

-Nos vio…-dijo Lily sonrojada mientras abría su baúl.

-¿Os vio?-preguntó Jennifer con una mirada pícara.

-Nos vio abrazados, Jenny…-dijo suspirando.

-¿Y cómo fue?

-¿El qué?

-El viaje a las Malvinas. ¡No, hombre no! ¿Qué va a ser?

-¿Recuerdas el día en que te enfadaste conmigo y yo regresé manchada de barro?

La morena asintió.

-Fue ese día.

Jennifer sonrió.

-Así que ese día te liaste con Potter…

Lily negó con la cabeza, pensando lo loca que estaba su amiga.

A las diez y media de la noche ya estaban casi todas preparadas.

-Vamos, Lily.-dijo la morena metiéndole prisa. Jennifer iba realmente guapa, llevaba un vestido con varios tonos de azul metalizado hasta por debajo de la rodilla, con varias rayas plateadas muy brillantes y una capa con un azul más oscuro con dibujos formados con las mismas rayas plateadas del vestido. El pelo lo lleva suelto, con dos mechas recogidas tras la cabeza con cintas plateadas que caían suavemente junto a su pelo negro ligeramente ondulado, dándole un toque de época medieval.

-Ya voy, ya voy.-dijo la pelirroja desde dentro del baño.

Kate salió sin despedirse, a encontrarse con su pareja, Dean Mathew, un chico de Hufflepuff.

-¿Qué tal estoy?-preguntó Laura engalanada con un vestido en tonos naranjas y una capa roja.

-Fatal.-dijo Rebecca de broma.

-¡Fantástica!-dijo Lily saliendo del baño. Lily llevaba un vestido de varias telas de diferentes verdes que hacía un efecto parecido al agua. Llevaba el pelo liso recogido en una cola a un lado, atada muy suave que le caía sobre un hombro, con varias mechas sueltas. Encima llevaba una capa verde botella.

-¡Lily! ¡No me habías dicho que te habías comprado ese vestido!-dijo Jennifer emocionada.

-Cuando fuimos a Hogsmeade…

Cuando Lily salió por el retrato de la sala común y se encontró con James, el chico se quedo impactado. El color de su vestido resaltaba todavía más sus verdes ojos esmeraldas.

-Vaya, Lily, estás realmente…perfecta.-dijo tendiéndole la mano. Lily sonrió cogiéndole la mano por primera vez sin miedo a lo que la gente pensase sobre que estaba con un merodeador.

-Tú también estás bien…-dijo ella.

-¿Bien…?

Lily se rió. Aunque en realidad se quedó admirando lo bien que le quedaba el traje.

Jennifer llegó a las puertas del gran comedor y encontró a Tony Drunstom, su pareja. Cuando lo vio se quedó un poco extrañada. Realmente era guapo. "¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?" se preguntó confusa. Sonrió cuando llegó hasta él.

-Me pregunto por qué tu hermano no nos presentó antes.-dijo el chico con una sonrisa encantadora. "Creo que hasta su voz me gusta…"pensó Jennifer completamente extrañada. "Me parece que he estado demasiado obsesionada con Fran y Sirius estos últimos meses". Se dirigieron a sentarse, dejando a un lado sus pensamientos. Todo el mundo estaba haciendo lo mismo hasta que el director diese su aprobación para comenzar el baile. Se sentaron junto a Lily y James. Jennifer les presentó el chico a los dos y Lily no hacía más que mirarlo.

-Lily, estás mirando más a MI pareja que a TÚ pareja.-dijo la morena de broma cuando los chicos empezaron a hablar sobre los próximos partidos de quidditch, Tony, aunque no jugaba, era un gran aficionado.

Lily rió.

-Sólo creo que es bastante guapo.

-Lo sé.

Lily se rió.

La pelirroja podía ver como algunos la señalaban a ella y a James y murmuraban, pero no parecían estar burlándose, sino más bien asombrados de que estuviesen juntos. La chica hizo amago de una ligera sonrisa. Miró James, que parecía haberse dado cuenta también.

-Te has fijado, ¿verdad?-le preguntó Lily.

James la miró y asintió.

-No es lo mismo tener a tu club de fans detrás de ti que a todo el colegio.

Lily levantó una ceja.

-Pues a punto de aparecer tienen que estar ellas…-dijo completamente molesta.

James sonrió y le cogió la mano, mientras volvía a poner la mirada en el director.

En seguida vieron aparecer a Emma y a Sirius. Llevaba un vestido blanco atado al cuello un poco por debajo de la rodilla y con una capa plateada encima. El pelo rubio, que le había crecido bastante, lo llevaba recogido en un moño con pequeños adornos brillantes. De su brazo iba Sirius, sonriendo a diestra y a siniestra. Jennifer evitó quedarse embobada mientras lo miraba, sabía que Sirius era el más guapo de todo el colegio junto con James. "Pero eso a mí no me importa" pensó, y sonrió ante la perspectiva de poder estar tranquila con Tony. Sirius y Emma se acercaron. Mientras lo hacían, Dumbledore rápidamente, tan sólo con unas palabras, les dijo que comenzasen a bailar, lo que Jennifer aprovechó para pedirle a Tony que bailasen antes de que llegasen Sirius y Emma.

Lily y James intercambiaron una mirada ante el comportamiento de sus amigos.

Sirius se quedó mirando a la chica completamente embelesado, más tarde miró al chico y frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién es?-le preguntó Sirius acercándose a James, intentando aparentar que no le importaba, mientras Lily y Emma hablaban.

-Tony Drunstom, ravenclaw, de séptimo.-lo informó James.

Sirius puso cara de indiferencia y le pidió a Emma bailar. Emma aceptó su mano y se puso a bailar con él.

-Sirius.-comentó la rubia mientras bailaban.-Me siento fatal, no debería haber venido.

Sirius también se sentía mal, pero no quería admitirlo.

-Emma, nosotros no tenemos la culpa ¿de acuerdo? Ambos sabemos que no nos gustamos, que fue una tontería y que somos amigos. Podemos pasarlo bien ¿no?

Emma asintió no muy convencida.

-Sí, pero debería haber hablado con Jenny.

Sirius la volvió a mirar. Realmente la morena destacaba esa noche, conforme iban pasando los minutos se sentía peor al pensar que ese era el último curso en Hogwarts, y que en el último baile no estaba siendo la pareja de ella.

Tras una hora en la que estuvieron bailando sin parar, Tony y Jennifer se acercaron a tomar unas bebidas.

-Bailas muy bien…-comentó la morena mientras cogía la copa de cerveza de mantequilla que él le tendía.

El chico rió.

-Porque me llevabas tú que sino…

Jennifer se rió.

-Tranquilo, no diré nada.-notó que él se la quedaba mirando mientras sonreía.

Jennifer apartó la mirada sin quitar la sonrisa.

Lily se acercó a ella, parecía acalorada de tanto bailar.

-Vaya, Lils… ¡Tú y James sois los reyes de la pista!-le dijo su amiga riendo.

Lily se sonrojó.

-Te voy a dejar a James para un baile, es realmente impresionante la manera en que te coge y te lleva…

-Bah.-dijo la morena haciendo un gesto con la mano.-Tony sí que es un verdadero bailarín…

-¿Ah sí?-dijo Lily sonriendo.

Tony iba a decir que no, pero Jenny lo interrumpió alegando que sí lo era.

Lily bebió un poco de agua, se despidió de ellos y se fue a bailar otra vez con James, quien había estado hablando con Sirius.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-dijo el chico sonriendo.

Jennifer lo miró.

-¿El qué? ¿Decir que tú sí que eres un buen bailarín?

El chico asintió.

-Porque es verdad…-inquirió sonriendo.

-¿Sabes que siempre me había fijado en ti?-le preguntó el chico.

Jennifer enrojeció.

-Siempre me has parecido una chica muy diferente a las demás.

Jennifer miró nerviosa hacia donde Sirius bailaba con Emma y se dio cuenta de que él también la miraba, tras unos segundos en que sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos desviaron la vista.

-Anda, vamos a bailar.-le dijo Jennifer a Tony tirando de él.

Poco a poco, se fue haciendo de madrugada y la gente fue yéndose del baile. A las dos de la mañana, Emma se despidió de Sirius, de James y de Lily y se fue a dormir, sin poder encontrar la ocasión de hablar con la morena.

Sirius se fue también del gran comedor, pero hacia los jardines. Jennifer se quedó mirando como se iba.

Tony, miró hacia donde la vista de la chica se dirigía.

-¿Tienes algo con Black?-le preguntó a bocajarro.

-¿Qué?-dijo la chica, que la había pillado de improviso.

-Que si tienes algo con Black.-dijo el chico amablemente.

Jennifer lo miró.

-No.

-Mejor, porque me gustas Jennifer…-dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos, mientras una canción lenta comenzaba a sonar y las luces se atenuaban.

La morena se quedó mirándolo.

-Tony…, eres un chico fantástico…-dijo mientras se acercaba a él para bailar esa canción más lenta.-Pero…no puedo, tengo novio.-mintió.

-¿Y no es Black?-preguntó el chico extrañado.

-¿Por qué ha de ser él?-preguntó ella un poco molesta.

-Muchos lo creen, no sé, este último trimestre se os veía muy unidos.

-¿Muy unidos? ¿A mí y a Sirius?

Iba a seguir hablando pero se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando una discusión sobre Sirius, y Tony no se merecía eso.

-No, en realidad es muggle.

-¿Muggle?

Ella asintió.

-Creí que venías de una familia de magos pura…

-¿Y qué?-preguntó ella más brusca de lo que pretendía.

-Pues… que es un poco raro ¿no?

-No. Puede que sí para un Slytherin, pero no para nosotros ¿no?

-Bueno, yo también busco una chica que sea bruja, no pienso fijarme en ninguna muggle.

-¿Ah no?-Tony había resultado ser un chico encantador, pero respecto a las ideas de la magia parecía ser todo un Slytherin.-Y dime ¿a qué casa ibas tú? ¿A Slytherin?-dijo ella soltándose de él y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Estás enfadada?

-¿Tengo que estarlo?

-Pues no…, no te he dicho nada, ni tan siquiera cuando me has contado que tienes novio… y eso que has esperado hasta ahora para decírmelo…

-¿Y?

De repente Jennifer se dio cuenta que ese tipo de conversación en la que no se sacaba nada en claro sólo funcionaba con Sirius.

-Tony, tengo que irme ya.-le dijo la chica mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-De acuerdo.-dijo él.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, no será necesario, gracias.-Se quedó mirándolo y se dio cuenta de que sólo estaba pagando con él su enfado con Sirius.-Adiós.-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de allí. Se dirigió a los jardines, deseando que Sirius se encontrase todavía allí. Salió y le pareció distinguirlo a lo lejos, junto al lago. Se acercó hasta allí. Sirius se encontraba tumbado en la hierba, todavía con el traje puesto, con las manos tras la cabeza observando el cielo.

Se colocó detrás del chico y contempló el lago, tan sólo iluminado por la luz de la luna.

-Se ven muchas estrellas desde aquí.-dijo Sirius sin moverse.

La chica se sobresaltó, había pensando que él no sabía que ella estaba allí.

Sirius se incorporó rápidamente y se quedó de pie frente a ella.

-¿Cómo sabías que había venido? No has podido verme.-le dijo ella.

-Digamos que cuando se lleva tantas noches contemplando las estrellas y pensando en la misma persona, al final se reconoce su olor, sus pasos…-dijo con las manos en los bolsillos, y como si lo que le acaba de confesar no fuese importante.

Jennifer se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, completamente impactada. ¿Sirius pensaba todas las noches en ella cuando miraba las estrellas?

-Podías enseñarme algunas estrellas.-le pidió intentando que no se reflejase que estaba nerviosa, ante el comentario del chico. Hasta ese momento había sido la única que no se ponía nerviosa frente a ese chico.

-Para eso tendríamos que tumbarnos en la hierba, y estás demasiado guapa esta noche para mancharte.-le dijo Sirius.

Jennifer pudo volver a ver la sonrisa de Sirius reflejada en su rostro cuando la miraba, una sonrisa que para ella era única.

Jennifer sonrió.

-¿Dónde hay que tumbarse?-preguntó dando un paso hacia delante.

-Pues… donde usted quiera, tenemos la suerte de tener toda la sala para nosotros.-dijo Sirius de broma tendiéndole la mano a la chica.

Jennifer la cogió al instante y ambos se tumbaron en la hierba mirando las estrellas. Jennifer se recostó sobre el pecho del chico.

Mientras Emma se dirigía a su sala común, se encontró bruscamente al girar una esquina con Remus.

-Remus…

-Perdona…-dijo él.

-No pasa nada, la culpa ha sido mía.

Remus se quedó mirando a la chica.

-Realmente es una lástima que no haya podido ir contigo al baile.-le dijo completamente serio. Ya se encontraba mucho mejor.

-El baile todavía no ha acabado.-dijo Emma mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Pero ¿y tu pareja?

Emma miró al suelo y estuvo unos instantes en silencio.

-Tienes razón, mejor me voy a la cama.-y diciendo eso se fue de allí, a punto de llorar. Remus no sabía que ella se había besado con Sirius y eso la hacía sentir mal, no podía seguir con él sin contárselo, pero tampoco tenía valor para hacerlo.

-Y aquella de allá es mi estrella.-dijo Sirius señalando una pequeña estrella en el cielo.

-¿Tu estrella?-preguntó la morena con el ceño fruncido. Estaba pegada a Sirius, contemplando en cada instante lo que él le decía.

-Sí, ¿no recuerdas que mi segundo nombre es Orion?-dijo mirándola.

Jennifer comenzó a reírse.

Sirius sonrió.

-Ya, ya se que no es muy bueno el nombre, pero lo prefiero a que me digan Black.-dijo a modo de indirecta hacia la chica.

Jennifer se quedó mirándolo.

-Prefiero llamarte Sirius.

-Yo también lo prefiero.-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y desde cuando sabes tanto de estrellas? Aunque todas las noches las contemples, no quiere decir que tengas que saber sus nombres.

-Supongo que me gusta la astronomía…

-¡Vaya! ¿Me estás diciendo que atiendes en alguna de las clases?-dijo ella de broma.

-Pues usted, señorita Meys, tampoco es la que más atiende…

Jennifer levantó una ceja.

-¿Acaso me observas?

-¿Acaso lo haces tú conmigo?

Ambos se echaron a reír.

-No es necesario, ya te las apañas para que todo el mundo te mire.

-Ventajas de ser el chico más codiciado…

-Bah, últimamente estás bajando en puntos, James está a punto de superarte.-dio la morena para picarlo, mientras se incorporaba.

Sirius también se incorporó y se quedó mirándola.

-Pues, en ese caso, la culpa es tuya…

Ambos se quedaron mirándose, notando tan sólo el ruido del viento y del débil murmullo de los que todavía quedaban bailando en la fiesta.

Pero ese silencio fue interrumpido por una especie de estallido.

Los dos se levantaron bruscamente y entornaron los ojos intentando escudriñar en la oscuridad

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-susurró la chica.

-No lo sé.-dijo Sirius en voz todavía más baja, cogiendo fuertemente la mano de la chica.

-¿Volvemos al castillo?-preguntó ella.

Sirius asintió preocupado, pero antes de que pudiesen dar unos pasos, otro estallido volvió a producirse y un haz de luz azul golpeó a Jennifer haciendo que desapareciera de allí.

-¡Jennifer!-gritó Sirius en un intento vano y desesperado de que le contestara. Se quedó mirando a su alrededor buscando a alguien o algo, pero no encontró nada. Todo volvió a estar en silencio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, ¿que os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que bien , los que seais fans de lily y james no os preocupéis si ahora no está ocurriendo mucho entre ellos, porque como ya dije en una ocasión, todo tiene su momento xD_

_Bueno, en el capítulo anterior no llegué a comentar por qué el capítulo 12 se llamaba "Sentimientos en un tren", en realidad el título tiene que ver con lo que Jennifer cuenta que estuvo pensando en el tren antes de navidad, pero como el momento real era en ese capítulo, lo puse en ese. Digamos que fue una paranoia, que no se le puede llamar ni originalidad, pero me hice ilusión ponerlo (ahora os podéis imaginar uno de esos pompones del msn). Eso es todo. Adeuuuuu_

_**Gerulita Evans: espero que te haya gustado el capítulo…, parece que Emma y Remus te gustan como pareja, pero la pobre se siente culpable, si no lo estuviese a mí misma empezaría a caerme mal Emma, y no puede ser…,tengo que hacer que sea buena… ¿o no? xD Y gracias!**_

_**MaFe: gracias por tu review! Perdón por tardar tanto, quizás este capítulo también se haya quedado en un momento…, bueno ya me contarás, bye!**_

_**yo: muchas gracias por tu reviewwww! Que no te de vergüenza porque se agradecen mucho tus mensajes, que suben la moral!jejje**_

_**Saruinelf: muchas gracias por tu review también, espero que sigas leyendo como siempre:p**_

**_mary: muchísimas gracias! Ya lo sabes:p_**

_**Lianss: me alegro de que no te lo esperases, al menos es que lo que se intenta, jejeje. Gracias por tu review!**_

_**-ShIvErInG sMiLe- como siempre, muchas gracias, y siento el retraso!**_

_**Lala Kortez: con que te gustan los conflictos, vaya:p jajaja. Gracias por escribirme!**_

**_Cataelbereth: gracias por tu mensaje! Sí, Jennifer es orgullosa, Sirius también… aunque en este capítulo… bueno, espero que te haya gustado! _**

_Próximo capítulo:_

_15. Descubriendo la verdad._

_-¿Me vas a explicar de una puñetera vez cual es mi finalidad?-le preguntó fríamente._

_-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?_

_-No, hombre, estoy preguntándotelo porque…_

_-Resérvate tu ironía para más tarde.-_


	15. Descubriendo la verdad

_Bueno, aquí os dejo con un capítulo very important, espero que os guste. Adeu!_

15. Descubriendo la verdad.

James y Lily se encontraban hablando con Laura y su pareja de baile, en el gran comedor, cuando James percibió la señal de Sirius.

-Lily, tenemos que irnos.-susurró.

Lily lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero le hizo caso.

-Sí, ya es tarde.-murmuró.-Buenas noches.

Y se despidieron de ellos.

James echó a correr hacia los jardines precediendo a Lily.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó la chica mientras corría.

-¡No lo sé! Algo raro…

Llegaron hasta el lago, pero no había ni rastro de Sirius.

-Se suponía que estaba aquí…-dijo James desesperado mirando a todos lados.

En esos momentos Sirius apareció corriendo tras ellos.

-Se han llevado a Jennifer.-murmuró respirando entrecortadamente.-No la encuentro por ningún lado.

-¡¿Qué! ¿Quién?-preguntó Lily totalmente asustada.

-No lo sé, desapareció de mi lado.

-¿¡Cómo va a desaparecer! ¡No se puede desaparecer dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts!-gritó Lily.

-Vamos a ver a Dumbledore.-dijo James muy serio.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el despacho del director.

-No sabemos la contraseña…-dijo Lily parándose delante de la gárgola que les prohibía la entrada.

Pero ninguno de los dos le hicieron caso y James murmuró:

-Grajeas de terrón de azúcar.-y ante ellos la gárgola se abrió dejándoles paso.

Lily decidió no preguntar, por el momento.

Entraron desesperadamente en el despacho, donde Dumbledore se encontraba junto a su pensadero.

-Profesor…, se han llevado a Jennifer.-dijo Lily con voz temblorosa.

El director se levantó de su asiento con aspecto preocupado.

-Está bien, contármelo todo rápidamente.

Sirius le explicó al director todo lo que había pasado.

En esos momentos la puerta del despacho se abrió: entrando por ella la profesora McGonagall y…

-¡Jennifer!-gritó Lily abalanzándose sobre ella.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sirius completamente confuso también se dirigió hacia ella junto a James.

-¿Quién ha sido?-preguntó bruscamente Sirius.- ¿Te han hecho algo?

-Tranquilícese, señor Black.-dijo la profesora McGonagall, y dirigiéndose a Dumbledore añadió:-la señorita Meys ha insistido en que tenía que hablar con ustedes.

-No ha pasado nada.-dijo Jennifer con una sonrisa.-Sólo fue una broma, Sirius. No tenías que haberte preocupado.

-Estás de broma ahora, ¿no?-dijo Sirius incrédulo.

-En realidad no desaparecí, hice un hechizo para…confundirme con la noche, una especie de camaleón.

Lily frunció el ceño.

-¿Te das cuenta del susto que nos has dado, Jenny?-preguntó Lily.

-Oh, vamos, sois muy exagerados…

-¡¿Exagerados!-casi gritaron Sirius y Lily a la vez.

-¿Un mago tenebroso está al acecho y tú te dedicas a gastar bromitas porque…?-Lily fue interrumpida por James, quien le había hecho un gesto para que no siguiese hablando. Lily se dio cuenta de que acaba de confesar que estaban al corriente de que algo pasaba en el mundo mágico delante de Dumbledore.

Lily se quedó callada.

Dumbledore miraba a Jennifer de forma escrutadora.

-Mañana hablaremos sobre todo esto.-les dijo.-Ahora, sería más productivo que se fuesen a dormir.-dijo amablemente.

Los cuatro salieron del despacho. Sirius se quedó mirando todavía atónito a Jennifer.

-Jennifer, ¿estás segura de que no te pasó nada?-le preguntó.- ¿De dónde salieron los estallidos? ¿Y el haz de luz que te golpeó?

James cogió a Lily de la mano y le hizo una seña a la chica para dejar solos a Sirius y a Jennifer.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Sirius.-dijo la chica cuando sus dos amigos se fueron.-Y los estallidos debieron proceder de la fiesta. Respecto al haz de luz…, debí camuflarme mal.

Anduvieron unos metros hasta que Sirius volvió a detenerse. Se apoyó en la pared y dijo:

-Me cuesta creer que lo hicieses a propósito, estábamos muy bien en esos momentos y…, todo acabó con el primer estallido. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿No querías que pasase nada entre nosotros?-preguntó dolido y nada convencido ante lo que la chica le decía.

La chica se acercó hasta él y lo besó. Sirius se quedó tan sorprendido que le costó reaccionar, por primera vez se sintió torpe mientras besaba.

Jennifer se separó de él y sonrió.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Sin embargo, Sirius se había quedado más confundido que feliz. Se dirigió a su dormitorio, donde encontró a James sentado junto a Lily en una cama, mientras hablaban.

-¿Y Jennifer?-preguntó Lily con aspecto intranquilo.

-Algo le pasa.-dijo Sirius serio.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-Me ha besado. Pero no…, no parecía ella.

-¿Ya os habíais besado antes?-inquirió Lily.

-No.

-¿Entonces como lo sabes?

-Porque…, simplemente lo sé.

James asintió.

Lily no sabía por qué, pero estaba convencida de que Sirius tenía razón.

-¿Creéis que podría estar bajo el "imperius"?-le preguntó Lily con voz temblorosa a Sirius. Éste miró a James, quien se mostraba también preocupado, y después a Lily.

-Puede ser.-dijo finalmente.

Jennifer se despertó bruscamente, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni tan siquiera donde estaba. Se encontraba quieta, en consecuencia del hechizo: "petrificus totalus". Miró a su alrededor, era una sala oscura, bastante grande, con paredes y suelo de piedra. Intentó moverse, pero no lo consiguió. Desesperada, oyó unos pasos tras ella.

Jeremy Freit se colocó delante de ella con su típica sonrisa falsa.

-¡Tú!-gritó enfadada.- ¡Debí imaginarlo!

-¿Quién iba a ser, sino?-preguntó éste con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Se puede saber qué quieres?-dijo ella a modo de desafío.

-Tranquila…, vamos a pasar algunos días aquí, así que mejor que no te lo cuente todo aún, sino te aburrirás.

Jenny lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Sabes qué en estos momentos tus amigos se encuentran contigo?

-¿Qué? No seas idiota.

-Bueno, la poción multijugos es muy útil a veces…-dijo él riendo socarronamente.

Jennifer entendió, horrorizada, que alguien se estaba haciendo pasar por ella, y que de esa manera, nadie acudiría a buscarla.

-¿De qué narices me estás hablando?-preguntó intentando esconder todo deje de temor en la voz

Jennifer lo miró desesperada.

Jeremy se quedó en silencio, como disfrutando de ese momento.

-¿Va en serio?-preguntó.

-¿No te han contado tu amiguita la sangre sucia y su noviecito nada de nada?-dijo extrañado.

La chica lo miró con furia.

-¡No la llames sangre sucia! No le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos.-dijo. Encolerizada como estaba se dio cuenta de que podía mover los brazos. Al instante dejó de hacerlo, por si él no se había dado cuenta.

-Sosiégate, Meys.-le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Pero Jennifer se caracterizaba por su carácter, que al igual que el de Sirius, era indomable.

-¿Me vas a explicar de una puñetera vez cual es mi finalidad?-le preguntó fríamente.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-No, hombre, estoy preguntándotelo porque…

-Resérvate tu ironía para más tarde.-le dijo Jeremy con desprecio.-Está claro que Voldemort quiere que te mate.

Jennifer tembló, se quedó paralizada durante unos instantes. Sintió como el aire le faltaba.

"¿Por qué no apareces ahora, Sirius? Te necesito" la chica se sorprendió pensando eso mientras todavía sentía que el labio inferior le temblaba. Pero no quería demostrar ninguna muestra de debilidad frente a él.

-Y me puedes decir...-empezó con falsa tranquilidad.- ¿Por qué precisamente en este lugar?

-Porque esto es Hogwarts.

-¿Qué esto es qué?-preguntó bruscamente.

-Un pasadizo secreto en Hogwarts, cuya existencia es conocida por James y Lily.

La chica lo miró evaluadoramente.

-Estás mintiendo.

Jeremy se acercó.

-No, yo se lo mostré de una manera indirecta. Quiero que, en concreto, ese imbécil de Black venga aquí.

Jennifer tenía sentimientos de furia mezclados con los de impotencia.

-Pero tú mismo estás diciendo que ellos no vendrán, porque "Kate" se está haciendo pasar por mí.-le recordó.

-Ya, pero yo haré que vengan justo después de que tú ya no existas.-diciendo eso rió de una forma que ella jamás le había escuchado. Parecía que la magia con el mago tenebroso le estaba perturbando todavía más.

-¿Y por qué en concreto, Black?

-Porque también tengo que matarlo a él.

Jennifer estuvo tentada de llevarse una mano a la boca, pero se controló a tiempo y no se movió. Sintió como su corazón bombeaba más rápido, a causa de la desesperación que sentía.

-¿Te gustaría saber por qué tú y ese imbécil de Black?

-Ahórrate los adjetivos, Freit.-dijo con voz firme.

Jeremy la apuntó con su varita.

-No te pases, Meys.

Estuvieron unos instantes mirándose con odio en silencio.

-Bueno, empezaremos por el principio.-comenzó Jeremy. Tu familia es de sangre pura…, al igual que la de él. Y ambos tenéis algo en común. ¿Sabes qué es?

Jennifer lo escuchaba temerosa.

Al día siguiente, Lily se despertó y se puso la bata. Iba a despertar a Jennifer para bajar a ver los regalos, cuando se acordó de que lo que había pasado el día anterior. Se sintió insegura. No podía tratarla con normalidad, pero si en realidad, la morena estuviese actuando por propia voluntad, se sentiría fatal de ver que había desconfiado de ella. Tenía que averiguar algo antes que nada. "¿Pero cómo?" pensó.

Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala común. En seguida se vio envuelta por el cálido abrazo de James.

-Feliz navidad.-le dijo en un susurro.

Lily le abrazó con fuerza.

-Igualmente.-dijo sonriendo mientras era ella la que buscaba el beso del chico.

Al separarse, Lily comprobó que la sala estaba llena de regalos.

-James…-dijo indecisa.

-Quieres saber si Jennifer es realmente ella.-le dijo él.

Lily asintió asombrada.

-Yo también. Creo que es lo primero que deberíamos averiguar.-afirmó James.

-Pero me siento mal, ¿qué pasa si en realidad ella está como siempre? ¿Por qué estamos dudando de ella? ¿Sólo porque gastó una broma? No sé…

-Lily, sabes perfectamente que Jenny no actúa así.

Lily se sintió asaltada por una duda repentina.

-¿Y si quien la hechizo fue Jeremy?

-Pero él no ha estado por aquí los últimos días. No que nosotros sepamos.

Lily se pasó una mano por el pelo.

En esos momentos alguien bajaba por las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas. Lily contuvo la respiración, esperando que no fuese Jennifer, tenía miedo de que les hubiese oído. Era Rebbeca.

-¡Feliz navidad!-les saludó alegremente a los dos.- ¿Habéis visto a Kate?

-¿A Kate?-se extrañó Lily.-No ¿por?

-Anoche no vino a dormir.

Lily frunció el ceño.

-¿Para qué la buscas?-le preguntó Lily.

-No, sólo era por casualidad. Este año está más tonta que nunca, me esperaba algo como esto…

James se dirigió hacia la ventana, donde una lechuza luchaba por entrar.

-¿De quién es?-dijo Lily mientras ella y Rebecca lo seguían.

James negó con la cabeza en señal de no saberlo.

-La lechuza no es del colegio.-dijo cuando el animal se posó sobre su dedo.-Tiene una carta para…-dijo mientras le desataba el cordón que unía la carta a la pata. –Es para ti, Lily. Es de Emma.-dijo James totalmente confundido.

-¿De Emma? ¿Por qué me manda cartas si está en el colegio?

James y Lily intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

Lily miró de reojo a Rebbeca.

-Bueno, voy a despertar a Laura.-dijo la chica que se dio cuenta de que querían leerla a solas.

-No, Rebbeca…-comenzó Lily.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.-dijo la chica sonriendo mientras subía de nuevo por las escaleras.

Lily abrió la carta apresuradamente.

Feliz navidad, Lily:

Te escribo por carta porque estoy en mi casa. Me he ido de madrugada, algo raro está pasando con el mago "extraño", mis padres me han contado que hay un infiltrado en Hogwarts. Lily, creo que están utilizando poción multijugos. No nos podemos fiar de nadie, espero que sea la verdadera Lily Evans la que esté leyendo esta carta. Llevad cuidado, yo volveré en unos días, tengo que hablar con mis padres.

Emma.

James había leído la carta por encima del hombro de Lily.

-¿Un infiltrado en Hogwarts?-murmuró la chica sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban.

-Parece que Emma está muy segura de todo eso. ¿Qué tipo de influencia tienen sus padres?-preguntó James.

-Su padre trabaja en el ministerio.

James se quedó pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió Lily tras unos segundos.

-Creo que cuando vayamos hoy al despacho de Dumbledore, para aclarar lo de anoche, deberíamos contarle todo lo que sabemos.

-¿Incluso lo de aquel pasadizo y lo de Jeremy y Snape?

-Sé que a lo mejor no tiene nada que ver, pero… Lily, tal vez podamos hacer algo.

Lily asintió.

En esos momentos Sirius bajaba las escaleras. En seguida se dispusieron a ponerlo al corriente de todo.

-Pero, ¿quién puede estar usando poción multijugos? A lo mejor lo hace para atacar a Jennifer con el imperius.-dijo Sirius cuando se lo hubieron contado.

Lily guardó la carta al oír pasos de alguien que bajabas las escaleras.

-Oye Lily, Jennifer lleva ya veinte minutos en el baño y no da señales de vida.-dijo Laura preocupada cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras.

-¡¿Qué!-dijo Lily asustada corriendo escaleras arriba.

-Laura, dame la mano y llévame arriba, por favor.-dijo Sirius avanzando hacia ella.

La chica cogió rápidamente a los dos chicos y los dirigió hasta arriba.

Lily golpeaba la puerta del baño suavemente.

-Jenny, ¿estás ahí?-decía la chica mientras apoyaba la oreja en la puerta para oír mejor.

Lily negaba con la cabeza y daba golpes más fuertes, al ver que nadie contestaba.

-¡Jenny abre la puerta, por favor!

Sirius se acercó a ella e intentó también que la chica saliese.

De momento, la puerta se abrió y pudieron ver ante ellos a Kate.

Lily y Sirius que estaban frente a ella se quedaron paralizados.

-¿Jennifer no estaba…?-empezó Laura confusa.

-Hace rato que se fue de aquí, podríais dejar de molestarme.-dijo cerrando la puerta delante de las narices de Lily y Sirius, que no se habían movido, y saliendo de la habitación.

Rebecca la miró con disgusto hasta que salió por la puerta.

-Os aseguro que había entrado Jennifer.-dijo Laura.

Tanto Lily como Sirius se precipitaron al interior del baño. James los siguió rápidamente.

-¿Qué buscáis?-dijo Rebecca entrando tras James.-Está claro que ahí no está Jennifer.

-¿Estáis seguras de que no salió?-intentó asegurarse Lily.

-Claro que no.-contestó Laura.-Yo he estado aquí todo el rato.

James vio como Lily y Sirius intercambiaban una rápida mirada de asentimiento. Él creía saber lo que estaban pensando.

-Voy a vestirme.-dijo Lily dirigiéndose a James y a Sirius.-Nos vemos en la sala común dentro de diez minutos ¿de acuerdo?

Los dos chicos asintieron y se dirigieron a su dormitorio.

-¿Ha pasado algo, Lily?-le preguntó Laura preocupada.

Lily se quedó mirándola, no podía decirle que no ocurría nada, pues Laura sabía que Jennifer debería haber estado todavía en el baño, pero tampoco podía contarle nada.

-Laura…no puedo contarte…

-No pasa nada.-dijo Laura en seguida.-No tienes por qué hacerlo. Espero que Jenny esté bien.

Lily sonrió, Laura había sido siempre una gran amiga y muy discreta.

Se arregló rápidamente y bajó a la sala común, donde James y Sirius ya la esperaban.

-¿Le has dicho a James que hemos visto restos de poción multijugos en el baño?-le preguntó Lily al de ojos azules cuando llegó hasta ellos.

Sirius asintió.

-Vamos al despacho de Dumbledore.-dijo James.

Y los tres se fueron desesperadamente hacia el despacho, no sabían donde podía encontrarse la verdadera Jennifer.

Cuando Jennifer despertó, se encontraba en el mismo lugar, pero se dio cuenta de que se podía mover. Al instante miró a todos lados con el corazón palpitante. Sabía que era cierto, que la iban a matar, y que a Sirius también, tenía que huir de allí. ¿Pero cómo?

-No intentes escapar.-dijo la voz fría de Jeremy tras ella.

La chica suspiró. El recuerdo de lo que el chico le había contado la noche anterior, todavía retumbaba en su cabeza.

-Pensé que no tendrías ganas de escabullirte, ahora que sabes que desde el principio eres indispensable para los planes de mi señor.

Jennifer recordó con un escalofrío la noche anterior.

Flash Back

-Bueno, empezaremos por el principio.-comenzó Jeremy. Tu familia es de sangre pura…, al igual que la de él. Y ambos tenéis algo en común. ¿Sabes qué es?

Jennifer lo escuchaba temerosa.

-Que sois especiales. Porque sois gryfindors.

-¿Por qué se supone que le interesa un gryffindor? Ese mago tenebroso no es digno de esa casa.-dijo en un arrebato de furia.

-Pero sí que necesita tu sangre si tú eres la única gryffindor desde el principio de tu estirpe. Todos los demás fueron Ravenclaw.-dijo Jeremy en un tono que indicaba que acaba de contarle la clave de todo.

-¿Tú cómo sabes eso?

-Sé muchas más cosas, sino no estaría aquí.

-Pero no soy la única Ravenclaw de mi familia.-dijo ella.-Mi hermano Tom también lo era.

Jeremy negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué pretendes decir?-dijo ella incrédula y enfadada ante el desafío del chico. Era su hermano y sabía perfectamente que había estado en Gryffindor.-Él era un Gryffindor.

-Él era un Ravenclaw, pero tus padres convencieron a Dumbledore para que lo ocultase. Pensaron que si fingían que tu hermano era un Gryffindor, el señor tenebroso no se enteraría de que eres la única por donde fluye la sangre roja y dorada.

-¡Eso es ridículo! Nadie puede cambiarse de casa.

-No por gusto. Pero Dumbledore siempre ha tenido el fallo del sentimentalismo, y aceptó para que estuvieses protegida. Me sorprende que no se diese cuenta de que era un intento vano. Aunque, supongo que él todavía no sabía hasta que punto llegaría el poder de mi señor.

Jennifer no quería creerlo.

-Digamos que todo estaba escrito en una profecía. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, la causa de que también quiera acabar con tu amigo Black, es la misma. El único Gryffindor durante generaciones de Slytherin.

Jennifer tragó saliva. No podía saber si Jeremy le estaba mintiendo o no, pero sabía que algo tenía que estar ocurriendo.

-No me crees.-dijo Jeremy mirándola.- Lo leo en tus ojos. Pero es obvio, si no fuese por esa razón, yo no estaría perdiendo el tiempo con una sangre pura y me dedicaría a acabar con los sangre sucia. Yo no tengo nada contra ti, salvo que te juntes con esa chusma y que eras Gryffindor. Pero, primero hay que acabar con vosotros dos, y tras que el señor tenebroso coja las fuerzas, entonces vamos a por ellos.

Jennifer sintió repugnancia hacia el chico. Tanta que tuvo que dejar de mirarlo para poder controlarse. Sintió como temblaba incontroladamente.

Fin Flash Back

_Holaaaaaaaaaa! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, un poco más dinánamico y tal…_

_-MaFeBpttB: a ver si te ha gustado más este capítulo, aunque el anterior realmente era el más largo de todos... y bueno, que no te haya decepcionado lo que ha pasado. Gracias por tu review!_

_-cataelbereth: lily y james pronto van a tener su momento otra vez… ya lo verás, pero es que ahora es un momento importante sobre Voldemort, jejeje, gracias por escribirme_

_-Lianss: bueno, ahora ya sabes que no fue malfoy, jejeje, me alegro de que te gustase el baile y de que me mandases el review, adeu_

_-Saruinelf: a ver si te ha gustado también este capítulo, gracias por leer!_

_-LadyCornamenta: muy bienvenida, jajaja, y me alegro de que te guste el fic, gracias por tu review!_

_-Gerulita Evans: si eh, Emma valor! Jajaja, espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo, gracias por tu review!_

_Próximo capítulo:_

_La orden del fénix_

_Sin que ellos los viesen, unos metros hacia arriba, Lily y James miraban a Sirius, que permanecía oculto con ellos, totalmente atento a lo que acababan de decir._


	16. La Orden del fénix

_¡Hola! Sé que he tardado bastante en actualizar, sorry, jejeje. Espero que os guste este capítulo, es bastante importante… y para los que echen de menos a Lily y James van a ir cogiendo protagonismo, así como se volverá a dar importancia a Emma y Remus, y Jennifer y Sirius, como no, también. Os dejo con el capítulo: _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

16. La Orden del fénix.

En el despacho de Dumbledore no había nadie. James mantenía el mapa en sus manos, y no encontraba por ningún lado el nombre del director. Comprobó que el de Jennifer tampoco aparecía. Cada vez estaban más seguros de que Kate era la que había llegado al despacho de Dumbledore y dicho que todo había sido una broma, y también la que había besado a Sirius. Los había estado engañando con poción multijugos.

-Esto no tiene sentido.-comentó Lily que caminaba alterada de un lado a otro de la habitación.- No se puede desaparecer de Hogwarts, y ella no está en ninguna parte del mapa… No puedo creerlo.

James miró a Lily.

-Lily, lo más seguro es que lo de Kate esté relacionado con Jeremy.-le comentó el chico.

-¿Con Jeremy?-se extrañó Sirius.

-Los vimos juntos hace poco.-le aclaró la chica.-Yo también lo he pensado, James.

-Y donde vimos por primera vez a Jeremy fue en…

El chico se quedó callado mirando a la chica. Lily lo comprendió al instante. Un simple asentimiento bastó para que ambos echasen a correr directos al único pasadizo que no aparecía en el mapa del merodeador.

-¿Dónde vais?-preguntó Sirius mientras se apresuraba a seguirlos.

Estaban prácticamente junto al muro en el que vieron a Snape y a Jeremy aquella vez, cuando de repente James sintió como alguien le lanzase un rayo aturdidor y caía desmayado al suelo. Lily gritó asustada buscando la causa mientras veía como Sirius también caía desmayado. Unos segundos antes de que ella se desmayase, pudo ver a Snape con la varita en alto.

Jennifer se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación. Ya no estaba inmovilizada, pero Jeremy se aseguraba de que ella no pudiese coger su varita ni escapar de allí.

-Dentro de una hora estará aquí mi amo y acabará contigo.-dijo a modo de comentario trivial.

-Ah, gracias por la información.-le dijo sintiendo como volvía a notar que se ponía más nerviosa.- ¿Y tendré que tener también una miserable conversación con ese señor asustadizo como la que mantengo contigo?-dijo sabiendo perfectamente que el término "asustadizo" sería como una ofensa para Jeremy.

-Te dije que no te pasases, Meys.-y alzando su varita murmuró: ¡Crucio!

Jennifer sintió que caía arrodillada en el suelo por el dolor. Creyó que no podría soportarlo cuando de repente todo cesó.

-Eres un...-empezó la morena mirándolo con odio todavía encogida en el suelo. Sentía que estaba al borde de la desesperación y que tenía que hacer algo y no dejarse llevar por los nervios.

-Vuelve a intentar decir algo como eso y te mataré yo antes que mi señor.

-¿Crees que me va a importar?

Jennifer veía como los minutos pasaban y sabía que nadie acudiría en su búsqueda. Lo único que podía hacer era escapar por sus propios medios, pero eso era prácticamente imposible.

-Y dime, ¿por dónde entramos aquí, Freit?-le preguntó observando los al rededores.

El chico ni tan siquiera la miró.

La chica encontró un agujero en una de las paredes altas y cerca de ella vio unas pequeñas escaleras. Pensó en la posibilidad de llegar hasta allí sin que él le matase nada más verla acercarse, pero en seguida decidió buscar otra opción.

James despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Recordaba vagamente lo que había pasado una hora antes. Cuando se colocó bien las gafas y pudo volver a ver con claridad, encontró a su lado a Sirius, todavía inconsciente y buscó a Lily desesperadamente con la mirada. Con alivio la encontró al otro lado de Sirius, en el mismo estado que su amigo. Por lo que poco que podía observar en la penumbra del lugar donde se encontraban, eso no era más que un armario de la limpieza. Intentó abrir la puerta, que como esperaba, estaba cerrada.

Lily despertaba poco después. Haciendo muecas de dolor.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo James agachándose rápidamente a la altura de la chica y poniéndole una mano en la mejilla.

-Yo sí, pero no sé si Jennifer puede decir lo mismo.-dijo en un tono realmente preocupado.

James la besó en la mejilla y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Mi varita…-comenzó James buscando desesperadamente entre sus bolsillos.- ¡Me la han quitado!

-La mía también.-dijo la pelirroja sin voz al comprobar que la suya tampoco estaba.

-Intentemos abrir la puerta.-entre los dos hicieron palanca con un palo de escoba y consiguieron abrir la puerta.

-Sirius.-dijo Lily agachándose para intentar reanimar al chico.-Despierta, Sirius.

Sirius reaccionó lentamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-les preguntó asustado.- ¿Dónde está Jenny?

-Snape nos aturdió.-aclaró Lily.

-¡¿Snape!-preguntaron los dos chicos extrañados.

-Tenemos que ir al pasadizo.

-¿Qué pasadizo? ¿Ahí es dónde íbamos antes?-preguntó Sirius levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo.

-Vamos.-dijo James precediéndolos otra vez hacia el pasadizo mientras observaba que ya era prácticamente de noche.

-Pero James, no tenemos varita.-dijo Lily caminando rápidamente al lado de él mientras oía a Sirius despotricando contra Snape tras ellos.

De repente oyeron un grito.

Los tres se detuvieron.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Sirius.

-¡Sirius! ¡James! ¡Lily!-oyeron gritar a una voz femenina.

En seguida vieron como Emma corría hacia ellos, seguida por Malfoy, y les lanzaba las varitas.

-¡Cogedlas y salvad a Jenny!-dijo mientras se intentaba defender de Malfoy.

-¿Y tú qué?-le gritó Lily mientras cogía su varita.

-¡Yo estoy bien, estoy con Remus!-al instante aparecía el chico a su lado batiéndose con dos hombres.

-¡Vamos iros!-los instó Remus.

James echó a correr precediéndolos.

Sirius y Lily lo siguieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Cuando llegaron, James se detuvo y se colocó frente al muro, mirándolo con recelo. Lily se acercó y apoyó las manos en la pared, ante ellos la pared cedió y dejó un hueco abierto.

-Vamos.-murmuró James cogiendo a Lily de la mano y sujetando la varita fuertemente con la otra.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Sirius encendiendo su varita, una vez que todos estuvieron dentro y la puerta se había cerrado.

-Un pasadizo secreto que nosotros no conocíamos cuando creamos el mapa.-murmuró James.

Sirius ni siquiera protestó por que no se lo hubiese contado.

Mientras tanto, Jennifer sentía que su tiempo se agotaba, Jeremy le había dicho que su amo estaba a punto de llegar, y ella seguía allí sin hacer nada para evitar que la matasen a ella y después a Sirius. Llevaba un buen rato concentrándose en encontrar una solución, pero la perspectiva de que quedaba tan poco tiempo la hacía ponerse nerviosa y no ser capaz de encontrar una solución más válida que la de salir corriendo.

-Quince minutos.-le dijo Jeremy quien de repente hizo aparecer unas cuerdas que sujetaron a Jennifer haciendo imposible su movimiento.

Jennifer se estremeció entre las cuerdas.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me atas a estas alturas?-le preguntó. Su voz ya no sonaba tan fuerte como antes, sin poder evitarlo se estaba reflejando el miedo que sentía.

-Porque sé que el pánico está a punto de cundir en ti e intentarás cualquier cosa por salvarte, aunque.-Jeremy hizo una pausa en falsa comprensión- no te culpo.

Jennifer prefirió no contestar. Tenía quince minutos, sólo quince. No podía moverse, por lo que su único plan, descabellado, de salir corriendo a coger su varita a sabiendas de que Jeremy la mataría antes, también se vio esfumado. Intentando mantener la calma se dijo que ante todo iba a luchar y no se iba a quedar callada y quieta como un pasmarote.

-Aún no me has contado como pude desaparecerme en Hogwarts.-le dijo la chica volviendo a su tono anterior.

-No desapareciste. Te lanzamos un rayo aturdidor, te desmayaste y te echamos la capa invisible de tu amiguito James antes de que tu noviecito se diese cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Jennifer no se molestó en decirle que ella no era la novia de Sirius.

-¿Le cogisteis la capa a James?-preguntó enfadada.- ¡Sois tan penosos!

Jeremy se quedó impactado mirándola. No se esperaba que después de haberle lanzado el "crucio" siguiese poniéndolo a prueba.

-¿Más que tú?-le contestó él finalmente.-No soy yo quien está aquí desde anoche y se deja matar como si fuese un favor.

Se miraron unos instantes con odio hasta que Jennifer continuó.

-Y dime, ¿qué ganas tú con servir tan miserablemente al señor tenebroso?

-Su agradecimiento.

-¿Qué tipo de agradecimiento?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. ¿O acaso quieres unirte a los mortífagos?-dijo Jeremy con una sonrisa burlona.

Pero Jennifer también soltó una carcajada.

-¿Mortífagos? ¿Es así como os hacéis llamar? Creo que me daría más miedo que os llamaseis "micropuff".

-Cierra la boca.

-Creo que hasta ahora eso no lo tengo impedido.

-¿Quieres que te haga callar mediante un encantamiento?

-¿Acaso crees que me importa? En cuanto recupere mi varita podré hacer encantamientos sin murmurar nada.

La chica vislumbró un atisbo de celos en los ojos de él.

-¿Qué pasa, Jeremy? ¿No puedes hacer magia sin decir el hechizo en voz alta? ¿No te lo ha enseñado tu querido señor tenebroso? Por cierto, de él no sé su nombre…

-Eso tampoco es de tu incumbencia, sólo debes saber que su nombre será temido siempre.

Jennifer rió.

-Qué razón tienes. Mi nombre es lord Voldemort.

Jennifer se sobresaltó. Esa vez no le había contestado Jeremy. Despacio miró hacia el lugar donde alguien había hablado. En esos momentos quiso que Jeremy le hubiese quitado la voz para que su grito de asombro no fuese tan audible. Ante ella se encontraba un hombre, que aparentaba unos veinticinco años, sin embargo mostraba rasgos que no eran humanos. Su nariz se encontraba en forma de rejilla y sus ojos centelleaban con destellos rojizos. Iba vestido con una túnica negra y llevaba la varita en la mano. Jennifer se estremeció, sintió tantas ganas de abrazar a Sirius, a Lily… a cualquiera de ellos, que creyó ponerse a llorar de impotencia, pero no lo hizo.

-Meys.-dijo ese hombre con una voz mecánica y pausada.-Por lo que he oído pareces querer demostrar que no estás asustada. Pero yo sé que sí lo estás, lo que más me asombra de ti es que por quien realmente estás preocupada es por ese Black, más incluso que por ti misma, se nota que eres educada por Dumbledore.-ante eso Voldemort comenzó a reírse siniestramente.-Amar…, con esa actitud Dumbledore nunca descubrirá la magia al completo.

Sin que ellos los viesen, unos metros hacia arriba, Lily y James miraban a Sirius, que permanecía oculto con ellos, totalmente atento a lo que decían.

Sirius se giró hacia Lily y James que estaban detrás de él y también mantenían su varita en la mano firmemente.

-Cuando yo diga "tres" James y yo atacaremos a Voldemort, Liy tú apunta a Jeremy e intenta conseguir su varita para dársela a Jennifer, ¿de acuerdo?-preguntó Sirius en un susurro.

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y se colocaron a ambos lados de Sirius, quien miraba con atención para atacar ante la menor señal de que Voldemort fuese a hacerle daño a Jennifer.

Había esperado tener que actuar más tarde, pero en seguida vio como Voldemort alzaba su varita en dirección a la chica. Intentando mantenerse sereno gritó con una voz potente que resonó en toda la sala produciendo un gran eco:

-¡Tres!

Tantó él como James atacaron a Volvemort. James había logrado que no llegase a pronunciar el hechizo con el que mataría a Jennifer, pero no había podido desarmarlo. Y Sirius lo había alcanzado en un brazo.

Voldemort los miró, al parecer asombrado. Se tocó el brazo en el lugar donde Sirius lo había alcanzado y le lanzó una fugaz mirada de odio a Jeremy que se defendía de Lily. Sirius se precipitó a bajar los escalones hasta ir acercándose a Voldemort y a Jennifer.

-No des ni un paso más, Black, o ella morirá.-dijo Voldemort sujetando a Jennifer fuertemente de un brazo. Jennifer intentaba soltarse sin éxito mientras Sirius se había parado pero sin bajar la varita.-Puedo mataros a los dos a la vez. De hecho no me importa que mi plan inicial no haya salido como yo esperaba, quizá sea más fácil que estéis los dos juntos, cuya sangre es tan valiosa para mí.

Jennifer respiraba fuertemente, inquieta, sin dejar de mirar a Sirius para observar su reacción ante lo que acaba de decir, ya que él no sabía que también lo quería matar a él.

De repente Voldemort sintió un rayo aturdidor sobre él, lo que le hizo soltar a Jennifer. Miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía y vio a James plantado ante él con cara firme.

-¡Ahh!-gritó Jeremy desde el otro lado de la sala, estaba tirado en el suelo, tanto él como Lily iban muy despeinados y se miraban con intenso odio, la chica se abalanzó sobre él para coger la varita de su amiga, al parecer estaba descargando antiguos rencores sobre él, y le estaban dando resultado. Una media sonrisa que denotaba orgullo hacia Lily apareció en la comisura de la boca de James, quien también los había observado, sonrió y volvió a mirar a Voldemort.

-¡Avada Kedab…!-gritó entonces apuntando a Sirius.

-¡Reduccio!-gritó James apuntando a Voldemort al mismo tiempo que Lily le lanzaba la varita a Jennifer, quien tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para cogerla antes que Voldemort.

Voldemort había salido disparado contra la pared sin llegar a completar su hechizo.

-¡Jeremy!-bramó.- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo!

Jeremy intentó acercarse a su amo pero Lily se lo impedía constantemente. Voldemort completamente fuera de sí por la situación en la que se encontraba, le lanzó un hechizo a Lily que la hirió en un costado.

Jennifer y Sirius se abalanzaron sobre Voldemort, y James corrió hacia Lily, que había caído arrodillada, mientras se defendía de Jeremy. Sin que ninguno lo esperase, un gran rayo plateado iluminó la sala. Como por un resorte, todos miraron al lugar de donde provenía, pero en seguida tuvieron que protegerse porque la luz era cegadora. Las antorchas de la sala se habían apagado, y sólo permanecía esa luz. Cuando pudieron volver a mirar, vieron que la luz procedía de la varita de Albus Dumbledore.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos, Tom Riddle.-dijo el mago sin bajar la varita que ya emitía una luz más tenue y mirando fijamente a Voldemort.

-Dumbledore.-dijo el hombre con una mueca de desprecio pero sin definirla del todo.

Los otros cinco permanecían en silencio observándolo todo.

Voldemort movió su varita y apuntó a Dumbledore, que hizo lo mismo hacia el primero.

James y Sirius comenzaron a andar en dirección hacia ellos con la varita levantada.

-Alto.-dijo Dumbledore sin apartar la vista de Voldemort.

James y Sirius supieron que se refería a ellos.

-Salid de aquí.-dijo el director.

-Pero profesor…-comenzó James contrariado ante la idea de dejad al director sólo.

-Haced lo que os pido, salid de aquí e id a vuestra sala común, yo os encontraré allí.

James y Sirius iban a protestar pero el tono del director había resultado demasiado autoritario y decidieron hacerle caso. Ayudaron a Jennifer a defenderse de Jeremy, mientras Lily se levantaba con gran esfuerzo. Sin darse cuenta su herida se cerró hasta que no sintió nada. Asombrada miró hacia Dumbledore quien desvió rápidamente la mirada de ella, y supo que Dumbledore la había curado. Tras eso echaron a correr hacia la salida mirando de vez en cuando al director como intentando asegurarse de que estaban haciendo lo correcto. No dejaron de correr hasta que llegaron a la puerta que les conducía de nuevo a los corredores de Hogwarts.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó James a Lily con un gesto de confusión.

Lily asintió mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo de su respiración apoyada en la pared.

Jennifer estaba abrazada a Sirius con fuerza. No podía creer que se encontrase allí, y que los dos estuviesen a salvo. Aunque ninguno de ellos podía dejar de estar preocupado por Dumbledore.

-Vamos a la sala común.-dijo James serio precediéndolos a todos.

Una vez estuvieron en la sala común, Jennifer les contó todo lo que sabía. Lily se mostraba preocupada y Sirius no dejaba de pensar con desesperación en lo que hubiese pasado si no hubiese llegado a tiempo.

No habían pasado ni quince minutos, cuando Dumbledore entró en la sala.

-Profesor.-dijo James levantándose como si llevase un resorte.- ¿Está bien?

-Perfectamente, tranquilos.-dijo indicándoles que se sentasen.-Es hora de que les hablemos a estas dos señoritas de la orden del fénix.

Ante esas palabras Lily y Jennifer se miraron sin comprender. Pero Sirius y James parecían completamente sorprendidos.

-Pero, profesor… ¿no cree que…?-comenzó Sirius.

-Creo que las dos han demostrado la valentía suficiente hoy para que lo sepan.

-Pero… ¿qué ha pasado con Voldemort?-preguntó Lily.

-Se ha ido, pero vayamos por partes. Tenemos un grupo de defensa contra él. Jamás creí que él tuviese tanto poder como para tener que formarlo con los mejores magos que conozco, pero supongo tenía que haber hecho caso antes a mis sospechas. Voldemort es peligroso, como ya os habrá contado la señorita Meys, así que hemos creado esa sociedad secreta. No puede participar ningún mago menor de diecisiete años, y James y Sirius están en ella, puesto que los dos tienen la edad suficiente.

Ambos chicos las miraban esperando su reacción.

-¿Hay algún alumno más que esté en ese grupo?-preguntó Jennifer tras varios instantes de silencio.

-De momento no, aunque tras esto debo planteármelo. No quería que lo supiese ningún prefecto, porque ellos deben mantener la calma de la gente y en el caso de que lo sepan ya no serían tan imparciales. Por eso no lo sabe Remus, aunque tanto él como Emma merecen que mañana se lo diga.

-¿Remus y Emma están bien?-preguntó Sirius.-Estaban enfrentándose a los mortífagos cuando…

-Sí, están bien. Mañana podréis hablar-dijo el director con una media sonrisa.

-¿Y desde cuando estáis en ese grupo?-preguntó también la morena.

-El 29 de noviembre.

James observaba a Lily que tenía el semblante adusto.

-Mejor os dejo que descanséis, de momento no hay peligro, Kate está detenida en Azkaban junto con Jeremy, ya que ambos tienen también la mayoría de edad y Voldemort… no es tan fácil pillarlo.

-¿Se le escapó?-preguntó Sirius más brusco de lo que pretendía.

-No exactamente.-contestó el director.- Cuando terminen las vacaciones venid a hablad conmigo a mi despacho y os informaré de todo. Los cuatro.-advirtió al ver en los rostros de James y de Sirius que no querían que las chicas se involucrasen en ese problema.

Cuando el profesor desapareció por la puerta, Lily miró a Jennifer y le sonrió cariñosamente.

-Me alegro de que estés bien.

Jennifer la abrazó mientras los dos chicos esperaban que alguna de las dos comentasen algo sobre lo que el director les acababa de empezar a contar.

-Me voy a la cama.-dijo Lily levantándose y sin mirar a ninguno al irse.

-Espera, Lils…-dijo James levantándose y siguiéndola.

-Me voy a dormir…,James.-dijo sin mirarlo y subiendo por las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de las chicas.

James se quedó quieto, sin saber por qué Lily se mostraba enfadada.

Se giró hacia Jennifer y Sirius que lo miraban.

-Buenas noches.-dijo en tono cansado dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto.

Sirius miró a la morena que tenía la vista fija en un punto de la chimenea.

-Bueno, ahora ya sabemos algo más…-comentó él.

-Sí, ahora sabemos que somos el principio…-la chica sonrió irónicamente y lo miró.

-¿Crees que…nosotros deberíamos poner más interés…?-comenzó Sirius cautelosamente.

-¿Qué si debemos llevar más cuidado y poner más interés en acabar con esa serie de mortífagos y de Voldemort porque sin que nos pase nada a nosotros el mundo está a salvo?-dijo sonriendo.

Sirius asintió con una sonrisa. Le encantaba lo fácil que podía hablar con ella.

-Supongo que sí, mientras que nosotros estemos bien, Voldemort no va a ir a por nadie más, porque primero necesita nuestra sangre y todo ese rollo…-dijo la chica como si todo ese fuese un cuento al que no había que darle importancia.

-Somos los más importantes.-dijo Sirius.

-Por supuesto.-dijo ella dejándose caer junto a Sirius en el sofá.

-¿Cómo os disteis cuenta de que Kate utilizaba poción multijugos haciéndose pasar por mí.

-Habían rastros en vuestro cuarto de baño. Al principio pensamos que estabas bajo el "imperius". Ninguno de los tres te creíamos capaz de haberme gastado esa broma y menos de…

-¿De qué?-preguntó la chica distraída apoyándose en el brazo del sofá.

-Pues… ¿sabes que Kate me besó haciéndose pasar por ti?-preguntó Sirius mostrando una sonrisa pícara.

Jennifer levantó una ceja.

-Vaya, en realidad era de esperar de ella…-dijo intentando mostrar indiferencia. Supongo que has disfrutado estas navidades…, primero Emma, luego Kate…

-Bueno, realmente no me gustó el beso.

Jennifer se cruzó de brazos molesta.

-Vaya, ¿hubieses preferido que tuviese el verdadero aspecto de Kate?

-No, porque en seguida me di cuenta de que no eras realmente tú.-tras decir eso completamente serio, se giró para ver a la chica que lo miraba con una media sonrisa.

-Vaya, Black…estás hecho un sentimental…-dijo ella intentando demostrar que no estaba cohibida.

-Por cierto, feliz navidad Jennifer…-le dijo Sirius exhibiendo una de esas sonrisas que volvía locas a sus admiradoras.

Jennifer se quedó mirándolo pero enseguida sonrió.

-Igualmente. ¿No tienes nada para mí?-le dijo de broma.

-La próxima vez que vayamos a Hogsmeade te compro lo que quieras.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó sonriendo.

-Me has caído bien.-dijo el chico poniendo un brazo en el respaldo del sofá y sonriendo sin mirarla.

Jennifer entró en su dormitorio completamente ajena a cómo había llegado hasta allí. Estaba demasiado concentrada pensando en Sirius. Ni ella misma sabía como habían llegado hasta ese punto, hasta romper con su novio por él…, y para ella era más que obvio que había estado todo el rato deseando que él fuese a rescatarla. Sin darse cuenta comenzaba a depender de él…

Jennifer miró a Lily que estaba sentada en la cama todavía con el semblante serio.

-¡Jenny!-dijo contenta Laura saliendo del baño.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. Tranquila.-dijo Jennifer sonriéndole.

Tras ellas se abrió la puerta, golpeando a Jennifer.

-Oh, lo siento.-dijo Rebecca entrando.- ¡Jenny!-y acto seguidoo le cogió las dos manos como intentando examinar que estaba bien.

-Bec…-comenzó Jennifer divertida.

-¡Sabíamos que te había pasado algo pero no sabíamos el qué!-dijo Rebecca soltándola y echándole una mirada de fingida ofensa a Lily mientras sonreía.

-No podía deciros nada, chicas.-dijo Lily esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Tras eso hubo unos instantes de incómodo silencio. Seguían sin poder contarles nada, pero al mismo tiempo las otras se preocupaban tanto que no era justo.

-Venga, chicas, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.-empezó Laura mientras bostezaba.

-Sí.-corroboró Rebecca.

Lily y Jennifer se miraron, ambas sabían que lo hacían para no ponerlas en una situación comprometida.

Jennifer miró inquisidoramente a Lily, intentando averiguar si estaba en lo cierto al pensar que Lily se había enfadado con James por lo de la Orden. Pero la pelirroja parecía dispuesta a fingir que también tenía sueño.

Por la mañana, las últimas en despertase fueron Lily y Jennifer. Hasta la hora de la comida ninguna hizo ningún amago de hacerlo.

-Oye, Lils… ¿crees que deberíamos levantarnos ya?-preguntó la morena con voz amortiguada ya que estaba con la cara pegada a la almohada. El estado de cansancio por lo que había vivido parecía haberle surgido esa noche.

-Yo creo que me voy a quedar aquí todo el día.-la voz de Lily sonó suave pero ronca.

Jennifer se dio la vuelta confusa y se quedó mirando la cabellera pelirroja que aparecía entre las sábanas de la cama de al lado.

-¿Estás bien, Lils?-le preguntó la morena mientras se incorporaba.-Tienes la voz…

La pelirroja no contestó. Sabía que no podía engañar a su mejor amiga.

-No sé que hacer con James.-sentenció la pelirroja tras incorporarse ella también.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó mientras observaba el rostro de la pelirroja empañado por algunas lágrimas.

-¿Sabes qué día entraron él y Sirius en la Orden?

Jennifer negó con la cabeza aunque creía saber por dónde iba la cosa.

-Cuatro días después de que James y yo comenzáramos a salir juntos.

Jennifer miró a su amiga.

-Pero Lily…

-¿Tanto me quería que en seguida se vio dispuesto a arriesgar su vida?

-Lily, sabes que James lo único que quiere es protegerte a ti y a todos. Y por eso ha entrado en la Orden.

La pelirroja se echó el pelo hacia atrás mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Lo sé, lo sé…, pero yo no puedo seguir normal con él sabiendo que de un momento a otro lo pueden llamar para cualquier misión peligrosa y estar en esta incertidumbre todo el tiempo…

-Lily, es algo a lo que nos tenemos que enfrentar, ese tal Voldemort está ahí, y para que deje de estarlo hay que hacer algo.

Lily le sonrió.

-He estado pensando que tal vez si sólo fuésemos amigos sería más fácil.

-¡¿Qué! ¿Amigos? ¿Tú y James? ¡Pero si nunca lo habéis sido!-dijo Jennifer levantándose completamente alterada.

-Vale, Jenny, tranquila. Era una idea.

-Pues quítatela de la cabeza si no quieres partirle el corazón a James.-dijo en tono duro.

-Pero ¿acaso crees que a mí no me importaría? ¿Que yo no sufriría? Joder, Jenny, que he aceptado que estoy enamorada de James después de casi siete años y no hay nada que me asuste más que la posibilidad de no estar juntos.

Jennifer se quedó callada mirándola.

-Perdona.-dijo finalmente en un susurró mientras se apoyaba en el dosel de su cama.

-Si te he dicho eso es porque ahora mismo ya estoy asustada de pensar que le pueda pasar algo. Y siendo sólo amigos tal vez resultaría más fácil.

-Piénsatelo bien, Lily. Espera por lo menos a que Dumbledore termine de contárnoslo hoy todo.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Bueno, sobre lo de la Orden del fénix, se va a hablar más durante los próximos capítulos. Espero que os haya gustado y por favor dejad reviews! Adiós._

_cataelbereth__: siento haber tardado, de verdad. Me alegro mucho de que te gustase el capítulo y espero que la continuación también lo haya echo. Gracias!_

_LadyCornamenta__: me alegro de que te guste! Yo también creo que en una historia debe haber de todo, y espero ir incluyendo poco a poco más, jejeje. Muchas gracias por tu review!_

_gin-ynia__: bueno, muchas gracias por comenzar a leer la historia y seguir con ella! Espero que si sigues con estos capítulos, también te gusten. Adeu_

_Mara-Evans__: siento haber tardado en actualizar, espero que que estés bien, jejeje , gracias por tu review!_

_Hermy: has vuelto! Jejeje, me alegro de eso y de que te gustase el capítulo. _

_MaFeBpttB__: bueno, este capítulo se ha quedado un poco más resuelto que los anteriores, gracias por tu review, sigue haciéndolo, porfa!_

_Saruinelf: bueno… supongo que ya habrás leído lo que ha pasado con Jennifer, típico, puede que sí, pero la guerra no ha hecho más que comenzar… gracias por tu review!_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Próximo capítulo: _

_17. Confío en ti._

_La morena se giró y vio a Sirius con el semblante preocupado. El chico se sentó a su lado y ambos intercambiaron una mirada de inquietud, al parecer él también había oído lo último que Lupin había dicho._

_-Y… ¿le has dicho a ella algo?-preguntó Lily intentando no demostrar que estaba preocupada._

_-No, todavía no, pero he pensado hacerlo. ¿Tú que opinas?_

_-Pues… que debes hacerlo.-dijo firmemente mientras sonreía._


	17. Confío en ti

_Holaaaaaaaaaa! He vuelto con otro capítulo, esta vez tenemos más problemas entre los propios personajes que con Voldemort, pero de todas formas…, se acerca la aventura de la orden del fénix :p_

17. Confío en ti.

Lily asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando se arreglaron, bajaron al gran comedor, donde encontraron comiendo a Remus.

-¡Hola!-lo saludó alegremente Jennifer sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué pasó con los mortífagos?-le preguntó en un susurro la pelirroja mientras se sentaba también.

-Dumbledore nos ayudó antes de irse a ese pasadizo. Esta mañana me lo ha contado todo. Realmente tú y Sirius tenéis que llevar mucho cuidado.-les dijo el castaño.

Jennifer asintió.

-¿Y Emma?-preguntó Lily.

La morena deslizó la mirada hasta su plato rápidamente. No había hablado con ella todavía después de verla besarse con Sirius y no sabía como hacerlo.

-Está bien y también lo sabe todo. Oye… ¿recuerdas que… que intentaste convencerme de que no la dejase?

Lily asintió.

-Cuando ambos luchábamos contra los mortífagos me di cuenta de que no debería haberla dejado.

Jennifer se atragantó con las gachas de avena mientras Lily intentaba no demostrar su nerviosismo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó una voz masculina tras Jennifer.

La morena se giró y vio a Sirius con el semblante preocupado. El chico se sentó a su lado y ambos intercambiaron una mirada de inquietud, al parecer él también había oído lo último que Lupin había dicho.

-Y… ¿le has dicho a ella algo?-preguntó Lily todavía intentando no demostrar que estaba preocupada porque Remus no supiese lo que había pasado entre Sirius y Emma.

-No, todavía no, pero he pensado hacerlo. ¿Tú que opinas?

-Pues… que debes hacerlo.-dijo firmemente mientras sonreía y ante la mirada de estupefacción de los otros dos.

Remus sonrió.

-Sabía que dirías eso. Por cierto, tenemos que hacer ronda dentro de cinco minutos, tendrás que comer rápido…

Lily miró asustada su reloj y comenzó a comer rápidamente hasta que cinco minutos después, se fue con el chico a hacer la ronda de prefectos sin mirar a Jennifer y Sirius que intentaban captar su atención y tratar de recordarle que Remus no podía volver a estar con Emma sin saber antes qué había pasado.

Jennifer miró a Sirius cuando se quedaron solos.

-¿Por qué le habrá dicho Lily eso? Eso sólo complica las cosas.

-Lo sé, pero tiene razón, ellos deben estar juntos.

-Sí, pero en estos momentos…-dijo la chica que no pretendía culpabilizar más a Sirius.

-¿Crees que debería decírle a Remus lo que pasó?-le preguntó el moreno.

La chica suspiró.

-No lo sé. Creo que quien debería decírselo es ella, pero la verdad es que tú también tendrías que dar la cara.

-Realmente quiero hacerlo, es mi amigo y debería saberlo, pero por hacerlo a lo mejor no vuelve con ella. Ese beso fue una estupidez, ojalá lo comprendieseis. A mí Emma me cae muy bien y eso, pero ese beso fue como otro cualquiera con las de mi club de fans.

-¿Ah sí? ¿El beso con mi amiga fue como los que les da a las "barbies" de tu club?-preguntó levantando una ceja.

-No, sabes que no. Me refiero a que significó lo mismo.

-Ya. Y yo tengo que hablar con ella. Me parece increíble no haber cruzado una palabra con ella desde que me fui antes de navidad.

-Parecía todo distinto eh, antes de que te fueses.

-Ya, lo era. Hablar por la noche a la luz de las varitas, fue… interesante.-dijo divertida la chica.

-¿Interesante? Vaya…

-Te veo más maduro, Black…-dijo fijando sus ojos azules en los de él.

-Eso es desde que hablo contigo, eres una mala influencia para mí.

-Claro…

-¿Cuándo entrenamos de nuevo? James está de mal humor y prácticamente ni me habla.

La morena se levantó.

-No lo sé. Supongo que será por lo de Lily.

-¿El qué?

-Lo del mal humor.

-¿Qué mal humor?

-¡Black!

-Es broma.-dijo el chico levantándose y sonriéndole. Tras eso varias chicas que estaban cerca suspiraron.

Ambos se miraron y rieron mientras echaban a andar hacia los jardines.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente con Lily y James?-le preguntó el chico.

-¿Puedo confiar en que no digas nada?–le preguntó la morena a modo de advertencia caminando a su lado.

-¿Cómo no vas a poder confiar en el gran Sirius Black?

Jennifer enarcó una ceja mientras Sirius asentía divertido.

La chica miró que no hubiese nadie alrededor y lo arrastró cogiéndolo de la mano hasta un banco.

-Lily está nerviosa por si a James le pasa algo en la Orden.-dijo cuando los dos se hubieron sentado.

-¿Y por eso deja de hablarle?

-Está un poco enfadada porque entrasteis en la orden cuatro días después de que ellos comenzasen a salir juntos.

-¿Y qué quería que hiciera? ¿Qué no entrase?

-No. Pero tienes que entender que ella esté nerviosa e indecisa...

-En realidad no estamos más en peligro por estar dentro de la orden. De acuerdo, alguna vez tendremos que ir a alguna misión o algo, pero mírate a ti, sin saber nada has sido la más perjudicada.

-Tenéis que entenderla…si te lo he contado es para que si James te dice algo se lo hagas comprender, siempre sin delatar que sabes qué le pasa.-añadió amenazándolo con el dedo.- Es difícil para ella, es como dejarlo marchar a una guerra.

-En realidad todos estamos en guerra. Es algo que James y yo asumimos cuando entramos en la Orden.

-Yo también me he dado cuenta estos últimos días.-dijo Jennifer irónica.

-Emma y tu hermano.-dijo el moreno.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella siguiendo la vista del chico. En dirección hacia ellos se dirigían la rubia y Jack.

Jennifer se vio envuelta rápidamente por el abrazo de su hermano mientras Emma miraba a Sirius extrañada de que ellos dos hubiesen estado juntos.

-Jack, me vas a aplastar…-dijo intentando soltarse un poco de los brazos del chico.

-Emma me ha contado todo lo que ha pasado. Yo tampoco sabía que Tom realmente era un Ravenclaw, Jenny. Menos mal que estás bien.-le dijo Jack con voz grave soltándola y observándola.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien…

-Yo también voy a formar parte de la Orden.-le informó su hermano.

-¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo diecisiete años.

-Pero, Jack, hay mucha gente que no lo sabe y…

-¿Y qué? Yo soy tu hermano y quiero participar.

-¡Joder!-dijo Jennifer volviéndose a sentar y poniéndose las manos sobre el regazo con los puños cerrados en un gesto de enfado.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó su hermano levantando una ceja, ya que conocía muy bien el carácter de ella.

-Que yo no tengo la edad hasta dentro de diez meses.

-Mejor.-dejó escapar Sirius.

-¿Mejor?-preguntó ella incrédula.- ¡Todos podéis hacer algo menos yo!

Sirius se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se quedó callado, conocía la posible reacción de la chica.

La morena iba a protestar pero su hermano la agarró del brazo y se la llevó prácticamente corriendo.

Sirius y Emma se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Ya no está enfadada contigo, Jenny?-le preguntó la chica suavemente.

-Supongo que no.-dijo Sirius todavía con las manos en los bolsillos.-Digamos que hicimos las paces después del baile.-sonrió.

Emma se quedó mirándolo, intentando saber si había pasado algo entre ellos, pero Sirius miraba hacia donde estaba Jennifer con su hermano sin mostrar nada con la mirada, como si quisiese guardar en secreto todo lo que ocurriese con Jennifer, cómo si fuese algo sólo suyo.

-¿Y tú con Remus?-le preguntó Sirius mirándola.

Emma suspiró.

-No me atrevo a decirle lo que pasó entre nosotros y tampoco soy capaz de hablar con él como si no hubiese pasado nada…

-No te preocupes…-dijo el chico intentando animarla al verle una expresión de agobio en el rostro.

-Es que soy estúpida…, estaba despechada por lo de Remus y…

-Yo fui tu solución.-terminó Sirius un poco molesto.

-No, no fuiste una solución, realmente en esos momentos…

-Emma, será mejor que dejemos de hablar de eso.-dijo el chico sonriéndole ligeramente, mientras no dejaba de mirar hacia donde estaba Jennifer.

-Tienes razón. Supongo que ya nunca podremos volvernos a llevar bien.

-Yo no he dicho eso. Somos amigos ¿no?

Emma asintió sonriente. En esos momentos se dio cuenta de que detrás de la sonrisa seductora que Sirius siempre mostraba para sus fans, había una sincera que mostraba sólo en algunas ocasiones, y que la mayoría aparecían cuando cierta morena estaba cerca.

Jennifer y su hermano se encontraban paseando por la orilla del lago.

-¿Se puede saber qué quieres?-preguntó la morena soltándose de él.

En el rostro del chico apareció una expresión que ella conocía muy bien.

-Oh no…-dijo intentando irse de allí.-Vas a comenzar con tus típicos interrogatorios…

-Jenny…-dijo el chico cogiéndola de la mano y obligándola a darse la vuelta.

-Está bien. ¿Qué?

-¿Qué os traéis entre manos Black y tú?

-Creí que Dumbledore te lo había contado.-dijo ella haciéndose la tonta.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Si te refieres a si estoy liada con él, a si mantenemos una relación seria o si sólo soy un rollo más de un merodeador…, no, ninguna de esas cosas.-dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra y mirándolo fijamente.

Su hermano frunció el ceño.

-Pues pasáis demasiado tiempo juntos.

-Supongo que ser el blanco predilecto del mago tenebroso nos ha unido.-dijo ella irónica.

-Pero Tony, tu pareja de baile…

Jennifer hizo un gesto de desesperación.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Dice que estabas más pendiente de Black que de él.

-Pues sí que ha ido contándolo por ahí…

-No, sólo a mí.

-Hubiese apreciado más que no te lo hubiese contado ni a ti. Mira, Jack… Tony yo no congeniábamos, y yo tenía que hacer las paces con Sirius, así que…

-¿Y Fran?

-¿Fran qué?

De repente Jennifer se acordó de que sólo Lily, Sirius y James sabían que había cortado con él.

-Pues bien…-dijo poniéndose una mano detrás de la cabeza sonriendo mientras intentaba ganar tiempo.

-¿Por qué no has estado con él todas las vacaciones?

-No podíamos estar juntos, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando viene la familia y eso…

-Jenny.

-Jack, deja de interrogarme.-dijo la chica dándose la vuelta y avanzando hacia donde estaban Emma y Sirius con cierto recelo.

-Podríamos ir juntos.-oyó que Sirius le decía a la rubia.

Jenny se detuvo con el ceño fruncido.

-Jenny, acércate un momento.-le dijo Sirius haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

La chica se acercó a regañadientes.

-Hemos decidido contarle los dos juntos lo que pasó entre nosotros a Remus.

La morena lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Eso es decisión vuestra.-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y echaba a andar hacia el castillo. En esos momentos se sentía como una peonza, dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

Sirius miró a Emma que parecía harta de no poder hablar con Jennifer, así que echó a andar y la alcanzó, la cogió del brazo mientras le susurraba acercándose a ella:

-¿Por qué no hablas tú con Emma? Así todos habremos resuelto nuestros problemas…

La morena seguía andando cogida por él.

-Sirius, me lo contáis a mí como si a mi no me importase. Que haya decidido olvidarlo no significa que la idea ya no me moleste.

-Venga, no te pongas celosa…-dijo con voz seductora.

Jennifer lo miró y volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Jenny.-Emma corrió un poco hacia ellos y se detuvo frente a la morena.- ¿Podemos hablar?

Jennifer miró a Sirius que asentía en silencio, y suspiró.

-De acuerdo.

Mientras tanto, Lily y Remus terminaban de hacer la ronda de prefectos.

-Volviendo a lo de Emma…-comenzó el chico.- ¿Realmente te parece bien?

Lily suspiró.

-A mí sí, claro que sí. Pero tal vez debas esperar un poco…

-¿Por qué?

-Remus, la has dejado hace muy poco, y para que se lo tome en serio tienes que estar realmente seguro…

-Pero es que cuando estuvimos luchando contra los mortífagos me di cuenta de que estoy seguro.

-No sé, piénsatelo bien, ¿vale?

El chico asintió mirando extrañado a la pelirroja, sin saber porque parecía haber cambiado tan rápidamente de idea.

De repente Lily sintió como alguien le tapaba los ojos con una mano.

-¿Remus?-preguntó extrañada.

La persona que le había tapado los ojos la abrazó por detrás mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Lily se estremeció, sólo podía ser una persona.

-James…

El chico le destapó los ojos y se puso en frente de ella.

-¿Qué has hecho con Remus?-le preguntó la pelirroja al no ver al chico por ningún lado.

-Nada, se ha ido. Ya habéis terminado la ronda ¿no?-dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-James, yo…dijo la chica avanzando mientras miraba al suelo.

-Lils, por favor, no me recrimines nada de la Orden, todavía.-dijo con una voz tan firme que hizo que la chica lo mirase asombrada.

Ambos volvieron a perderse en los ojos del otro como antes de comenzar a estar juntos.

El chico le tendió una mano diciéndole:

-¿Confías en mí?

Lily rió pensando que eso le recordaba demasiado a una película pero contestó con voz clara:

-Confío en ti.-mientras le daba su mano sin dudarlo, viendo como el chico sonreía.

-Emma, sé que no hemos hablado desde que os vi besándoos, pero…

-Lo siento, Jenny, no me di cuenta de lo que hacía, si hubiese sabido que te molestarías… o si al menos hubiese pensado en Remus…

-No es que me moleste que…, ya sabes, que…-Jennifer agradeció que Sirius se hubiese ido y las hubiese dejado solas porque se estaba metiendo en una situación comprometida. Miró a Emma y sonrió.

-Supongo que me he delatado ¿no? –dijo admitiendo por primera vez que realmente estaba enamorada de el merodeador.

Emma sonrió sin querer decirle demasiado fríamente que sí.

-De acuerdo, me gusta el idiota de Black…, así que supongo que yo soy más idiota todavía.-dijo sonriendo y pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-Sí, sois unos idiotas los dos.-dijo Emma riendo.-Pero es que ese idiota tiene algo que…

-¡Emma!

-¿Qué más da? La que le gustas eres tú, lo sé.

Jenny frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Se lo noté cuando estuvimos en el baile, en el brillo de sus ojos cuando te mira…, en que incluso, a pesar de la reputación que tiene, por fin ha dejado de salir con muchas chicas por ti…

-Vaya…

Ambas sonrieron.

-Pero Sirius es muy variable.-dijo la morena con pesadumbre.- No siempre muestra lo que siente y…

-Veo que le conoces bien.

-Desde este año, antes no habíamos hablado nada más que lo imprescindible en clase, siempre me cayó mejor James. Creo que haber entrado en el equipo de quidditch ha hecho inevitable que acabase…

-Hay otra chica en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y nunca ha pasado nada.

-Lo sé, pero…

Emma miró al lago y sonrió. Quizás Sirius sólo podía madurar junto a la morena, aunque eso fuese extraño, ya que ambos se parecían demasiado.

Pasaron casi toda la tarde juntas, hablando de todo lo que tenían contarse en el poco tiempo que había pasado desde que se habían peleado. Se conocían poco tiempo, pero se habían convertido en grandes amigas.

Era ya de noche cuando Jennifer volvía a su sala común. Había bastante gente en ella, se les notaba tranquilos, sin preocuparse por los deberes, aprovechando el tiempo de ocio como más querían. La chica encontró a Sirius y a James jugando al ajedrez junto a una ventana.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido?-le preguntó el de ojos azules mientras movía su torre dos casillas hacia un peón de James.

-¿Con Emma?

El chico asintió.

-Genial. Volvemos a estar como antes…-se detuvo mientras observaba la cara de James, que delataba que estaba esperando que Sirius no se diese cuenta de algún movimiento. -¿dónde está Lily?-preguntó mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

-En el dormitorio.-dijo James totalmente concentrado en el juego.

-Toma.-dijo Sirius, que había visto el escalofrío de la chica, lanzándole su bufanda.-Vas a coger frío.

-Vaya, ¡jamás había tenido una como ésta!-dijo irónica mirando la bufanda de Gryffindor.

-Pero lleva mi emblema.-dijo el chico sonriendo mientras volvía a concentrarse en su tablero.

Jennifer la miró y vio un pequeño perro bordado en una esquina, idéntico a aquel en el que Sirius se transformaba cada luna llena. Se puso la bufanda, negó con la cabeza y subió hasta el dormitorio de las chicas.

Nada más entrar vio a Lily parada en medio de la habitación con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-¡Odio a Potter!-gritó Lily cogiendo una almohada y tirándola sobre su cama.

-¿Lils?-dijo la morena con cuidado. Después de haber oído que le llamaba "Potter" a su novio prefería no arriesgarse.

-¡Me ha hecho pasar la mejor tarde de mi vida!-dijo dejándose caer sobre la cama en la que había tirado la almohada, con expresión cansada.

-¡¿Cómo ha podido! ¡No esperaba eso de James!-gritó la morena sarcástica.

Lily le lanzó una mirada dura.

-Se supone que tenía que ser capaz de ser sólo amiga de él y…

-Y él te ha demostrado que eso es imposible.-dijo Jennifer sonriendo.-Sois Lily y James… ya nadie piensa en vosotros por separado. Ni siquiera las chicas de su club de fans se meten contigo, han entendido que Potter se ha enamorado.-dijo poniendo énfasis en la última frase.

Lily no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Me llevó a Hosgmeade por uno de esos pasadizos de los merodeadores…, fuimos bajo su capa. No sé ni cuando perdí la noción del tiempo, porque realmente pocas veces había podido estar así con él…

-Qué cursis.-dijo Jennifer sacándole la lengua.

Lily negó con una sonrisa.

-Al contrario, fue especial, pero divertido, como si siempre hubiésemos debido estar así, haciendo juntos lo que ya antes hacíamos. Yo ya me había dado cuenta de eso, pero hoy lo he comprendido todavía más.

-Me alegro.

-¿Y tú qué has hecho? ¿Qué haces con la bufanda puesta aquí dentro?

Jennifer se la quitó y la dejó sobre la cama mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Sirius me la dio…, ya sabes que cuando juegan al ajedrez no se enteran ni de lo que hacen.

-¿Por qué le has dado tu bufanda?-le preguntó James con mirada inquisidora a su amigo cuando terminaron de jugar al ajedrez.

Sirius sonrió y se levantó.

-Ha sido una mala excusa para que la tenga.

James también se levantó, ambos se pusieron sus capas y salieron de la sala común con paso resuelto, dejando a todas las chicas que habían estado cerca de ellos con una sonrisa en los labios como consecuencia de haberlos visto. Salieron al frío aire de los jardines, ya era completamente de noche y casi todo el mundo comenzaba a dirigirse al interior del castillo.

-¿Qué tal con Lily?-le preguntó Sirius recordando lo que había hablado con Jennifer.

James sonrió por toda respuesta.

Sirius se dio cuenta de que Remus llamaba a una chica. Era Emma. En seguida dejó de mirarlos, se sentía culpable por no haberle dicho todavía que se había besado con ella.

Tras pasar un rato en la cabaña de Hagrid volvieron al castillo pisando la poca nieve que había cuajado en el suelo mientras ellos se encontraban en el interior de la cabaña.

-He olvidado reservar el campo de quidditch.-dijo James cuando iban por un pasillo del segundo piso.- Ve tú a la sala común.

Sirius asintió y se encaminó hacia ella, cuando de repente sintió como alguien lo arrastraba y lo empujaba contra la pared.

-Vamos, Lils, llevas tres horas en el cuarto de baño. Tenemos que bajar a cenar…-decía Jennifer cansada mientras se lanzaba una pequeña pelota con Rebbeca.

Laura entró en el dormitorio con las mejillas sonrosadas y un gran brillo en los ojos.

-¿Laura?-dijo Rebbeca cogiendo la pelota que la morena le había lanzado, sin prácticamente mirarla.- ¿Has ligado o qué?

Laura dejó cuidadosamente su capa sin levantar la vista de ella, ante la expectativa de las otras dos que la observaban atónitas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó finalmente.

-¡Qué te ocurre a ti!-exclamó Rebbeca dejando entrever una sonrisa. -¿Tú has visto qué hora es? ¿Has visto tu cara? ¿Con quien has estado?

-Michael Oben.-dijo Lily despreocupada mientras salía del baño.

Laura asintió mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta.

-Espera un momento.-dijo Rebbeca impidiendo que Laura saliese de la habitación.- ¿Quién es ese tío? ¿Y como es que Lily lo sabe?

-Porque es lo suficientemente observadora como para darse cuenta de que fui con él al baile, me gusta desde cuarto y me ha pedido que salgamos juntos.-dijo Laura con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Jennifer sonrió.

De repente oyeron murmullos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes. Rebbeca abrió la puerta y se precipitó hacia la sala común. Subió de nuevo corriendo y exclamó:

-¡Se están peleando en el pasillo del ala oeste del segundo piso!

Ninguna pensaba ir, pues conocían a Lily y la pelirroja siempre las obligaba a que no fuesen corriendo a las peleas porque lo único que hacían era animar a los que se pegaban, pero Rebecca terminó de contarles la información.

-¡Son Remus y Sirius!

Sin darse cuenta Lily y Jennifer se habían abalanzado escaleras abajo directas al pasillo del segundo piso, seguidas por las otras dos.

Cuando llegaron y consiguieron colarse entre varios estudiantes de sexto que les sacaban varios palmos de altura, pudieron ver que los dos merodeadores se miraban con odio. Sirius mantenía su mano sobre la mejilla izquierda, que estaba completamente colorada y ninguno de los dos tenía su varita en la mano. Al parecer se estaban pegando al estilo muggle.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, remus?-le gritó Sirius mirándolo con furia.

-Si no lo sabes no te lo voy a decir.-Remus no gritaba pero se notaba el odio con el que cargaba las palabras y la gente murmuraba sobre el puñetazo que le acababa de pegar a Sirius en la mejilla. –A veces deberías pensar antes de actuar, Black.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Basta, Remus.-dijo Lily acercándose al chico.-Somos prefectos… Marchaos todos de aquí.-dijo la pelirroja haciendo gestos al círculo que los rodeaba que cada vez era más grande. Pero nadie parecía querer irse.

-¡¿No tienes suficiente con todas las chicas que tienes a tu alrededor que también tienes que besar a Emma!-gritó Remus, a quien por primera vez estaban viendo enfadado.

Lily y Jennifer se giraron bruscamente y lo miraron. "Lo sabe" pensaron.

Sirius se quedó en silencio, comprendiendo por fin el enfado de su amigo. Realmente no tenía derecho a contestarle, tal vez se mereciese incluso el golpe que le había dado. Se quedó mirándolo, impenetrable. Sirius era así, muchas veces costaba saber qué estaba pasando por su mente.

-¿No dices nada?-le dijo Remus que parecía realmente enfadado.

-Remus…-comenzó Lily de nuevo.

-Yo pensaba que al menos respetabas a los merodeadores, porque somos tus amigos, pero parece ser que…

-Eso no es cierto.-dijo Sirius interrumpiéndolo, completamente serio.

-¿Ah no? ¿Como es, entonces, que aprovechaste el mínimo momento para liarte con ella?

-Bueno ya está bien, Remus, vas a decir cosas de las que luego te vas a arrepentir.-decía Lily cogiéndolo del brazo e intentando en vano que saliese de allí.

Jennifer se hizo paso a empujones entre los que estaban delante de ella y llegó hasta Sirius.

-Déjalo.-le susurró al moreno.-Sabes que es normal que esté enfadado porque…

-¡Sólo piensas en ti!-le dijo Remus que ya se disponía a darse la vuelta.-Serías capaz de liarte con Lily sabiendo que lo es todo para James.

Sirius no esperó a que esa respuesta la entendiese todo el mundo.

-¡No, Sirius!-gritó la morena cogiéndolo del brazo, ya que se abalanzaba sobre su amigo con un ligero atisbo de frustración en la mirada. Pero el chico ya había agarrado al otro y le había pegado un puñetazo. Algunas chicas gritaron, mientras Lily y Jennifer que parecían ser las únicas en reaccionar intentaban separarlos de la pelea en la que se habían enzarzado. De repente Lily sintió como alguien la apartaba suavemente y detenía a Sirius haciendo una gran fuerza. Jennifer vio como James se ponía en medio de los dos merodeadores, que habían dejado de pegarse y respiraban fuertemente. Sirius salió del pasillo a grandes zancadas, mientras la capa hondeaba tras él. Jennifer se quedó mirándolo, clavando sus ojos azules en la espalda del chico de manera resentida.

-¿Puedes ir con él?-le preguntó el moreno de gafas con voz grave.

_Bueno, espero q os haya gustado el capítulo, Remus es pacífico pero llegan momentos en que no puede guardárselo todo por dentro. Sobre Sirius y Jennifer… realmente se nota:p Bueno, espero que sigáis leyendo los capítulos y muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis mandado los reviews en el anterior capítulo, seguid haciéndolo! No creo q tarde mucho en actualizar, más o menos como siempre._

_Gracias a: _**_Lia Du Black_****_, TatiJanePotter, _****_MaFeBpttB_****_, caro, Saruinelf, gin-ynia. _**

_Siento no contestar uno por uno, el próximo capítulo os contestaré con el reply! Pero os nombraré a todos, adeuuuuuu _

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

18. Hay un mundo detrás de mi mirada.

Jennifer acababa de girar una esquina cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que alguien la agarraba del brazo y la apoyaba suavemente en la pared. Alzó la vista y vio a Sirius que le sonreía mientras la tenía prácticamente acorralada en la pared.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo ella con voz cansina y sin ponerse nerviosa.

A Sirius le costaba aceptar que muchas veces no conseguía ponerla nerviosa, pero precisamente esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban de ella.


	18. Hay un mundo detrás de mi mirada

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Muy buenas a todos, siento si he tardado en actualizar, pero junio es época de exámenes, ya se sabe! Jejeje. Espero que os hayan ido a todos muy bien y que disfrutéis este capítulo muy importante (realmente yo siempre diré que son importantes xD)._

18. Hay un mundo detrás de mi mirada.

Jennifer lo miró, suspiró y asintió, caminando unos metros por detrás de Sirius.

Remus también había desaparecido, mientras Lily intentaba que todos los alumnos volviesen a sus salas comunes. Cuando pareció que la gente estaba dispuesta a compartir lo que había pasado de una forma más individual, se acercó a James y se lo quedó mirando.

-Menos mal que has venido.-le dijo poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

James no la miraba. Se le notaba enfadado y tenía la mirada fija en un punto del suelo.

-¿Por qué se han peleado? ¿Por lo de Emma?-preguntó todavía sin mirarla.

Lily asintió.

James se apoyó en la pared.

-¿Estás… enfadado con ellos?-le preguntó la chica poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

James atrajo a la chica hacia sí, haciendo que ella reposase su cabeza sobre él.

-Los merodeadores no deberían enfrentarse…-dijo por única respuesta.

Lily permaneció en silencio. Sabía lo importante que eran para James sus amigos, al igual que sabía que Sirius había pegado a Remus porque realmente no le había gustado lo que había dicho, sabía que no sería capaz de besarla a ella haciendo daño a James.

Jennifer iba detrás de Sirius, sin que el chico pareciese darse cuenta, o por lo menos, sin que diese señales de que así fuese.

-Sirius.-lo llamó finalmente.

El moreno se dio la vuelta. Si no fuese porque él desvió la mirada rápidamente, Jennifer habría jurado que los ojos le brillaban.

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó él ásperamente.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Jenny, prefiero estar solo.

-Sirius- dijo la chica acercándose a él y observando el labio del chico, que estaba partido.-Debes ir a la enfermería.

El moreno negó en silencio.

-Pero te sangra el labio y…

El moreno siguió andando sin hacerle caso.

-¡Ahora no me des la espalda, porque si me hubieses hecho caso no estarías así!-le gritó ella harta.

-¿Qué querías que hiciese? ¿Dejad que uno de mis mejores amigos siguiese pensando que sería capaz de robarle la novia a James? ¡Ni siquiera sé como pudo pasar lo de Emma, cuando ni siquiera era ya su novia!-le gritó mientras se volvía hacia ella.

-No debiste pegarle.

-Tú oíste lo que dijo.

-No era consciente de lo que decía. Estaba celoso, él todavía quiere a Emma.

-Déjalo.-dijo volviendo a andar.

-¡Todo serías más fácil si no tuvieses que exhibir tu gran fuerza de hombre!

-¿Vas a sermonearme o vas a entrar conmigo?-le dijo el chico deteniéndose inesperadamente delante de la enfermería.

La morena le miró, le lanzó una dura mirada y entró delante de él dándole un empujón a la puerta.

-Tengo que ir a la reunión con Dumbledore.-dijo James andando al lado de Lily.

-James…

-Sólo vamos a ir Remus, Sirius, el hermano de Jenny y yo.-dijo el moreno en un susurro que delataba sus pocos ánimos.

-Yo quiero ir.-dijo Lily mirándolo.

-No, Lily.

-Escúchame, James, quiero participar en la Orden.

James se detuvo en seco y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-No, Lils, por favor no pienses en eso.

-Tengo prácticamente diecisiete años, y ya no puedo ser imparcial como prefecta porque sé todo lo que pasa, realmente quiero entrar, James.

El chico miró a la pared. No quería que ella entrase, tenía miedo de que le pasase algo, pero no podía decírselo a ella porque se enfadaría.

-Espera un poco, tal vez no haga falta que hagamos nada y…

-James, si tú vas, yo voy. Si tú perteneces a la Orden yo estoy contigo.-dijo la chica dejando ver un principio de sonrisa.

James la abrazó con fuerza, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que no iba a pasar nada, pues sabía que no podía convencer a la chica de que no perteneciese a la Orden. No sabía cómo había llegado a querer a esa chica de esa manera, pero sabía que no podría vivir sin ella.

-¡Chicos!-los llamó Emma acercándose a ellos.- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Remus? No me lo quiere contar, está herido…

James y Lily se separaron y se miraron, indecisos ante qué contarle a la rubia.

-Emma, se ha peleado con Sirius por lo de vuestro beso…

La chica se llevó una mano a la frente y se dejó caer sobre la pared.

-Debí decírselo yo antes…-dijo a modo de reproche.

-Pero, ¿no se lo contaste tú?-preguntaron los dos extrañados.

-No, claro que no. ¿Tampoco fue Sirius?-preguntó levantando la cabeza para mirarlos desde el suelo.

Ambos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

Sirius estaba sentado en una camilla, y Jennifer de pie, a su lado, esperando que Poppy llegase con la medicina. Al parecer estaba muy atareada porque había habido varios lesionados en una clase de pociones. Ninguno de los se hablaba, ni tan siquiera se miraban.

-Toma esto.-dijo la enfermera, tras quince minutos de espera, dándole un pequeño bote relleno de una crema azul a Jennifer. -¿Puedes ponérselo tú? Es muy fácil, pero no puedo estar con todos a la vez.

La morena asintió, mientras que Sirius la miraba de reojo. Destapó el bote y lo untó en un trapo que Poppy le había dado. Con cuidado se lo puso a Sirius sobre el ojo y la mejilla que tenía inflamados mientras le advertía de que estaba frío.

Sirius hizo un quejido.

-Perdona.-dijo ella a regañadientes.

Pero tras dos quejidos más la chica se apartó de él y le dijo poniendo las manos en jarra.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¡Ni siquiera te había rozado!

-Sí que lo has hecho.-dijo él sin mirarla.

-Tú nunca te quejas por nada, ¡eres el gran Sirius Black!-dijo mirándolo con odio.-Si estás enfadado por lo de Remus deja de pagarlo conmigo.

-Te dije que no me acompañases.

-A lo mejor debería irme.-dijo mientras los dos se miraban enfadados.

-A lo mejor sí.

La morena iba a contestar cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y entró por ella Emma.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a la chica, dejando de discutir unos momentos.

-¿Habéis visto a Remus?-les preguntó la rubia.

-No.-sentenció rotundamente el moreno.

-No, desde la pelea…-dijo Jennifer suavemente.-Emma…

-Podías haberte callado, Emma.-le dijo Sirius duramente, mirándola.

-¿Qué podía qué? Yo no dije nada, Sirius.-dijo la rubia que no estaba en esos momentos para ser reprendida.

-¿Cómo que no? Te sentías culpable y tuviste que hacerlo, podías haber esperado a que estuviésemos los dos para que Remus no me tratase como si fuese un sucio amigo.

-Te digo que yo no he sido.-dijo la rubia mirándolo enfadada.

-¿Quién se lo ha dicho, entonces? Nadie más lo sabía, excepto Lily, Jennifer y James, y estoy seguro de que ellos no...

-Sirius, ya basta.-lo interrumpió la morena.-Si Emma dice que no se lo ha contado ella, la creo. Además, tarde o temprano se tenía que enterar.

-¡Pero no de esa manera!-exclamó el chico malhumorado.

-¡Pues entonces haber tenido las agallas de decírselo la primera vez! ¿O tenías miedo de que se enfadase como yo? A lo mejor es que deberías pensar con la cabeza antes de…-gritó Jennifer, siendo interrumpida cuando sin poder evitarlo estaba volviendo a su propio resentimiento.

-Sabes perfectamente que me arrepentí en el primer instante. Sabes que de haber sabido que tú habías cortado con Fran…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sé?-dijo la morena acercándose peligrosamente a él.- ¡Habla claro de una vez!

El chico se la quedó mirando en silencio.

-¿Quieres que lo dejemos claro?-le dijo en un tono de voz más suave mientras veía como la rubia daba un portazo y salía de la enfermería.

Ella asintió con los puños apretados.

Sirius se levantó de la camilla, se acercó a ella despacio, le quitó el trapo que llevaba de la mano y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche que tenían al lado. Vio como los ojos de ella no dejaban de mirarlo extrañada y la besó. Llevaba queriendo hacerlo desde hacía demasiado tiempo, y había intentado no hacerlo hasta que fuese el momento adecuado, pero no había podido resistirlo. Verla tan enfadada y tan preocupada por él al mismo tiempo le había hecho tener miedo de lo que poco a poco había ido asimilando, nunca antes se había sentido tan cerca de una chica, no físicamente, sino algo más profundo, sabía que Jennifer realmente se preocupaba por él.

Jennifer no se apartó, sin saber por qué, tenía la sensación de que eso era lo que realmente debía pasar, que Sirius y ella estuviesen así era algo natural…

Sirius cortó el beso y la miró. Vio la mirada de decisión de la chica y sonrió, volviendo a besarla atrayéndola más hacia él, mientras Jennifer también dejaba entrever una sonrisa mientras lo besaba.

Cerca de una hora después, cuando Poppy les dejó marcharse tras que Sirius le dijese varias veces que estaba perfectamente, el merodeador regresó a su dormitorio, donde encontró a James sólo tumbado sobre la cama mientras lanzaba y recogía sucesivamente una snitch.

-¿Dónde está Remus?-preguntó el moreno serio al comprobar que allí no estaba.

James se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta.

-¿Estás enfadado, cornamenta?-le preguntó el de ojos azules cerrando la puerta.

-No has venido a la reunión con Dumbledore.-dijo James ignorando el comentario anterior.

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos.

-Se me olvidó. ¿Ha dicho algo importante?

Se hablaban distantes, como si no fuesen los de siempre.

-Dice que quiere contárselo a todos los alumnos, que la guerra está a punto de empezar.-mientras James decía eso su malhumor comenzaba a no concentrarse en su amigo, sino en Voldemort.

-¿Quién estuvo en la reunión?

Sirius cruzó la habitación y se sentó en su cama, apoyando los antebrazos en las piernas.

-Remus, Jack, Lily y yo.

-¿Lily?-se extrañó el moreno.- ¿Por qué?

-Quiere estar en la Orden y está a punto de cumplir los diecisiete.-James había dejado del todo su semblante de enfado por uno de preocupación. Al fin y al cabo le costaba mucho estar enfadado con su mejor amigo.

Sirius se mostró muy alarmado, mientras James trataba de explicarle que no podía hacer nada.

-¿Y nada más? ¿No ha dicho nada de Jeremy, ni Snape, ni…?

-Sí.-contestó James interrumpiéndolo.-Jeremy y Kate siguen en Azkaban y Snape… está desaparecido en combate.

-¡¿Qué!-gritó el moreno enfadado.

James le indicó que bajase la voz.

-Y al parecer Malfoy también.

Sirius pegó un puñetazo en la colcha de su cama.

-Malfoy…-dijo con voz de profundo desprecio.-Tenemos que encontrarlo.

-Dumbledore ha dicho que no hagamos nada que no nos ordene la orden.-le advirtió el buscador.

-Tú no lo entiendes.-murmuró Sirius levantándose y negando con la cabeza.-Si Malfoy está aliado con Snape, el cual está aliado con Voldemort, y lo que quieren es matar a Jenny…

-Malfoy puede ser igual de peligroso que Snape, Sirius.

Pero el chico volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Malfoy es peor. Está obsesionado con ella. Cuando estuvimos en Hosgmeade intentó besarla, y según ella no era la primera vez…La quiere porque es sangre pura.

James puso cara de preocupación.

-No tenía ni idea.-dijo.-Aunque estoy seguro de que Jenny aquí está a salvo. O también puedes intentar estar todo el día pegado a ella como una lapa para protegerla.-dijo sonriendo irónicamente.

Sirius lo miró y dijo completamente serio:

-Tienes razón.

James levantó una ceja.

-Ey, Sirius, era una broma.

Pero el moreno ya no le hacía caso, había tomado la decisión de no dejar que se la volviesen a llevar.

En esos momentos entró Remus en la habitación, quien mostraba peor aspecto que Sirius ya que no había ido a la enfermería. El de ojos miel se quedó unos instantes parado detrás de Sirius, hasta que dio las buenas noches a James, se puso el pijama y se acostó.

No eran ni siquiera las nueve de la mañana cuando Lily ya había salido de su dormitorio y estaba paseando por los jardines junto a Jennifer, el último fin de semana antes de que volviesen a comenzar las clases.

-Mañana hay excursión a Hosgmeade.-dijo Emma tras ellas.

-Yo no creo que vaya.-contestó la morena.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Emma andando a su paso.

-Eso, ¿por qué no?-añadió Lily con una ceja levantada.

La morena se encogió de hombros.

-Y tú, ¿Lily?-inquirió la rubia.

-Supongo que iré con James…, vente con nosotros si quieres, Emma.-contestó la pelirroja sonriendo.

-No…es igual, seguramente iré con Amy, que es una de mi clase de herbología.

-¿En…encontraste a Remus?-preguntó Jennifer a la rubia con cautela.

-Sí. Se empeñó en no ir a la enfermería y luego subió a la reunión con Dumbledore, pero está mal conmigo, sé que está enfadado.-terminó de decir eso y se encogió de hombros.-Voy a olvidarme de él, creo que es lo correcto.

Las otras se miraron pero no dijeron nada.

-Emma, ¿sabes dónde está mi hermano?-le preguntó Jenny para romper el silencio.

-Pues, me ha parecido verlo desayunando con Martha.

-¿Para qué lo buscas?-le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Para que me cuente lo que pasó en la reunión con Dumbledore, ya que a ti te lo contará James.-dijo sonriéndole pícaramente.

-Y a ti Sirius.-dijo Emma sonriendo en el mismo tono.

-Él no fue, estuvo en la enfermería… y se le olvidó.-diciendo eso se sintió culpable porque Emma al menos sabía que le gustaba Sirius, pero Lily, su mejor amiga, ni siquiera eso. La miró y se dio cuenta de que tenía el semblante sonrosado y preocupado.

-Bueno, voy a hablar con Jack.-dijo sin añadir nada más directa al interior del castillo.

Lo que la morena no sabía era que su mejor amiga estaba sintiéndose igual de culpable que ella.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Emma, pero en seguida vio el semblante de la pelirroja que indicaba que estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Vienes a la biblioteca?-le preguntó la pelirroja instantes después cambiando de tema.-Tengo que devolver un libro.

-Claro.

Caminaba por el pasillo del primer piso, totalmente vacío. Todos los alumnos estaban repartidos en el gran comedor, desayunando; o en sus dormitorios, aprovechando los últimos días de vacaciones para dormir. Jennifer acaba de girar una esquina cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que alguien la agarraba del brazo y la apoyaba suavemente en la pared. Alzó la vista y vio a Sirius que le sonreía mientras la tenía prácticamente acorralada en la pared.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo ella con voz cansina y sin ponerse nerviosa.

A Sirius le costaba aceptar que muchas veces no conseguía ponerla nerviosa, al contrario que al resto de las chicas, pero precisamente esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban de ella.

-Podríamos ir a Hosgmeade, mañana.-le dijo viendo como la chica se escabullía por debajo de su brazo.

-Podríamos.-dijo la chica sin ningún énfasis.

Sirius frunció el ceño. No habían hablado nada desde que la besó y la actitud que tenía no era la que esperaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-le preguntó.

La morena se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que nada.-dijo mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pared.

Sirius se la quedó mirando. Ella llevaba el pelo liso, y el flequillo le caía de forma suave sobre el rostro. Se apoyó en la pared junto a ella.

-Lily y yo no somos las mismas.-dijo sin que él se lo volviese a pedir. Pero ella sabía que el chico la escuchaba.-Es como si este año no confiásemos en nosotras…ya sé que Lily tiene a James pero…

-Echas de menos que confíe más en ti que en cualquier otro.

Ella asintió.

-Y, sin embargo, yo hago lo mismo con ella. No estoy siendo sincera.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ella evitó su mirada rápidamente, no podía decirle que estaba así porque no le había confesado a Lily que le gustaba el chico que en esos momentos tenía delante.

-A cosas…-dijo sin mucha convicción.

-Estoy seguro de que realmente para las cosas importantes todavía confiáis la una en la otra, y además, tu también me tienes a mí.-le afirmó el moreno pasándole un brazo por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia él.

-Lo sé.-dijo sonriéndole mientras él le besaba el pelo.

Sin quererlo Jennifer se estremeció. Actuaban como si esos gestos fuesen normales entre dos amigos, pero ambos sabían que no era así.

-¿Te has enterado de algo sobre la orden? Yo iba a ir a preguntarle a mi hermano…

-James me lo ha contado. Dice que sólo fueron Remus, tu hermano, Lily y él.

-¿Lily?-dijo la chica extrañada separándose del chico.- ¿Ella fue? ¡Pero si al final quedamos en que no podíamos ir! No somos miembros de la orden.-la chica se quedó mirando a Sirius que la miraba casi con miedo y avanzó peligrosamente hacia él.

-Tú sabes algo, ¿verdad?-le dijo seria.- ¿Qué pasa con Lily?

Sirius suspiró.

-Está dentro.

-¿Dentro de qué?-preguntó de malos modos.

-De la orden-concluyó el moreno.

La morena ni siquiera contestó, echó a andar enfadada hacia su dormitorio, pero él la alcanzó y la hizo detenerse.

-¿Qué problema tienes? ¿Qué más te da que Lily esté en la orden?

-No me importa.-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. Pero por eso te estaba contando que no confiábamos en nosotras mismas, no me contó nada.

-Pero no digas tonterías, si antes te había contado que estaba pensando en ser sólo amiga de James…, si te confesó eso…es que confía en ti, a lo mejor es que lo de la orden lo decidió en el último momento.

Jennifer se lo quedó mirando en silencio hasta que finalmente sonrió.

-Me asombras, Black.

-¿Verdad?-dijo acercándose a ella con un gesto pícaro.

Pero cuando Sirius iba a besarla por segunda vez, oyeron unos pasos rápidos y se separaron instantáneamente.

-Hola, Sirius.-dijo una chica pelirroja, bajita que no debía tener más de quince años.

Jennifer enarcó una ceja.

-Hola, Brenda.-dijo el chico con una de las sonrisas que solía utilizar para mirar a la afición en los partidos de quidditch.

-Espero que entrenéis pronto para ir a verte, lo estoy deseando.-y diciendo eso se marchó.

-Creo que no hubiera podido soportar escuchar su voz melosa durante cinco segundos más.-dijo Jennifer todavía con la ceja levantada.- ¿Quién es esa niña?

-Brenda Tholds, una Gryffindor de quinto. No es tan niña.

Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza echando a andar de nuevo.

-Estás celosa…-dijo él sin moverse.

Pero ella sólo le hizo un gesto con la mano que indicaba que la dejase tranquila y siguió andando.

-Entonces ¿vamos mañana a Hosgmeade?-le gritó antes de que se fuese.

-Vale.-dijo ella casi en un susurro.

Sirius sonrió.

Lily se encontraba sumergida entre las diferentes estanterías de la biblioteca. Pasaba su dedo índice ágilmente por los lomos de los libros más antiguos. Sacó uno y sopló el ligero polvo que tenía encima. De repente dio un pequeño respingo al notar como dos manos le tapaban los ojos.

-Te estás acostumbrando a hacer eso.-dijo con voz cansina a James que estaba tras ella.

James le destapó los ojos y se puso frente a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí el último sábado antes de que empiecen las clases?

-He venido a devolver un libro.

-¿Y ese que llevas en la mano y acabas de sacar?

Lily lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

James se acercaba a ella para darle un beso, cuando la señora Pince apareció de repente tras ellos.

-Ya ha devuelto el libro, señorita Evans, si no tiene nada más que hacer…

Lily se apresuró a asentir y salió de entre las estanterías totalmente colorada. James la seguía con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡No sonrías así, Potter!-le gritó ella enfadada cuando salieron de la biblioteca, haciéndose aire con la mano para bajarse el sofoco que se le había subido a la cara.

-Estás…

-Ya es bastante que vas a la biblioteca, cuando realmente no pintas nada allí, para que me hagas peder mi reputación…

-¿Reputación?-James no pudo evitar soltar una risita.- ¿Así que realmente te preocupa eso? Yo creí que a la gran Lily Evans…

Lily lo amenazó con un dedo.

-¿Dónde está Remus?-dijo el moreno mirando de repente a su alrededor, ya que estaban detenidos en la puerta de la biblioteca.-Había venido con él.

-¡Y yo con Emma!-dijo la pelirroja acordándose de pronto y entrando a echar un vistazo para ver si la rubia todavía seguía dentro. En seguida salió negando con la cabeza.

-Pues como se hayan encontrado puede que se estén matando…-dijo James asustado.

-O a lo mejor están en una actitud más cariñosa…-dijo Lily enarcando una ceja.

-Voy a hablar con él. Si ves a Jenny dile que tenemos entrenamiento esta noche.

-¿Esta noche? Pero si quedan pocos días antes de empezar, anda capitán… cambiáselo…-dijo la pelirroja rozando con un dedo la nariz de James y poniendolo nervioso ante la actitud cariñosa y coqueta que había adoptado y que no solía utilizar con frecuencia.

Pero James recordó que Sirius prácticamente le había obligado a ponerlo ese día para poder tener controlada a Jennifer y tuvo que rechazar la opción, por muy tentadora que fuese.

-¿Te veo luego?-le dijo él dándole un beso en los labios a modo de despedida.

Ella asintió.

Jennifer se tiró toda la tarde en su habitación, con los cascos puestos, tumbada en la cama mientras se sumía en sus propios pensamientos. Llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas al tema de que Lily estuviese dentro de la Orden, y a lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Sirius. Había momentos que no podía dejar de pensar que él era Black, él mismo de siempre, pero en seguida sonreía acordándose de cada momento vivido ese año con él. Si al principio de curso le hubiesen dicho que se acabaría convirtiendo en su mejor amigo y que acabaría enamorada de él, no lo hubiese creído. Fran era como un recuerdo lejano, era un bonito recuerdo, por supuesto, ya que de no haber sido porque había empezado a sentir algo más que amistad hacia Sirius no habría roto con él. No le había explicado realmente la causa de su ruptura, le había contado que era muy difícil mantener esa relación a distancia. Después de todo, como una vez le dijo el moreno de ojos azules, de broma, una relación que empieza con una mentira no podía funcionar, y ella no podía confesarle a ese chico que era una bruja, era demasiado bueno para que lo atormentase de esa manera, aunque estaba segura de que él incluso habría intentado comprenderlo.

Lily, por su parte, estaba en la sala común revisando unos apuntes para tenerlo todo preparado cuando volviesen a empezar las clases. Estaba con Remus, quien aseguraba haberse ido de la biblioteca sin llegar a ver a Emma, quien también decía que Remus y ella no se habían visto desde la noche anterior.

Cuando ambos se encontraban sumergidos en un ejercicio de aritmancia entró Sirius a la sala común. Remus se puso tenso pero siguió haciendo ejercicios como si nada. El moreno también dudó un poco, pero finalmente avanzó y se sentó junto a Lily, frente al merodeador.

Lily comenzó a escribir más deprisa, como si quisiese acabar así con la tensión que había en el ambiente.

-Lo siento, moony.-murmuró Sirius mirando a su amigo fijamente.

El aludido detuvo la vista en un punto fijo de la página del libro que estaba mirando y poco a poco la levantó hasta mirarlo. Vio que Sirius ya estaba curado y él prácticamente también lo estaba. Lily acabó mirándolos, mientras aferraba, nerviosa, la mesa con la mano.

-No debí besar a Emma.-continuó el moreno. Hablaban sin llamar la atención de nadie en la sala común, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que fuera una disculpa en toda regla.-Sé que tú todavía la quieres, fue una estupidez…

Sirius ansiaba el momento en el que el castaño le hablase, o incluso le gritase, pero que dejase de mirarlo sin decir nada.

-Voy a…buscar a James.-dijo la pelirroja levantándose e improvisando una rápida y típica excusa.

-Y Remus…-continuó el moreno-Sé también que…-pero se detuvo al vislumbrar una sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo, que poco después se convirtió en carcajada.

Sirius se quedó como si le hubiese pegado otro puñetazo, no lo esperaba.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó molesto.

-Perdona, es que jamás hubiese imaginado que…

-¿Qué te pediría perdón?-preguntó el moreno enarcando una ceja.- ¿Crees que todo me lo tomo a broma?

-No, por supuesto que no.-dijo Remus ya más serio.-Realmente yo también te pido perdón por haber dicho que serías capaz de liarte con Lily, sabía que no era verdad.

Sirius asintió contento, a pesar de que el día anterior se había propuesto estar resentido con él, no había podido hacerlo, lo de Jennifer le había hecho olvidar todo su rencor.

-Además, no debí enfadarme, conociéndote…-afirmó el de ojos dorados.

-Bueno…-Sirius iba a responder que había cambiado, pero se calló con una sonrisa para sí mismo, le gustaba que lo de Jennifer sólo lo supiese él.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la tarde cuando Lily entró en su dormitorio y encontró a la morena durmiendo placidamente tumbada en su cama.

-Jenny…-la llamó mientras buscaba en su baúl un pergamino.-tienes entrenamiento dentro de diez minutos.

-¿Qué?-dijo la morena despertándose y levantándose bruscamente.

Lily la miró extrañada.

-¿Y esa cara de susto?-preguntó mientras la morena ya estaba sacando su escoba atropelladamente.

-Bueno, James es muy estricto para el horario del entrenamiento…-dijo sin dejar de apresurarse, se miró en el espejo se arregló un poco el pelo y salió del dormitorio.

-¡Espera!-la llamó Lily, pero la morena ya desaparecía por la esquina del pasillo.

_Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! Espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis leyendo los siguientes, de momento aquí tenéis un adelanto del siguiente:_

_Capítulo 19. Enfrentamientos en la torre._

_Sirius esbozó una sonrisa pícara._

_-¿Te da miedo que nos descubra juntos y solos en Hosgmeade?-preguntó recalcando la palabra "solos"._

_La morena lo miró con suficiencia y lo ignoró._

_-¿Me puedes decir, entonces, por qué te escondes de tu mejor amiga?-siguió el moreno apoyándose en la pared._

_Jennifer se giró y lo miró._

_-Un poco de todo.-dijo con un suspiro._

_Sobre los reviews, muchísimas gracias a todos los que estáis haciendo posible que me anime a seguir escribiendo nuevos capítulos de esta historia! En especial, por el anterior capítulo, os lo agradezco muchísimo a: _**Hermy, ****Raku Soleil****Luchy Black****MaFeBpttB****, gin-ynia, Saruinelf. **

_A ver si llegamos a los 100 reviews! Bye bye!_


	19. Enfrentamientos en la torre

_Holaaaa! Aquí está el capítulo 19. Espero que os guste, la historia se está metiendo de lleno en el nudo final… La verdad es que nunca sé que decir en estos comentarios, sólo que espero que disfrutéis leyéndola tanto como yo lo hago escribiéndola. Y muchas gracias a todos por leer._

19. Enfrentamientos en la torre.

Cuando Jennifer llegaba a los jardines por la parte de atrás, la alcanzó Sirius.

-¿Dónde has estado?-preguntó el chico caminando a su lado, cargado, también, con su escoba.

-En mi habitación.-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.-Me apetecía relajarme.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más hasta que llegaron a los vestuarios. Ya se habían cambiado todos y estaban en el campo de quidditch, así que Sirius aprovechó que estaban a solas dentro del vestuario para dirigirse a la morena y besarla.

-James nos estará esperando.-dijo ella riendo pero sin dejar de besarlo.-Y ya sabes como se pone cuando…

-Llegamos tarde.-dijo Sirius acabando la frase por ella y sonriendo.

-¡Eh, chicos!-oyeron que los llamaban.

Se separaron rápidamente y se agarraron instintavemente a sus respectivas escobas, mientras por la puerta entraba el guardián del equipo. Se los quedó mirando como intentando ver alguna señal que le indicase que entre ellos estaba pasando algo hasta escasos segundos antes.

-¿Qué quieres?-le dijo Sirius aparentando indiferencia.

El chico dejó de mirarlos y les advirtió de que James estaba llamándolos.

Sirius se puso la túnica de quidditch y salió del vestuario.

-Yo de ti no me liaría con él.-le dijo el guardián del equipo de Gryffindor a la morena.

Ella se volvió y se quedó mirándolo.

-Me parece normal.-dijo ella dándole la razón para confundirlo.

-Me refiero a que deja a todas las tías.-continuó el chico.

Jennifer lo evaluó con la mirada.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.-dijo ella, que ya se había vestido en su dormitorio, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del vestuario, chocándose con Sirius, que al parecer escuchaba detrás de la puerta.

Ambos se miraron, se sonrieron y salieron al campo seguidos por el otro chico, el cual los miraba receloso.

Al día siguiente, Jennifer bajó al gran comedor cuando la pelirroja ya parecía haberse ido con James a Hosgmeade. Desayunó ligeramente y esperó a que Sirius apareciese por allí.

En seguida oyó sus pasos y, en consecuencia, los murmullos del sector femenino.

-Tienes confundidas a las pobres muchachas…-dijo la morena saboreando el yogurt que se estaba tomando.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó Sirius haciéndose el interesado mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

-No eres como piensan.-continuó sin mirarlo mientras insinuaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Soy mejor aún?

-No, besas peor de lo que todas imaginan.-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Sirius pronunció la sonrisa pícara que estaba mostrando todo el rato.

-¿Sabes? Antes de conocerte este año no tenía ni idea de que eras tan abierta. Claro que me di cuenta enseguida…, tu carácter es igual que el mío.

-Eso dicen.-le contestó ella por toda respuesta.

-¿Nos vamos o qué?

-Aunque la diferencia…-continuó Jennifer hablando sobre lo anterior.-entre tú y yo, es que yo no voy dejando tirados a todos los tíos…

-Bueno, ¿qué me dices de Fran? …por algo se empieza.-dijo el chico molesto.

-Idiota, eso ha sido un golpe bajo.-dijo ella dejando su yogurt sobre la mesa y limpiándose delicadamente con la servilleta.

-Para un golpeador, los golpes bajos son necesarios.-comentó él con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Y para una cazadora-comentó ella levantándose. Apoyó los dos brazos encima de la mesa y se incorporó seductoramente hacia Sirius.-Los golpes bajos no son más que débiles intentos de retener su juego…

Se separó y echó a andar de espaldas a él.

Sirius sonrió, se levantó y echó a andar junto a ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

No hacía demasiado frío, pero ligeros copos caían posándose suavemente sobre los gorros, y capas de los estudiantes de Hogwarts que caminaban por Hosgmeade.

Sirius y Jennifer caminaban hablando animadamente de quidditch hasta que ella pronunció una frase que hizo que Sirius se quedase callado repentinamente.

-¡Y Malfoy sin venir a los entrenamientos! ¿Te imaginas que lo hayan echado del equipo?-dijo ella con rostro soñador.

Y tras un gran silencio inusual en él, Jennifer le preguntó:

-¿Ocurre algo?

Sirius evitaba mirarla, pero la morena no tuvo ningún reparo en ponerse delante de él y obligarlo a detenerse.

-Sirius, ¿qué pasa?

-Dumbledore no sabe donde se encuentra Malfoy.-contestó él por fin, aunque temiendo la reacción de la chica.

-Pero… ¿y jeremy? ¿y katy?-dijo ella con el ceño fruncido, tras dudar unos instantes.

-No, no. Ellos sí que sabemos que están en azkaban.

-¿Y Snape?

-Él…, también está desaparecido.

-¡Entonces estarán planeando algo! ¡¿Quién sabe si ahora mismo no nos están escuchando y están tramando algo para hacernos desaparecer a los dos inexplicablemente! ¡Sirius, de nosotros depende la salvación de la humanidad, lo entandamos con esta responsabilidad o no!

Sirius se quedó mirando a la chica que parecía muy acalorada y alterada.

-¿Ves? Por eso no quería decírtelo.-aunque él realmente no esperaba esa reacción.

-En realidad ya lo sabía.-dijo ella sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Pero… ¿quién…?

-James.

-¿Te lo contó James?

-¿Acaso tú le pediste que no lo hiciera?-dijo ella sabiendo que iba a pillar al chico.

-¿Y no estás preocupada?

-No más de lo que pueda estarlo por Snape.

Sirius levantó una ceja, extrañado.

-Pero Malfoy…

-Sirius.-dijo la chica con paciencia.-Malfoy no es para mí alguien a quien temo sólo por el hecho de que su familia crea que debería casarme con él. Realmente no tener sus mismos ideales es lo único que retiene un poco a los Malfoy de querer emparentarse conmigo. Pero tú ya sabes de qué va esto…

Sirius asintió.

-Precisamente quería sacar el tema porque no quiero que te preocupes innecesariamente por mí. Sé que debemos hacer algo, no ocultar las cosas. Y para mí, que mi hermano aceptase estar en Ravenclaw, cuando debía estar en nuestra casa, para protegerme, significa mucho… y yo quiero hacer algo parecido ahora que está en mi mano.

-¿Tu hermano lo sabía? ¿Sabía que realmente era un Gryffindor?-preguntó Sirius, que no daba crédito.

-Sí, cuando regresamos de ese pasadizo, le escribí porque quería saber algo más, y me contó todo lo que habían hecho.

-Ya te dije que ese guardián me caía bien…

Jennifer rió.

Ambos se quedaron callados, caminando el uno al lado del otro, hasta un rato después.

-Está empezando a nevar más fuerte.-explicó el moreno orientando la palma de su mano hacia el cielo viendo como ligeros copos caían sobre ella.

-Sirius, quiero entrar en la orden. ¡Lily está!-pidió la morena sin hacer caso de lo que el chico decía y pillándolo desprevenido.

-Pero Lily va a cumplir la mayoría de edad.

-Sirius, sabes que es una tontería, me quedan sólo unos meses, deberían considerarlo por cursos…

-Anda, ven.-dijo el moreno cogiendo a la chica de la mano, la cual estaba cubierta con un guante azul oscuro. Sirius la guió hacia un pequeño aparato cuadrado.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó la morena extrañada.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo. Bueno, creo que es un aparato de esos muggles…

-¡Escóndete, Sirius!-le susurró la morena, de repente, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol al otro lado de la esquina.

Sirius la siguió rápidamente colocándose al lado de ella. La morena asomaba, inquieta, la cabeza por la esquina y Sirius lo hizo por encima de la de ella extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

-Lily.-fue la respuesta de ella.

-¡¿Evans!-preguntó, esta vez, el chico con ironía fingiendo que le preocupaba.

-¡Shhhh!-le chistó la morena mientras ponía el dedo índice sobre sus labios en señal de que guardara silencio.- ¿Quieres que nos descubra?

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Te da miedo que nos descubra juntos y solos en Hosgmeade?-preguntó recalcando la palabra "solos".

La morena lo miró con suficiencia y lo ignoró.

-¿Me puedes decir, entonces, por qué te escondes de tu mejor amiga?-siguió el moreno apoyándose en la pared.

Jennifer se giró y lo miró.

-Un poco de todo.-dijo con un suspiro.

Cuando la pelirroja pasó no muy lejos de ellos riendo animadamente con James, sin percatarse de que ellos estaban allí, Jennifer suspiró aliviada.

-Deberías sincerarte con ella.

-Que lo haga ella primero conmigo.-dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-Pues…por lo que se ve ese aparato sólo era una máquina de fotos automática…-dijo Sirius volviendo a inspeccionar el pequeño aparato.

Jennifer se acercó por detrás de él.

-¿Nos hacemos una foto?-preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa.

-¿Crees que mi madre permitirá que me haga una foto con un Black?-preguntó ella de broma.

-Si soy yo, sí.-le dijo acercándola a él para hacerse la foto.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando regresaban al castillo.

-Me pregunto por qué Jenny no habrá querido venir a Hogsmeade…-murmuró Lily mientras caminaba cogida de la mano de James.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y Sirius? ¿Iba a ir? preguntó la pelirroja con un matiz de sospecha.

-¿Sirius? Por supuesto, nunca ha dejado de ir. –contestó James, aunque no muy convencido. -Por cierto, Sirius me ha contado que él y Remus han hecho las paces.

Lily asintió con una sonrisa.

-No sé que tenéis los merodeadores, pero…

-¿Qué somos un encanto, tal vez?-inquirió él con una sonrisa mirándola.

Ella sonrió y lo miró.

-Supongo que sí, aunque sea difícil de ver el encanto, como fue tu caso…-dijo mostrando una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Vaya!-dijo James haciéndose el ofendido.

-Vamos, no negarás que no lo sabías, hasta este año no has conseguido que yo te soportase…

-Pues para no soportarme, bien que he conseguido rápidamente que fuésemos más que amigos.-dijo él intentando picarla.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

-Creo que estás creyéndote más influyente de lo que eres, Potter.

-Puede ser, pero mi beso en quinto fue triunfal.

Lily no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la cara de nostalgia que se le había puesto al chico.

-Sí, tengo que reconocer que en esos momentos fue cuando me enamoré de ti…

-¿En serio?-preguntó él con voz grave pero sin perder la sonrisa.

Lily negó.

-Fue antes, ¿verdad?-preguntó él.

-Pues…-Lily se adelantó un poco y se detuvo delante de las puertas del castillo.-Para ser tú, Potter, mucho antes.

James la cogió de la mano, y atrayéndola hacia él mismo le dio un beso en los labios. Todavía antes se habría enamorado él de ella.

-Buenos días…-se oyó la voz ronca y extremadamente grave de Sirius de buena mañana.

La morena lo saludó mientras se servía gachas de avena en un tazón con leche.

-¿Nadie se ha despertado aún?-preguntó el chico dejando un pequeño paquete sobre la mesa y dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios a ella, el cual pasó desapercibido para los pocos alumnos que habían en el gran comedor.

-¿Y eso qué es?-preguntó ella observando el paquete.

-Nuestra foto.

En la cara de ella apareció una sonrisa.

-¿Pero no dijiste que la máquina estaba estropeada?

-Eso parecía, pero esta mañana una lechuza me dejó la foto sobre mi cama.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

-Pues menos mal que te buscó a ti… ¿la ha visto alguien?

-¿Por qué quieres esconder tanto lo nuestro?-preguntó él un poco molesto.

-No lo escondo, pero ya sabes como estoy con Lily…, así que…

-Pues yo creo que deberíamos esconderlo.

Ella dejó caer la cuchara en su taza y lo miró con gesto interrogante.

-¿Realmente tú no estás loco, Black?-le preguntó.- ¿Hace un momento te quejas porque lo escondo y ahora dices que tú crees que…?

-Sí.-declaró él interrumpiéndola.- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que puede ocurrir si Voldemort se da cuenta de que tú y yo estamos liados? Podría utilizarlo como nuestro punto débil…

-Pero te olvidas de una cosa.-le contradijo ella.-Voldemort ya mencionó algo sobre nosotros dos…

-Lo sé, pero nada confirmaba su suposición. Y precisamente por eso, él ya sospecha…, así que…

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Y yo cómo sé que no te estás arrepintiendo y quieres volver a ser libre y enrollarte con toda aquella que te apetezca?

-¿Arrepentirme? Jennifer Meys, eres justo lo que no se puede superar.-dijo completamente serio.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente, lo que hizo para el moreno que se pusiera más atractiva.

-A ver, Jenny, ni siquiera hemos hablado de si estamos saliendo, o de si sólo nos besamos porque sí cuando estamos cerca, pero me da igual…, precisamente lo que no quiero es dejar de estar a tu lado, y por eso debemos mantenerlo en secreto.

La morena empezó a comer rápidamente y asintió, totalmente nerviosa.

De repente oyó como el chico se reía.

Lo miró y levantó una ceja.

-¿Y bien? ¿No lo habrás dicho en broma, Black? Porque si era broma no ha tenido gracia y vete preparando en el quidditch, porque no sé si me iré directamente a hacer un duelo personal contra ti…

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-Me río porque te has puesto nerviosa, y eso es más típico de mí en este tipo de conversaciones que de ti.

Ella lo miró altaneramente mientras reía y cogió la foto.

-Pues salgo bien eh…

El chico se acercó para verla por detrás de ella.

-Bueno, hay que tener en cuenta que el acompañamiento hace mucho.

-¿Seguro que no sois hermanos?

Ante la última frase ambos pegaron un ligero salto y miraron sobresaltados a James, que era quien había hablado por detrás de ellos.

James se quedó mirándolos, cambiando su mirada de uno a otro constantemente con apariencia divertida.

-¿Eso no era Hogsmeade?

Lily estaba ordenando su cuarto y preparándose los libros que necesitaría al día siguiente. Intentaba hacerse a la idea de que tenía clase de pociones a primera hora de la mañana. Rebecca rondaba por la habitación, contándole que desde que Laura se había echado novio podía estar muy poco con ella.

Lily se la quedó mirando embobada, tal vez no se hubiese dado cuenta, y Jennifer estaba pasando por la misma situación.

-Bueno, supongo que será al principio…, dentro de un tiempo estará todo normal.-dijo deseando que Jennifer no se sintiese como la chica.

-Sí, claro, pues tú y James ya lleváis un tiempecito y seguís igual.

Lily se ruborizó, asustada pensando en que no había contado con Jennifer para mucho en las últimas semanas, y por si fuera poco, no le había dicho que había entrado en la orden.

-Claro que Jennifer no se siente igual que yo.-dijo Rebecca sonriendo.-Ella se lleva bien con James, incluso me atrevería a decir que desde hace más tiempo que tú.

Ante esa declaración, Lily asintió, tal vez tuviese razón. En realidad ellos eran un grupo.

-¿Y tú no te llevas bien con el novio de Laura? A mí me parece un chico simpático.-inquirió la pelirroja más relajada.

Rebecca alzó una ceja.

-Y extremadamente serio.-añadió.

Lily rió. En esos momentos entraba Jennifer por la puerta.

-Buenas noches.-saludó con la sonrisa de niña pequeña que ponía cuando estaba contenta.

Lily sonrió pero no fue capaz de comentar nada.

El día siguiente fue bastante lento, aburrido, monótono, cansino y post-vacacional, como la propia Jennifer afirmaba en la sala común. Estaba sentada con los merodeadores, Lily y Rebecca haciendo unos deberes que el profesor de pociones y McGonagall habían tenido la amabilidad de ponerles el primer día.

La puerta de la sala común se abrió y entró Laura muy agitada dirigiéndose, directamente, a la morena.

-Jenny, tienes que venir al dormitorio. ¡Te han revuelto todas tus cosas!

La morena la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y enseguida se levantó, consciente de que algunos alumnos la miraban extrañados.

-¿Vas en serio?-preguntó mientras echaba a correr hacia su dormitorio.

Lily, Rebecca y los chicos, ayudados a subir por Laura, las siguieron.

Cuando llegaron pudieron comprobar que la chica tenía razón. Todas las cosas de Jennifer estaban fuera de su sitio, esparcidas por su cama y por el suelo, el baúl estaba volcado y toda su ropa aparecía también por todos lados.

Jennifer se pasó una mano por el pelo incapaz de pronunciar palabra, viendo cómo sólo sus cosas habían sido tocadas.

-Será mejor que avisemos a McGonagall de esto.-dijo Lily con voz entrecortada.

-Pero ¿quién puede haberlo hecho?-preguntó Lupin.-No te llevas mal con ningún Gryffindor, ¿no, Jenny?

-No, que yo sepa.-dijo ella agachándose al suelo y comenzando a recoger sus cosas.-Tal vez no deberíamos alarmar a McGonagall.

James y Lily se miraron.

-Creo que…-comenzó ella.

-Sí deberíamos hacerlo.-terminó él.

Ante una mirada significativa de ambos, Jenny, Sirius y Remus comprendieron que algo estaba pasando por sus mentes, mientras que Laura y Rebecca, como siempre, seguían aceptando que por el momento no podían hacer nada. Ambas bajaron a la sala común con la excusa de que tenían mucho trabajo.

-La otra vez nos arrepentimos de no haberle dicho a Dumbledore que habíamos descubierto el pasadizo.-afirmó Lily.-Preferimos correr riesgos y mira lo que nos pasó, será mejor que tengamos precaución.

Jennifer asintió.

-Lily, tenemos que hacer la ronda.-dijo el de ojos dorados.

Ella asintió.

-Se lo diré yo a McGonagall.-ofreció James saliendo del dormitorio con los otros dos.

Sirius se agachó y empezó a recoger algunas cosas al lado de la morena, el semblante de ella era preocupado. Sirius la acercó hacia sí mismo y le besó el pelo.

-No te preocupes, esta vez no voy a dejar que te pase nada.

Ella lo miró, dejando que los ojos de ambos se entrechocasen en una mirada cariñosa de reflejo azul.

-La otra vez tampoco lo permitiste.-dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

Estaban a punto de terminar cuando Jennifer encontró la foto que Sirius le había dado por la mañana y ella había guardado en su dormitorio. Estaba rota, separando justamente a los dos chicos que anteriormente estaban abrazados posando para la foto.

-¡Joder!-exclamó ella incorporándose con la foto en la mano.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el chico quitándosela de las manos.

-Creo que tenías razón al decir que no deben saber lo nuestro, ya tenemos algún que otro enemigo.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

-Dudo mucho que Voldemort haya mandado a alguien que entre aquí y lo destroce todo sólo para romper nuestra foto. ¿No has encontrado nada más que sea extraño?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-De momento nada.

Cuando terminaron de recogerlo todo regresaron a la sala común e intentaron reanudar sus tareas.

Lily y Remus caminaban hablando de lo ocurrido por el pasillo del tercer piso cuando se encontraron con Emma, que iba acompañada por Martha, la novia del hermano de Jennifer.

-Hola.-saludaron rápidamente.

-¿Habéis visto a Jack?-les preguntó Martha con gesto preocupado.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?-preguntó Remus.

-Hace horas que desapareció, ni siquiera me quiso decir donde iba.

-Lo hemos buscado por todas partes.-añadió la rubia.

Remus la miró, sintiendo que el estómago le daba un vuelco.

-No habéis oído nada extraño, ¿verdad?-les preguntó Martha casi obligándolos a no contestar lo contrario.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, incapaces de contarle lo ocurrido en el dormitorio de Gryffindor.

-Si lo veis decídnoslo, ¿de acuerdo?-les pidió Emma.

Ambos asintieron.

-Y si lo encontráis vosotras, avisadnos a nosotros.-añadió el chico.

Cuando volvieron a reanudar la marcha, no sabían quien de los dos estaba más inquieto.

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?-preguntó la pelirroja.

En seguida llegaron a la sala común. Y se les debió de notar el carácter preocupado porque tanto Sirius como Jennifer les preguntaron qué había pasado.

Lily intentó que lo que Emma y Martha les habían contado pareciese una tontería, pero como era de esperar, la morena no se lo tomó así. Se quedó callada, con la vista fija en un punto de la mesa hasta que se echó el largo pelo negro hacia atrás y se levantó. Iba tan encaminada hacia la puerta que chocó bruscamente con James que entraba en esos momentos por ella.

-Perdona, James.-dijo abriéndose paso por la derecha para salir de allí.

-Espera un momento.-dijo James poniéndose delante para que no pudiese pasar, ya que había visto la cara de preocupación de la chica. Por encima de ella miró a Sirius que se había levantado y esperaba unos pasos por detrás de la chica.

-James, mi hermano está desaparecido y…-susurró ella explicándose rápidamente para que la dejase pasar e intentando que nadie en la sala común oyese lo que decía.

Pero ante su sorpresa, el moreno la cogió por los hombros y le impidió pasar.

-Jack está bien, yo he estado con él.-le dijo tranquilizadoramente.

-¿Y dónde está? Martha y Emma les contaron a Remus y a Lily que…

James asintió.

-Estábamos hablando con Dumbledore.

-¿Mi hermano? ¿Y qué quería él? Un momento.-dijo abriendo mucho los ojos.- ¿No le habrás contado a Dumbledore lo de mi habitación? ¡No era tan importante como para eso, James!-le gritó enfadada.

James negó con la cabeza rápidamente, sabiendo que como no la cortase pronto, ella no dejaría de hablar y estaría cada vez más enfadada.

-Nos llamó él.

La chica se quedó callada mirándolo interrogativamente.

-Pero mi hermano llevaba desaparecido horas.

-Ha estado ayudando a Dumbledore toda la tarde.

Se apartaron a un lado para que pasasen dos Gryffindor. Una de ellas era la muchacha de quinto curso que pertenecía al club de fans de Sirius y lo había interrumpido en un pasillo cuando él iba a besar a la morena. La chica se quedó mirando a Jennifer descaradamente y con cara de pocos amigos. Cuando ellas se dirigieron a los dormitorios, James miró a la morena, que tenía la vista clavada en la muchacha interrogativamente.

-Si me hubiese dado cuenta antes de que era esa idiota le hubiese dicho cuatro cosas.-dijo ella enfadada dirigiéndose con James y Sirius hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados antes.

Poco a poco la gente se fue dispersando en la sala común hasta que sólo quedaron ellos.

-¿Para que os llamó Dumbledore a vosotros?-preguntó la morena que había estado esperando a que hubiese la menor cantidad de gente posible para preguntar.

Sirius parecía un poco molesto.

James se quedó callado, sin saber muy bien por donde comenzar. Lily tenía la vista fija en él, un tanto preocupada.

-Quiere que vayamos a una misión.-admitió James finalmente.

Como el moreno de gafas esperaba, esa respuesta no fue muy bien aceptada por Lily, que no dejó de mirarlo atónita.

_Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado. Sobre el siguiente capítulo, aquí tenéis un pequeño adelanto:_

_20. La primera misión de la orden._

_-¡¿Eres idiota!-le gritó Jennifer enfadada.- ¡No sabes por qué he actuado así!_

_Sirius cerró la puerta de golpe y asintió._

_-Lils, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar especial.-le dijo con la voz que desde el primer momento en el que se había vuelto grave había puesto nerviosa a la chica._

_La rubia se quedó mirándola hasta que finalmente una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios._

_-He hablado con Remus._

_Jennifer sonrió con su típica sonrisa de niña pequeña._

_-¿Qué ha pasado?_

_Por favor, mandadme reviews con vuestras opiniones, me hizo mucha ilusión leer los del anterior capítulo. En especial, gracias a_**_gin-ynia_********_Lia Du Black_********_MaFeBpttB_********_LadyCornamenta_********_Cristine-mary_****_, trini - la – blake, ticapotter, Hermy, Saruinelf, _****_Madmoiselle Agustine_**

_Y bueno espero que os llegasen las contestaciones a esos reviews. Ya sabéis, de verdad, muchísimas gracias a todos:p _

_Adeuuuuuu _


	20. La primera misión de la Orden

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a tods! Bueno, quizás haya tardado un poco más en actualizar, pero es que en verano a veces es difícil. Me alegro de que me estéis leyendo como siempre y espero que os guste este capítulo, porque esto se está metiendo en la recta final (todavía quedan unos cuantos capis eh:P) Bueno, aquí os dejo con el chap!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

20. La misión de la orden.

-¿Y por qué sólo os ha llamado a vosotros? ¿Por qué no me ha llamado a mí?-preguntó Sirius dejando ver que estaba molesto.

-Tú vienes también. Iremos nosotros tres.-afirmó James con voz grave. Después se giró hacia Lily y puso su mano derecha encima de una de las de ella.-Dumbledore me ha asegurado que no es peligroso, Lils…-dijo él con calma.-No vamos a enfrentarnos a Voldemort, sólo a Snape.

-¡¿Qué!-gritaron a la vez Jennifer y Lily. La morena se encontraba en la misma situación que la pelirroja al pensar que Sirius tenía que irse, pero ni siquiera podía admitirlo.

-Dumbledore lo ha localizado.

-Pero ¿qué tenéis que hacer? ¿Matadlo por las buenas?-preguntó con un cierto deje de ironía Jennifer.

-Aún no lo sabemos, exactamente.

-¿Y por qué Dumbledore no me llamó a mí si quería que yo también fuese?-siguió preguntando el de ojos azules.

James le hizo un gesto casi imperceptible con el que le pedía que esperase un poco y se lo contaría.

-¿Y yo?-preguntó Remus que sin darse cuenta estaba apretando con demasiada fuerza su pluma.

-Pues… como eres prefecto…-empezó James cautelosamente.

-Claro.-dijo el chico molesto.-Pues el prefecto estará en los jardines, ya que nadie lo necesita.-dijo recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo de allí.

-Tiene razón.-dijo Sirius inesperadamente cuando el de ojos dorados salió por el agujero del retrato.-Si yo fuera él estaría enfadado de que Dumbledore no confiase en mí.

Lily estaba muy callada, incapaz de decir nada. Estaba atemorizada, sabía que una misión, por fácil que Dumbledore dijese que fuera, era algo peligroso, y más en esos momentos. Se fijó en Jennifer y la vio con la mirada fija en alguien. Siguió la trayectoria de su mirada y se dio cuenta de que observaba a la misma chica que había pasado momentos antes por ahí, la del club de fans de Sirius. No entendía por qué la morena apretaba cada vez más el puño y la miraba con una mirada de frustración. La pelirroja miró a Sirius y se dio cuenta de que también miraba a la chica, sólo que el de ojos azules también miraba a Jennifer de vez en cuando y tenía una mirada de preocupación. Antes de que Lily pudiese preguntar qué pasaba, vio como su mejor amiga se levantaba de un salto, sacaba su varita y se abalanzaba hacia la chica de quinto.

-¡Jenny!-gritó asustada, mientras veía que Sirius prácticamente saltaba por encima de la mesa y detenía a Jennifer.

James y ella se levantaron de la mesa, incrédulos ante lo que acababa de pasar.

-Jenny, déjala.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes, Sirius!-dijo ella intentando soltarse de los brazos de Sirius que la sujetaban para que no le hiciese nada a la chica.

-Lo entiendo más de lo que crees, Jenny.-dijo quitándole la varita sujetándole los dos brazos con la otra mano.

-Dile a tu novia que se controle…-dijo la chica que se había puesto colorada y sonreía nerviosa.

Sirius ni la miró. Cogió a Jennifer del brazo y la obligó a seguirlo hasta su dormitorio.

Ante ese gesto, la chica de Gryffindor suspiró enfadada y salió de la sala común mirándolos altaneramente.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó James a Lily.

-¡¿Y yo qué sé!-le gritó ella acalorada.

James se la quedó mirando fijamente, sin saber qué decirle.

-Lily, si es por lo de la orden…

-Claro que es por eso. Estoy harta de que os creáis los mejores luchadores del mundo, hay muchos más en el colegio que tienen esa edad, ¿por qué no van ellos a la misión?

-Dumbledore confía en nosotros…

-Pues tú verás a quien prefieres contentar, a Dumbledore o a mí.-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Esto no es un capricho, Lily.-contestó James incrédulo.

Sirius abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y obligó a la chica a entrar.

-¡¿Eres idiota!-le gritó Jennifer enfadada.- ¡No sabes por qué he actuado así!

Sirius cerró la puerta de golpe y asintió.

-Yo también he visto su bufanda.-replicó rotundamente.

Jennifer lo miró asombrada.

-Entonces ¿por qué no me has dejado seguir?

-Porque luego te hubieses arrepentido.

-No iba a hacerle nada malo, Sirius, sólo un hechizo de niños…Es que esa tía es idiota, ¿te das cuenta de que si ella llevaba tu bufanda, del único sitio que ha podido cogerla es de aquí? ¿De mi dormitorio? Llevaba tu emblema, era tuya…y tuvo que ser ella la que revolvió todas mis cosas y destrozó nuestra foto. ¡Esa chica está obsesionada contigo, y me mataría por conseguirte!-gritó enfadada.

-Lo sé, pero prefiero que no te veas involucrada en problemas, ya que de todas formas no voy a permitir que te haga daño.-dijo el chico completamente serio.

-No me lo va a hacer, Sirius, yo voy a séptimo y ella a quinto. Pero es que por su culpa lo he pasado fatal. Todos creímos que eso podía ser obra de Voldemort y aunque sea por poco tiempo, hemos estado muy nerviosos. Después con lo de mi hermano…si yo no hubiese estado alterada por su culpa no me lo habría tomado así…y por si fuera poco te vas a buscar a Snape sin saber exactamente si es peligroso o no...¡Sirius tú tienes tanto peligro como yo!-las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, así que Jennifer se dio la vuelta y miró hacia la ventana.

En seguida se vio envuelta por el abrazo de Sirius, era la primera vez que la veía llorar, ni siquiera cuando estuvo secuestrada la había visto así.

-Jenny…no me va a pasar nada.-le susurró al oído.

"Ninguna chica lloraría mientras Sirius Black le susurra al oído" pensó la morena. Aunque de repente pensó que estaba loca por cambiar tan rápido de pensamiento.

Se giró quedando agarrada por la cintura, entre el moreno y la ventana.

-Perdóname.-dijo ella secándose las lágrimas.-Pensarás que no tiene sentido que esté llorando y…

Sirius no pudo evitar reír.

-Jamás he conocido a nadie tan fuerte como tú, Jenny.-terminó él seriamente.

Jennifer se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

-Prométeme que cuando vuelvas de esa misión estarás igual de bueno.-dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara sentándose en la cama.

-Te lo prometo.-afirmó con una sonrisa sentándose al lado de ella y tumbándose.-Además, sería algo que va contra natura.

Ella rió y se tumbó junto a él.

Lily y James permanecían de pie en la sala común, sin mirarse.

-Entonces, te irás, ¿no?-le preguntó la pelirroja.

James asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues espero que te vaya bien en las fuerzas armadas.-dijo ella con sarcasmo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la sala común.

-¿Qué me vaya bien dónde? ¿Es una de esas cosas muggles, o qué?-preguntó él, que había perdido los nervios.

-¿Tienes algún problema con mis cosas muggles, Potter? A lo mejor también piensas que soy una sangre sucia.-le espetó ella más fría incluso que cuando sólo lo insultaba antes de que fuesen novios.

A James la última frase le había dolido más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Piensa lo que quieras, Evans.-

Lily le lanzó última mirada y salió de la sala común.

-¿Sabes qué creo?-le preguntó Sirius a Jenny después de un rato de estar tumbados en silencio en la cama.

-¿Qué crees?-contestó ella divertida.

-Que si hablases con Lily estarías mejor.-diciendo eso se giró para mirar a la chica.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Pero no puedo hacerlo, se supone que nadie debe enterarse de que estamos juntos ¿no?-dijo en tono de reproche tras meditarlo unos segundos.-Entonces no puedo sincerarme con ella y volver a ser las de siempre.

-Supongo que no pasa nada porque Lily sepa que salimos de vez en cuando, no hace falta que le digas que es nada serio…

-Porque no lo es…

Cuando Jennifer vio la cara de frustración del chico tras pronunciar esas palabras sonrió como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

-Estás demasiado maduro…-dijo ella riendo y asomándose a la ventana. Entornó los ojos y comprobó que su mejor amiga estaba sentada en el césped, dejando que algunos copos de nieve cayesen sobre ella.

-Jenny…ve con Lily.-le aconsejó el chico cogiéndola de la mano y tirando de ella.

Sirius entró en la sala común con las manos en los bolsillos y se sorprendió al encontrar allí a James.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó.- ¿No deberías estar con Lily?

El aludido, que se encontraba medio tumbado en el sofá se encogió de hombros.

-¿Crees que está enfadada por lo de la orden?-le preguntó el de ojos azules sentándose en el brazo del sofá.

James asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos a ver, cornamenta, hay algo que se me escapa…

-No sería lo primero.-dijo el chico dejando ver una sonrisa mientras Sirius le tiraba una escarapela de Gryffindor.- Está bien, ¿qué se te escapa, padfoot?

-Pues…-hizo una pausa, miró a James y le dijo rápidamente.-Se me escapa que no entiendo cómo estando enamorado de la misma chica desde el primer día que pisaste el colegio, habiendo conseguido ser su novio y siendo ella quien es…que ¡la dejes que llore así sin más!

-No la dejo así sin más, y lo sabes. Pero no tengo nada que decirle, ella no quiere que yo vaya a esa orden, y tengo que hacerlo. Más me molesta a mí que ella haya entrado en la orden.

-Yo sólo creo que es Lily.-murmuró Sirius mirando hacia la chimenea.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-A que ella trata de tenerlo todo bajo control, en el buen sentido, claro. Pero esta vez tiene que dejar marchar al tío que la ha acosado durante…, sí, James, acosado.-continuó con una sonrisa el chico.-un montón de años, que es el tío más querido del sector masculino y del que se ha enamorado…es normal que esté enfadada, pero tienes que hacerle ver que es por su mejor amiga, quizás así lo entienda…

-La verdad es que últimamente ella y Jennifer no están…

-Lo sé.

-Por cierto, Sirius, no te vi en Hosgmeade…

El moreno no contestó.

-¿Estuviste o no?

-Sí.

James frunció el ceño.

-Tenía una cita.-dijo Sirius, finalmente, sonriendo como había hecho tantos años atrás.

-Pero creí que tú y Jennifer…

-Una cita, cornamenta, es una cita.-y diciendo eso dio el tema por zanjado, sin contestar, pero también sin mentir a su mejor amigo.

James sonrió, pero seguía dándole vueltas a lo de Lily.

-Ey, Prongs, entonces ¿por qué Dumbledore no me pidió a mí que fuese a la reunión esa?

-Porque quería que estuvieses con Jennifer.

El chico frunció el ceño.

-Pero… ¿era importante que lo estuviese en esos momentos? Porque no estoy pasando todo el día con aquella, si Dumbledore cree necesario que no me separe, pues…

James negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Dumbledore tendrá sus razones, pero no creo que quiera que la controles demasiado.-Sirius iba a hablar pero su amigo lo interrumpió con una sonrisa.- ¿Y con quién decías que era la cita?

Jennifer avanzó hacia los jardines con paso ligero, saludando a algunos de sus compañeros pero sin pararse a hablar con ellos. Lily seguía en el mismo sitio en el cual la había visto por la ventana. Se puso detrás de ella, recordando la noche que la secuestraron y ella hizo lo mismo, con la diferencia de que era Sirius quien estaba tumbado en el césped.

-Lils… ¿puedo sentarme?-dijo con una sonrisa inocente que obligó a la pelirroja a sonreír y a asentir con la cabeza. Tras unos instantes Jennifer habló.-Vaya dos…

La pelirroja la miró.

-En realidad, deberías sólo dirigirte a mí, que soy quien tiene la culpa.-señaló Lily.-No estoy siendo sincera contigo, Jenny.

Jenny negó con la cabeza.

-Ni yo contigo, Lils. Sí que fui a Hosgmeade, fui con Sirius.

Estando las dos sentadas en el césped la pelirroja sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Solos?-preguntó.

-Bueno, solos, solos…estaba la gente que paseaba por las calles, Rosmerta…-explicó Jenny ganándose un empujón cariñoso de su amiga.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa entre tú y Black?

-¿Has usado "Black" para intimidarme?

Lily asintió sonriente.

-Pues nada del otro mundo, salimos a veces, nos reímos y…

-¿Y?

-Y no tenemos nada oficial, Lils. No como tú y James.

La pelirroja cambió su gesto por uno de preocupación.

-Hablando de James… ¿en algún momento has creído que te dejo de lado desde que salgo con él?

Jennifer iba a contestarle que no, pero no pudo mentirle.

-Bueno, sí lo he pensado…pero no por que no pase tiempo contigo, sino porque necesitaba que confiases más en mí.

Lily asintió.

-Lo siento, Jenny, no me daba cuenta. He entrado en la orden sin ni siquiera decírtelo.-escopetó la pelirroja mirando a su amiga e intentando adivinar su reacción.

-Lo sé, Sirius me lo contó.

-¡Ese Black!-murmuró ella enfadada.

Jennifer rió.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí?-preguntó la morena dándose cuenta de repente.- ¿Te has peleado con James?

Lily fijó su vista en el agua, donde el sol se reflejaba en sus últimos momentos de luz durante ese día.

-Digamos que sí.

-¿Por lo de la orden?

Lily asintió.

-Le he dicho algo horrible. Algo que sé que es mentira.

Jennifer la miró, pero no le pidió que le contase el qué.

-¿Y por qué no vas y le pides perdón?

Unas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas de la pelirroja. Jennifer le pasó la mano por la espalda cariñosamente.

-Porque me cuesta hacerlo. Por mucho que haya reconocido que me gusta James…pedirle perdón a Potter es algo que…

-Pero antes de empezar a salir, en el castigo en el que os hicieron limpiar los baños…ahí fuiste tú a la que no le importó su orgullo.

Lily sonrió recordando ese momento.

-Es que el condenado estaba demasiado bueno con la camisa empapada de agua.

Jennifer rió.

-Bueno, al fin y al cabo es un merodeador…

De repente vieron como una lechuza volaba hacia ellas y se detenía delante de Lily, esperando a que ésta cogiese la carta.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y la abrió.

"Reúnete conmigo esta noche en el mismo lugar en el que recibas la carta"

Una caligrafía demasiado conocida para Lily como para no saber de quien era. En seguida miró hacia la ventana de la lechucería buscando a James, pero no lo encontró.

-¿Y cómo estamos seguras de que este es el lugar donde tendría que recibir la carta?-preguntó la pelirroja.

Jennifer rió y desvió la vista de la ventana de la torre de Gryffindor, donde acababa de ver a James sonriéndole y pidiéndole con un gesto que no desvelase su posición.

-Porque quien la ha escrito sabría lo que se decía.

Jennifer y Lily permanecieron hablando allí hasta las diez de la noche, hora en la que la morena decidió irse para dejar paso a James.

-Cuidado con lo que haces…-dijo Jennifer con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡No seas idiota!-dijo Lily sonrojándose.

Jennifer se despidió con la mano de ella y se dirigió al castillo con una sonrisa y deseando entrar en el agradable calor de la sala común. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a las grandes puertas se detuvo con el corazón en un puño. Incapaz de moverse se quedó escudriñando entre los arbustos: acababa de ver una cabellera rubia entre ellos. Llamándose paranoica a ella misma por pensar en primer lugar en Malfoy, se giró poco a poco y anduvo unos pasos para asegurarse de que nadie la seguía. Cuando ya iba a reanudar el paso normal, más tranquila, una voz femenina dijo a sus espaldas:

-¿Qué haces?

Reconoció esa voz en el primer instante. Se giró y le pegó un ligero golpe que empujo a la persona unos milímetros hacia atrás.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó de nuevo Emma.-Si no estás de humor, avisa…

-No es eso, es que te he confundido con Malfoy.-dijo la morena de mala gana seguida por la rubia.

Emma levantó una ceja.

-Supongo que eso no es un cumplido.

-Por supuesto que no.-dijo Jennifer riendo.- ¿Vienes a cenar?

Emma asintió y fue a sentarse con ella en la mesa de Gryffindor.

James llegó a donde estaba Lily sentada abrazándose las piernas.

Se la quedó mirando y sintió una punzada de dolor. Tenía miedo, miedo de que la misión no acabase bien y no pudiese volverla a ver, miedo no de no poder protegerla, de no poder tocarla.

Lily se levantó y se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Algunos alumnos que pasaron por allí se extrañaron al ver la penetrante mirada que cruzaban, pero sin acercarse ninguno al otro.

-Lils, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar especial.-le dijo con esa voz que desde el primer momento en el que se había vuelto grave había puesto nerviosa a la chica.

-James…, yo…-Lily dio unos pasos hacia él sin levantar la cabeza, mientras James avanzaba hasta llegar a ella.

-Lily, perdóname por ir a la misión, pero tengo que hacerlo. Por Sirius, por Jenny y por ti…-dijo el chico haciéndole levantar la vista poniendo una mano en su barbilla.

-Por mí no, James…

-Déjame enseñarte algo esta noche, Lily, y me dejarás ir a la misión.

La chica se apartó de él.

-No, James. No vas a darme un regalo bonito a cambio. Ya deberías saber que te quiero demasiado como para que algo más a parte de ti me importe. Sé que es importante por Jenny y por Sirius, pero creo que es demasiado peligroso.

-¿No confías en mí? ¿Crees que voy a caer a la primera de cambio?-preguntó él un poco molesto.

-¡No! Sé que eres un mago excelente, pero…ese tal Voldemort juega demasiado sucio.

-Pero tarde o temprano jugará con nosotros, Lils. Por eso intentamos detenerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-James, yo no puedo esperar meses sin saber de ti. Sin saber si estás vivo, si…-las lágrimas de ella empezaban a salir sin control. Lily odiaba llorar en esos momentos, no podía seguir con sus argumentos si se le quebraba la voz.

James tampoco podía seguir, verla llorar le hacía encontrarse fatal. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como la primera vez en el castigo.

-Perdóname, Lily.

Ella abrió los ojos asustada. Iba a hablar, pero James la interrumpió.

-Perdóname. Por empezar contigo una relación que no podemos continuar a distancia.-lo dijo con dolor, demasiado para el que él estaba preparado.

Lily notó como le temblaban las manos mientras estaba todavía bajo sus brazos. Se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos. Vio en su mirada que él estaba destrozado, que le dolía romper con ella demasiado, pero que no quería que sufriese.

-James…-Lily no podía evitar que sus lágrimas saliesen continuamente. Deseaba besarlo y pensar que no iba a pasar nada malo en los meses siguientes, pero no era así, tenían que afrontarlo. Todo eso sí estaba pasando.

-Si no puede ser, Lils, mejor que no nos hagamos daño.

Ante esa frase los dos se miraron durante unos cuantos instantes. Finalmente, Lily salió corriendo de allí directa al castillo. Se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica sin creer todavía que ella y James hubiesen cortado. Jamás pensó que ocurriría. Estaba convencida de que cuando saliese con él sería para siempre.

James la observó hasta que desapareció por las grandes puertas de roble. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se quedó mirando el reflejo de la luna en el agua. Al instante se dejó caer en el césped y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Mientras tanto, Emma y Jennifer habían empezado a cenar.

-Estás muy silenciosa ¿no?-le preguntó la morena extrañada a Emma.

La rubia se quedó mirándola hasta que finalmente una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

-He hablado con Remus.

Jennifer sonrió con su típica sonrisa de niña pequeña.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Bueno, me ha estado contando que se siente un poco desplazado por Dumbledore.

-Ah, por lo de la misión.-dijo Jennifer asintiendo con la cabeza.

Emma también asintió.

-Hemos estado hablando, de que realmente no es que Dumbledore prescinda de él, sino que realmente cada uno tiene su función. Pero él está convencido de que el director piensa que él es un enclenque.

-Pero no lo es, sólo es más serio que los otros dos.-comentó Jennifer sin dejar de comer.

-Lo sé, y he estado intentando convencerlo. Parece que algo he conseguido, al menos estaba más contento.-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¿Y sobre vosotros dos habéis comentado algo?

-Sí, me ha dicho que quien le contó lo que pasó entre Sirius y yo fue…-se quedó unos instantes mirando a la morena, como meditando si decírselo o no.

-¿Quién?-dijo la morena totalmente intrigada, ya que no esperaba enterarse esa noche.

-La del club de fans de Sirius que…

-¿Una bajita y muy pija?-preguntó Jennifer dejando el tenedor de golpe sobre el plato.

-Sí, pero…

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Esa tía quiere hacerme la vida imposible!-prácticamente se había levantado de su asiento cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo y se volvió a sentar.-Un momento, pero eso en que me perjudica a mí.

-Te lo digo si me prometes que no vas a matarla en cuanto lo haga.

Jennifer enarcó una ceja.

-¿Por quién me tomas?-preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

-Jenny…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

-Quería que Remus y yo nos peleásemos, y así yo volvería con Sirius.

-Pero ¿por qué tú sí y yo no?

-¿Qué?

-Me refiero.-comenzó Jenny un poco intranquila.-Que por qué quiere que tú te líes con Sirius y hace lo posible para que yo no esté con él.

Emma negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo la menor idea, Remus tampoco se lo explica.

Jenny frunció el entrecejo.

-Para mí que esa idiota tiene algo que ver con Voldemort.-dijo en un susurro.

-Sí, claro.-comentó la rubia irónica.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Bueno, pues hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que hayáis disfrutado y que si tenéis tiempo me mandéis algún review, ¿he dicho ya que me encantan? xD_

_Eso me recuerda que tengo y quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me leen y a los que me leen y mandan reviews. Muchísimas "thanks" a:** karlabM, **_**_Jana Evans_********_gin-ynia_****_, ticapotter, _****_nena-chan_****_, Hermy, caro, _****_MaFeBpttB_****_, mary, _****_Hermione granger de potter_****_, Saruinelf_**

_Sois los mejores! _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Y aquí el adelanto del próximo capítulo: _

_Capítulo 21. Lazos mágicos._

_-Jenny…pero ¿qué…?-comenzó la pelirroja metiéndose detrás de ella también con la varita en ristre._

_-¡Shhh!-le chistó Jennifer obligándola a agacharse junto a ella. Escudrió en la oscuridad a través de los huecos que dejaban las ramas que las ocultaban y palideció.- ¿Qué hace aquí?-soltó enfadada en un susurro. _

_En esos momentos Lily también lo vio: Lucius Malfoy estaba agazapado entre los arbustos, mirando hacia todos lados._


	21. Lazos mágicos

_Holaaaaaaa! Siento muchísimo el retraso, pero bueno, ya estoy de vuelta. Espero que este capítulo os guste, aunque...prácticamente es todo de transición…porque a partir del siguiente empiece la recta final, que no será nada fácil para nuestros queridos merodeadores, amigos y demás… jejeje. Bueno, os dejo con él._

21. Lazos mágicos.

Pasaron tres semanas muy diferentes a todas las vividas a lo largo de lo que llevaban de curso. James, Sirius y Jack se pasaban el día estudiando o en el despacho de Dumbledore, preparándolo todo para la orden. James estaba excesivamente involucrado en ese tema, pues haber roto con Lily le dejaba una cantidad de tiempo libre que no podía pasar sin echarla de menos, por lo que para no pensar se centraba en todo lo relacionado con Voldemort. Todo el mundo sabía que Lily y James habían roto, y no fueron pocas las admiradoras del moreno que intentaban volver a enamorarlo, pero él, siempre protegido por Sirius, ni siquiera se tenía que molestar en quedar bien. En realidad todas sabían que él no estaba de humor.

El día de la ruptura de James y Lily, Sirius había entrado en su dormitorio y había encontrado al moreno de gafas tumbado en su cama, con los doseles echados prácticamente a todo su alrededor. Desde entonces pasaba más tiempo con él, si eso era posible, porque sabía que lo necesitaba en esos momentos, sabía que el sentirse útil con la misión le hacía no pensar tanto en Lily. Por su parte, Jenny se encontraba en una situación muy parecida con la pelirroja: Lily le había pedido que no la dejase sóla porque no era capaz de afrontarlo sin su ayuda. Todo eso hacía que la relación entre Sirius y Jennifer cada vez fuese más difícil, por un lado nadie podía saber que realmente estaban juntos, y por otro lado sus amigos les dejaban poco tiempo para estar solos a escondidas. Aún así, la relación de fingida amistad que mantenían les hacía sentirse cada vez más seguros de lo que sentían, porque tal vez no sólo se querían, sino que verdaderamente también eran amigos.

De vez en cuando, tanto Lily como James, que sabían (aunque no se lo hubiesen confirmado minuiciosamente) que sus amigos estaban enamorados, trataban de dejarlos solos, pero los otros dos estaban demasiado ocupados cuidando de ellos como para preocuparse por eso en esos momentos.

-¿No crees que Remus y Emma se ausentan mucho últimamente?-le preguntó Lily a la morena cuando se dirigían hacia el interior del castillo. Acababa de terminar el entrenamiento de quidditch, el sábado siguiente sería el partido contra Slytherin.

-Y curiosamente a la vez…-añadió ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

Jennifer se quedó quieta, sin mover ni un músculo, y la vista fija en unos setos que se encontraban a un lado del castillo, los cuales comenzaban a abrir paso hasta el bosque prohibido.

-¿Qué pasa, Jenny?-inquirió la pelirroja mirándola extrañada.

-Pues…o bien Emma vuelve a estar entre los arbustos, o realmente aquella vez vi a Lucius Malfoy entre ellos.-lo dijo tan tajante y con la vista tan centrada en los arbustos, que Lily se quedó muda cuando vio como la chica empezaba a correr hacia ellos sujetando con fuerza su varita.

Echó a correr detrás de ella sin pararse a pensar qué iba a pasar.

La morena se introdujo entre los setos apuntando hacia ellos con la varita.

-Jenny…pero ¿qué…?-comenzó la pelirroja metiéndose detrás de ella también con la varita en ristre.

-¡Shhh!-le chistó Jennifer obligándola a agacharse junto a ella. Escudriñó en la oscuridad a través de los huecos que dejaban las ramas que las ocultaban y palideció.- ¿Qué hace aquí?-soltó enfadada en un susurro.

En esos momentos Lily también lo vio: Lucius Malfoy estaba agazapado entre los arbustos, mirando hacia todos lados.

-Nos va a ver…-le susurró Lily a su amiga tirándole de la capa para que saliesen de allí.

-Sólo un momento, quiero ver que está tramando, Lils…

A pesar de lo bajo que hablaban, Lily estaba aterrada pensando en qué pasaría si las descubría. Desde lo ocurrido con Jennifer cada vez le tenía más miedo a Malfoy, saber que tanto su amiga como Sirius corrían peligro le imponía respeto.

-Jenny, nos va a descubrir…

La morena la miró, vio en los ojos de Lily la intranquilidad y decidió ceder. Le echó una última mirada y después siguió a la pelirroja cautelosamente hasta que desaparecieron del campo de visión de Malfoy y echaron a correr.

-¡Jenny!-gritó Lily deteniéndose en las escaleras del vestíbulo poniéndose una mano en un costado y jadeando.-Perdona por no haber dejado que descubrieses que se trae entre manos, pero ¡ellos intentan matarte!

-Lily, sé que soy su punto de mira junto con Sirius, pero si tengo ocasión de arremeter contra ellos lo voy a hacer.

-Pero no era sensato que estuviésemos allí. Piensa qué hubiese pasado si nos descubre, ¡no sabes si actúa sólo!

Jennifer clavó sus ojoz azules en su amiga y asintió.

-Tienes razón, no era lo más sensato. Incluso podía haber sido una trampa y yo…hubiese caído como una tonta, arrastrándote a ti conmigo.

-No…no es…-Lily dejó de hablar al ver como dos alumnas de sexto no dejaban de mirarlas. Por la distancia en la que se encontraban no habían podido oir su conversación, pero no era adecuado seguir hablando allí.

-Vamos a la sala común.

Pero no habían llegado aún al pasillo que llevaba hasta la sala común, cuando se encontraron a Emma.

-¡Emma!-la llamó la morena mientras le instaba a que fuese con ellas agitando el brazo.

La rubia se dirigió a ellas con una carta en las manos.

-¿Recuerdas el día en que me asustaste, Emma?-le preguntó Jennifer rápidamente en cuanto la rubia estuvo junto a ellas.

La rubia frunció el ceño.

-No.

-¿No? Bueno, claro…la que se asustó fui yo…-dijo más bien para sí misma la morena.-Ese día pensé que había visto a Malfoy…y realmente debió de ser él…porque si hoy también…

-¿No habíamos quedado en que hablaríamos de esto en la sala común?-preguntó Lily que vio como otros alumnos se les quedaban mirando.

-¿Qué le pasa hoy a todo el mundo? ¿Somos el centro de atención o qué?-preguntó Jennifer molesta tras mirar también alrededor.

-La verdad es que yo también tengo que comunicaros algo.-dijo Emma casi con expresión de culpa. En esos momentos Lily y Jennifer se fijaron en que la rubia llevaba una carta, con aspecto de haber sido releída más de una vez, entre las manos.

Lily miró a todo su alrededor y finalmente les pidió que la siguieran, mientras echaba a andar con paso decidido escaleras arriba.

Tanto Jennifer como Emma seguían a la pelirroja preguntándose qué se le habría ocurrido, pero la primera no desaprovechó la ocasión.

-¿Qué tal con Remus?-le preguntó de sopetón mirándola a los ojos para intentar descubrir cualquier señal, tanto buena como mala.

Pero Emma se encogió de hombros con una naturalidad que asombró a la morena.

-No nos vemos mucho.

-Pero…él desaparece muy a menudo últimamente.-dijo Jennifer levantando una ceja.-Yo pensaba que estaría contigo.

Emma negó.

-A lo mejor ha encontrado a alguien…-comentó en un tono de voz más suave.

-¡No digas tonterías!-intervino Lily despreocupada mientras las guiaba a través de un pasillo bien iluminado pero que curiosamente estaba prácticamente vacío.-Remus te quiere a ti, y si no estáis juntos es por su continua manía de creer que es un estorbo para todo el mundo por ser…ya sabes.

-Y… ¿tú como sabes qué…?-inquirió Emma ligeramente ruborizada.

-¿Cómo sé que te quiere a ti? Porque me lo ha dicho él, ya está bien de andarse con misterios…

Jennifer y Emma se miraron un poco sobrecogidas, se estaban dando cuenta de que ese día la pelirroja no se iba a andar con tonterías y tenía bastante energía. Lily se detuvo delante de una puerta de madera de sauce que mirándola al trasluz dejaba ver unos reflejos dorados.

-¿Qué es esto, Lils?-preguntó Jennifer acercando una mano a la puerta. Realmente nunca había pasado por ese pasillo.

-El cuarto de baño que tienen los premios anuales.-explicó la pelirroja sencillamente.-Nunca entro porque veo una tontería distiguirme de los demás sólo por ser premio anual…, por eso tampoco te lo había enseñado.- lo dijo un poco ruborizada, pero las otras dos acabaron en seguida con esa sensación, porque sonrieron y le pidieron que se lo enseñase.

El baño era de lo más lujoso, con una gran bañera en el centro, más parecida a una piscina, la cual contaba con numerosos grifos de colores, que suponían que tendrían diferentes efectos. A la derecha había unos siete cubículos en los cuales se debían encontrar los retretes.

-Os he traído aquí para que podamos hablar tranquilamente.

Le explicaron a Emma lo de Malfoy y ella les tendió la carta que sus padres le habían mandado la noche anterior.

Querida Emma:

Sentimos decirte esto ahora, ya que sabemos que ahora mismo llega la época de exámenes, pero hemos tenido problemas en el ministerio. El otro día varios mortífagos lo atacaron. Afortunadamente no ha pasado nada, pero se desconoce el motivo por el que vinieron. Queremos que estés alerta porque uno de los nuestros oyó que pretendían asaltar Hogwarts. Sabemos que no existe un lugar más seguro que ese colegio, y más si estáis con Dumbledore, pero aún así es algo que nos inquieta. Cualquier cosa extraña que oigas dísela al director y si crees conveniente enseñarle esta carta, hazlo, por nosotros estará bien.

P.D: muchos besos y cuídate.

Cuando las dos chicas terminaron de leer la carta se quedaron inquietas.

-¿Asaltar Hogwarts?-inquirió Lily apoyándose contra la pared.-Pero…

-No pueden ¿no?-preguntó Jenny que tenía las manos temblorosas.-Nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts y…Dumbledore tendrá las medidas necesarias desde que pasó lo de mi "secuestro"…así que…

Tanto a Lily como a Emma les habría gustado decirle que no podían, pero se quedaron calladas, tan inseguras como ella.

De repente oyeron unos pasos, alguien se encontraba andando en ese pasillo hacia ellas, pues tanto los pasos como las voces que habían empezado a escuchar cada vez eran más cercanos.

-¿No se supone que aquí sólo entras tú?-inquirió Emma asustada.

Lily las obligó a meterse con ella en uno de los retretes. Se apretujaron entre ellas y aguardaron en silencio.

-¿Y eso qué importa?-dijo la primera voz cuando ya estuvo dentro del baño y se cerró la puerta.

-Importa y mucho…, si Dumbledore no quiere que lo hagamos deberíamos hacerle caso.

-Pero Dumbledore intenta protegernos…

Las tres fruncieron el ceño al oír esas voces, pero en especial Lily y Jennifer. Eran tan conocidas para ellas que lo único que les inquietaba era qué hacían los dueños de esas voces allí, no que las pudiesen descubrir. Así que Lily abrió la puerta del retrete, que chirrió ligeramente, y salió de allí seguida por las otras dos. Sirius, James y Jack se quedaron estupefactos.

Remus caminaba rápidamente hacia la sala común, le dijo la contraseña a la señora gorda y se coló por el hueco del retrato. Una vez allí miró hacia todos los lados. Por fin la vio sentanda en un rincón junto con Rebecca. Se dirigió hasta ellas y las saludó.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Remus? Te veo algo alterado…-le preguntó Laura extrañada.

Remus desvió la mirada de la de ella y no hablo hasta unos instantes después.

-Tengo que contarte algo sobre tu novio.

-¿Sobre Michael?-Laura se levantó inconscientemente de su asiento y se llevó una mano al pecho, donde su corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza. Remus estaba demasiado serio, incluso para ser el merodeador más sensato.

Remus la miró a los ojos.

-Se lo ha llevado Malfoy.

-¿Cómo que se lo ha llevado Malfoy?-saltó Rebecca anticipándose incluso a su amiga.

-Pero Malfoy…

Remus se sentó, Dumbledore le había encargado que les contase todo a ellas dos, incluyendo lo del secuestro de Jennifer. Al fin y al cabo se lo merecían, ambas habían demostrada ser dignas de confianza.

Los tres chicos y las tres chicas se seguían mirando sin pronunciar palabra. Ellas, especialmente Jennifer y Lily, los miraban desafiantes; mientras que ellos eran incapaces de reaccionar. Pero la pelirroja iba a solucionarlo de inmediato.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí, Potter, Black y Meys?-preguntó poniendo los brazos en jarra.

Sirius y James intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Lily había intentado evitar dirigirse a James desde que habían roto, y ahora lo acababa de hacer y, además, por su apellido.

-De acuerdo, Lily, te lo contamos pero tranquilízate.-le dijo James sin apaciguarse pero con tono intranquilo.

-No estoy nerviosa, James, pero se supone que aquí no podéis entrar. Y conociéndoos, habéis venido aquí en más de una ocasión.

Sirius se giró para que no se viese la sonrisa que se estaba dibujando en su cara, realmente esas chicas los conocían muy bien.

James, que se había puesto tenso al volver a oír de los labios de ella su nombre, intentó no demostrarlo y dijo suavemente:

-Venimos aquí para discutir sobre la misión.

Lily le sostuvo la mirada unos momentos y luego la desvió hacia la ventana.

-¿Y vosotras qué hacíais aquí?-preguntó Sirius tras un incómodo silencio.-Se supone que sólo puede entrar Lily.

-Teníamos algo importante de que hablar, y nosotras si teníamos el permiso de Lily.-le contestó Emma adelantándose a Jennifer, que miraba al chico con una dura mirada.

-Con permiso o no…

-No te atrevas a criticarnos a nosotras, porque puestos a romper las reglas, primero vais vosotros.-cortó la morena tajante a su hermano.

James miraba a la pelirroja, en su mirada él podía leer el nerviosismo, la inquietud y el desasosiego.

-Lily…-dijo con la voz un poco ronca…-¿Sucede algo?

Lily iba a contestar que no, cuando Sirius la interrumpió para preguntarle a Emma por la carta que todavía llevaba en las manos y que ahora tenía firmemente apretada en una de ellas.

-Bueno, esto es ridículo, ¿por qué no nos vamos todos de aquí y nos olvidamos de esto?-intervino Jennifer mirando significativamente a Sirius en un intento de pedirle que se callase.

Lily asintió con ella.

Pero al parecer, ninguno de los tres pensaba irse de allí sin conocer el motivo que les había llevado a ellas hasta ese lugar.

-¿Hacemos un pacto?-dijo Lily suspirando y tendiendo su mano hacia James.-Os contamos qué nos pasa si vosotros nos decís por qué queréis desobedecer las órdenes de Dumbledore. Tras decir eso Lily miró a la rubia, por si había algún incoveniente en que ellos conociesen el contenido de la carta, pero como la rubia no puso ningún impedimento siguió con su mano firme frente a James.

James la evaluó con la mirada unos instantes hasta que la estrechó con decisión, sin perder el contacto visual con ella.

Jennifer y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad ante el gesto de sus dos amigos.

-Vosotros primero.-dijo la pelirroja retirando su mano.

James miró a los otros dos y comenzó a hablar.

-Dumbledore ya no quiere que vayamos a la misión.

Ante la confesión del chico de gafas Jennifer frunció el ceño, mientras que las otras dos mantenían los ojos completamente abiertos.

-Cree que Snape ha mejorado su protección y no tenemos nada que hacer contra él.-continuó James poniendo todo su empeño en no mirar a la pelirroja.

-¿Y quién era el que estaba de acuerdo en hacer caso a Dumbledore?-les preguntó Jennifer.-Porque es el más sensato de los tres, no podéis arriesgaros a hacer cosas que ni él cree que vayan a salir bien.

Sirius y James se miraron pero no dijeron nada.

-¿No vais a contestar?-les preguntó Emma extrañada.- ¿Qué os pasa? Eso no es de ser cobardes.

-Realmente es todo lo contrario a ser cobardes.-afirmó Sirius.

En esos momentos ninguna de las tres entendía qué pasaba, al parecer Sirius estaba diciendo que quedarse en Hogwarts bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore era más valiente. Pero ¿por qué, exactamente?

-Bueno, contadnos qué es lo que os preocupa a vosotras.-pidió James.

Jennifer les explicó que Lily y ella habían visto a Malfoy esa tarde, omitiendo el detalle de que en otra ocasión ya le había parecido verlo. Miró a Sirius de soslayo y pudo ver que él miraba completamente serio al suelo, con los puños apretados.

Emma les tendió la carta y terminaron de comprender lo que las inquietaba.

-Tendremos que ir al despacho de Dumbledore, si a ti te parece bien, Emma.-dijo Jack devolviéndole la carta.

-Por mí, bien.-dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Pues vamos, entonces.-dijo James saliendo del baño y precediéndolos a todos.

Jenny se quedó la última, a propósito, para hablar con Sirius.

-Ey.-lo llamó suavemente cogiéndolo de la túnica.

Sirius se giró y al contrario de lo que ella esperaba no sonrió. Ella también borró su sonrisa.

-¿Vas a estar así por lo de Malfoy?-preguntó ella ligeramente enfadada.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté?

-Quiero que estés normal, porque para lo poco que estamos juntos no me apetece tener un novio serio.-le espetó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Sirius levantó su mirada y se encontró con la de ella, le sonrió.

-Oye… ¿por qué no me contestasteis a la pregunta?-inquirió ella pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Jenny no…

-Sé que fue James.

Sirius la miró.

-En realidad estoy segura de que Lily también lo sabe, pero quería que lo dijese él, ambas conocemos demasiado vuestras voces.

-Mejor no digas nada, si James lo dijo es porque está enamorado de Lily. Dumbledore nos ha avisado de que la misión es demasiado peligrosa y James, por primera vez, hay algo que lo detiene, que le obliga a no hacer locuras…

-Lily…-susurró ella.

-Sí. Y a pesar de que rompiesen precisamente por eso, James no deja de pensar en ello y aunque ya no estén juntos, no se ve capaz de dejar de verla.

Jennifer no pudo evitar reír un poco. Habían cambiado tanto, habían crecido no sólo físicamente, sino que también habían madurado. Años atrás no se hubiese imaginado a Sirius hablando tan serio de los sentimientos de su amigo, la verdad es que años antes no estaría hablando con Sirius.

-¡Jennifer! ¡Sirius! ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que esperaros?-se oyó la voz enfadada de Lily en el pasillo.

Jennifer se soltó y salió delante de él con una media sonrisa.

Remus y Laura se dirigían al despacho de Dumbledore, la chica todavía temblaba por la confesión que acaba de hacerle el de ojos dorados. No podía creer que hubiesen secuestrado a su novio, ni lo que le acababa de contar sobre Sirius y Jennifer, realmente ellos dos corrían peligro, pero la agobiaba la incertidumbre de no saber para qué querían a Michael. Remus la llevaba cogida de la mano, que para ella era un gran apoyo, ya que Rebecca había ido a comunicárselo al hermano del chico a su sala común.

-No te preocupes, Laura, no le va a pasar nada…conseguimos ayudar a Jennifer.

-Entonces deberíamos ir otra vez a aquel lugar, ¿no?

-Por eso vamos a ver a Dumbledore, me dijo que él nos contaría cuales eran sus planes.

-Pero… ¿por qué crees que han cogido a Michael, Remus?

El chico la miró con compasión y negó con la cabeza, le dolía verla en esa situación. Sirius le había explicado después de que rescatasen a Jennifer lo mal que lo había pasado y no podía dejar de pensar que Laura se sentiría en esos momentos del mismo modo. Sirius no le había dicho nunca lo que sentía por Jennifer, pero él era el merodeador más observador, sabía distinguir los diferentes brillos en los ojos de sus mejores amigos.

No tuvieron que esperar a que la gárgola les abriese la entrada al despacho, pues el director estaba al pie de las escaleras. Se quedó mirando a los seis fijamente a través de sus gafas de media luna.

-Profesor, nosotros…-empezó James pero fue interrumpido por el director.

-Buenas noches a todos.-dijo mirando hacia su izquierda, donde acababan de aparecer Remus y Laura.

Los otros se quedaron mirándolos extrañados.

-Creo que tenéis que escucharme.-dijo el director invitándolos a pasar a su despacho.

Cuando todos estuvieron al corriente de lo que pasaba, se quedaron mudos. Efectivamente, iban a asaltar el castillo. Dumbledore creía que en poco más de un mes y que debían actuar rápidamente.

-Pero muchos padres querrán que sus hijos salgan de aquí en cuanto conozcan la noticia.-inquirió Lily, que fue la primera que habló.

-Precisamente sería un error, pues Voldemort se ha propuesto atacarlo todo antes.

-¡¿Qué!-no fue uno sólo el que exclamó asustado.

-¿Y que pasa con nuestras familias?-preguntó Emma.

-El ministro de magia ha dado un comunicado para que se reunan todos allí, lucharán en el ministerio como nosotros lucharemos en Hogwarts. Sé que, tal vez penséis, que es mejor luchar junto a vuestras familias, aunque eso signifique actuar antes, pero es imposible. Estáis atados a Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo que atados?-preguntó Jennifer.-Eso nunca…

-Obra de Voldemort también.-explicó el director.-No hay nada que llame más la atención de Voldemort que Hogwarts y quiere librar una verdadera batalla aquí. Estáis obligados a estar aquí bajo un hechizo.

-¿Y la orden?-inquirió Sirius.- ¿Y Snape y Malfoy?

-¿Y Michael?-añadió Laura.

-Michael está a salvo, sólo lo quieren como rehén…

-¿Cómo rehén para qué?-volvió a preguntar la rubia.

-Para que sigamos con la misión de asaltar a Snape por sorpresa. Se enteraron de lo que planeábamos y por eso os pedí-añadió dirigiendo su vista a James, Sirius y Jack-que no continuáseis. Pero a Michael no le ve a pasar nada.-dijo él con cara afable.-Respecto a Malfoy y a Snape…sólo puedo conjeturar sobre donde vayan a estar.

Cuando salieron del despacho estaban realmente aturdidos, ninguno comentó nada y se fueron directos a sus respectivas salas comunes. Tan sólo consiguieron dejar a escapar breves comentarios sobre lo que habían oído, pero sin conjeturar ni discutir sobre cómo debían proceder. Esa vez no era como las demás: esa vez Hogwarts realmente estaba en peligro.

Cuando James cerró la puerta del dormitorio tras él se quedó mirando a sus dos amigos.

-No puedo creerlo.-murmuró Remus dejándose caer sobre su cama.

-Yo creo que Dumbledore oculta algo.-dijo el de ojos azules mirando por la ventana. Hacía un día nublado y triste.

James lo miró.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, me da esa sensación.

-A mi también.-afirmó Remus por detrás de ellos.

Sirius se dejó caer al suelo, apoyando su espalda en el somier de la cama.

-¿Sabes lo que significa que ataquen Hogwarts?-preguntó pasándose una mano por el pelo con gesto preocupado.-Que a por la primera a por quien van a ir es Jennifer.

-Y a por ti Sirius.-le recordó el de ojos dorados.

-Yo puedo arreglármelas, pero ella…

-¿Pero ella qué?

Ambos miraron a la puerta, no sin sobresaltarse, por la que entraba Jennifer con gesto de enfado. Lily la seguía.

Sirius sonrió.

-No, Sirius, no sonrías así.-dijo ella plantándose delante de él, que la miraba desde el suelo.

Se levantó y pasó de mirar hacia arriba a mirar un poco hacia abajo.

-Sé que eres perfectamente capaz de…

-¡Lo sabes pero te empeñas en protegerme demasiado!

Sirius dejó de sonreir.

-Jenny, no sé si te das cuenta de que este asunto.

-Este asunto…-comenzó ella golpeándolo con el dedo índice en el pecho.-Este asunto nos concierne a todos y cada unos de nosotros, y tanto tú como yo debemos tener claro que vamos a ser los primeros en caer, mientras que nosotros estemos bien, los demás estarán bien. Así que no vayas a hacerte tu el machote… ¡y si tu me proteges a mí yo te protejo a ti!

Sirius y Jennifer se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Sirius incapaz de decir nada, le había dado un vuelco al estómago. En la familia que había crecido jamás imaginó que se pudiese querer tanto a una chica.

-Eh, chicos.-dijo la pelirroja.-Nosotros también estamos aquí.

Tanto Remus como James le dieron la razón.

Ante esto dejaron de mirarse.

-Por cierto…-preguntó Remus un poco cortado.- ¿Vosotros dos…?

Sirius y Jennifer se miraron. Habían estado ocultando su relación para que Voldemort no cogiese más represalias hacia ellos, pero ¿ahora que sentido tenía? La batalla se acercaba, porque eso era, una batalla. La batalla que llevaban meses esperando debían librarla en menos de un mes.

-Sí.-dijo Sirius tras ver la aprobación en los ojos de la chica.

-De todas formas, si esto no sale de aquí mejor. Por lo que pueda pasar.-añadió la morena.

Remus se quedó mirando con una sonrisa de medio lado al moreno.

-¿Y a qué habéis venido?-preguntó Sirius sentándose en la cama y sentando a la morena encima de él.

-Hemos descubierto algo.-dilo Lily con una cara misteriosa que hizo a todos contener la respiración. Cuando la pelirroja hacía ese gesto significaba que sabía algo que los demás no sabían.

_En fin, hasta aquí este capítulo. Como ya he dicho arriba a partir del siguiente empieza todo lo relacionado a la batalla…y el tiempo pasa y ahora mismo se acaba el séptimo curso y…bueno, espero que sigáis leyendo y muchas gracias para todos aquellos que mandan reviews! Gracias: _**_Hermione granger de potter_****_, LaynaLore, caro, mary, _****_gin-ynia_****_, MaFeBpttB, Saruinelf_**

_Próximo capítulo:_

_21. El sonido de la magia por la noche._

_-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Lily mientras se aferraba sin darse cuenta a James._

_Los ojos de él se encontraron con los suyos._

_-El final del silencio.-dijo él mirándola fijamente. Ella pudo ver en sus ojos cuanto la quería y cuánto miedo tenía por ella. _

_-James..._

_-¡James, Lily! ¡Tenéis que salir de ahí!-se oyó la voz grave de Sirius matizada por el pánico a unos metros de ellos.- ¡Esto va a derrumbarse!_


	22. El sonido de la magia por la noche

_Holaaaaaa! Sé que la otra vez dije lo mismo, pero lo siento mucho!!!! He tardado un montón de tiempo en actualizar. Esta vez la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo, he estado totalmente liada con exámenes y hasta ahora no he podido ponerme a subir el capítulo, espero que no volver a tardar tanto porque los lectores nunca se merecen esperar. Por si no lo he dicho, tengo diecisiete años y estudio segundo de bachillerato de ciencias de la salud…una futura médico xD Bueno, sin más preámbulos os dejo con este capítulo que no es cualquier cosa (no por bueno, sino por su contenido, lo de bueno ya lo juzgáis vosotros ). Y como siempre nos vemos al final del capítulo!_

22. El sonido de la magia por la noche.

-¿Váis a contarnos que habéis descubierto o no?-preguntó Sirius ya impaciente.

Jennifer le hizo un gesto a la pelirroja para que se lo contara.

-Veréis, justo después de que Dumbledore nos contara lo sucedido, yo…

-Lily miró en el libro de historia de la magia.-la interrumpió la morena.

Lily arqueó una ceja, mientras Jennifer sonreía por lo bajo.

-En el libro habla sobre el encantamiento de Voldemort sobre Hogwarts, y hay una manera de que reunamos más poder y no caigamos a la primera de cambio ante él.-continuó la morena.

-¿Y cuál es?-preguntó Sirius con voz suave.

Lily y Jennifer se miraron.

-Formar un ejército.-dijeron las dos prácticamente a la vez. Si ambas esperaban que empezasen a criticar la idea tan descabellada que habían tenido, intentando quitársela de inmediato de la cabeza, estaban muy equivocadas.

-Lo haremos.-afirmó rotundamente Remus.

Todos se giraron hacia él y James y Sirius no parecían impresionados, de hecho estaban demasiado pensativos.

-Acabo de recordar que yo también lo leí una vez, chicas. Si cooperamos de esa manera y formarmos un ejército con el único propósito de protegernos a nosotros y al colegio tendremos mucho más poder y seremos capaces de luchar contra Voldemort y sus súbditos.

-Pero… ¿no creéis entonces que puede que no sirva de nada?-preguntó Lily.

-Sí que servirá.-dijo James sonriéndole. Lily se quedó congelada ante esa sonrisa, demasiados recuerdos para seguir serena.-De todas formas, no nos íbamos a quedar parados, íbamos a a actuar, y lo vamos a seguir haciendo, sólo que vamos a contar con una magia más poderosa.

-Pero tendríamos que estar todo el colegio dispuestos a ello.-comentó Jennifer con cara de aflicción.-I ncluyendo a los slytherin.

De repente todo el mundo perdía se quesó sin nada que decir, un poco desesperanzados.

-Puede que muchos de ellos tengan familiares mortífagos.-añadió la morena.

-Pues, entonces, tendremos que intentar saber lo máximo sobre ellos, para conocer en quienes podemos confiar y en quien no.-dijo Sirius.

-¿Pero no es necesario que estemos todos los alumnos implicados?

-No, Remus, creo que sólo debe haber un mínimo.

-El problema es que ese mínimo es de más de las tres cuartas partes de la escuela.-confirmó Lily.

El silencio que se formó entre ellos era distinto al de unos minutos antes, significaba que lo iban a hacer, que acababan de encontrar la fuerza y la valentía que aún siendo jóvenes tenían, y sabían que juntos tenían mucho por conseguir.

-De acuerdo. Pues empecemos ya.-dijo Sirius levantándose y mirándolos a todos.

-¿A qué? ¿A captar adeptos?-preguntó Jennifer, no sin cierta ironía.

-Eso mismo.-dijo el chico dándole un suave golpe en la nariz, que provocó que la chica se sonrojase ligeramente.

Sirius se quedó mirándola un poco asombrado. Ella no solía sonrojarse.

-Lo mejor será que nos dividamos en grupos.-afirmó Lily.-Así podremos ir más rápido.

-También podemos llamar a Emma y a Jack.-apuntó Remus.

-E incluso a Martha, a Laura y a Rebecca.-confirmó Lily.-Estoy segura de que Laura después de lo que le ha pasado a su novio querrá colaborar con nosotros.

-De acuerdo, pero alguien tendrá que dirigirse a los slytherin.

Todos se giraron hacia Remus que acaba de toser ligeramente.

-Sé que no te va a hacer gracia, Sirius…pero creo que la más adecuada es Jenny.

Sirius frunció el ceño y todos sabían que estaba predispuesto a decir que no.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hay muchos más slytherin a parte de Malfoy que están locos por Jenny, sería la mejor infiltrada.

-¡Ah no!-exclamaron Jennifer y Sirius a la vez.

-Tranquilos chicos, sé que no es adecuado…, pero Jennifer sólo tiene que fingir ser la novia de alguno y…

-Remus…no pienso ser la novia de ninguno de esos babeantes de slytherin.

-¿Te ha quedado claro que ella es mi novia, amigo?-preguntó Sirius un tanto molesto.

-Yo creo que Remus tiene razón.-afirmó Lily.

La morena la miró poniendo cara de amiga traicionada.

-No me mires así, Jenny, sabes perfectamente que no estás sola. Nosotros vamos a estar controlándote contínuamente. Incluso puedo hacer un conjuro para saber si estás bien en todo momento.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo. No te lo pediríamos si no nos faltase tanto tiempo para encontrar otra solución, Jenny.-le dijo James con voz grave. Jennifer desvió su mirada enfadada, había algo en James que siempre la hacía decir que sí.

-De acuerdo.-admtió al final desplomándose en la cama.

-Pero yo no voy a dejar que se enfrente sola a los slytherin, es una postura muy cómoda por nuestra parte llevarla a la boca del lobo y…-comenzó Sirius mirando a Remus.

-¿Quieres ir con ella?-dijo James interrumpiéndolo y mirando fijamente a su amigo.

-Sí.-respondió el chico sin vacilar.

-Coge la capa invisible.

Todos miraron a Sirius, pero la respuesta del chico no se hizo esperar.

-¿Dónde está?

oOoOo

-No puedo creer que hayas venido…-dijo Jennifer riendo mientras caminaba junto a Sirius por un pasillo vacío.- ¿Sabes lo estúpida que me siento hablando con un hombre invisible? ¡Ey!-exclamó la chica cuando notó la mano de Sirius en su cintura sin esperarlo.

Sirius rió divertido.

-Ni se te ocurre volver a hacer eso, Black.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Jennifer intentó mirar a donde se suponía que estaba el de ojos azules pero en seguida volvió a mirar hacia delante porque no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, que estuviese tapado por la capa invisible no era lo q más le agradaba.

-¿Qué se supone que me pasa?-preguntó ella extrañada.

-Últimamente te pongo nerviosa.

La morena se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué?

Sirius salió de debajo de la capa unos instantes.

-Reconócelo, Jenny. Ayer te sonrojaste.

-Son imaginaciones tuyas.

-¿En serio?-preguntó el chico riendo sensualmente y acercándose a ella para darle un beso.

-Sí.-dijo ella apartándose y dejándolo sin su beso.

-Estás perdiendo facultades, correcaminos…

A Jennifer le dio un vuelco el corazón, ese mote…, si se lo podía llamar mote, había sido prácticamente el inicio de lo que había empezado a sentir por Sirius.

-¿En qué sentido, Black?-dijo ella mirándolo con unos ojos que hicieron a Sirius sonreír deleitado.

-Antes eras tú la que me ponía nervioso a mí.

-¿Insinúas que ahora no?-dijo ella acercándose y pasándole un dedo lentamente por el rostro.

-Ejem, ejem.-ambos se sobresaltaron ante esa tos.

-Joder, James, podías avisar.-dijo Sirius molesto.

-Disculpa, estábais demasiado ocupados con vuestros jueguecitos.

Pero a Jennifer no se le escapó que intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad. Rodó los ojos y echó a andar.

De repente James vio algo por la ventana que le hizo precipitarse hacia las escaleras sin decir nada más.

-¡James! ¿Qué pasa?-le gritó Sirius echando a correr detrás de él.

-¡Vosotros seguid con vuestra misión!-alcanzaron a oir los dos chicos.

Jennifer miró a Sirius asustada.

-Sirius, no me dejas sola ¿vale?

Nadie le tuvo que decir al chico que tenía que abrazarla, pues era lo único que él quería en ese momento, transmitirle la seguridad a la chica y que no se derrumbase. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le había pedido eso en esos momentos, pero no le importaba.

oOoOo

Remus se armó de valor y se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Emma lo recibió con una sonrisa en cuanto llegó.

-¿A qué se debe esta visita?-preguntó sin perder la sonrisa.

Remus se quedó mirándola unos instantes perdiéndose en sus ojos. Era increíblemente dulce con él, la quería tanto…

-Tenemos una especie de plan.-dijo en un susurro.

La chica lo miró con precaución.

-Yo te lo cuento, Emma, si crees que no es conveniente o es arriesgado o…

-Remus, Remus.-dijo la chica poniendo una mano sobra la del chico para que se tranquilizase.-Estoy con vosotros.

Remus le sonrió, como hacía mucho que no hacía.

-Ven conmigo.-le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

oOoOo

Lily se encontraba en los jardines, llevaba más de un cuarto de hora esperando que Tom Browns de Hufflepuff pasase por allí. De repente le pareció distinguir una figura que corría hacia allí, entornó los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era James.

-James… ¿pero qué?-dijo la pelirroja totalmente extrañada, pues el chico iba corriendo en direccion al bosque prohibido. James hizo un amago de detenerse y explicárselo, pero finalmente siguió corriendo hacia allí. Por suerte no había mucha gente en los jardines. Lily miró a su alredor buscando algún indicio del Hufflepuff, pero como no lo encontró salió corriendo detrás de James. Si no hubiese sido porque el chico se detuvo, la pelirroja no lo habría alcanzado nunca.

-Lily ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó él con un claro interés por seguir corriendo en la dirección en la que iba.

-Te vi correr así, y no sabía si pasaba algo y…

-No pasa nada, Lily.-dijo James insinuando una ligera sonrisa.-Vuelve a ver si está Tom.

Pero Lily frunció el ceño. Había pasado mucho tiempo con él incluso antes de ser novios, para saber cuando él la estaba mintiendo.

-De acuerdo, pues si no pasa nada, voy contigo.

James se quedó desmoralizado.

-Oye, Lily, tengo prisa y…

-De acuerdo, vamos.

-No…

-Ya sé que corro más lento que tú, pero tú ve a tu ritmo, que yo te seguiré.

-No, a ver, Lily. No puedes venir, te aseguro que no puedo explicarte el por qué.-dijo dándose la vuelta y echando a correr.

Pero Lily no se daba por vencida y lo siguió.

-¡Joder, Lils! ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan cabezona?-dijo sin mirarla pero bajando el ritmo.

-¿Y tú siempre tienes que ocultármelo todo?-dijo ella que no había pasado por alto que la llamase "Lils".

-No sé si te das cuenta de que esto ya no es un juego.-dijo él dándose la vuelta y deteniéndose delante de ella.

-Y no sé si te das cuenta de que todos estamos involucrados en esto. No sólo tú.-dijo ella enfrentándolo.

-Ni siquiera sé que es lo que me voy a encontrar.-le dijo él enfadado.

-¿Pero qué es lo que pasa, James? ¿Qué has descubierto? ¿Qué nueva misión te has sacado de la manga para ser un héroe?

James no pudo evitar que en su rostro se dibujase una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lily, haz lo que quieras.-dijo dándose la vuelta.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba empeorándolo todo, ella lo único que quería era ir con James y asegurarse de que no lo hacían daño.

-¡James!

El chico se giró rodando los ojos, pero de repente se quedó paralizado, para segundos más tarde coger a la chica y tirarla al suelo pegada a él, haciéndolos rodar a ambos por la tierra. Cuando Lily se fue a dar cuenta James estaba sobre ella.

-¿Qué…?

-Shhh.-le instó James a que se callase, sin moverse de la comprometida posición en la que estaban.

Pocos segundos después el chico se apartaba cautelosamente y le tendía una mano para que se levantase.

-¿Y ese arrebato a qué ha venido?-preguntó ella sin poder contenerse mientras se limpiaba la túnica.

James le señaló un vació en la tierra.

-¿Es una trampa?-preguntó ella.

El chico asintió.

-Lils, cuando estaba en la torre del tercer piso vi a Snape en el bosque prohíbido desde la ventana.

La chica se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Pero…ahora le he perdido el rastro.-no lo dijo con interés de herirla pero Lily se sonrojó.

-Quizás aún…

James volvió a señalar la tierra:

-Nos llevan ventaja.

-¿Y si vamos…?-pero se detuvo sin que James le dijese nada. Alguien caminaba cerca de ellos.

-Vámonos de aquí…-susurró James.

Pero no les dio tiempo a marcharse, pues un rayo de luz les golpeó a los dos antes mientras ambos empuñaban sus varitas. En el suelo no quedó ni rastro de ellos.

oOoOo

-Jenny…-se oía la voz de Sirius cansada en un susurro.

-¿Uhmmm?

Ambos estaban escondidos en una especie de armario de la sala común de Slytherin. Habían conseguido entrar allí gracias a que Crabbe y Goyle, los guardaespaldas de Malfoy, que en su ausencia deambulaban solos, eran demasiado lentos y poco discretos para entrar en su "escondite". La sala común de Slytherin se encontraba cerca de las mazmorras, era mucho más fría y triste que la de Gryffindor, que solía tener un ambiente familiar. Llevaban allí más de un cuarto de hora, la chica no hacía más que sacarles pegas a todos los chicos que pasaban por delante de ellos, y que veían a través de un agujero que tenía el armario.

-Jenny.-volvió a repetir Sirius que estaba cansado de estar agachado, pues el armario no era lo suficientemente alto para él.-Tienes que decidirte pronto, no creo que aguante mucho más aquí. Y además, tampoco sabemos para qué quieren esto y si lo utilizan realmente.-dijo el chico echándole un vistazo a la poco que podía ver del armario debido a la oscuridad y sin poder evitarlo, con una mueca de asco. No le gustaba nada estar en la sala común de sus enemigos mortales.

-¿Y por qué no sales?-le dijo ella mirándolo.

-Porque fuiste tú quien me pidió que me escondiese contigo en el armario para poder comentarlo y ahora no puedo abrir la puerta sin que se note.-dijo un poco enfadado.

La morena fijó sus ojos de nuevo en la sala común.

-Ese.-dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Sirius se precipitó a mirar por el agujero por encima del hombro de ella.

-¿Ese?-preguntó con ironía.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó ella alzando una ceja.-A parte de ser un slytherin.

-No es tu tipo.

-¿Qué?-dijo ella aguantando una carcajada.

-No se parece en nada a mí. Es alto sí, pero es enclenque y rubio, y además…

-Sirius.-dijo ella sonriéndole. El chico no pudo evitar quedarse embelesado con esa sonrisa, estaban demasiado cerca.-Tú no eres mi tipo, pero qué se le va a hacer.-La chica sonrió y puso una mano sobre la puerta del armario con la intención de abrirla.-Voy a ver que me invento.-dijo empujándola.

-Espera.-dijo el moreno asustado cogiéndola por la muñeca y volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

-Sirius ¿qué…?

-He recibido una sañal de James, corre peligro.

-¡¿James?!-preguntó ella alarmada.

Sirius le tapó la boca inconscientemente. Si los descubrían a los dos ahí dentro, James no iba a ser el único que iba a estar en problemas.

-Perdona. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Yo voy a buscar a James y tú…-pero Sirius no terminó la frase, no le convencía nada dejar a la chica sola.

-No, Sirius. Si James está en peligro es que algo ha pasado…voy contigo.

-Quizás no sea nada y…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ambos sabemos que James no pide ayuda por nada.

Sirius se la quedó mirando, vio la decisión en los ojos de ella. Estaba hecho un lío. No quería dejarla sola ahí, y tampoco quería que fuese con él a buscar a James por si era peligroso. Se apoyó en la pared del armario y finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Jennifer lo abrazó por la espalda, apoyó su barbilla en la espalda de él y le prometió que no iba a tener que preocuparse por ella, que encontrarían a James y todo iba a salir bien. Sirius apretó el puño con fuerza, ¿cómo no había descubierto a esa chica antes como James había comprendido que Lily era el amor de su vida? Sabía tan poco de ella de sus años anteriores en Hogwarts…se giró y la miró a los ojos. Le sonrió. Paradójicamente, cuando la miraba sentía que se conocían desde siempre.

-Vamos.-le dijo el chico poniendo la capa invisible por encima de los dos y abriendo la puerta cuando nadie miraba hacia ellos.

oOoOo

-¡Remus!-lo llamó Emma corriendo hasta él. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas de haber estado expuesta al frío de fuera.-Lo he conseguido, los ravenclaw están con nosotros. Al menos la mayoría de ellos.

Remus sonrió.

-Sabía que lo conseguirías. Yo he logrado persuadir a los gryffindor.

-Genial. ¿Dónde están Laura y Rebecca?

-En las cocinas, intentando convencer a los elfos domésticos.

-¿Sabes una cosa?-le dijo la rubia sonriéndole.-Creo que lo vamos a conseguir.

Remus iba a contestar pero se vio interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo. El suelo empezó a moverse como si un terremoto se estuviese produciendo. Estaban en el gran comedor y vieron como todo el mundo comenzaba a asustarse.

Por suerte todo cesó en unos momentos, antes de que las cosas empezasen a caer al suelo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Emma que sin darse cuenta había apretado el antebrazo de Remus. El chico, demasiado preocupado como para sonrojarse, negó con la cabeza. Un sentimiento de preocupación invadía todo su cuerpo.

-¿Vamos a ver a Dumbledore?-preguntó la rubia soltándolo.

-Dumbledore no sabe lo que estamos haciendo…no queremos que intente impedirlo.

-¿Por qué debería de imperdírnoslo?-le preguntó ella extrañada.

Ambos eran conscientes de que a su alrededor todo el mundo hablaba sobre lo sucedido y se preguntaba en voz alta, totalmente extrañados.

-Porque intenta protegernos demasiado.

-Pero, aún así podemos preguntarle qué ha pasado ¿no?

De repente las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y entraron por ella Sirius y Jennifer corriendo desesperadamente, sin mirar atrás. Ambos haciendo caso omiso de las caras de extrañeza de los demás alumnos al mirarlos.

-Sirius ¿qué pasa?-preguntó el de ojos miel, un poco molesto por la inquietud que los dos chicos estaban causando en la gente.

-James está en peligro.-explicó Sirius deteniéndose frente a ellos y respirando entrecortadamente al igual que la morena.-Pero no es el único ¿habéis sentido el temblor?

Tanto Emma como Remus asintieron nerviosos.

-Pues no ha sido nada comparado con lo que ha ocurrido en las mazmorras.-dijo Sirius. Y entonces Remus se fijo en que ambos llevaban las túnicas manchadas de polvo.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Remus.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-Salimos de la sala común de slytherin para buscar a James cuando todo empezó a derrumbarse.

-Pero…si fuesen mortífagos… ¿cómo es posible que el lugar donde ataquen directamente sea más cerca de los slytherin?-preguntó Remus que no entendía nada.

-A lo mejor nos siguieron, Sirius.-apuntó Jennifer nerviosa.

El chico la miró sin responder. ¿Sería posible que los hubiesen visto?

-Vamos a buscar a James. Hablad con Dumbledore, no importa que le contéis lo que hemos estado haciendo hoy.

Remus iba a replicar pero Sirius lo cortó.

-Moony, creo que la batalla ha empezado ya.

Emma y Jennifer intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa, para segundos más tarde la morena salir corriendo detrás de su novio.

-Remus ¿qué hacemos?-le preguntó al chico que miraba a través de las ventanas, intentando escudriñar lo que pasaba fuera.

Lupin tragó saliva y la guió hasta el despacho de Dumbledore rápidamente.

oOoOo

Lily tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y la capa le caía por los hombros. Llevaba un buen rato provando hechizos para destruir las cuatro paredes de piedra entre las que se encontraba encerrada junto con James. Era un cubículo pequeño y sin ninguna ventana.

-Déjalo, Lils. Es inútil.-le dijo James con voz cansada apoyado en la pared.

-¡No nos podemos quedar aquí cruzados de brazos sabiendo que Snape y a saber quién más anda suelto por el castillo!

-¿Qué crees? ¿Qué no lo sé?-James no lo dijo enfadado. Simplemente estaba harto, y por si fuera poco le faltaba aire, era una persona a la que le encantaba el quidditch por la sensación de que era libre, y precisamente en esa estancia no lo era.

-Perdóname James.-dijo la pelirroja dejándose caer al suelo a su lado.-Si no me hubiese inmiscuido no…

El chico le acarició el brillante pelo pelirrojo que tantos años había anhelado tocar.

-Lils…-murmuró.- ¿Cómo vas a tener tú la culpa por intentar protegerme?

Porque desde el primer momento, al chico no se le había pasado por la cabeza echarle las culpas a ella, sabía que lo único que había intentado hacer era no dejarlo solo.

-Porque si no fuese tan cabezota no…

James levantó su mentón suavemente con la mano y la obligó a mirarlo. Inevitablemente fue él quien se perdió en las esmeraldas de ella.

-¿Es que aún no sabes que por eso me enamoré de ti?´

No pudo evitarlo, James llevaba un buen rato intentando contenerse, pero verla con esas mejillas sonrosadas que la hacían increíblemente encantadora y el haber ido a buscarlo había hecho que el estómago le diese un vuelco. Era inútil pensar lo contrario, porque él sabía que no había roto con ella por gusto.

-James…-Lily giró la cabeza mientras una ligera lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. No quería volver con James, no hasta que los tiempos fuesen más fáciles. Aunque, ¡maldita sea!, como le volviese a decir eso no iba a poder controlarse. Lo miró de reojo. El chico todavía la miraba, y a ella tampoco se le escapó que estaba terriblemente guapo con el pelo alborotado como siempre, pero vestía mucho más desgarbado que de costumbre.

-Lily.-dijo él con voz seria.-No sé cuanto tiempo vamos a estar aquí, pero te prometo que vamos a salir antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Ella lo miró asombrada por el cambio de conversación. El chico comenzó a pasear por la habitación examinando detenidamente el techo y el suelo. Sobresaltado se dio cuenta de que ella había puesto una mano sobre el hombre de él.

-Lo sé James. Nunca he dejado de confiar en ti.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico, mientras una media sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. No era de ego, ni él mismo podía explicarla…

oOoOo

-¡Profesor!-exclamó Remus asustada al encontrarse a Dumbledore al girar en una esquina y prácticamente chocar con él.

-Buenas tardes.-les dijo el de gafas de media luna a los chicos.

-Íbamos a su despacho.-comentó Remus intentando manternerse tranquilo.

-Si es por lo del terremoto…-lo interrumpió con suavidad el director.-Estoy al tanto de ello, una cuarta parte del castillo está bajo escombros. Por suerte sólo hay un par de heridos.

Los dos chicos se quedaron paralizados.

-He reunido a todos en el gran comerdor, voy a tratar de explicarles lo que pasa lo más rápido posible.

Ambos asintieron.

-¿Sabéis donde está James?

Ambos chicos intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa.

-Sirius y Jennifer han ido a buscarlos.-dijo Remus cautelosamente.-Creo que están en peligro.

Por primera vez vieron como un atisbo de incredulidad pasaba por los ojos del director, pero tan sólo fue unos instantes. En seguida volvieron a tomar el tono neutral de siempre.

El directo asintió.

-Tengo que informar al resto de los alumnos. Sólo tengo una intuición de quien ha entrado ya al castillo, pero sólo es una hipótesis. Lo que sí que es seguro es que la guerra no empieza dentro de un mes, la guerra ya ha comenzado.

Ninguno de los chicos dejó que el temor saliese a flote, pues querían demostrarle al director que podía contar con ellos.

-Sobre lo que habéis estado haciendo hoy…

-¿Lo sabe?-preguntó Remus incrédulo.

El profesor sonrió por primera vez.

-Lo habéis conseguido. El colegio tiene una magia superior. En parte por eso sólo hubo dos heridos. Pero.-añadió al ver la sonrisa que ambos chicos mostraban.-Nada está ganado, eso sólo nos hace las cosas más fáciles, pero…

-Sabemos que es difícil, profesor.-añadió Remus.-Pero aún así lo vamos a intentar. Estándonos quietos perderíamos mucho más.

Dumbledore les sonrió.

-En cuanto pueda me reuniré con vosotros. Necesito hablar con James o Sirius.

Remus no se sintió desplazado, si Dumbledore quería hablar con los otros dos chicos alguna razón tenía que tener.

-Ayuda a Sirius y a Jennifer.

Los dos chicos asintieron y sin pernsárselo echaron a correr. No era un día para perder el tiempo.

oOoOo

Sirius y Jennifer llevaban más de media corriendo, y no hallaban ningún rastro de sus amigos. Estaban cansados, y la desesperación comenzaba a abatirlos, pero no desistían.

-Sirius.-dijo la morena deteniéndose momentáneamente, apoyándose en las rodillas y respirando entrecortadamente. Estaban en un pasillo prácticamente desconocido.-Hemos buscado en todos sitios…sólo nos faltan dos.

-¿Cuál a parte del bosque prohíbido?-preguntó acercándose a ella también con voz entrecortada.

-El pasadizo donde me llevaron a mí.

-Lo sé, pero sólo puede abrirlo Lily, porque es hija de muggles.

Ella asintió desmoralizada.

-Vamos al bosque prohibido.

Sirius se quedó mirándola. En situaciones normales jamás habría aceptado llevarla allí, y más cuando ya prácticamente estaba anocheciendo. Pero esa no era una situación normal.

Iba a aceptar cuando de repente ambos oyeron un golpe. Y el suelo comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

-No, otra vez no…-murmuró el moreno entre dientes.

El golpe volvió a repetirse, pero parecía provenir del mismo sitio.

-Ese golpe no tiene nada que ver con el terremoto.-afirmó ella incorporándose.

Se acercaron lentamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía, pues el terremoto todavía estaba cesando. Sirius pegó su cara a la pared de piedra y abrió los ojos asombrado.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la chica acercándose.

Él la cogió de la mano y le pidió que escuchase.

-Son Lily y James.-dijo ella sin poder contener una sonrisa.- ¡Están bien!

Sirius sonrió. No sabía por qué, pero tanto Lily como James parecían estar bien y además debían estar solos. Se apartó de la pared buscando un lugar por donde acceder a ellos.

-¡James!-lo llamó, pues no encontraba nada.

Jennifer, que todavía estaba pegada a la pared, notó como los dos chicos se callaban.

Y realmente ambos estaban totalmente quietos y en silencio.

-¿Era Sirius?-preguntó la pelirroja con un solo movimiento de los labios.

-¡Eh, James, Lily!-se volvió a oir la voz de Sirius.

-¡Lils, somos nosotros!-gritó Jennifer.

-¡Estamos atrapados!-gritó Lily dirigiéndose a la pared.-¡Hemos probado todos los hechizos!

Sirius miró a Jennifer preguntándole con la mirada si sabía como sacarlos de allí. Pero la chica no pudo hacer más que negarse.

De repente se oyó un grito proveniente del gran comedor.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera?-gritó James, que odiaba no poder enterarse de nada y tener la sensación de que algo no iba bien.

-Las mazmorras se han derrumbado.

-¿Qué?

El suelo volvió a temblar, esta vez mucho más fuerte.

-Ya está bien, vamos a sacarlos de aquí.-dijo Jennifer apuntando a la pared con su varita. Sirius estaba pensando en hacer lo mismo.

Les pidieron a James y a Lily que empuñasen sus varitas y los cuatro murmuraron el mismo hechizo a la vez. Un fuerte y extraño estallido que jamás habían oído surgió del punto de unión del hechizo de los cuatro muchachos y la pared de piedra comenzó a derrumbarse. Sirius cogió a Jennifer y la apartó de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Lily mientras se aferraba sin darse cuenta a James.

Los ojos de él se encontraron con los suyos.

-El final del silencio.-dijo él mirándola fijamente. Ella pudo ver en sus ojos cuanto la quería y cuando miedo tenía por ella.

-James…

-¡James, Lily! ¡Tenéis que salir de ahí!-se oyó la voz grave de Sirius matizada por el pánico a unos metros de ellos.- ¡Esto va a derrumbarse!

Ambos chicos salieron de alli apresuradamente. Lily se abrazó a Jennifer, que estaba cubierta de polvo al igual que los otros.

-Creíamos que no os íbamos a encontrar, Lils.-murmuró la morena reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

Lily sonrió. James y Virus hablaban nervioso de todo lo ocurrido. A James le costaba creer lo que el moreno le contaba de las mazmorras.

-¡Chicos!-oyeron gritar a Emma al girar la esquina.- ¡Remus están aquí, están bien!

-¿Y vosotros de donde salís?-preguntó James sonriendo.

-¿Y de dónde ha salido ese sonido?-preguntó Remus al llegar a ellos.

Emma que estaba abrazada a sus dos amigas asintió.

-Yo nunca había oído nada así.

Todos negaron con la cabeza. Remus y Emma les contaron lo que Dumbledore había dicho, de manera que todos apretaron sus varitas con fuerzas y con paso decidido se dirigieron al gran comedor. Si la guerra había empezado, ellos la enfrentarían.

-James.-dijo la pelirroja cogiéndolo suavemente de la mano para que el chico se detuviese.- ¿Por qué dijiste eso del silencio?

Estaba vez James no dudó en contárselo.

-Una vez Dumbledore me dijo que el silencio que estabámos manteniendo ante los actos de Voldemort terminaría. Y ese ocurriría gracias a las uniones debidas.

Lily frunció el ceño.

-No lo entendí en ese momento. Pero ahora sí.-James sonreía más profundamente.-Lo que hemos hecho hoy, de unir la magia de los alumnos de Hogwarts ha creado mucho más que un poder mayor. Es la esperanza de acabar con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo aunque no nos diesemos cuenta, por obra de Voldemort.

Lily sonrió. Siguieron a sus amigos bajando las escaleras. Era sólo el principio de una larga noche.

_Bueno, qué les ha parecido? Espero que no sea demasiado penoso, aunque sea lo que sea por favor manda reviews!! Mi nueva meta es llegar a los 150 xD Venga, os quiero mucho y muchísimas gracias a todos los que leéis y a los que mandáis reviews, en contreto respecto al anterir capítulo a**: Saruinelf, **_**_Hermione granger de potter_********_LaynaLore_********_gin-ynia_****_, karlablackM, Mary, _****_MaFeBpttB_********_cataelbereth_****_, Aryn, Shaska y Irka-Evanns!_**

_Mil gracias y miles de besos!_

_Adeuuuu_

_Próximo capítulo:_

_23. Guerra en Hogwarts._

_-Ey, Jenny.-murmuró Sirius cogiéndola de los hombros.- ¿Has visto…? ¡Joder!_

_Sirius llevó a la chica contra la pared para evitar que la lluvia de maldiciones cayese sobre ella. _

_-No ha visto a nadie Sirius, en el castillo sólo estamos tú, yo y los mortífagos.-dijo la chica asustada._

_Sirius se mordió el labio en un justo involuntario de nerviosismo._

_-Pues no se lo pondremos fácil.-dijo cogiendo a la chica de la mano y corriendo escaleras arriba._


	23. Love is around us goes on

"_**Love is around us" goes on**_

_**Hola gente!!!! Sé que he tardado meses en dar señales de vida y que no debía de haberlo hecho, porque "Love is around us" se ha quedado bastante abandonada, pero escribo esto para pedir disculpas y avisaros (a todos aquellos que no queráis matarme) de que voy a retomarla. **_

_**La verdad es que si he dejado de escribir es porque he estado muy ocupada y falta de inspiración. Este año cursaba segundo de bachillerato (tengo 18 añitos desde mayo que creo que nunca he dicho mi edad xD) y desde navidades aquí ha sido un continuo no parar (incluyendo ese fantástico viaje a Italia que nos pegamos en marzo **_

_** ) hasta que por fin ha terminado selectividad y todo. Qué alivio! Sé que muchos pensaréis que se pueden hacer muchas cosas a la vez, pero necesitaba nota y he estado muy centrada en los estudios. Así que ahora que llega el verano y tengo ganas de continuar con esa historia que me entretuvo tanto rato hace tiempo y que vosotros habéis seguido mejor de lo que yo jamás hubiese esperado :p Me gustaría que aquellos que me pedisteis que no la dejase leáis esto, y que no sea tarde para que volváis a leerme. **_

_**Sin más rodeos (que tiendo a enrollarme y admito que soy cansina xD) que os quiero xD y "Love is around us" vuelve. Gracias a todos los que leéis esto :p **_

_**Byeeeeeeeee**_

_**Elizabeth**_


End file.
